


Teamwork makes dreams work

by Johnlock_gay



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: "it's for team building!", - Leonardo for some reason, Angst, Cuddles, Developing relationship sort of, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I say angst, Incest, It gets sexy eventually I swear, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Plot has been constructed to justify the angst, Plot has been constructed to justify the pining, Seemingly One Sided Love, Self-Doubt, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There's a plot, Turtle instincts, but Lucrative (Leotello2018 fanfic as well) as this story beat by a long shot in that regard, but it's not important, but jealous Leo, growing obsession, horny and aggressive soft shells, incest related angst, possessive and territorial sliders, secret relationship sort of, sort-of realistic incest feelings and angst, tcest, the excuses angst and feelings are in the forefront, they do the naughty before they kiss, they're both jealous, third person with insight, turtle instincts based mildly on real biology, two smart men make a whole ass idiot, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_gay/pseuds/Johnlock_gay
Summary: Donatello struggles with his feelings for his brother Leonardo and tries to deal with them the best he can. However, his defence mechanisms of having pushed his entire family away to hide his deeply shameful feelings comes back to bite him when Leonardo decides they need more team building in the from of movie nights and the two of them sharing a bed at night.Alternatively..Donatello knows he's in love and hates it, Leonardo is figuring himself and his feelings out; they both slowly grow more obsessed with each other, changing their ways of viewing both each other and the situation they're in. Let's hope it ends well for them...
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 122
Kudos: 310





	1. Lonesome Purple claims contentment

Donatello was, once again, in his lab. Tinkering on a new invention with laser focus, not even the ache in his back from the hunched pose distracting him. If he had started to think about it, take a break and lift his attention for even a moment to reflect on how he's feeling right now, he'd tell you he's content. 

Sure, the small pain in his soft shell he'd gladly do without, and the occasionally backfiring his inventions does for apparently no reason at all he'd love to not have to deal with, but that's mostly just because he'd rather work on another project if given the chance. So the difference between one preferred activity over another really didn't bother him. Going through the motions, pleased him, gives him peace of mind.

But just as he is able to sit and just work most days, most days he's also interrupted. 

A sly slider turtle pops suddenly through a portal and the soft shell finds himself raising his shoulders; trying to ignore the unwelcomed guest, he turns up the volume on his speakers.

Leonardo doesn't seem to take the hint - but he never seem to do so Donatello can't really claim to be surprised - and walks up behind him, having put the sword away at the other (unused) work bench, leaning over to turn the music off and peer over at his work. 

Determined to work as usual, the genius turtle decides to not take the obvious dare to start the conversation and continues to tinker. 

After only a few short moments however, Leonardo has leaned so far forward his breath hitting Donatello's shoulder and neck is almost impossible to ignore, so he turns to face the - very annoying - breather with a scowl.

Leo doesn't say anything, just smiles back, seemingly pleased with himself for some reason and Donnies frown deepens with annoyance.

"You always do this." Donnie spits out and turns back to his work.

"Whatever do you mean, D?" Leonardo responds, and Donatello can almost feel the smirk on the others lips. "I'm just watching you work on..."

"On a biometric security system for my bed. As you 'accidentally' fell into it and woke me up in the middle of the night the other day." Don finishes and finally turns around fully to face his red eared 'guest'. "And you know what you're doing, you're forcing me to start a conversation with you so I can't claim that you're the one interrupting me working."

Leonardo, who was previously leaning over the chair to be annoyingly breathing in Donatello's neck is now with the turn of Donnies chair right in the softshelled turtles personal space. Pathetic inches apart, the scheming eyes of Leonardo shining bright into Donatello's own. 

Leo laughs, a warm chuckle and Don needs to force a skeptic eyebrow up to keep from smiling himself.

"You got me good there," Leonardo begins before finally leaning back, folding his arms behind his head, and if Don wasn't mistaken, even winked at him. "I am indeed doing that conversation thing, and I did in fact accidentally end up waking you during the middle of the night the other day." 

The purple genius folds his arms tightly over his chest and impatiently taps his finger over his biceps. "You've been 'accidentally' portaling wrong a lot these past few years, and somehow it just seems to be getting worse and somehow bother me more than anyone else."

"And Hueso." Leo chimes in, pointing at Don from behind his head. "Guess the portals just take me where my heart wants me to go, pizza and my favourite bro."

"Ha!" Donatello rolls his eyes, unconvinced, but let's an amused smile curl his lips. "Alright, leader, I'll bite. Did you accidentally pop in this time too or did you need a true alpha to fix your problems again?"

Leonardo seems to freeze a bit at that, if only for a second. 

It's been 6 years since The Shredder was realised and Leo took over the leader role from Raphael. It was a bit to get used to in the beginning, especially for Leonardo himself. There was no secret the blue turtle often went to Raph in the beginning, asking for leadership tips or airing out his uncertainty with having the role. The oldest of course had wanted to help, and for a couple of years he did, but slowly but surely he just pushed it back on Leo. 

"Dad wanted you to lead, Leo." Don had overheard Raph say once. "You've always been there and lead us anyway, you got a smart gnogg up there and you always know what to say to hype us in the right direction! Just go with your gut."

And while Donatello's pride sometimes wanted to object and claim that he's make the best leader, he knew Raphael was right; Leonardo did have a way with words he himself did not have. And while Donatello for sure had no problem with planning and using his big brain to come up with brilliant solutions, and he definitely had no problem bossing people around, that's not what a leader should be. 

Donatello still finds himself smirking whenever his otherwise charismatic and confident brother comes crawling at his feet for his brilliant second opinion. 

And that's how it has been, for the last 4 years. Leonardo has been the leader, absolutely, but Donatello has been the brain. And in his own mind, even Leo's boss at times. 

Doesn't stop the blue turtle to come bother him and act as if he never asks for his help though.

"Accidentally." Leo responds, snapping Don back to reality. 

A faint blush tinted under the red marks on Leo's cheeks doesn't escape Donatello as he raises his goggles to rest on his snout so he can look over them. Don figures it's from the remark about being a leader. "Then what are you still doing here, bothering me?"

"Awe, common, don't be like that to your favourite bro!" The soft shelled turtle makes a remark about Leo not being his 'favourite bro' but is ignored in the favour of Leo walking over to the desk and jumping up on it to sit down. "I miss hanging out! It's always work with you, you gotta relaaaax.." 

Donatello swirls his chair slowly, following Leonardos movements so they're still facing each other, and begrudgingly let s his eyes follow the others long legs as they cross and perch themselves on the arm leaner at his side. He hums dismissively.

Leonardo smirks and rolls his eyes leaning back, letting his strong arms catch him on the desk. 

Donatello is glad he has his characteristic 'motionless passion' as the red eared turtle calls it, as he can feel himself slowly ebbing into insanity at watching his brother so casually sit so close and on top of his work bench. 

Stiffening the need to swallow thickly, Donatello clenches his jaw instead, deciding that can be easily mistaken for annoyance rather than a deeply shameful and buried lust for the other man. 

The amount of times Donatello wishes he didn't have these feelings are almost as many as he's had wet dreams railing the asshole on this very desk till that smug smirk is replaced by a flustered mess of moans and pleasure. 

Donatello forces himself to look away before he can let slip on any of these feelings accidentally making themselves known on his features. And he takes a deep sigh, understanding Leo is waiting for a response based on the silence and the slow prodding of his toe into his crossed arms.

"You were bothering me in my room just a couple of days ago as we have already mentioned." Having collected himself slightly, Donatello lifts his goggles to rest on top of his head and looks back at Leonardo. "You made the same excuse then."

"And you rejected just as harshly then too." Leo responds, tilting his head and smirking widely. "Didn't even let me cuddle my hermano.." he continues, making a fake crying voice all while keeping the teasing smirk. That damn fucking smirk. 

"We're brothers." Dontallo bites back, lucky he can hide his own frustration towards himself on the fact that he is supposedly annoyedTM by the distraction from his work Leo is causing. 

"So?" The man sitting in his desk responds, calmly as ever as he leans back to sprawl himself further over the flat surface, his long legs splitting from the cross so he can lift one of the legs to rest on top of the sexually frustrated Donatellos shoulder. The purple turtle can't stifle the hard swallow there and has to focus all his energy on breathing normally and keeping the lust and shame from his eyes. "We cuddled when we were younger. All of us did."

"That's when we were younger. Still teenagers, it's allowed then..." Hearing the small hint of sadness on his own voice at the end, Don clears his throat and pushes his chair back to stand up, causing Leo to loose balance off his legs as they tumble to keep him from landing on the floor. "We're adults now, it doesn't work like that anymore."

The scientist then turns around and walks over to one of his many shelves and drawers with spare parts and starts rummaging through them. Even if he can't hear him, he can still feel Leonardo strolling close behind.

"I don't see why not." The leader says. "Physical interactions and stuff is good for you right? Gives the happy hormone and boosts morale and makes people more connected with greater trust and understanding and stuff." 

"Oxytocin." Donatello agrees as he fishes up a cable from a box, studying it a little longer than necessary to avoid facing the other man probably standing way too close. "And while you're right about it bringing people closer, and some studies even suggest it builds a mental bond that makes wordless communication both plausible and far more understandable..." After picking a few more similar wires he stands up straight again from the drawer and turns to face the confident smirk on Leonardos face, standing way too close to him. "It's still rather inappropriate for two men, two brothers, to cuddle in a small double just because you think I work too much."

It's Leonardos turn to cross his arms now, tilting his head slightly as he looks up at Donatello. Cocky smirk, wide shoulders and clever eyes shining on that well formed face with that sizzled jaw and those long beautiful legs and-.

"What." Donatello barks out, trying to distract himself from letting his thought wander further. "What's that smirk for, what are you planning?"

Leo shrugs casually. "Oh just thinking about the fact that I'm a leader and I could technically decide we're going to do closeness exercises for team building reasons if I so saw fit." The gleam in Leo's eyes shining even brighter with each word. "Just like when Raph made us do that mission interlocked together, if you remember Mr. Booty-shaker 9000?" 

Mother of science have mercy on his soul, he is so madly in love with his brother. Moments like these are the hardest. There's no work, nothing distracting him from his unwanted feelings for his proclaimed twin (even though the only thing making them brothers in the first place is being raised by the same dad, who they also go their mutation DNA from, they're not even the same species of turtle so they have different parents all of them. As he has argued with himself on lonely nights.) being so close and having that charming intellect thrown at him like that is unfair. 

Sure, Leonardo didn't have the same way of expressing his intellect like Donnie, and he was in no way near the same level of clever as himself. But the brain behind that blue banner wrapped beneath that thickskulled-fun-dude-persona shines through if you're clever enough to catch it. And right now, Donatello didn't only have to deal with the lack of personal space Leonardo seems to lack, his stunning body or his handsome features. Oh no, he also had to deal with that intellect in action, scheming and threatening to put itself to use against him. 

"You wouldn't." Don breaths out, trying hard to salivate his dry mouth and not give away his slowly racing heart. 

"Oh you know I would." Leo grins, seemingly pleased with having won a battle in a way Donatello didn't even knew they had as he leans in further up against Donatello's face, forcing him to stretch his neck up and away to look down at Leo over his snout. "And I'll drag Mikey and Raph into it too, make it a whole team building for the whole gang. I'm sure they'll love it."

"I don't have time for this." Donatello weakly argues.

"You'll have to make time." Leo takes another step forward, forcing Don to begrudgingly take a small step back. 

"I have too much to do. I don't have time for another set of team exercises at the times that fit the group. And my work is important, you know that."

Leo hums again, and cocks his head to the other side smirk widening. "But the team is important too." 

Donatello knows he's falling into a trap, but he can't tell how or what the trap is yet, too distracted by their close proximity and those pearl-white smirking brightly at him. That fit body and that soft and smooth voice, far too soft for such a strong man Leo has become over the years and far too smooth for Donatello's poor, guilty heart. 

"You're not my boss." Donatello then argues, a small panic forming around his heart in self defence as he leans in too, challenging the slightly shorter mutant. But Leo doesn't back away and their foreheads press against each other. Leo's smirk seems to widen even further, even though that seems impossible. 

"But I'm everyone's leader, and the group will follow my guidance. And if they're set on this as you know they'll be when I present this idea for them, they'll start pestering you about it and you'll get even less time for your tinkering." 

Donatello stays quiet at that. Searching for a way out of that one, brain frantically scanning for routes out. He could lock up his workshop even more, but he knows that's useless; they will find a way in if they really wanted to. He opens his mouth about to reason they probably won't even care all that much for the idea as they weren't too exited back then when Raphaels exercise was presented the first time either, but quickly realises just how affectionate the other two are, and how they often initiate hugs and touches to everyone in the family all the time. April, Draxum, himself, everyone. And they often bug him especially about it as they claim he "work too much".

"What's your play?" Donatello gives in with a sigh, leaning back away from Leonardo and against the shelves behind him.

The red eared turtle brightens up at that, awfully proud of himself for having successfully won himself a deal exchange with the soft shelled genius. So hand on his hip he raises his free hand to hold his index finger up in the air triumphantly.

"We'll sleep together!"


	2. Convincing blue begs to differ

"We'll sleep together!" Slipping from Leo's lips rings through Donatello's head as he looses his usual calm composure.

"S-sleep together?? As in-" Donatello stammers out, feeling his crotch stir slightly awake and a heat creep up his neck despite his usual great amount of self control. 

Leonardo nods and turns around, walking towards the desk again, expecting Donatello to follow. "Yes! You're always so busy during the day with all types of work, but during the night time you have to sleep anyway, so that's the perfect moment to slip in some skin-to-skin action." 

The soft shelled turtle is walking close behind, but his enthusiasm slowly ebbs out as the other explains exactly what he meant with sleeping together. 

Of course that's what he would mean, they're brothers after all, Leonardo would never mean anything so.. nefarious. He's too righteous, too good for that. And so should he himself be.

Donatello straightens his back and walks to his desk and sits down to work again. 

"Out of the question."

Leonardos pride over having all but tasted the victory in the air quickly diminishes at the straight rejection. 

"Why not??" He quickly asks, not even bothering to hide the dismay in his voice. 

"Because." The purple turtle responds with his usual dry tone. "In case you haven't forgotten, we're brothers and brothers don't sleep together."

Leonardo folds his arms over his chest, and then leans against the desk Donatello is leaning against. He studies the purple turtle for a moment before letting out a sigh.

He has to find another way for them to get closer then. 

"Donald.." Leo tries but is quickly cut off.

"Don't call me that." Don finally turns to look at him again, and despite the displeased frown on the geniuses face, the red eared turtle can't help but smile in response. "Besides, how would the others benefit from the two of us sleeping in the same bed? Wouldn't it then make more sense for the four of us to sleep together instead?" Leo's smile turns to a smirk at that, and Donnies eye actually twitches for a moment. 

"I guess, but you're a hard man to bargain with." Leo retorts with a shrug instead of going for the low hanging joke. He's trying to win Don over, not push him even further away. "And you said yourself you're too busy to join for group exercises, and my bed is too small for all of us, so."

"We'd be in your bed?" The once angry frown on Donatello's face slips away to be replaced with a curious surprise, to then go straight back into annoyance. "Like hell we are gonna sleep in your room. The noises and the horrid bed is automatically a big no."

Leonardo fakes a thinking face, hand up to his chin with a pouting lip. "I guess you're right. Your room would probably be better suited for us."

"Of course it would!" The softshelled turtle turns in his chair fully to face Leonardo again. 

Don then starts rambling about the superiority of the air in there thanks to his ingenious air conditioning system he's made, the bed created for maximum comfort and recharging capabilities thanks to some none sense science about it recording sleep patterns and being able to give you better sleep by doing so; some smart stuff that Leo really didn't care about, because all he cares for right now is that Don is getting excited about it.

It's good, because it means the genius turtle might actually talk himself into letting Leonardo sleep there with him(, and by the sound of it, it will make him sleep a whole lot better), but honestly? It's just nice for anyone to see the Donatello excitedly talk about something. 

Leonardo smiles for himself, watching his bro talk faster and faster, more and more eccentric with his hands as he explains the science of sleep and how finicky it is. How different it is from person to person yet how some similarities run through. 

"You could use it as an experiment." Leo suddenly suggests, and Donatello stops in his tracks.

"Use what?"

"Me." Leo smiles. And when Don doesn't seem to respond, only a face of doubt staring back at the leader, Leonardo grins and leans in closer. "My sleeping patterns. Maybe you'll learn something exciting from a first class second example to catalog alongside your own sleeping-numbers."

Donatello leans back in his chair, eyes squinted in suspicion. The slider can see the gears turn behind those thick eyebrows and purple bandana. So Leo does everything in his power to hide his excitement as he leans in closer, unfolding his arms over his chest to lean them against the armrests on either side of Donatello.

"How about this, Mr Alpha." Leonardo mocks, bringing up Donatello's self made nickname from earlier. "1 month, we'll sleep in your room at night, you get all the sleeping information form me you want, and every Friday night during this month you'll have to give us 3 hours of your time to watch a movie with us bros."

"That sounds like you're getting more than I do." Donatello responds, his tone not as harsh as he clearly intended it to be. Leo might get what he wants at this rate.

"You also get to enjoy your brother's company." Leo continues and the purple turtle seems to roll his eyes at that, seemingly feeling less pushed against a corner by the statement. "But only on a scheduled time so you can work around it. And they won't bother you at all for a month this way."

Donatello looks away, clearly considering it. When the purple genius starts tapping his fingers against his thigh, and leaning his other arm on the small free space left on the armrest after Leo's intrusion, the blue turtle takes a hold of the tapping hand and kneels down in front of the chair, pressing his arms between the thighs to cradle the hand between his own. 

Leo looks up with the biggest puppy dog eyes he can muster. "And you'll get all the sleeping data you want from me." Feeling brave and a little woozy from the thrill over once again winning over Donatello, Leonardo takes the hand that's in his and opens it to place his face inside it. "Everything you need."

Donatello thought he might explode at the actions of the blue idiot before him. And with explode, he means every possible meaning of the word. He might actually combust where he's standing and blow up in flames, he might explode on the inside and die from internal bleeding, or he might bust open a hard nut right then and there. 

Don covers his face with his free hand, hoping to cover any possible blush that might be creeping up his neck and onto his exposed cheeks, disguising it with an exasperated sigh that is only half forced. 

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that right?" Donatello says and looks up to find a smug yet soft smirk on Leo's face. His heart does a small hop.

"Nah, you wouldn't leave the others to be taken care of only by me." Leo retorts with a wink. And, is that a tiny flush under those red streaks?

Donatello shakes his head and closes his eyes. There's no reason to build unnecessary hope, that will only hurt them both in the end. 

"Alright fine." He finally responds and Leo perks up, still holding Dons hand in his but face grinning and entire body straightened with victory. "You win." Leonardo finally (or unfortunately, but the purple genius would never admit that) let's go of Donatello's hand and jumps up to do a small dance. "But on one condition."

Leo's victory dance stops as he looks back at him. "Condition?"

Donatello nods. "The others cant know you're sleeping in my room. It would bring up too many questions, or god forbid, cuddly as they are they'd want to join or come up with some idiotic ideas of their own, and I do not have time to deal with yet another thing you won't be able to fix."

"I would be able to fix-!" Leo begins to object, but Don just sends him a stern look that seems to be enough for Leo to switch defence strategie. "Alright, just because I want them to be happy and I am very chill on certain things does not make me inadequate."

"I didn't call you inadequate. Just pointing out a small flaw in your leader capabilities." Donatello folds his arms and crosses his legs lazily, leaning back in his chair. Closing off, but showing his not uncomfortable, a stern and final look, not a rejecting one. Or so he hopes to convey. "Is it a deal or not?"

Donatello watches as Leo wants to argue on the points against his leadership aptitude, but quickly seems to decide against it. Folding his arms behind his back, the slider looks away with a small frown on his face, hip pushed out as he does when he's thinking about something without rush. A odd, new habit of his that Donatello is secretly adoring a little too much. 

"Deal." Leonardo says with a shrug and a smile. "No take backsies! I'll see you tonight, D!" 

And with that, Leonardo has grabbed his sword and portaled his way out of the lab. And Donatello is once again alone in the big room.

The turtle smiles to himself, sliding down slightly in his chair as he takes in what just happened. And his content and flushed grin he allowed himself to have once the blue turtle was gone, slowly ebbs away as the reality of it all kicks in. 

Covering his head in his closed fists, the guilt clenches itself hard in his stomach. He tries to swallow it down but it only makes him more nauseous. 

"What have I done..." Donatello mumbles to himself hitting his head softly with his closed fist against his brow. "Why the fuck did I let myself agree to this."

A small sting in his eyes makes him fear the threat of tears and he quickly sits up and smacked the sides of his face, trying to snap himself out of it. He turns back to his work on the desk and takes a deep breath. He takes the wires from earlier into hand and lifts his free hand up to his goggles about to put them back down over his eyes. 

What did he do... Why would he agree to sleeping in the same bed as Leonardo when he has these sick feelings inside him for the blue leader? It's not right, it's unfair to Leo, he knows it is, yet...

The grip around the wires tighten as his brows do the same. 

He's excited. He's over the moon over the opportunity to sleep in the same bed as Leonardo, being able to watch that clever jokester fully relaxed and content in his bed. The slow rise and fall of his chest as he may even snore a bit. 

Donatello slams his head against the desk, muttering a small and meaningless "ow..." almost on instinct. 

He closes his eyes tightly, goggles on his head forgotten as he grips the back of his neck instead. 

He should just go to Leon right now and tell him he takes it back. He doesn't need the sleep analysis and it would be better to just have group exercises instead. 

He lets out a frustrated groan and opens his eyes to stare at the titanium-alloyed iron table. 

"That wouldn't work..." he mumbles for himself. Leonardo is too stubborn for one, and the sudden change of mind and backtracking would only lead to a bunch of questions he has no idea how to answer. 

With a sigh, Don drops the cables in favour of rubbing the side of his face. 

If only he hadn't let himself get distracted by the closeness Leonardo was posing on to him. If he had just stood by his point with the first no, if he just-.

"If I just weren't such a freak." Donatello smiles weakly, mocking himself. 

He sits there for a moment. Slowly shifting his head on the desk to look at the work in front of him, suddenly not feeling the motivation he had in him earlier. He takes a deep breath of air and sits up.

Pushing the cables away he sits up from his chair and stretches. He's in this mess, he might as well prepare for it. So off to his bedroom he goes, to prepare for the first coming night.


	3. Purple robot friend, Aka New and improved Shelldon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelldon does his best with his upgraded abilities, and so does Donatello. I'd say they handle these tricky feelings well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHw6OelJPrv/?igshid=1737nlgoicwx  
> Hope that works.. I made a commission that turned out beautifully so y'all can see how I reimagined Shelldon!

Donatello's bedroom is, as always, clean and tidy. Unlike his lab where there's an organised chaos, he keeps the aerial around his bed and everything you can see from there, spotless. However, the purple soft shelled turtle has never been more frantic about the state of his room.

"No listen, Shelldon, I am not looking for support or understanding here, I am, very kindly might I add, asking you to help me with this conundrum I managed to get us into." Donatello snaps between arms flailing through a box of pillows, seemingly trying to find the correct one. His tone shifting into a mock at the words 'support' and 'understanding'.

"I understand you are stressed, if I had the same feelings you do I would be freaking out as well."

"I'm not freaking out!" The purple genius yells back, throwing a pillow towards the bed, nearly hitting S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. on its way there.

The purple robot takes a deep sigh then looks at his creator with a greater understanding than anyone else in the world probably ever will. Donatello stops his ragged movements and stares back. 

"Don." The robot begins, letting his much bigger shape than his original design float towards his creator as he stretches out a metallic grappler working as his arm, placing it on Donatello's shoulder. "You brought me back after I was destroyed, and since then you've given me plenty of upgrades and enhancements to better understand you and be there for you. But as I'm know you're smart enough to already recognise, nobody can help someone that refuses help." 

"I know." Donatello responds, feeling the same shameful knot in his stomach he's been trying to ignore resurface. "And I'm sorry." Don looks back up to his floating creation. Not getting a response he continues. "I'm sorry for not letting you do the job I gave you, and I'm sorry for giving you that job at all. You could've been used for-. you could've figured out-. You could-."

Shelldon shakes his robotic head and gives a small smile. Donatello doesn't need to hear his creation say it to know what he means, and smiles back. 

It's okay. While Shelldon has been reprogrammed to basically be his psychologist alongside the families maid, he has also matured and grown greatly alongside Donatello himself, and has therefor also gotten a far greater freedom to do his own thing. Something they both agreed on was a win-win. 

Don has someone to talk to about his sick, twisted and downright disgusting feelings to someone that won't feel any differently about him afterwards, and Shelldon gets far greater freedom with far less regulations and limits. Only the same rules as everyone else in the household already deals with; staying out of trouble and not ruining Donatello's stuff.

"What do you actually need, Donnie?" Shelldon speaks softly, or as softly as his programming allows, which is pretty soft considering Donatello is a genius inventor after all.

The brilliant scientist opens his mouth to answer, but no words come out. Instead he rubs his neck and looks away, giving a small shrug. 

They sit in silence for a moment, Shelldon carefully watching his creator as he awaits for some brilliant idea to come up. When nothing does, he lets go of Dons shoulder and floats to hover over the box of pillows, rummaging through it.

Picking up his gaze, Donatello smiles softly as he sees his mechanic friend roam through the box to help him.

"How about this one?" Shelldon asks handing over a memory foam pillow much like any of the others he owns. 

Don takes it and studies it for a moment. "Yeah I think this one is good." And throws it onto the bed alongside the other one. "Now we need fresh sheets."

The two of them change the bed, or rather Shelldon changes the bed while Donatello overlooks it to make sure it's perfect. They place two water bottles on either side of the bed with the inbuilt nightstands on either side. Making sure the water stays nice, fresh and cool with the "floating-magnetic-refrigerator-system", or FMRs for short. They throw a few jokes every now and again, Shelldon tries to tease Donnie that something naughty might happen between the blue turtle and himself while they share a bed, but the creator doesn't react too good at that, so it's quickly dropped to more innocent subjects. 

After a while of triple checking everything is in order for the first night, Shelldon has to stop Donatello before he starts a fourth round on the air conditioning system. "Don, it's almost 11pm. Leo is going to be here soon and-"

"Exactly! He might come any minute now, and I have to make sure everything, and I mean everything, is perfect before then! I can't risk something going astray and then having to sit through the awkward conversation of me fixing things when we should be sleeping and-" Donatello stops his own rambling, closes his eyes and forces a deep breath. "I'm just nervous."

"You're just nervous." Shelldon agrees. "And you want things to go by smoothly, and that's absolutely understandable. But everything is fine. Leo is going to come, and you're going to sleep like you always do every night."

"Except Leonardo is going to be there. In my bed. With me!" The softshelled turtle slides down the wall beside the main board for his air conditioning system, body almost like a deflated balloon against the dark purple wall. 

"It's going to be okay." The robot reassures his creator.

"What if it doesn't end up okay?" 

Shelldon furrows his brows, not entirely certain what the purple bandana wearing ninja could mean, but fearing he might understand. "What do you mean?" He asks anyway.

"I can't sleep with any of the battle shells, not for an entire month at least, and you know how incredibly-." Donatello stops himself, and Shelldon can almost hear the word 'sensitive' be left hanging in the air. "What if he accidentally brushes against it and I react badly to it and lash out? Or what if, god and science forbid, he accidentally touches me at all and I react TOO WELL to it?" Shelldon hesitates, and not responding quick enough, Donatello smiles weakly and lets out a defeated sigh. "I've also read that one might get more honest with people at night, especially when you're sleepy and together-alone in a dark room."

"Was there any sources of that?" Shelldon asks carefully.

"A few, but mostly speculative guesses based on very loose scientific studies." Donatello stretches his arms over his head, suddenly feeling the stress over the past few hours drag on his already tired shell from having worn the battle shell all day. 

"One shouldn't worry about things that might not need worry, unless-"

"Unless not worrying for them can cause later worry. I know. But this might cause great distress if I don't figure out what to do if it happens, before it actually happens." Don rubs the back of his neck again, slowly trying to ease the stress that has built its way from his back and up. 

Shelldon floats up and assists Donatello up as well as he does so. The creator can't help but be thankful over the fact his floating therapist didn't make a remark about how worrying over things you can't do anything about is also redundant and instead gave him the quiet moment to think about that himself. 

Having them standing, Shelldon declares he should probably leave, as neither of them has ever liked Dons sleep being snooped on, and they say their good nights and love yous - the only love yous Donatello gives daily anymore, and probably if he were to guess, the only ones he'll give without it being forced or highly uncomfortable for the rest of his life. 

Damn feelings making sharing his love, regardless of pure or not, so difficult.

When the floating robot has eventually left, leaving Donatello alone in his room again, he walks over to his bed and stares down at it. 

He starts wondering how the night is going to go. This is only the first night of 30 (,or 31, he has yet to clarify this with Leonardo,) nights they're going to sleep together, and it's going to set the standard for the rest of the month.

He takes a deep breath and rubs a tired hand over his face when a knock is heard on his door. 

The slow and defeated drumming of his heart picks up in an anxious speed as he lets his guest know they can come in.

And with a bang, bursting through the door, slamming the door shut behind him with a wide grin and a pillow and blanket under arm, Leonardo declares loudly, "Sup D!" before walking across the room towards the one previously having stood there alone.

"Why did you bring those?" Donatello quickly asks, trying to distract the slider while his heart and nerves calms down over the realisation that this is not only is it actually happening, but it's happing right now. 

Leonardo holds up his pillow and blanket. "For sleep of course! I assumed you didn't have extra so I brought over my own." The blue turtle explains, grin never fading.

"Of course I had extra." Don responds almost offended, crossing his arms before nodding towards the bed beside them. "I've made everything ready, so we can just go straight to bed."

The blue leader makes an 'oh' sound before turning to look at the purple bedding. He nods slowly before throwing his own comforter and pillow away over his shoulder.

"Don't just throw-!" The owner of the room begins, annoyed, only barley is able to catch it mid air to fold it and neatly place it at his desk. He grumbles for himself as he pats the soft and cheap fabric.

"Oooh, I'm so glad we chose to use your bed for this, this is amaaaazing!" Leonardo coos loudly, making (to Donatello's great dismay) himself very known behind him.

The purple genius rubs his temples, suddenly less nervous but far more annoyed. To think he was nervous about sharing a room with this bumbling idiot he has of a brother is beyond him right now. He should've known there was nothing but irritation and headaches for the next month, nothing else to worry about. 

"Leonardo, while I know we made a deal that you were going to sleep in here with me for a month, and I suppose I'm glad you're comfortable it's still my room. My space and therefore? My rules." Donatello then turns around to face his brother who has apparently already made himself more than a little comfortable. 

The blue bandana is off, placed on top of his discarded sword against the wall, alongside his fingerless gloves, 'stockings' and belt. Even the black sports shorts and a pear of ungodly panties discarded alongside the rest of the fabric the slider usually wears. Donatello gapes at it for a moment, about to comment on the dark blue, way-too-short-to-be-called-boxers boxers, when his gaze hits his brother. 

The soft shelled genius feels his stomach to a uncomfortable flip despite the rush of lust-induced dopamine throughout his chest and crotch area. He's ne NI ver been more happy to have a desk to lean against and the slight darkness of the room, except for a few purple lights for a dimmed effect hiding his rising blush growing over his features.

It shouldn't be legal laying like that. Leonardos long, fit and strong legs are spread out over the sheets, one of the comforters covering one of the thighs and the tail and butt, while leaving the other leg fully exposed. The strong arms are folded, one fully under Leos head, having a chin resting on the forearm while the other is lazily draped over his shoulder, fingers gently drawing circles on the soft green skin right where the first yellow stripe begins. His shell, while nothing special usually, as Leonardo as most of them aren't in any need to hide or protect his shell at all, seems to just amplify the otherwise soft looking skin covering those strong and lean muscles. 

Donatello swallows thickly as the man on his bed slowly turns to look back at him. 

"Yeah yeah, daddy." Leo jokes, clearly meaning the nickname to be mocking, maybe even patronising, but it does not in any way help the poor geniuses sanity right now as he is forced to grip the end of the desk he's leaning against. "Are you gonna stand there all night and just explain rules about me not making a mess in your room, or are you going to join me in bed? It's almost 1130 already."

Donatello looks at the time, a little surprised it's already that much. Not that going to bed at 2 or sometimes even 4am was anything new to the purple turtle, but that was before he started to tighten in his own schedule to get maximum efficiency throughout the week. 

"I'll join shortly." Don begins, pushing himself off of the desk and letting his hand rub at his temple briefly before falling to his side. He needs to remember to breath, and stop worrying about things that won't help him, and best way to do that is to make Leo know who runs things here. "First of, we're going in a tight sleeping schedule from now on, I am not sacrificing myself just because you don't care about the delicate nature of sleep patterns and the internal clock. So you'll arrive before 11 every night, so we will be in bed for sleep before 1130, every night."  
Leonardo leans up on his forearms, letting the comforter slide softly down the strong shell and shoulders and the purple turtle decides to ignore this by continuing. "Second, as you mentioned, I shall have no mess in the room. It can disturb the sleep quality by adding unnecessary, subconscious stress, and I, as stated, will not sacrifice my own sleep for your bad habits. Thirdly.." Donatello claps his hands twice and all lights except the ones hovering by the bed and by his battle shell station turns off, leaving them in a very dimly lit room. "I cannot sleep with my battle shell on, so if you kick or punch my shell in any way during the night, or decide to be a smartass-brat about trying to tease me about it, I will personally make sure you regret ever crossing me and thinking you have the upper hand because of my species compared to yours."

Donatello, satisfied with the silent response, walks over to take off his battle shell at its station. He takes off his gloves and other gear as well and hangs them neatly in their place for the night. 

Taking a deep breath, the purple turtle finally turns and starts walking towards the bed with Leonardo in it. 

"I hope I've made myself understood, Nardo." Don finally speaks again when he has reached the bed, looking down at the leader looking up at him with, what the dim light can tell him, wide eyes. "You might've convinced me into this deal, and you might be the leader, but I'm the one in charge here and you will listen to my word as if it's law for as long as we're in my room and in my bed." 

When Leo seems to nod in response, Donatello nods back before clapping three times, turning all the lights off and climbing into bed. He takes his water bottle and his sleeping pills for restless nights and luckily falls asleep within minutes thanks to it.


	4. Leon's blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo tries to fall asleep.

When Leonardo had first crawled into the fresh and soft sheets, he'd been expecting to fall asleep almost immediately, but here he is. Wide awake with the soft, weighed blanket over his chest, arms straight down by his sides on top as he stares up at the dark ceiling above them both. 

He has icy water by his bedside, a luxury he never thought of earlier. Perfect, cool air to compliment the toasty and soft bed. A darker room than his own, so he doesn't get that annoying light shining straight in his eye keeping him up for sometimes what feels like hours. A pillow and mattress that somehow always holds his spine, shell and other limbs perfectly for maximum comfort almost no matter the position he decides to turn. It's practically perfect, yet...

Leonardo turns his head to look at his brothers sleeping form. Donatello is lying on his back, hands folded over his chest, almost like a relaxed mummy impression, already deep in sleep. 

Why is Leo's heart racing? 

Rubbing a hand over his eyelids, the blue turtle takes a deep but quiet sigh. He tries to calm his nerves by stretching and turning away to face the nightstand and wall, propping his arm under his pillow out of habit. 

It doesn't still his heart but it gives him a moment to think. 

Why is his heart racing? There's supposedly nothing here that would suggest any reason to fret or stress, so why does he feel the need to fix something? Is he forgetting something? Has Don secretly put a stress factor on his side of the bed to freak him out and make him unable to sleep?

Leonardo lifts his head to look back at his purple brother, and he feels his pulse quicken again.

"Why is this the most peaceful I've seen you since forever, D? Why are you always so stressed out?" He whispers, wholeheartedly knowing he won't get a response. 

Leonardo turns around fully to study the others sleeping frame. He then reaches out a hand to carefully poke at the geniuses cheek, resting his own head on the propped up pillow over his arm. 

Donatello stirs a bit at this, but doesn't seem to mind nor be anywhere near waking up. 

The soft smile creeping up Leo's lips isn't fought against, isn't hidden behind a cocky smirk or a quick jab or witty joke. He's comfortable, completely and utterly at ease. 

So again, why does it feel like his heart is going to jump out of his chest and do a one-man tango on top of his rib cage? Why now of all times? Has he ever had this feeling before?

The leader furrows his brows, letting his hand fall from Donatello's face to rest on his brothers shoulder and collarbone instead. 

If he really thinks hard about it, he supposed the feeling was a little familiar, he just can't really place from where... 

Something similar was for sure felt when he had a very fleeting crush on April for a while, though that was wildly different and far less noticeable than this, so it can't be the same thing. 

He lets out a quiet chuckle, rolling his eyes as he buries his face in the pillow below him. 

Besides, that was a crush on April, now he's in bed with his brother, that's two entirely different things and would not cause the same reaction as it's not the same thing at all. Leonardo has to stifle a laugh into his pillow at the thought. Having a crush on his own brother, how ridiculous.

Donatello then shifts in his sleep, turning towards Leo and takes a hold of the hand that was previously resting on his shoulder, placing it palm up under his chin, and Leonardos laugh dies away immediately as his heart threatens to jump out of his throat. 

The slider swallows thickly, body tending and breath stopping as he just watches the change. He blinks a few times before he remembers to breath again. 

Come to think of it, he's had this feeling near Donatello before, or at least something a little similar. But that's usually been in context of something else happening at once. Like a life threatening mission spiking up his adrenaline. Or a funny joke landing just right to make even the stoic scientist laugh causing Leo's ego to spike up ten-folded. Or when they've been throwing quips and naps back and forth and either the leader wins causing for a small proud fulfilled victory over having bested the genius of the family, or the scientist putting the groups leader in his place and taking charge. The feeling has never come from a quiet and arguably intimate moment of them just existing alone together. 

But then again.. "When were we last time alone without a reason?" Leonardos heart finally slows down, but it's a heavy and unwelcomed change instead of the calm he was waiting for. "Guess this also is for a reason isnt it? Suppose that's how it is with you, always a reason..."

Leon suddenly wants to pull away his hand, but is held back with a surprisingly firm grip considering Don is asleep. The soft shelled turtle makes an inarticulate sound before rubbing his cheek against his open hand, and Leonardo smiles for himself. 

However, having felt the racing heart and the unexplained nerves and happiness before in Donatello's presence, doesn't really explain why he started feeling it tonight. 

He had come in, burst through the door and slammed it behind him. Making a grand entrance, ready to tease his brother and make sleepover puns and jokes when he saw the bed he's never been allowed to even go near before. As when he tried previously during a sleepless night, he'd been violently thrown out, face first, by the very angry Donatello being quite upset over his beauty sleep being disturbed. He was excited! So he jumped right in after having thrown his stuff and clothes off. 

The sheets were so soft and the general vibe was just absolutely a chefs kiss moment so he hadn't even bothered to check what Donatello was up to till after he realised he was being nagged about rules. 

He'd responded with a daddy joke he thinks, and thought maybe that would be enough to get the purple genius to stop harping after him. But had been cut off with a lecture about something boring like the internal clock and had sit up to argue that there must be exceptions, like weekends for example! But Donatello had been quick to continue. 

Leonardo remembers how Don had clapped his hands and the lights had turned off leaving them in a dimly lit, new atmosphere, making the purple turtle seem very authoritative and firm, all but forcing Leo to close his mouth and listen. 

The slider supposes that's perhaps when his heart had started to pick up in speed a little bit. Perhaps it had just reminded him of how Donatello sometimes acts during missions as opposed to the comforts of their home and had therefor awaken the adrenaline junky in him. But that doesn't explain how he reacted to seeing his brother call him a brat of all things, take off his clothes and battle shell, and stride over to the bed all confidence and power. To then acknowledge Leonardo having convinced Donatello of this deal, but firmly letting him know exactly where the table stands and that there's absolutely no room for argument on that made something sing inside the sliders belly. 

And after having nodded, unable to find any other form of response, Donatello had seemed pleased before clapping off the lights completely and crawling into bed besides himself. Leo has scootched quickly away to give room for the other and had been so taken aback by the whole exchange and his own reaction he didn't even realise Don was asleep till minutes later when he himself finally decided to try and get some sleep himself. 

And well, that didn't go according to plan. He's not sure what time it is, but he must've laid awake for a good hour at least at this point. 

Leonardo lets out a frustrated, but quiet, groan as he lets his head fall down onto his pillow again. 

He's here to have skin-to-skin, bonding exercises with his brother while they sleep as Donatello has no time during his waking hours. And here he is, wide awake, wanting to retract his hand even tho that's their only source of contact right now. 

Maybe this plan was a bad idea after all...

He peeks up to look at Don again, and his heart seems to melt into a soft puddle in his chest at the small smile having curled its way across the lately overly muted features. Seeing that smile is worth whatever uncomfortable and incomprehensible feeling Leonardo might be going through, as soft emotions from the families genius has become rarer and rarer as the years has gone by. 

Donatello has still had his excitement and emotionless passion as always, and it's not like Don didn't smile, just... not like this. Not in a very long time. 

This was why Leonardo was doing this in the first place, this was why he was sharing a bed with his brother at all, and planing weekly movie nights for the four bros to hang out. That smile, those soft emotions the slider knew was hiding under those thick, sarcastic brows and clever brain. 

Leon takes a deep breath, filled with newfound determination as he crawls in a little closer, never letting go of the face in his hand, as he carefully places his pillow over his arm and sticks his toe out to gently brush against Donatello's own. 

This could work. Leo just has to keep his cool and play his cards right, and this could really work.


	5. Colourful feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 now has a link to a Instagram  
> commission I made to show how Shelldon looks!

The next morning, Donatello wakes up with something heavy resting on his arm, something hot and wet blowing against the top of his plastron and something heavy and firm resting over his waist. All things you'd expect to be uncomfortable, but somehow makes his supposedly already perfect sleeping quarters even more comfortable.

He hums and pulls whatever is giving off such a pleasant warmth closer to his chest and smiles for himself. 

Sleepy-Donnie doesn't remember what additions to his sleeping arrangements awake-Donnie has made, but he'll try to remember to tell him they're heavenly and should absolutely be kept around. 

A familiar hum can be heard from under his chin as Leonardo slowly stirs in his sleep.

Ah so that's the addition. His Nardo. 

Donatello's eyes shoot open at the sudden realisation and his body goes rigid. 

He's cuddling Leonardo in his bed. They're cuddling, Leons arm is around his waist, this is mutual cuddling and they were doing it in their sleep with each other as if it's the most natural thing in the world to do.

Trying not to panic, Donatello takes a deep breath before slowly unhooking their, oh dear mother of science, their naked legs away from each other and gently lifts the others arm off of his waist. 

The slider stirs again at that and lets out a sleeping grunt of displeasure, and not fucking now Leonardo don't you dare wake up before-.

Donatello, as quickly as he sees Leonardos eyelids flicker, he turns to lie into his back, facing the opposite way and pretends to be asleep. 

Slowly but surely Leon wakes, letting out a yawn and shifting around a bit besides the panicked softshell. 

Forcing himself to concentrate taking deep and calm breaths, Donatello is surprised he's able to somehow also pay attention to his brothers movements beside him. 

Leonardo stretches a bit, his strong arms lifted above his head and his long legs briefly brushing against Donatello's own as he makes a sleepy morning sound to accompany the apparently nice stretch. Then sits up and leans over Donatello and watches him for a moment. 

"D?" Leonardo softly calls out, and it takes every fibre of Donatello's being not to immediately respond as he pretends to slowly stir awake when his brother carefully shakes his shoulder to awaken him. "Donnie, I forgot to ask you about when we're supposed to wake up. I didn't put on an alarm."

Thankful for the distraction, and his seemingly oblivious brother about their nightly cuddling, Donatello rubs his eyes as he retracts his arm that was previously under the blue leader. He ignores the feeling of already missing the others warmth as he sits up in bed. 

"Well." Donatello begins as he lets a hand slide over the back of his head as he stretches briefly. "That's where the internal clock ticks in."

Leo makes a face as if he wants to make a joke, but then drops it in favour of propping his head onto his hands and looking up at the sitting purple genius. "Ah yes, the internal clock you keep blabbing on about."

"It's very handy and has never failed me for as long as I've started to care about it." Donatello retorts and gets out of bed by throwing his blanket over Leonardo on his way out, hoping the small flush form the image of seeing Leon so casual in his bed already will leave his neck by the time his brother resurfaces from the blanket.

Leonardo just giggles, probably not form Donatello's verbal response but rather his physical blanket throwing, but Don decides this is a better thing to be teased for rather than his uncomfortable pressure under his femoral part of his plastron. Suddenly awful happy about how his mutation gave him the opportunity to hide his member so easily if he just refuses to open up for it, even while naked. 

Regardless, he doesn't clap the lights back on till he's fully dressed, and the slowing giggles from Leonardo from his bed can be heard. 

"Good morning to you too, by the way." Leonardo says from under the comforters, still huddled in that warmth, having made a makeshift cocoon for himself with both their comforters. "What time is it anyway? I'm so ready for more sleep already."

Not quite sure, Donatello looks down at his forearm where his smart-screen and swipes to the time. "We've overslept, it's 8.30."

"830??" Leonardo exclaims from under the small pillow fort he's created, throwing the blanket away from his face to look bewildered back at his brother. 

"Yes, half past 8 am." Don repeats, raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips. "Or rather 08.32 to be exact."

Leo gapes at him, looking like he's just been told the colour blue doesn't actually exist and it was all just a terrible prank set out to trick him. The genius is about to remark on Leo's expression, even ask if there's something Leo had forgotten to mention of a plan he had this morning when the slider surprises him with a loud laugh before rolling into the blanket again. 

"Oh D, Jesus pizza crust, you think 830 is oversleeping?" Leonardo all but giggles, a round and comfortable laugh as he disappears into the comforters.

The soft shelled turtle blinks a few times before slowly stepping towards the blanket burrito. "Yes?" He tries, suddenly uncertain with himself. 

"Nah, common, get back to bed and we'll mange a rough two more hours of sleep." Leo says poking his head out to look up at his purple bandana brother. "Breakfast isn't till 11 o'clock, and it's Raphaels turn to make it, so we have time." 

Donatello's confused and uncertain expression quickly drops to a disappointed and irritated one. His heart racing unnecessarily over the invitation to come back to bed, but being so used to the small flutters of the heart at this point he's become an expert in drowning it out in shame and annoyance. 

He rubs his face muttering about having something better to do than to sleep even longer and turns away when he feels Leo's hand grab his tail. 

A shiver of pleasure and panic rushes up Donatello's spine and he barely manages to stifle a groan of pleasure by biting his lip.

The sensation is insane, even through the black shorts and boxers he's wearing, the hedonistic lust that fires up inside the soft shelled turtle is ineffable in the most unholy way. His brother seems to be speaking to him, but Donnie is far too gone to focus on anything other than to control his bodily urges.

Curse his turtle side, that animalistic need to fuck and get filthy. 

When Donatello doesn't answer, Leo then gives the tail a small pull and Don looses it. 

He snaps around with a low growling snarl and grabs Leo by the wrist and neck throwing himself over the naked slider in his bed. Arm above his head and a firm grip around the others chin, Donatello has his twin pinned down in his bed beneath the blanket and his own body.

The purple turtle can feel himself shake with lust and passion, and has to physically blink the insanity out of his eyes before he notices how close their faces are and how shocked Leo are underneath him. Don forced himself to pull slightly away from the other, fighting the burning sensation in his chest as a low sound escapes his throat, before he clears it and shakes his head briefly.

"Don't you even do that again." Donatello tries to say, but it comes out more as an angry snarl. "Don't grab and pull my fucking tail, do you have any idea what could've-" he stops himself when the need to lean down further, the urge to growl or bite raises in his stomach, and the familiar tightness of his dick makes itself known. Instead he lets go of Leons arms and gets out of bed. 

The slider lays there in silence while Don brushes himself off and stands by the end of the bed. 

"What was that?" The blue turtle says, with a voice almost in awe and the genius cant help but turn his face to study the leader in his bed again.

He's still lying there. Arm above his head, on his back, in the exact same position as he was in when underneath his purple brother. Well, with the exception of having turned his head to look at Donatello.

The purple soft shell just gives a small grunt in response and goes to press in a code by his bedroom desk to let Shelldon know he's awake. 

He hears shifting behind him from the bed as Leo seems to struggle to get up and out. 

"I've never seen you so... emotionally passionate before!" Leonardo speaks up, his feet now being heard clearly tapping on the cold floor before rustling of clothes can be heard as he most be putting them on. Donatello just raises his shoulders, trying his hardest to ignore the other. "At least never up close like that, that was - wow - that was intense!" 

When the familiar steps of Leo seems to approach him at the desk, he straightens out his back the best he can and turns to face the blue leader.

Uncharacteristically, Leo halts in his tracks at this and eyes him carefully for a moment.

Good. While it does pain Don to see that uncertainty in Leonardos eyes being directed at him, it's far better than the alternative of years of repressed feelings being pushed out of him, vomiting out all over on the poor unsuspecting man. 

"It was nothing." The purple one tries to still sound fed up, but his tone comes out lenient than intended. But the softening in Leo's posture all but forced Donatello to mirror his movements, shoulders slowly lowering and frown ease.

Leonardo nods, smiling faintly, a forced expression, but Don would bet his favourite battle shell he himself would be the only one able to tell, before putting his hands behind his head, looking away. 

As if on autopilot, Donatello folds his arms over his chest. Closing off, or pushing away, he can't even tell anymore at this point. 

"Seemed more like nothing, but if you say so I won't nag." Leo begins then looks back at his brother about to object, but he continues before he can interrupt. "You need anything more for your sleep analysis thingy or should I go?"

A pain shoots Donatello's chest. Trying to swallow it down he just shakes his head trying to look as disinterested as possible. He doesn't have time to feel any of these feelings when Leon is right there in front of him. 

The blue turtle just nods back in response before turning around and walking away. He makes some comments about breakfast and how he hopes to see Donnie there for once before waving a peace-sign over his head and portaling off. 

And the genius is once again alone in his room. 

He doesn't know how long he stared at the point where Leon disappeared from, and doesn't notice his tears till he feels Shelldons familiar 'arm' on his shoulder, hovering behind him.

"How'd it go?" His robotic friend asks.

Don slowly nods, still staring at that same spot. "Good. I'd say, considering."

They stay in silence for a bid as the feelings in the turtles chest slowly start ebbing out into the rest of his body. He feels sick, his knees weak with a weird urge to throw up. 

Lucky for Donatello, Sheldon picks up on it pretty quickly and guides him through the room and over to his desk to sit down. 

The purple robot then slides gently through the air to hover in front of his master, watching him carefully. 

Don places his hands in front of his face, trying hard not to panic so he won't start sobbing. 

The night had gone so well! He slept so heavy, and that might be because of his self made sleeping pill, but those are supposed to just help him fall asleep not keep him sleeping, so he'd be dumb to say Leonardos presence in his bed did nothing to affect his sleep. While the small panic of trying to pull himself away from his brother during his first waking hours had been less than ideal he also would be a fool to deny how great it felt to actually have his Nardo in his arms. 

A small smile stretches over Donatello's features as he lets his arms fall and look back at Shelldon, so patiently watching him. Another small wave of guilt rushes through him and he looks away.

"I attacked him." Don admits quietly. 

"Attacked him?" Shelldon parrots, the surprise in his voice box shining through despite himself.

The turtle nods slowly. "I was by the bed, trying to hide a small excitement of being invited into bed, in the most innocent way too! Fuck it just-" He hides his face in his hands again and lets out a frustrated groan. "He pulled my tail, just trying to stop me from walking away from the bed and I just- I just snapped. Like an animal! Its embarrassing even to think about, and I can't even begin to imagine what Leonardo must think of me now, and- and... fuck." 

Donatello drags the hands on his face up across it to rub the top of his skull before rubbing his temples gently. 

"What happened next?" Shelldon ask, and Donatello begins recapping the morning step by step.

After having explained the morning, he does admit the sleep was nice and the feel of Leons warm body against his was regrettably heavenly. 

Talking for a bit and when the urge to cry slowly diminish again, they decide there's not enough data on Leonardos sleep to really glean anything from it yet, so might as well ignore it for now and go do some other work before eating breakfast. 

Don suspects Shelldon suggested this to let his master have a break from overanalysing the night, but he doesn't object or bring up this suspicion. Shelldon knows what he's doing and have been helping him for years, he's not going to start questioning his methods now. 

So entering his lab, Donatello throws a quick look at yesterday's forgotten invention and with a huff decides he might as well finish it incase this month long experiment backfires.


	6. Pre-breakfasts naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon decides a nap before breakfast is a good idea, and then ends up reflecting a tiny bit.

Leon had gone immediately back to his own room, landed right in front of his mirror as he stepped out of the portal, very briefly catching Donatello's eyes on him from behind in the reflection as the blue entrance closes in a small flash of light. 

The turtles gaze shifts up to meet his own eyes in the mirror as his expression slowly relaxes from his trademark cocky smirk to a small frown. 

He raises his hand to wrap around the wrist Donnie had grabbed and pushed into bed, rubbing it slowly. Then slowly up to his neck and jaw where Dons other hand had gripped. There's no mark, nor any suggestion there's gonna be any in the future, but he can still feel so vividly where that rough hand had been. 

Letting out a big sigh he unties his bandana again and flings it over a chair alongside his sword, throwing off the rest of the clothes and yeeting them in the general direction of his closet before face planting into his bed. The familiar sheets are comforting, but he can sense himself already missing the softness of Donatello's bed. 

Are they going to have to wake up and split this early every morning just for Leonardo to retreat to his own room for a nap before breakfast? A breakfast Don won't join as he never does, claiming it's a waste of time when Shelldon could just make something for him to have in his lab. 

Leon shifts his head so it's not planted down into the pillow and instead looking into his room, lifting his arms to prop them under his head, rolling his eyes in the process.

For someone so suddenly hyper eager on healthy stuff he sure doesn't have the healthiest way of talking about his feelings, that brother of his. Unless he actually have no feelings to talk about.. 

The blue turtle furrows his brows, thinking about that for a second before shaking his head and lying on his back. He shifts a bit, not quite being able to find a comfortable position. 

Can't be lack of feelings, Leonardo decides, because according to the little he has gathered from the others, Donatello doesn't talk to any of them. Not Mikey, Dons favourite among the brothers as he even has proclaimed several times, not April who at least for the longest time was the geniuses best friend, nor Raphael who Don has always had a great respect to because of the way the eldest took charge in looking out for them in the early years. And definitely not to Leonardo himself, that's for sure. 

Those sad looks the purple one gets when he thinks nobody is looking. Or how he sometimes peaks out from the doorway watching the three brothers laugh and dork around, oh but shaking with the urge to join in Leo would bet, before he'd silently step away into the shadows and back to his lab if unnoticed, and with a quick jab that they should train or do something productive if noticed. The odd comments about everyone's closeness to each other as unnecessary, and how he would lean into touches received and then sometimes flinch away as soon as he seemed to collect himself, as if remembering something important the rest of them weren't allowed to know. 

Come to think of it, while Donatello pushes all of them away, even Mikey to the youngests greatest dismay, he was always the quickest to push Leonardo off of him. Leonardo lets out a small chuckle. Donatello pushing the blue one away the quickest might just be because the genius finds him the most annoying, he has always expressed that from a very early age, so nothing to really take from there but...

Leonardo turns again, now facing the wall, pulling the blanket over his feet to instead rest over his waist. Poking out his bottom lip in a frown as he tries to find a comfy position. 

It's still a little odd how his brother would react so harshly to being touched. Over the clothes they don't even need no less. 

Letting out a frustrated groan, the slider lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling. Lifting his hands above his head he studies the hand that was gripped, as if watching it is magically going to summon some form of evidence of the moment. When it doesn't, he lets his hands fall down to rest of top of his chest and closes his eyes. 

"What a drama queen.." Leonardo mumbles for himself, suddenly annoyed at the interaction. 

Leo was doing his best here, it's not easy being the leader when certain members of the group is being so distant and dismissive. They're supposed to be a team! Tight as Lego glued together, impossible to pull apart, but Donatello keeps acting as if he's allergic to turtles, or at the very least sliders. 

The leader huffs and turns around to lay on his stomach, face buried deep into his pillow. 

It's for the best of the team! Professionalism and all that crap Donatello constantly nags about whenever they go out on missions or secret meeting you meet up with the secret police force to help them out. How can they be professional and be taken seriously if there's such wide gaps in the team??

Leonardo gets a flash of Donatello's face so close to his, angrily lecturing the blue leader on thematics about how he couldn't greet the mayor with a "Sup, homie? Cute hair, now how about we strip the turtle and get right to the chase on payment." 

They had argued a bit back and forth till eventually Leonardo gave in and admitted he should probably act more like mature, especially in front of important people. Don had immediately softened and placed an arm of the sliders shoulder. He had praised him then, and then said sorry for perhaps over reacting and lashing out. 

Leonardo had had the urge to pull the purple turtle in for a tight hug, but had been too slow as the genius had already turned to get back to work, completely dismissing Leon. This wouldn't have normally stopped him in any other situation, but back then he just couldn't bring up the courage to get into Donatello's personal space. 

The slider lifts the pillow and places it over his head, hiding his face into the mattress as he tries to shift into a comfortable position. 

If Leonardo being honest with himself, the team didn't need Donatello to be super touchy feely with them for the team to work. They were close, they all worked great together when out on the field, and truth be told never noticed how Donatello weren't as tight with them as he had once been. Training works great too, so besides Mikey and Raph being a little upset occasionally, and April complaining about how "Don never had time anymore", there wasn't really anything to really complain about. 

The leader lifts his chin to peak at his own wrist, poking his own skin briefly before letting out a defeated sigh. 

Truth really do he told, Leonardo would have to say his intentions, as good intended as he might've excused them to be, are entirely selfish. He wants to be closer to Donatello again. 

He grumbles over this for a second. And takes a deep breath as he curls up on himself and lies on his side, still not quite able to find the right position for his nap. 

While he can't deny his wish to be closer to his brother, Leonardo will not give up on his attempt to bring Don closer to all of them again. That's his job as a leader, making sure no man gets left behind, and that of course also means the genius of the family. And he'll keep trying till he succeeds even if it's the last thing he'll-

A loud knock is heard outside his room. "Leo! I can smell Raphies pancakes, lets go!" Mikeys cheerful voice can be heard outside.

It's already almost 11? But he didn't sleep at all!

"Coming, Miguel!" Leonardo jumps out of bed and grabs a hoodie and his bandana.

"Hurry up, I wanna watch Raph cook so maybe I can learn his secret ingredient for how he makes them so fluffy!" Michaels excitement can be heard, from what Leonardo guesses at least, miles away. 

"Don't get your tail in a twist, I'll be right there!" The slider chuckles as he drags the hoodie over his head walking to the door. He opens it and grins at his younger bro. "I'm pretty sure it's in his whipping technique." 

"You think so too??" Mikey almost jumps where he's standing and excitedly talks about cooking as they walk towards the kitchen together.


	7. Flippin pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and realisations?

Scrolling through her phone for some good beats, April was sitting on the kitchen counter next to the stove Raphael was cooking up three pancakes at a time while cooking bacon on the fourth stovetop. She's dressed in her black ninja-leggings (as she likes to call them), the rest of her ninja-stash for later today in her locker by the showers, now sporting a oversized T-shirt she 'borrowed' from Raph like, a year ago. Not that the big turtle usually wore tops at all, his big shell limiting that for bigger occasions when not wearing shirts felt inappropriate. Like right now he's just hanging around in just some gray sweats. 

"How about some Sleeping At Last?" April suggests.

"I'll Keep You Safe? Yes please!" The Red turtle responds gleefully as he flips two of the pancakes over with a clear master technique having made pancakes so many times already. 

"Right on, daddio!" April puts on the song.

Raphael chuckles lightly at her before flipping the last pancake and turning the bacon over in its pan just as Mikey and Leonardo can be heard entering the kitchen. 

"Goooood morning non-teenagers!" Mikey sings, dancing dramatically into the room. 

April snorts in response but Raph, less impressed, looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Good morning to you too, Michael. And that joke is still not funny."

"I don't know, big guy, I kinda like it." Leo muses in and April nods along causing the orange turtle to cross his arms and smile smugly up at his oldest bro. 

Raphael rolls his eyes smiling as he turns back to check on the pancakes still cooking. "It has no punch line! What's so funny about it?"

"It's the repetition, probably." April says, tapping the side of her head with a wink.

"April coming in hot with the big braincells!" Leo jokes as he takes a stool to sit down, lazily draping an arm over the tall kitchen table behind him. 

"What made it funny the first time then?" Raph asks seemingly pleased with his pancakes as he takes them off to place them on the two small pancake piles he's already made. 

"Delivery..!" Michael says, almost dreamlike as he makes jazz hands. 

The three others starts laughing lightly at that, and after a bit of back and forth they put on a more "fun!" playlist, at least according to Mikey.

Leo watches with a smile as Raph yells at April for snagging some pancake batter, all while Mikey does the very same thing behind the oldest back. The song "Best Friend" plays in the background, low enough to not disturb the conversation but just high enough to barely hear the lyrics over the tune, and Leo lets himself enjoy yet another perfect morning with a slow bang of his head. 

Well, he thinks as his gaze shifts to the kitchen entrance, almost perfect. 

Leo finds himself wonder what Donatello is doing right now. Is he perhaps still working on that, uh, bio security thing still? Drinking coffee probably. 

Leo's smile turns into an almost sad one as he finds himself studying the open doorframe, as if this could somehow summon the genius to magically appear in front of them. 

He could be drinking coffee with them though, that could've been a nice thing to do. Spend time with your family. 

Deep in thoughts drift into the song playing in the background as it shifts into the new song "Happy Together". Humming the lyrics to himself as he leans his head against his shoulder, still staring at the empty door. 

"Leo?" Mikey snaps him back into reality, and as Leo turns his head to face the younger one he notices how all three of them are carefully watching him. 

Leonardo blinks for a second before putting on his great smirk and folding his arms behind his head. "What's up?" 

"We asked you, like, 4 times what you wanted on your pancakes so we could set the table." Raph chuckles. "But you were so deep in your own world, where were you drifting off to?" 

"Kept staring at the door and humming to the song too, completely missing April nearly falling on her face!" Mikey adds on, leaning against Leos side to point at the named human. 

"Hey!" She exclaims, pointing right back. "I didn't actually fall on my face, and I only almost did that because you were climbing up Raphies back to do God knows what, and then YOU were the one that nearly fell!" 

"How does that have anything to do with you falling?" Mikey says throwing his tongue out, unable to keep the smile off his face. "Don't blame my charming random antics for your clumsy ass!" 

April can't help but laugh at that but jumps down from the counter and puts her fists up regardless. "You wanna fight Orange teen?" 

"Guys!" Raphael interrupts. "While I would love to see you two kick ass, I'm not so big on either of you getting your asses kicked. Besides," Raph chuckles, "Leo was the one spacing out, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm curious what could make the fearless leader do that right."

"Yeah..." Mikey nudges the blue turtles side. "You're never this quiet unless you're watching Jupiter Jim or you're sleeping!" 

"For real." April agrees and leans in with great interest. "You were singing too, maybe he was thinking of someone."

Raphael completely turns away from the stove and leans in towards Leonardo too. "Are you in love, Leo??"

"What?!" Leonardo leans further against the table behind him, waving his hands awkwardly in front of his face and forces an awkward chuckle. "Nothing like that, I was thinking about-" Leonardo stops himself, Dons bright smile and warm laughter whenever he's actually content with something fills his vision. That calculating gaze and how he raises his thick eyebrows at them. How he loves to dance, and while they don't see it often it's always a sight for poor eyes... 

"Earth to Leo, hellooo!" April snaps her fingers in front of Leo's face with a teasing grin on her face. 

"He IS in love!" Mikey grins as well looking at the other two in the room. 

"N-no!" Leo denies quickly and Raph all but squeals out in excitement. "Now wait a minute, I am NOT in love." 

"Sounds like something someone in love would say." Mikey says and April hums out an agreement. 

"Who is he??" Raph excitedly asks, leaning in between the other two. 

"First of all! Raph?" Leo holds a finger up, raising his voice as he feels a small blush rise up his cheeks, as Raphael grins with an excited for whatever Leonardo has to say. "Your pancakes are getting burnt." 

"My pancakes!" The snapper turtle seems to immediately forget the conversation as he jumps to save the breakfast before it gets burnt. 

Mikey and April just leans in closer at this with a smug and challenging look on their annoying mugs. Is this how Donatello feels when Leo goes to annoy him? 

Realising he is literally backed into the corner, the leader folds his arms over his chest and decides he can't completely reflect this one so he'll have to talk his way out of it instead. "I was thinking about breakfast." Not a lie, he was thinking about breakfast in a way. "And besides, Raph, what makes you certain I'd think about a guy?" 

"Leo," Mikey says as even Raph turns around to give the slider The LookTM. "Really?" 

"What?!" Leo's cheeks seems to warmer up even more at that. "I like girls too!"

"Too." April parrots and grins. "We got him boys!"

Raph and Mikey throw their fists in the air and they all let out celebratory yells. The orange turtle even breaks into a small dance, spinning around before clapping his hands.

Leonardo just look at them in shock. Blinking, trying to wrap his mind around the situation and come to terms with the fact that; he knows what's happening, they're excited about him coming out.

"This is outing pressure!" Leo accuses, waving a finger at them, not quite able to hold back a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah, now tell us about them! What are they like? Are they a Yokai, human or mutant?" April asks then gasps clapping her hands together. "Do we know who they are maybe??" 

"Oh!" Raph says from the stove. "Maybe it's that girl from Big Mamas staff, the mole girl!"

"The one giving us inside information mole or the actual mole?" Mikey asks.

"Nono, the one that was both a mole and our mole. The mole mole girl." Raph clarifies and Mikey and April both make sounds to signal they got it.

"You really think it's her? If we're going by the Big Mama staff wouldn't it make more sense for Leo to fall for that tall bunny dude?" April taps her chin while explaining. "You know, the one with the stoic seriousness over him." 

"Him?" Mikey gives a small laugh then shakes his head. "Maybe in another universe O'Neill, but with our Leo?" Mikey wipes a fake tear of laughter. 

"I don't know Mikey, Leo seems to have a thing for the serious ones." Raph quips.

Leo has given up and just lets them go at it, waiting for them to perhaps finish their meaningless search for who he likes. He folds his arms over his chest and leans casually back on the desk behind himself again.

"Don't forget the capable." April smiles, leaning a hand on her hip. "Leo might be a jokester and plenty capable on his own, but have you seen how he lights up when people are even more capable than him?"

"Yeah, well that is because he just wants to beat them." Mikey adds in with a defeated tone.

"Champion, once again, 4 years in a row baby." Leo adds in, pretending to pop all his medals on his chest even though they're safely tucked away in his room. 

"Point taken." April says with a shrug, jumping up on the counter besides Raph again. 

"Can we move the conversation over now?" Leon asks, smiling like he always does. When he gets a few nods and defeated sounds of agreement, alongside a look from Mikey showing this isn't done, he just needs to recharge, Leonardo chuckles before pushing himself of the counter he was leaning against to stand in the middle of them. "This Friday, I hope you two are holding off the date on your calendar, Mikey and Raph, you can also join April but the the boys have to come."

"This Friday? When on Friday?" Raph finished the last of the pancakes onto their stacks and turns around to face Leon as he wipes his hands on his apron. 

"Friday evening." Leo clarifies. "Group exorcises!" 

"On a Friday night?!" Mikey objects, almost horrified. "I thought we didn't have work at all Friday nights unless absolutely necessary!"

"Mikeys got a point, Leon..." Raph says, putting his opinion in, but clearly trying not to fight their leader. 

"It is absolutely necessary, and don't worry, it's not the usual training or anything like that. I'm not a monster." Leo laughs, but as the others look very unconvinced he figures it's best to just jump into it. "A movie night. For the fam, bonding exercises!" 

Mikey lights up immediately. "Movie night for bonding exercises?! Sign me the fuck up!" 

Raph barks about language for a second, getting a quick "sorry not sorry!" back.

"The three of you seem already very close though, and not to brag, but when I join you on missions as well instead of going with splinter, we all work seamlessly together." April says while helping Raph slowly get the plates to put the table. "Not to ruin movie night, it sounds great, but it seems sorta out of the blue?"

Leonardo shakes his head with a grin, about to make a blue pun when Donatello's familiar voice can be heard from the door. "It's out of the blue because it was Leon's ingenious plan." Just as deadpan and sarcastic as always, but Leonardos grin seems to double in size. "He wants me there as well."

Mikey, Raph and April all yell out Donatello's name at the same time before rushing over to give him a hug. 

"Hey, woah!" Don objects weakly as he hold his coffee cup out from harms way as he's attacked into a tight group hug. "You're acting like you haven't seen me in years!" 

"Haven't seen you come for breakfast in years!" Mikey says snuggling his face into Donatello's chest plate, and Leo is taken aback by the heavy feeling he feels in his stomach from seeing that.

"I joined for lunch the other day, Angelo." Don tries to reason, patting Mikeys head before trying to free himself from the group hug, but Raph holds on tight, not letting any of them escape quite yet. 

"Coming in to make toast, complain about how you have so much to do, call us lazy and then leave, D, does not count as joining lunch." April teases, poking her tongue out at the purple genius, causing him to stretch his neck to get away from her. He smiles regardless as he pushes them the best he can off of himself.

"Well I suppose not, but I'm here now." Donatello says, dramatically exasperated but still smiling, and Leonardos heart suddenly feel like it's going to jump out of his chest again as those dark and clever eyes lift from the group to meet him.

"I'm glad you actually came." Leo manages and feels the almost unfamiliar pull of a genuine soft smile form over his lips. 

"You asked me to." Don shrugs, "Can't exactly just say no to the leader." He then, after having been released from the hug goes and takes another plate for himself and helps April and Raph set the table while Mikey is quick to get the special blueberry yam and chocolate to have on the pancakes. 

Leonardo swallows thickly, happy for the distraction Dons presence seems to give the others as it lets him just stare and collect himself for a second. A million thoughts about telling his brother what to do runs through his head. 

They sit down at the table, Leo gets the seat opposite Don as both Mikey and April claim the seats beside him, while Raph likes to sit on his usual seat as it as more room for his big frame. 

Leonardo wants to reach his foot over, have them touch like he was allowed to do last night while the other was sleeping but manages to push down that urge in favour of stuffing a whole pancake in his mouth. 

This is just adrenaline again, he's sure, the surprise that Don showed up for breakfast and did it without it really being part of their plan, their deal at all. A bonus for Leonardo even though Donatello had claimed he was already the one on the loosing end of this agreement. Yeah, nothing to overthink here, he's just surprised.

Leonardo swallows the pancake after a bit and looks up to meet the geniuses gaze. Feeling his heart to a summersault he quickly looks away to grab another pancake. 

Dear lord. Is he actually in love with Donatello?


	8. In a days work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are so nice commenting on this fic I had to post another chapter.. sorry it's far from being exciting, but I need to establish establish establish and build and build, but I don't want too long chapters soooo...  
> Bear with me, we'll get there eventually!

The turtles and April laugh and chat around the table, Mikey being overly excited to have Donnie there at breakfast with them for once nearly doesn't pick up on how uncharacteristically quiet Leo is being. But when Don makes a comment about how he wants another slice of bacon and Leonardo nearly trips over his own flailing arms to give him it with a half assed "bacon are the hottest breakfast food, they always come as bacon strips!", a pun so bad that it doesn't even make April snort, Mikey would be an idiot not to notice. 

Still excitedly chatting with Donnie about how his art skills have greatly improved and how he's been thinking of actually painting the breakfast table and chairs, getting praises and "guess I'll have to join breakfast again to see when you're done." from the genius, Mikey keeps a careful eye on Leo who seems to perk up slightly at the comment. 

At 12 o'clock, on schedule, Shelldon shows up. "Good afternoon, everyone! Everyone done eating?" 

"We are, Shelldon, thank you." Donatello says and gets up from his seat, wiping some blueberry jam from his lip on a napkin before putting it down on his plate. Mikey watches as Leo stares at their purple brother. Don then excuses himself, giving everyone his good luck and telling them he's going to very busy today before nodding politely to Raph and thanking for the food. 

"Oh, uh, you're very welcome, Donnie!" Raph responds, but the purple ninja is already on his way out while scrolling through his phone.

"That was..." April begins, and Mikey helpfully ends the sentence with, "Odd, yeah." 

Mikey watches Leon as his blue brother just stares after the now gone Donatello. 

Raphael shrugs, "I don't know guys, I just thought it was nice he showed up at all!" The big red boy lifts his glass of milk up as Shelldons underlings sweep up his plate before carrying on to the blueberry jam cleaning it up as well.

"Oh yeah, absolutely!" April agrees lifting her coffee in the same fashion as Raph, cupping it still warm cup in her hands as her plate is quickly cleaned up. "I'm not here for breakfast everyday either, so I have no say in this but..."

"He never comes to breakfast." Leo pipes in, and Mikey furrows his brows slightly at his tone. Nobody else seems to notice the slight odd shift in their leaders voice though, or they don't find it as odd as Mikey does, as the conversation continues. 

"Exactly." April says pointing at Leo over her coffee cup. 

Raph hums, leaning back in his chair as he nods. Slowly sipping on milk. 

Leonardo are deep in thought, his eyes now having moved to Donatello's previously used chair. Normally at this point, the leader would've cracked a joke and then done his normal after-breakfast-stretch and made sure everyone was ready for today's work, but... he's just sitting there.

April sipping on her coffee and Raph his milk, doesn't seem to notice the change in Leon, but Mikey has a sudden urge to make sure they won't.

"I can't wait to go on patrol with you and Leo today, April! It's been soooo long since we've been doing that!" Mikey drums his hands on the table before excitedly jumping up on his chair striking a power-pose. "The two boring adults and the teenager, on new adventures!"

Raph lets out a frustrated groan before chuckling alongside April's laugh. She then cheers with him and gets up on her own chair as well. "Hell yeah!" She exclaims, and time Mikeys luck Leo seems to snap out of wherever his brain was taking him.

"Absolutely!" Leo chimes in, standing up and posing dramatically as well. "Power trio for sure."

Raph folds his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes, but smiles fondly non the less. "Just do your job guys." 

"Eh, excuse you big man, but I'm the leader now, that's my line." Leo pokes Raphaels shoulder and then does his normal stretch, Mikey can feel the small stress in his own shoulders dissolve with the action. 

"I know, but I'm still 'mother hen' of the flock and I'll always stay that way." The 'big guy' teases back getting up from his chair as well. "Just because you're the leader and I'm going away with Dad for the thingy ma'gig Don needed us to do to get that fancy technology thing from that uh... Doctor Doom or something like that, all the way over in Detroit, doesn't mean I won't stop mothering you guys. Somebody ought to."

"Wasn't it Doctor Dome?" Leo rubs his chin with his usual smug smile.

Raph snaps his fingers as he points at the blue ninja with a smile. "Yes, that!" He agrees. "But its a long journey so I should go get Pops, he's waiting over at Draxums place. Don't wanna be late for the movie night on Friday!"

"Man, I'm going out with Sunita on Friday..." April says suddenly. "So I can't join actually.."

"That's alright!" Mikey chimes in. "There's always next week, right Leo?"

"Yeah!" Leo grins, a newfound joy in his voice. "Every Friday for a month Donnie is gonna be there!" 

They all cheer, hyping each other up, giving high fives and good lucks as they split up into the two groups for the day. The trip gets to their lockers to change and April makes a comment about how maybe they'll see some crazy things while patrolling today. Leo wants to engage her, but reminds her instead that they do indeed have some serious work to do. Even going human-stealth while jumping the rooftops from the battery park all the way up to the Washington square. It's a big area, hence why they're three. And it's hard because while they have the option to look human when they go through the crowd, they've been especially instructed to still stay as hidden as possible.

"We know, Leo, same as last week." Mikey says as he runs ahead to walk backwards to look at the other two. "Nothing we cant handle though!" 

Leonardo winks and shoots some finger guns, "nothing we can't handle."

After a bit of walking, they finally get out onto the street behind an old dumpster (to hide their entry) and silently climbs to get up onto the roof. Leo and Mikey turn on their human disguises and they overlook the city. Leo suggests to do a quick sweep first and meet back at the middle by the old water tower when they're done to sweep together.

They split up, and quickly get to work.

Day goes by as usual. They do their job, and they do it well. They take two breaks for lunch and then one a little later towards the end of the day as they decide to take pizza before April is gonna head home for the day.

They laugh and chase each other over rooftops, being able to stay out of peoples eye as they manage to play it off as young adults having fun, or just staying out of view. They take down a few almost-robberies, trapping them in their get-away cars before sending notes to the police force as they've been instructed to do, and by the end of the day they're all sweaty but happy for a days work well done. 

The boys bid their goodbyes to April and they start heading home around 9.

They walk in silence for a bit, just enjoying the city atmosphere when Mikey suddenly pipes in. "Odd with these new times we're working." 

"Yeah." Leo agreed with a breathy laugh, placing his arms behind his head as they walk. "But apparently with Donnies new camera upgrade he's given them we're more needed when the streets are more busy so." 

Mikey nods looking at the people as they pass by. "Incredible how much our lives has changed since Shredder was released."

Leo hums in agreement, his smile first widening before falling slightly, before the characteristic smirk is back. Mikey, while observant as he is, wouldn't normally have caught that small change, but having been extra careful watching his brother since breakfast he does.

Problem is, Mikey doesn't really know how to talk to Leonardo about it. Whatever even 'it' is. 

The orange ninja puts his hands behind his head as well, mirroring his older brother. Leonardo just as the rest of them had been surprised at Donatello showing up for breakfast, but unlike the rest of them he had seemed... Mikey furrows his brows and licks the inside of his cheek before giving his blue bro a small look form the side of his eye. Michaelangelo can't even tell what Leon had even seemed like at breakfast other than just off, that terrible bacon pun for starters and staying so quiet? Not in character at all, huge brother flags going coo coo right there. 

Leonardo stretches his hands above his head before letting them fall to his side to stride confidently as he usually does, and Mikey subconsciously finds himself mirroring the movements again. 

Maybe the blue leader was just tired this morning. Maybe nothing was wrong at all, maybe there wasn't an 'it' that was bothering him and Mikey has no reason to worry in the first place. He might just be looking too deep into Leo having a slightly off day.

But, Michaelangelo thinks as he looks back at the people walking past, might as well try and fish for something. If Leo wants to talk, he can at least open up for it. 

"It was also odd to have Don come to breakfast today." Mikey whistles dramatically and nudges Leon. "You seemed almost shellshocked by his existence at all, can't say I blame ya." He laughs with a big grin.

Leo chuckles back and rubs the back of his neck. A little weird, but not too odd nor uncommon. "Yeah, caught me a little off guard I'll admit, but it was... nice."

"So nice!" Mikey agrees. "Can't believe you talked him into showing. And movie nights as well!"

"What can I say?" Leo jokes and makes some silly model poses. "I'm more than just a pretty face." 

Mikey pushes Leo playfully. "Oh yeah?" And then starts running towards the sewer hole to get back home. "Let's see if you're able to keep up then 'more-than-a-pretty-face'!" 

"Oh-ho, you're on!" Leon shouts after and sets in to a sprint. 

And they run. Mikey decides that Leo has always been there for him, they're very close too, so if his elder brother had something on his heart he needed to talk about, he'd be sure to come to him. Last thing Michael wants to do is put his nose where it doesn't belong, especially if it isn't even needed, something it probably isn't anyway.

Leonardo is always fine, after all.


	9. Night 2

Leonardo and Michaelangelo arrive back home sweaty and out of breath. Laughing and gasping for air as they stumble into the showers.

"I won!" Leo exclaims as loudly as he can despite his lack of oxygen. "I reached the showers first!"

"No you-, you didn't!" Mikey says between deep breaths as he laughs. "I reached the showers first!" 

Leonardo giggles and throws the ninja clothes and human-cloaking device off as he turns on the shower. "Sounds like a sore looser to meee."

"I'm not a sore looser, I won!" Mikey objects collecting water in his palm to throw at Leonardo. 

They playfully argue who won for a bit, throwing water and soap at each other over the chest high walls separating their showers. They continue to argue over who's faster, stronger and the most charming between the two of them as they clean up after themselves and go to the kitchen for a light snack. 

Chomping on their apples they agree to disagree and bid their good nights when Mikey yawns loudly. 

Leonardo first walks towards his bedroom calmly, but as the pitter-patter of Mikeys feet slowly but surely fades out of hear-sight, the blue turtle picks up his won speed as the putter-patter of his heart goes overdrive. 

When he finally reaches his own room he's already power walking, close to a jog, and he has to physically stop himself from slamming the door shut behind him. 

He quickly looks at the time, taking a deep breath as he sees its 10:11. 

Time to go to bed he decides and takes his sword and portals his way into Donatello's room where the purple genius is already waiting by the bed. 

"Hi!" Leo finds himself saying, his heart racing up his throat for reasons he can not for the life of him explain. 

Donnie looks back at him for a moment, a sly grin forming on his face. "Hello?" He responds back. "What's got you in such a twist, did something happen today?"

Leonardo chuckles and waves a hand dismissively as he walks towards the bed, trying to regain his posture. He doesn't even know why he's like this, because he can't truly be in love with his brother, right? But he's been like this the entire day, incapable of getting the handsome softshell out of his head... 

Throwing away his sword and swallowing the clump in his throat he begins to strip as he gets closer to the Donatello and the bed. 

"Nah, only weird thing to happen today was that some random purple dude decided to join us for breakfast today." Leon teases, not wanting to show the genius his conflicting feelings, nor confront them himself right now. 

"You asked me to come." Don retorts, turning away to crawl into bed. Only then does Leonardo realise the only thing still on his brothers body was his bandana, something he's currently untying as he's sitting in bed. "Of course id come."

Leo swallows thickly, the odd pull in his chest guiding him to lean over the other in bed, and instead of teasing, giving a quick jab or a sharp joke he finds himself whispering instead. "Why?"

Donatello blinks, pressing himself against the headrest of his bed as Leo crowds him. Unable to form proper thought and least of all any proper sentences he just gapes for a moment. Time stops, or speeds up, neither of them can tell, but something sparks and they're not even doing anything. 

Leonardos brows furrows deep in thought as his gaze flickers briefly over Dons features, pausing slightly at the lips before drifting back up to lock eyes. 

The genius then swallows thickly, trying to rid the feeling of cotton in his mouth as he lifts his hand to Leo's face and pushes it harshly to the side, causing the slider to topple into bed with a small yelp.

"I just told you, Nardo, because you asked me to." Donatello says with the most unamused tone he can muster, fighting the racing of his heart and the tsunami of thoughts in his head. "You're the leader aren't you? That's how you talked me into this whole mess anyway in case you'd forgotten."

"Still." Leo argues weakly as he's quick to crawl under the comforter on his side of the bed. Completely hiding away under the big and heavy thing, to the purple turtles great relief as he lets himself lick his lips and slap his own cheeks quietly and quickly, Leo adds a muffled, "Not like you listen to me most of the time."

"Fair enough. Perhaps I just felt like being extra nice." Don agrees as he shuffles to lay down just as Leo's head pops out from under the comforter. 

"Oh-ho!" Leonardo laughs heartedly as he gets comfortable, both of them now laying on their side looking at each other. "What a lucky turtle I must be, to be graced with KINDNESS from the great D!"

"Don't ruin it." Donatello says, but smiles despite himself. 

Leonardo just snorts, a short but rather loud noise, and Don finds himself smiling wider at it. 

This is fine. They're fine. This is the second day, or rather the second night they're going to sleep in the same bed, and despite the little outburst from Donnie last night, they're here giggling like the sleepovers they used to have as kids. 

"Speaking of though..." Leo says softly, doodling his finger in front of his face on the pillow, his gaze following the movement rather than meeting the purple turtles gaze. "Last night, there was a moment. I thought about it more or less the entire day." Leo chuckles awkwardly, and Don has to remind himself that turtles can't read minds.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Don quickly adds. Thank science for his character development, now being able to at least say sorry a whole lot easier than in their teen years. "I was just.. caught of guard."

Leonardo watches Don, taking in his words before pulling up his wrist to look at it. A soft smile spreads across his features. "It's fine." The leader speaks softly and Donatello lets go of a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "I shouldn't have grabbed at you, your tail must be very sensitive."

"Very sensitive for no damn reason." Donnie agrees with an eye roll, showing his annoyance at his bodily functions once again. 

"I'll keep that in mind." Leo musses quietly and shifts closer, lifting the purple geniuses arm to get up into his chest. 

"Keep that in mind-" Donatello parrots dumbly as his senses is now filled with Leonardos familiar scent and feel. His body tenses as he watches Leo place his head under his chin and feels him nuzzle into his neck. "What are you-" 

Unable to form proper thought, Don is almost happy when Leon interrupts him with two fingers covering his mouth, giving him a moment to think. And a moment to fight the blush creeping up all over his neck and sides of his face. "Shush, it's night time. We're going to sleep."

Lifting the hand under the leaders head, Donnie takes the fingers off his mouth. "Sleep yes, what does this cud-" the scientist clears his throat and licks his lips, wanting to avoid the word cuddling for all it's worth. "This unnecessary closeness have anything to do with us sleeping? Together-ness is not my deal, you know this."

"Part of the deal, hermano." Leo says, all to calmly in contrast to the raging emotions welling in Donatello's chest. "Skin-on-skin and all that, part of the plan. Part of the deal, so hush and let me have this."

Let him have this? The genius looks down, unable to see his brothers face and expression from this angle he's unable to deduce whether the slider is teasing him or not. What if he's not teasing? The likelihood of Leonardo not being an dick and just fooling around is very low unless he's wearing his 'leader-pants' as he called them at least once...

The soft shelled turtle rolls his eyes as his body slowly relaxes. Not yet accepting this new position though, as he lets his hand float above Leonardo rather than hold around him as he himself is being held right now. Leons arm over his waist, the other propped between their chests, the sliders warm toes underneath his own slightly chiller feet. 

Technically this is in the name of Nardo being a leader, he did say it was for team building. So perhaps it's not a joke... 

Don lets out a defeated sigh, letting his head settle above the others head more fully. "Just don't fuck around and bother my shell, or I will, without hesitation, kick your butt out of bed." 

"Duly noted." Leo chuckles as a small tenseness having built itself up in his own shell seems to vanish under Donatello's touch.

Don smiles for himself. Leo does want this closeness. It's in the name of the team and their brotherhood, Don reasons with himself, and not for the sake of just being closer to Donatello in particular Nardo wants this, but right now? The scientists can't bring himself to push Leo away, he wants this too. 

Leonardo lets out a small breath, settling in for sleep. Don smiles softly, fighting the urge to plant a quick kiss on top of the others bold head, shutting his eyes tightly instead. 

Alright, scratch that. Donnie doesn't just want this, he needs this. And tomorrow, tomorrow he can draw out lines and rules for what is and isnt okay, but right now he just really needs to let himself enjoy this. Just for his sanity, just to have something to cling to on darker nights. 

He opens his eyes softly and stares at the wall in front of him. He needs to know what he's missing, just so he can truly understand how messed up he really is, lusting and loving his brother like this...

Carefully, Don lifts his hands to clap the lights off, not able to live with the shame the soft light throws at him, letting him see who is so safely snuggled up against his chest. Tightening his jaw he wraps his arms tightly around Leonardo again. 

The selfless leader, the one who's always there for them, doing his best to make sure they're doing their best. Prepping them up, giving them confidence so they can perform at their best. Making sure everyone shows for practice, whether it be Ninjutsu or drama, their Leo is there, hyping and helping. 

The same selfless leader who is now innocently snuggling up himself, the disgustingly sick Donatello, unaware of all the terrible things running through that egg shaped head of his on a daily basis about his own brother. 

Don squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to let his feelings overtake him now. He's not going to do anything to Leonardo, he would never intentionally make him uncomfortable, at the very least not about something like this. 

Leo shifts his head, and Don thinks, he knows it has to be a lie fabricated by his panicked and love struck mind, but he thinks he feels the faint touch of a kiss just on the nape of his neck. 

Just tonight. He'll let himself hold his Nardo tonight. He just really needs this, but only for one night, that can't be bad. Then he promises to be responsible again. He won't ruin his family.


	10. Getting ready for movie night part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo thinks, then realised he's fallen for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being pretty long so I'm splitting it in two.
> 
> I'm also having a HARD TIME pacing myself for when to post a new chapter, so I'm wondering what you guys think; weekly update or whenever I just have something I feel I have to post? 
> 
> Also made a Spotify playlist I listen to that makes me think of either Leotello or this story so check it out if you want to:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6bm9eJd0IXjjBPtpAkG1K2?si=-TNrOAh9T9G86iEmLMpHHw

Leonardo hadn't even remembered falling asleep the previous night. He'd just forced himself into Donatello's arms, felt tense with worry over being rejected, then relived and ecstatic when said arms wrapped around him back. He'd even been so content he remembers leaving a short kiss onto the green skin of his purple bro, and then feel his face almost overheat and his cheeks hurt with the grin he was trying to keep down.

Then? Leon had quickly fallen asleep, faster than he's EVER done before in the history of like... his entire life probably. At the very least since becoming the leader, but he would be lying if he said he didn't always have some sort of sleeping problems. Didn't really become noticeable till he became a teenager, developing body and thereby also hormones making his thoughts all loud and demanding of attention when he'd rather be sleeping. 

Self doubt, confusing feelings about his body and his brothers bodies compared to his own. Comparing himself to big Raphael, so much cooler than himself, or at least he thought for a while. Then, after a comment from Don about how adorable Mikey was, he then had a phase where he wanted to be small and more on the cute side like the youngest bro instead of the big and cool snapper. When that passed he thought he admired Donatello. 

Donnies tall frame, but not as tall nor not nearly as huge as Raph, but far from as small and cute as Michaelangelo. More of an alluring frame, more similar to his own too actually. 

He used to be taller than the scientist too, only by a couple of inches, but as they got older those inches actually flipped on their head. Making Don the tallest twin.

Leonardo opens his eyes, carefully not moving around too much as to wake the sleeping form nuzzling close to him. 

As he was saying, he didn't remember falling asleep, but he did recall them laying chest to chest, with Leon's own face buried deep into Donatello's neck. And now, Leo was laying on his back, Don's face snug against the side of his face, neck and jaw. Their legs intertwined as the purple marked arm is draped around the sliders stomach, being held close and tight. 

Safe. He can't help but think, Donnie is keeping him safe and sound in the comforts of their bed. 

Leonardo swallows thickly as his smile slowly fades. Its not their bed, it's Donatellos bed. He just forced himself in here, like the scientist said the day prior "can't exactly say no to the leader." 

Leon closes his eyes, trying hard not to move about as he suddenly feels restless. He's been here two nights and he's already guilt ridden, how in all Jupiter Jim's fiction will he deal with a month? He put Don in a corner, basically threatened him into sharing his bed, and then the handsome genius had felt like he HAD to show for breakfast as well. Not because he wanted to, but because Leo-

Donatello shifts in his sleep, the arm that was previously under the soft shelled own head sneaks underneaths Leos pillow as the one over his waist pull slightly before relaxing again. The sliders thoughts stop as he pauses his breathing, suddenly worried even those two things will awaken the other and stop this quiet break from reality. 

After a few moments however, Leonardo lets himself breath again. 

He's overthinking again, Leo reasons with himself. There's no reason to be this upset. Donatello is the last person to let himself be pressured into something he really doesn't want to. Well, besides when the brothers pier pressure him into hugs or something along those lines, but while Don always complains he doesn't really push them away if he gives in and says alright to the hug. Besides, just look at the genius now.

Leonardo smiles, feeling his cheeks warm up with what he only can assume is happiness, watching his brother hug him so tightly in his sleep. 

Leo might be questioning his feelings for the purple ninja, but he would never go further than what the other allowed. He's not taking advantage of his brotherly love, he just takes what he can get. And that's fine. 

.... he hopes.

Donatello slowly stirs, signalling he's waking up. He lets out a sound Leo can only describe as a morning groan as he first nuzzles closer into the sliders side and neck, making Leo close his eyes and lift his chin almost automatically.

"Morning.." Leo murmurs carefully, afraid to break whatever spell it feels they're under. Unfortunately, no matter how careful he felt he was, it was not soft enough as Donatello quickly backs away leaving his side cold and barren.

"Morning." Don replies stiffly. "I didn't mean to-. How long have you been awake?" The purple ninja reaches for his bandana, clearing his throat as he seems struggle with rebooting that clever head of his. 

"Not too long." Leo shrugs, still lying in bed but turning onto his side to watch as the other sits up.

"Right." Don clears his throat again. He seems tense, uncomfortable, but he doesn't move from where he's sitting. Only his frantic movements to get the bandana onto his face before he folds his hands over his lap on top of the comforter. Giving Leo a quick glance before turning away to get his water bottle. 

Leo frowns slightly. "You okay?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Donatello responds, almost robotically. "Just-" 

Leonardo watches as the genius seems to struggle with his words. Rolling his hands in front of his face, as if they're able to pull his thoughts out of his brilliant skull to form some coherent speech. 

"Just..?" Leo says with a soft smirk, hoping to somehow be of some help. 

"The closeness." Don finally decides as his hands drop down to his lap again. "Doesn't it bother you?" 

Leo blinks, a knot starts to form in his stomach as he pulls the comforter closer to prop it under his chin. He tries to shrug casually, but he's not sure how to comes across so he adds, "should it?"

"Yes!" Don exclaims. "I mean no-, I mean... Shouldn't it?"

Donnie really doesn't like the closeness, is what Leon is gathering from this, and while he wants to argue that there's nothing wrong with brotherly affection there's a huge doubt in his own mind about how much he actually means that. Sure, hugs and leaning against each other and perhaps even small kisses on the cheek to be cheeky, bad pun intended, is not only okay but encouraged among the other brothers and April, but sharing a bed? Laying so close and, even as Leo did, lift his chin to give Donatello better access to his neck incase he got possessed and wanted to kiss and/or lick his skin? No way, he'd never do that with the others. Not even April anymore, that would be weird, even for him.

Leonardo forces a smile as he shrugs again. "It's not bothering me, but if it's bothering you then-" 

Leo doesn't know how to finish his sentence, but the slow relaxation from Don's shoulders makes the leaders forced smile to slowly become a more genuine one. A small worry and sadness also wells in his stomach, but at least his Donnie is not so tense anymore.

"Right..." The purple turtle rubs the back of his neck, staring at nothing in particular in his room. "How much do you.. rather how much does this- this closeness exorcise thing you're doing need of closeness?"

"While we're here?" 

"Yes." Don nods and turns to face Leonardo again, his gaze not as confused anymore but direct and concentrated on finding an answer. It's almost enough of a shift to make Leonardo giggle like an infatuated schoolboy. "You want skin-on-skin for the Oxytocin, for the trust and admittedly overall psychological stability, but how much of it is needed for you to be satisfied? I don't want any lines being overstepped here." 

Leonardo nods, not quite sure what is Don is asking but really not wanting to leave him hanging either he responds, "Well tonight was nice." 

Don just blinks, and in shock leans closer to Leonardo to get a closer look to check it the blue turtle isn't lying. Leonardo in response just smiles wider and without moving further away lays more down on his back. 

Donatello opens his mouth, closes it, then frowns. Leo just pokes his tongue out in response and feels his heart almost rocket out his throat when the geniuses gaze falls down to the extended muscle, lingers for only a moment to then return to meet the leaders gaze. 

The soft shell then rolls his eyes and quickly turns away, throwing his comforter over Leonardo as he did that previous morning and goes over to get dressed for the day. 

The leader just giggles, almost happy for the distraction and throws around the comforters for a bit, rolling himself up to a burrito before sticking his head out to look at his fully dressed brother. 

"What time is it?" Leo asks as he leans his head in his comfortable cocoon.

"8am." Don responds before clapping his hands so the lights turn back on. "If you're satisfied with our current sleeping arrangements, I suppose you're free to go."

"I could've only stayed longer if I was displeased?" Leo asks, then chuckles. "Can we pretend I'm displeased just so I can stay longer?" 

"If you weren't satisfied, I would've had to make a deal and a contract where we agree what is and isn't allowed." Don says, tone unamused as he goes through something at his desk. 

"Ah." Leo says and closes his eyes. "Hard pass on that one."

"Thought so."

"Yeah, I'd rather just tease you till you admit I'm your favourite turtle of all time." Leo teases, smirking widely for himself. When Donatello doesn't respond, Leos smile slowly fades as he opens his eyes again. "D?" 

"Don't tease me." Don says softly, his posture slumped but strong, his tone soft and almost begging. Leonardo feels his soul wrench in guilt. He begins to untangle himself from his blanket nest when the purple ninja continues. "I don't want to accidentally go too far." 

Leo stops in his tracks, already halfway across the room to apologise(, for what he wasn't quite sure of), when last mornings interaction rushes through his head at Dons words. Being pushed into bed and held there, blood rushing through his body as adrenaline had spiked.

The leaders hand falls from the air, where it was raised to touch his brothers shoulder, and quietly settles by his own side instead. 

It was nothing Leonardo couldn't handle, and just thinking about it now almost makes him want Don to quote 'go too far' and then some, but..

He swallows thickly as he sees Don purposely ignore his presence in favour of organising some papers on his desk and typing away on his smart watch or whatever he calls that wrist-screen. 

If Donatello doesn't want to go 'too far', then Leonardo can't push him. That would be unfair, regardless of how Leo himself feels, or what exactly Don deems too far at all; the purple genius doesn't want to, and Leonardo have to respect that. He already getting so much. 

"No yeah." Leo forces himself to agree, taking a step back. For once unable to fake a smile he turns around and goes for his sword and clothes. Not even bothering to put them on, just picking it up and folding them under his arm he opens a portal to his room. "Well, I'll see you later."

And with that he's out of Dons room and into his own. 

Almost groggily despite having slept so well, the slider drags his feet to his bed, just dropping his sword and clothes down before stopping by the side of his soft mattress.

He stares at the comforter, his gaze slowly fading up to his pillow to settle there. It's not the comfortable bed Donnie has and that's painfully evident after just two dumb nights. 

Leonardo clenches his fist and frowns as he feels a all too well known sting in his eyes. 

"Fuck.." a humourless laugh escapes him as he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, refusing to let tears well up as he continues to force out a laugh with a shake of his body that almost looks like a sad dance. "Okay, we're good, you're good Leonardo. Get it together now." 

He spins around himself for a moment, shaking his hands and kicking his feet as he swings around slowly. He takes a few deep breaths and lightly slaps his cheeks. 

He can't afford getting too upset over this, it's nothing to get upset over in the first place. Don just doesn't want to 'go too far', and he has every right to feel that way. If anything, Leon should be happy Don is sane enough to not question his attraction for a brother and be collected enough to tell him no. 

Taking a deep breath, the sliders sad dance slowly halts as he stares up at the ceiling. 

Alright, what's on the plan again? It's Friday, so that means breakfast at 1130 instead of 11. Don won't show as always, April has no reason to show but might, Raph is out, so is Splinter but he's usually over at 'threw Leo off a roof'-Draxum's place during the weekends to "appreciate Lou Jitsu movies" (whatever that means), so that leaves probably just him and Mikey. 

Leo takes a deep breath, alright, he can do that. Michelangelo might be observant, but he's also easy to distract if you just play your cards right.

He could invite Don, that seemed to be exciting enough for the youngest yesterday. 

Leonardo shakes his head at that thought, that would make him crack, Mikey clearly noticed something was up even yesterday when there was barely anything happening, now would just be too obvious for the observant teen. 

The blue leader rubs his chin, poking out his bottom lip as he lets his gaze fall to the floor. Glancing at the time he notices he has three hours till breakfast time... Maybe he could make something impressive, that ought to be distraction enough. 

With that Leonardo throws on a turtleneck and a pair of sweatpants, a comfortable mix he's sure Donatello would hate. 

He shakes his head and focuses harder on the breakfast options in his hand.

When he has reached the kitchen he decides on a potato, bacon and ham casserole that's perfectly enough named "breakfast casserole" and gets to work. 

With a little struggle, not really being a chef but a secret perfectionist and never having made this before, he manages to throw it into the oven after around 20 minutes. He folds his arms proudly over his chest. Now it's roughy 2 hours for the thing to cook and then Mikey will show up and they can start the day. 

Speaking off.. he thinks and picks up his phone. To open his calendar to mentally plan the day; he'd be caught dead before he'd be seen writing anything down, thank the colour blue for his good memory! 

Leonardo sits down at the kitchen table he was leaning against the previous day when being teased about whether he liked someone or not and he was thinking of- 

Leo lets out a small annoyed grunt and places the phone in front of him, staring down at it with intense focus. 

Breakfast 1130 to 1pm when Shelldon will show up to clean, that's under control now, then it's supposed to be yoga from 2 till 4 for endurance, flexibility and/or patience training... He taps the fingers of his right hand beside the phone onto the desk, while holding up his heavy head with the other, the pinky/ring finger rubbing at his bottom lip out of habit as he pouts. 

Raph isn't here, April only shows up every other week usually so unless she shows up for breakfast it's safe to say she won't show since this isn't her usual week, Splinter is also gone, so that would mean Yoga with only... Mikey, Donnie and himself. 

The fingers on the desk drums a little faster as his eyes almost drills wholes through his phone, almost hoping for a solution to show up on that so called 'smart phone'. 

He groans quietly and holds his head with both hands. 

Right, he could cancel, say there's no point since there's only the three of them. But Donatello would surely be a smartass and argue back that there's only two gone, one of which are only there every other week and he doesn't really have any good arguments against that. He could also cancel by saying he wants to give them a day off, and while Mikey and Don would probably be pleased with this idea he highly doubts Raph would be when he (and yes when not if, he would figure it out with his big-brother-instincts somehow,) finds out, and then he's gonna be upset about it and lecture them and no thank you. Leo really doesn't need yet another kick to his confidence as a leader. 

Leonardo rubs a hand over his skull and forces a smile as he stretches. Can't let the cracks show though, even if he's alone he has a family filled with ninjas after all. 

He looks down at the calendar again, smile locked in place thanks to the strong muscles accumulated over doing so for years, he taps his chin lightly. There's also the movie night he needs to get stuff for. The breakfast he's making right now is enough for at least a little food incase someone gets extra hungry, but he ought to get some pizza too, as is tradition. Plus sodas and snacks in general. 

Could he blame having to get the movie night exercises ready for why they won't be having yoga today? After a short moment of consideration he has to shake his head, if Raph had made that same excuse back in the day Leon would've been the first to point out how he has plenty of time to get stuff ready even with yoga on the schedule as normal. Besides, with this group it was hard enough to get some concentration and quiet exercises in, so he can't claim that the yoga isn't important. It's the only time he can force them to meditate too without hearing any complaint. 

The drumming of his fingers on the desk suddenly sound too loud as he abruptly stops. His pulse is faster than what sitting still would normally result, and his head feels almost foggy. There's as if there's a whole in his stomach sucking in his gut leaving his insides empty. No wait, scratch that, it feels like a heavy log was just placed inside him... 

Ah, great. Just perfect really.

He lets his hand rub over his face as he suppressed a groan of frustration in favour of taking a deep breath through his gaping mouth. He holds it for a second before exhaling through his nose. 

He doesn't have time for this now, he's out in the open.

It's not even anything to freak out over! He loves yoga, he's just being weird because of... the recently discovered feelings for his twin. 

Leonardo stares out into the room at nothing in particular. He lets his own thoughts sink in for a moment, not letting himself question how long he might've had these feelings or why and certainly not put up a question-mark around the morale of his feelings. He just lets himself sit and accept. 

He's in love with Donatello. 

The slider smiles for himself, letting out a small chuckle as he feels the log in his stomach be replaced with butterflies. 

Leaning over the table, he rests his head on his forearm as he picks his phone up to stare at the screen again, not really paying attention to what's on it anymore. 

Imagine Don today, stretching and posing his slender but powerful body, maybe his form would be a little off because he's not really into it today and Leonardo would have to assist and guide him in the right position. 

Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks Leonardo grins as he closes his phone and places it face down onto the table, following suit with his face shortly after. He lets out a noise he doesn't even know how to describe, it's just filled with his emotions. He had to fight a giggle as he hides his face into his arms flailing his feet under him. 

He knows he's being ridiculous, but damn it, whatever! It feels so damn good he can't help it!

"Leo?" A curious but humorous voice can be heard from the doorway and Leonardo lets out a loud yelp in surprise as he sits upright quickly. 

"Hi!" Is all Leonardo can respond Mikey before he feels his chair tip backwards. The slider sees Michaels eyes go from smugly amused to concerned shock as gravity pulls him backwards. "Shit-"


	11. Get Ready for Movie Night part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the plan was to wait a week to update, but then this story hit 100 kudos, 10 bookmarks and over 1000 hits so I got a litter trigger happy oops 
> 
> This balance between them being older and slightly more mature and wanting to keep them still feel the same is rouGh.. but I feel like I might've gotten it pretty decently down.. what do y'all think??

"Shit!-"

"Leo!" The teen rushes over to his older brother who is now groaning out in pain on the ground. After making sure the leader didn't seriously injure himself, Mikey starts laughing. "Oh what a sight! I wish I had filmed you, that was such a quick change of mood!"

Leo chuckles in response making Michaelango laugh even more before helping him sit back up.

"What were you even up to?" The youngest asks. "You were making noises as if you were churring and then jumped higher than the cucumber cats online when I called!" 

"Chur-" Leo responds and flushes a bright red waving his hands and almost falling back again, only being steadied by Michael grabbing his arm giggling. "I was NOT churring! I was just thinking about yoga."

The orange turtle makes an unconvinced sound. "Thinking about yoga and purring out like a lovesick kitten. Sounds about right." The teen shrugs with a teasing smug. "Sure you weren't thinking about that crush you tried to avoid talking about yesterday, hm?" 

Leo clearly tries to play if off by waving his hand and putting on his classic, charming smirk, making some dismissing noises with no meaning whatsoever. Mikey just giggles and pats Leo's head, silencing him as the older slowly just chuckles alongside him. 

"Since you're here, maybe you can help me with planning the movie night tonight?" Leon stretches his hands above his head, smiling almost shyly. 

"I can see you're trying to avoid talking about the crush again," Mikey says with a pointed finger, "but considering I'm mega hype on the movie night, I'll let it pass for now."

After a while of the two of them goofing, Mikey teasing Leo on toppling over so easily despite being a ninja, the leader is quick to tease back that despite that fact he still beats him in every sibling competition they've had to date. Mikey argues back that might be true but then starts listing off things he's done to beat Leonardo on a 1v1 when the timer for the breakfast goes off. 

Mikey helps Leo set the table for the two of them, shares how impressed he is with the sliders efforts at breakfast this morning as they start digging in.

They discuss back and forth movie night and the yoga practice when Mikey says in a mouthful, "so we're having the yoga despite having the movie night?"

"Well, that was the plan..." Leonardo says poking his food thoughtfully.

Mikey slows his chewing, staring at his older bro for a bit before picking up his water glass and taking a swig at it. Something is definitely bothering Leon but he already had come to the conclusion that he won't bother him till he opens up on his own accord. And Leo would if it was something serious, he wouldn't leave Mikey in the shadows like that, he's sure of it. 

"Am I sensing a but?" Mikey quizzes, smiling before signalling for Leo to pour him some more water. 

Pouring the younger some water Leon shrugs. "No just... It's only gonna be you, Don and I. And..." The leader pouts his bottom lip again, a habit Mikey recognises as his thinking but conflicted face. 

"Seems unnecessary?" 

"Maybe? But then again, meditation is important, and I am qualified to take lead of today's practice since Raph is gone." Leonardo sighs, then shrugs taking a swig from his juice. 

"You are the leader, so can't argue there." Mikey forks some more food into his mouth. "Man, this is good, I need the recipe for this."

"Found it online, I can send you the link." The older smiles and flips up his phone, a few swipes and taps later and Mikey hears his familiar text sound from his zipper-hoodies pocket. 

He manages a thanks through a mouthful before swallowing. "Perhaps have a short sess' today and then we can go shopping for tonight after? Raph texted me last night saying he was hoping to be home around 7, but it all depended on whether he could get our dads out of bed on time or not."

"Dads?" Leo parrots with a smirk. "Draxum joined?" 

"Oh yeah." Mikey nods enthusiastically. "Pop and dad have been hanging out more and more lately, haven't you noticed? I'm personally hoping for them to get it on and get together. Maybe have another 'experiment' so I won't be the youngest anymore, but Raph is not as enthusiastic about that idea."

"Oh?" Leo takes a swig of his drink glancing briefly to the kitchen door before looking back at the box turtle. 

Mikey notices the look, and has to try hard to ignore it as he continues. "Yeah, he thinks I think to much about what our dad does in the bedroom, I try to tell him he doesn't think hard enough about it."

Leonardo snorts. "I think I'll have to agree with Raph there, actually."

Mikey rolls his eyes as he throws a piece of potato on the older sibling as he once again looks to the door. Leonardo exclaims a loud objection, but laughs and throws some potato back. Shrieking and laughing, Michaelango covers his face before picking up the piece thrown at him before chucking it back. They continue like this for a moment, hiding behind each their own chair and running around the table to get at each other till they're out of breath and a familiar robotic voice makes a sounds supposed to sound like one is clearing their throat. 

"Are you two finished?" The purple robot asks, and Leonardo quickly gets up to apologise. 

"Got you now!" Mikey says as he throws a chunk he's been holding on to for the perfect moment, it looks like it's about it hit, but Leo just barely manages to duck away as it flies over his head. 

"Miguel!" Leo objects, pretend horrified as a grin stretched across his features. 

The orange turtle only giggles in response. 

"I'm sorry, Shelldon, give us two minutes and I'll just throw the rest of the food in me." Leonardo pleads as he goes for his half empty plate. 

"No rush, I have nothing better to do." Shelldon deadpans, and Mikey has a hard time telling if he's being sarcastic or not, but judged by Leo's small thanks as he forks down the food, the youngest takes his word for it and tilts his plate up into his mouth as well. 

After a bit of struggle taking a few more bites to be sure they're full, Shelldon and his crew set to clean the table and but the rest of the casserole in the fridge for safekeeping. The two brothers step out of the kitchen, deciding they'll give their robot fried some room to actually clean in peace. 

"So, the yoga today." Mikey asks after a while of arguing who won the food war. "Cutting it short so we can really prepare for tonight??" 

Leonardo pouts his lip again, but seems to quickly collect himself as he feels his brothers eyes on him. He then nods. "Sure, sounds good, considering how few we are and it's the first movie night." 

"Oh hell yeah!" The box turtle exclaims pumping his fist in the air, being able to swear freely since Raph isn't there to mother him. "Can't WAIT to go get all the yummy stuff for us! Do you think Donald still likes those sour candies he always had when we were kids?"

"Probably, but he's been quite the health freak in the recent years.." Leonardo taps his chin as they finally arrive in the living room. Leo turns and lets himself fall into the couch by the tv. "We could give him salty liquorice just to be funny."

Mikey snorts, letting himself fall down on the sofa opposite his bro. "Can we please?? I wanna see his disgusted face when we hand him the bowl!"

Leo chuckles. "We can get him both, both to tease him but also get him what he probably wants. Worst case scenario it's just more candy of the rest of us."

Mikey nods, humming as he licks his lips at the idea. Personally, the youngest liked all types of candy, so he'd never understand someone being as picky Donatello. Sure, he preferred chocolates and given the choice would probably choose that over other candies, but he'd be dying before he'd say no to a lollipop, or marshmallows, or anything snacks related to be fair. Except really salty stuff, he does prefer sweets by a long shot. 

Leo is looking at the time when Michaelango gets back from candy-fantasyland to look at his bro. The box turtle tilts his head before softly poking Leo with his toe. 

"Afraid to miss yoga class?" 

Leo chuckles. "I guess. Odd with so few, and since were planning to cut it short too, better not show up late."

"Oh yeah, Dee would hate it if we wasted his time, even if you're letting him off early." Mikey agrees, stretching his frame on the couch as he lets his legs rest on top of Leon. A small smile forming on his features as the leader lets him and rests his own arms on top his shins. "Maybe that's why he likes the sour candy so much, he's always so grumpy."

Leonardo doesn't laugh as he usually does, just lets out a small and passionless chuckle before leaning back where his sitting. Not looking at the time anymore though he turns to look at Michael. "Guess you could ask him tonight!" 

"Ohmigosh!" Mikey smiles at that idea, and sits up from where he's sprawled out. "That's a good idea, I think I'll do that!"

Leonardo smiles brightly then, and they goof around for a bit. Mikey sharing is enthusiasm for tonight, clapping his hands and gesturing wildly, while Leo just watches and joins in with the occasional hype chant and dance move.

Leo points out the time, and they scurry their way slowly to the dojo. 

2pm strikes as they arrive, and Donatello is already sitting in there, mediating. 

Leonardo gulps, nerves welling up in his throat, but is lucky saved from having to say anything as Michaelango starts slowly sneaking across the room, clearly set on scaring the purple genius. 

The leader hold on a chuckle as he closes the door as quietly as he can, taking a few steps into the room and sitting down on the floor to watch this little interaction go down. 

The youngest as always been good at sneaking, despite his wild personality. They all are, to be fair, having learned and practiced the art of ninjutsu. But seeing Michaelango go full ninja mode, especially when for a prank, made Leonardo extremely proud, and he'd be the last on to interrupt such a masterpiece at work. 

Leon is watching Donatello is taking deep breath, just as Mikey slows his step, crouching slightly and ready to pounce. The leader bites the inside of his cheek as he grins, trying to hold down the mischievous giggle he can feel rise in his chest. 

Then, Michael pounces. 

"COWABUAAH!-" The orange ninjas attack roar moulds into a scream as Donatello grabs his jumping brother by the wrist and armpit, using the momentum to flip the box turtle over his head causing him to land on his shell on the padded floor on the other side of him. 

"Been a few years since sneaking and scaring me would work, Mr Orange." Donatello teases with a satisfied smirk as he helps Mikey to sit up.

Michael rubs his shell, laughing and complaining about the minuscule pain as Don laughs along, telling the youngest the pain is his own fault for trying to scare him, or something along those lines... Leon can't really tell, he just finds himself staring.

Replaying how easily the soft shelled turtle was able to fling Mike over him, movie his hand so swiftly from the armpit to the back of the youngest head to make sure he didn't actually hurt himself, and that pleased smirk as he now pokes fun of youngest prankster. 

Leo's mind then falls back to being pinned to the bed underneath the purple turtle and he has clear his throat as he feels a divided feeling of what he can only think is lust well up in him. The sound attracts the others attention though, and he puts on his best cocky smile as he hopes the distance between them might hide whatever blush might be showing on his cheeks from the warmth having snuck up there.

"Ready for Yoga? Cutting the class in half today, so let's save the dawdle for then, yeah?"

"Party pooper!" Mikey jokes as he rolls on the floor over to his spot before sitting attentively in his place. 

"Cutting short?" Don asks, getting comfortable with his legs crossed like he was sitting while meditating only moments before. "Why, is there any changes to the plan I don't know of?"

Leo doesn't answer, just letting his gaze fall to Mikey as he knows the youngest is gonna burst out with an enthusiastic explanation. "It's movie night, Donald! I'm joining Leo for shopping to get everything we need! Snacks, food, drinks, you know, all the essentials!" 

"Drinks? As in alcohol or?" Donatello asks and Leon finds himself shifting uncomfortably by the idea.

"Well, that wasn't the plan I think, I don't even know how'd we'd get any?" Michaelango turns to look at Leonardo, cocking his head for suggestions. 

The leader straightens his back with a smirk. "Nah, I don't need alcohol to be a good time, and besides, we're not old enough to buy it ourselves yet, even with the new human identities."

"Old enough to work for the government to take down crazy assassins and murderers, not old enough to crack open a cold on with the boys." Mikey says, dramatically throwing a hand over his face with a smile. 

Leo snorts. "That meme is so old it's making it into into the vintage museum as a 'endangered jokes', Miguel." 

"Made you laugh, tho." The youngest says with a small finger gun pointed back at Leonardo.

"I have alcohol." Donnie suddenly says. 

The two others stare at him for a moment. Mikey gets up all excited and rushes over to the purple turtle, promising all types of favours for him to bring it and loads of questions as to how he got it. 

Leonardo however, zones out. 

Alcohol to the movie night? How would that go? Mikey have never drunken before, at least to their knowledge, and with Ralphs watchful eye Leo is pretty sure he'd known if the youngest had somehow snuck something without himself knowing. Raph has stated he doesn't see the point except the few times he has gone out with April after turning 21, none of the brothers have ever seen him drink at all. Don and Leo however...

How old where they? Around 17, he thinks. Leonardo had snuck a whole six pack of beer from their father after a visit from Draxum. This was before their dad had gotten his own separate place up on the surface, having missed the more human lifestyle something the turtles didn't really want, so when they turned 18 they slowly had moved their father up to live right above them on the surface. Anyway, he'd stolen a six pack, and tried to take it away to his room when Don had caught him red handed. 

Leo smiles as he remembered panicking, trying to come up with an excuse as he'd plastered on his charming smile ready with whatever clever words to get himself out of trouble when Don has just lifted a hand that had hidden another four beer behind his own back. 

The slider looks up at Donatello who's currently holding back a smile as he's fending off the youngest turtle. That night had been the first night they'd both been drinking, and they did so together. 

The smile fades though as he remembers the weird feelings in his stomach he had found impossible to ignore after 3 and a half beers, as he'd gotten up in the others personal space, just wanting to be close for no particular reason at all. How he'd wrapped his arms around Donatellos shoulders and leaned his face into the others neck. Something that would've been a great memory in retrospect, especially considering that Leo is slowly understanding what that urge might've actually been already back then, but Dons reaction had been... less than ideal. 

The push hard, and the words cold as the soft shelled turtle had harshly stated how Leons "affections and idiotic antics for attention" where not wanted nor cool in any way. 

It has stung harsher than the words coming from anyone else would've, and because of it, drinking with Donatello again, especially with his newfound understanding of his possible feelings? Not the best idea. At least not till he figures out exactly what he is indeed feeling for his brother.

"Alright, you win Angelo, I can bring the alcohol." Don says, breaking Leo out of his trance.

"No." Leo says sharply, cutting Mikeys cheers off abruptly.

"But why not?!" Mikey exclaims, disappointment clear in his voice.

Leonardo looks at Donatello, swallowing thickly as realised just how sudden his response must've have come off, as even the stoic turtle looks at him with surprise. 

"I thought you maybe wanted to drink again?" Don asks, but it comes out uncertain and almost regretful. 

The slider feels his heart jump uncomfortably up his throat, banging loud in his ears for a moment as Mikey questions loudly "again?!". 

Shrugging with a well trained smirk on his face, the charming face-man and leader just says. "Maybe next time, but not tonight. Now get comfortable we're starting with some stretching exercises to warm up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I read all the comments and they fill me with such huge amounts of happiness, I just don't really know how to respond unless it's questions or I have questions so I just sorta stare at them and then move on hrksj
> 
> I'm not ignoring you, I'm just unable to be witty when responding so I end up not doing it at all lmao oops sorry


	12. 1st movie night

Donatello stares into his mirror. Hands in his pockets as he strikes a pose, evaluating the outfit for the night. Dark slacks, a fitted purple button up shirt and a dark necktie. Topped with a jacket complimenting his shoulders and a bold but subtle black belt, all tailored to his body perfectly, he looks good. Maybe this is the outfit for tonight? Adding a watch perhaps and maybe a purple hanky matching the shirt and he should be good. 

"A little too formal for a movie night, perhaps?" Shelldon tried as he picks hangs back the blue shirt Don had tried on previously. 

Donatello nods thoughtfully, then swift takes of his tie and buttons up the first three buttons of his shirt. "Like this?"

"Was thinking you might just ditch the shirt all together. Maybe get some more relaxed pants as well?"

"But I can't underdress, I'm having a-..." Don stops himself, staring into his own reflection before chuckling at himself.

"A movie night with your family at home, yes. Not really something appropriate to dress up for." Shelldon agrees as he helps his creator take the shirt off, folding it neatly. 

"You're right, even business casual would probably be overdressing for this crowd on a Friday night at home." The soft shelled scientist sighs as he chuckles at himself. Feeling stupid for fretting over clothes. "With this group the only reason they dress up formally at all is because they like looking good. Especially Leo."

The robot offers to find something for Donnie to wear and the turtle agrees. He rolls his shoulders before rubbing his neck, still chuckling awkwardly at himself.

"Embarrassing how nervous I am to just relax with my family." Donatello mumbles as Shelldon hands over some comfy clothes. 

Shelldon chuckles. "I wouldn't say so, Dee, it's been a while since you've spent any time with them like this. Unless you count the breakfast yesterday." 

Don thanks him as he starts dressing in the soft clothes. Posing again in front of the mirror he looks at the new fit. Dark blue sweats and a black long-sleeve. The turtle hums, half acknowledging Shelldons statement and half agreeing with the clothing choice. 

Looking at the time briefly, he sees it's closing in to 7:30, meaning he still have around half an hour, since that's the time Leo has told him the movie night was gonna start unless Raphael was super late. He swallows thickly, glancing back to the mirror he watched himself. Posing a little more, taking a long look at himself to make sure there's no faults in the simple outfit. 

"Am I overthinking this?" Donatello asks Shelldon even tho he already knows the answer.

"Ya, looks like it." Leo's familial voice responds instead of his robotic friend and he snaps his head around to watch their leader leaning on the doorway. The slider chuckles softly before pushing himself off the frame and walking into the room. "No need to overthink what outfit you should wear for a movie night with your fam, right Shelly?"

"I concur." The purple robot nods, and the two exchange a fist bump with Leo's turtle hand and Shelldons metallic appendage.

Having overcome the shock of Leo being in his room without hearing the familiar portal sound as warning, and when he honestly didn't expect the slider to show, he opens his mouth to defend himself. He makes a sound of objection, but doesn't get any further as Leon just turns to fully face the artificial intelligence. 

"Great job as usual, Cyber Bishop, but I can take it from here for tonight." Leo radiates confidence as he smiles when Shelldon nods and takes his farewell, leaving the two turtles alone in Donnies room. 

Donatello looks after his robotic sidekick and silently tries to send a mental message screaming "TRAITOR" at him, but Shelldon just barely looks at his creator as he leaves. But judging by the noise similar to a laugh coming from his creation, he might've already guessed Dons thoughts. That metallic asshole, the genius swears to science he'll make sure Shelldon don't skip out on work again.

The scientist lets out a small sigh and turns to look at Leonardo and almost topples back when he sees how close those dark, striking blue eyes are to his face. So soft with a hint of what looks like either nerves or anticipation. Donatello furrows his brows at this and takes a step back as he feels a small flush creep under his mask. 

"Raph came early, we're already ready and waiting for you." Leonardo explains before the softshell can ask. "I went to go get you." 

Donatello just nods, feeling as if he says anything he'll somehow ruin something big but very fragile. So he stands still, studying Leonardos eyes as they stare through his own as if gazing at the geniuses soul.

The purple ninja feels his stomach do a flip and he forces himself to clear his throat and break the eye contact. 

"So." Don says and gestures for Leon to lead the way. "I'm ready, let's go then."

Leonardos face turns into a broad and smug grin then, an expression that looks both as natural and relaxed as Don can feel its strained and painful. He doesn't get to look at it for long though before Leonardo is guiding them through the sewers to the tv room, whistling loudly on a unfamiliar tune. 

Their home had become a lot bigger as they grew up, thanks to Donatellos inventions and improvements, alongside the extra money cashed in from working for the mayor really did the trick. First there had been a few objections, mostly from Raph, claiming they didn't need that big of a space, but it had quickly slowed down when they all agreed a little more privacy between the bedrooms where a nice touch as they're growing slowly into adulthood. 

Raph has even brought a mystery woman home once, but refused to tell them who it was. Just saying it was still in the 'figure it out stage', so they would just have to wait till they sorted it out. Still, the oldest had then admitted the bigger space was a merit then. 

Still, walking through the halls alone with Leonardo now, these long tunnels suddenly felt way too cold and almost endless. 

Donatello looks up his brothers frame, trying hard not to let his gaze linger too long on those strong, slender legs or the muscular arms folded up behind the blue bandanad head, but finds himself failing. Licking his lips and swallowing, Don gives up and lets himself stare at the oblivious turtle. Watching Leo as he walks as if he's on a Louis Vuitton catwalk, or a playboy bunny set, or 'trying to ruin Donatellos life, a walk for the century', whatever strikes your fancy. 

The softshell looks down at his feet as he trails up to walk beside his twin. 

Why did Leo react so strongly to the alcohol suggestion too, Don still hasn't figured out the answer to that question. Does he remember what almost happened, or is he just worried about Mikey? Donatello smiles briefly at that thought. While Leo for sure cares and worries for them, he really is the last to say no to fun. 

Don wants to speak, start any form of conversation really. Because while he normally enjoys a comfortable-silence, this one feels strained, almost forced and charged. Something that really doesn't suit the blue leader at all. But, almost luckily the genius thinks as he has nothing to really say, is cut to it as Raphs voice booms his greeting at them. 

"Guys! Glad you're here!" The big snapper gets up from besides Mikey on the floor, having kept busy making their snack-bowls ready for the lot of them. "We just finished sorting the snacks!"

"Aren't you two sweet!" Leo jokes, causing Mikey to shake his head smiling, showing he got the joke, while Raph just nods excitedly. 

"Mostly chocolates for Mikey of course. We got got you the popcorn, alongside your weird long string red-licorice, Leo. And Donnie got-" 

"A bowl filed with good old fashioned licorice. His favourite!" Mikey exclaims loudly.

Raph blinks, looking weirdly at his youngest bro before turning to look at Leonardo stifling a laugh while their purple brother crosses his arms with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh, haha, Michael." Don deadpans, an amused smile on his features despite his dry tone. "What a clever joke, I would've never thought of something so genius myself in a million years."

"Got you smiling!" Mikey responds as he brings over Dons actual bowl filled with sour candy. 

Raph chuckles then with them, now seeing what the youngest had gone for with the goof. Instead of lingering however, the oldest make sure they all get their bowls as they go to sit in front of the movie projector. 

The snapper finds himself furrowing his brows though when Leonardo plants himself on the floor instead of beside Mikey where he usually sits, leaving room for Raphael himself to sit on the other side of Donatello opposite Mikey instead. Not that he'll complain, after having spent a night wall to wall with their snoring father, he's rather tired, and not having to worry about his tail falling asleep because he'd be sitting on the floor is rather nice. But Leo loves sprawling over the couch with Mikey, and while the slider wouldn't hesitate to jump through fire to save them will also tell them to get a chair if they think he's taking too much room laying on the sofa. Leonardo will sprawl out if he reaches the soft furniture first, and will lay on top of you if you'd reach it before him. Without exception. 

Well, except for tonight apparently... 

Glancing at his other brothers while they discuss soda choices, the oldest notices how Donatello is sitting rather rigged staring at Leonardo, while Mikey seems oblivious to the whole thing. Don relaxes slightly when Mikey leans over him to get a Vanilla Coke from Leon on the floor. And this would be enough to calm Raph if it weren't for the fact that as soon as the softshell relaxed and looked away to role his eyes, Leo was then the one to tense up, shifting to sit closer to the family scientist. 

"What soda do you want, Raph?" Mikey asks before the snapper has the time to dwell into any thought or reflex upon his discovery.

"Water." He responds as Donnie has already thrown him a bottle he catches midair. "Thanks!"

"No probbles." The purple brother responds, slowly setting into a more comfortable position. "So I've been ' convinced' to join these group exercises by everyone's favourite annoyance, that's Leonardo by the way if that wasn't obvious, and so far there's been a lot of snacks but no mention of what movie we're going to watch."

"Cmon, you looove it! Some quality time with the best turtles in the world, us!" Mikey leans over Donatello again, grabbing his arm and grinning into the geniuses face, drawing an amused smile from both Don and Raph. 

Leonardo then clears his throat, leaning his forearms on Donatellos legs before resting his head on top. "Yeah." He begins and Raph is surprised nobody else seems to notice how long it took for the slider to put on his cocky smirk. "And if you're impatient about a movie choice, why don't you throw out a suggestion?"

Donnie hums before spreading his legs causing Leo to fumble slightly as his head looses the stable support he was leaning on. 

"What about Focus?" Raph suggests suddenly. 

"Focus?" Donatello parrots as Mikey and Leon let's out each their own frustrated groan. "Never heard of it, but based on the others reactions I wouldn't mind watching it."

Mikey and Leo share their complaints and loud objections, saying they watched that movie not even that long ago, and not understanding why Raph even likes it so much. 

"It's a good movie! And I like a good romantic comedy." Raphael defends, lifting his hands above his head with a grin. 

"Sure, let's watch it." Donnie shrugs. "We can always watch movie more up to your style next time." 

Mikey lights up at that, as if reminded this isn't a one time thing fills him with a determination and light brighter than a thousand suns. This wins over Leonardo too it seems as he leans over with a small displeased groan to put the movie on. Raph's big smile slowly fades however as he watches Donatello's gaze go from unbothered but amused to dark and bothered as he watched Leon. But as soon as he saw that look it was gone as the scientist turns his head to meet the oldest gaze.

Raph has to concentrate to not jump out of his own shell as he smiles at Donnie again. His grin must be visibly strained however as the softshell raises a questionable brow at him before his expression quickly flickers into a panic as he looks away. Donnie shifts in his seat again, taking a small handful from his candy bowl and stuffing his face with it. 

Okay, so it's not just his big bro paranoia, it's his big bro senses that are going off, meaning he'll have to figure out what. And then how to fix it. 

Lifting a beef-jerky strip to his mouth, the red leader leans further into his seat as he tries to keep down his 'thinking-stink'. 

Leo is acting weird too, have been since that morning before he left with pops and Draxum on his little side mission to get parts for Donnies thingy-ma-gig. Surprisingly quiet too during breakfast come to think about it. What was different before that compared to now? And was Don being weird then too? Well, weirder than actual showing up for breakfast at all, considering that in-and-of-itself is already has been weird for the past 4-5 ish years. 

Raph then feels a brush of fabric against his leg and glances over to see its his purple bro having brushed against him. Blinking in surprise at the touch from the 'no-unnecessary-touches' man himself, Raph shifts his head to see Don is brushing his other leg against Michaelangelo as well. Furrowing his brows he gives Leo on the floor a curios glance as well. 

The slider is sitting there on the installed wood-board, leaning his shell against the sofa inbetween Donnie's legs, slowly eating his popcorn as he watched the movie with uninterested eyes. Raph takes a swig from his water as he tries to hide his eyes flickering back and forth between Leonardo and Donatello. 

Did they fight? Not impossible, they fight often, and Leo has a tendency to egg both the scientist and himself on quite often. Donatello even more so, especially after Raphael's leader position was handed over to the younger blue one. Don showing up for breakfast could've been a peace offering and that would explain Leon being so distracted before and so quiet during as well. But if it wouldn't explain the softshell avoiding Leonardos touch so badly to the point of man-spreading himself so broadly into both his other two brothers seating space. 

Mikey coos a soft "awe..." as the girl in the movie cries as the limo drives off, this makes Leo chuckle as he looks over his shoulder at him. Raph just watches Donnie watch the exchange between the two jokesters as Leo throws a corn at the youngest, making fun of his cooing of the movie they don't like. 

Donatellos face is hard, completely rid of emotion except for a strained smile as if he knows Raphael is watching him. Dons picks up another piece of candy and lifts it to his mouth to eat it, but bites down hard instead as Leo's gaze shift to meet his own, causing the sliders eyes to slowly widen before chuckling awkwardly and looking away. 

Raph then looks away to actually pay attention to the movie. 

Something has happened, maybe Don is holding something above Leo's head, like that crush Mikey guessed before breakfast the other day. Or something else entirely that the leader might've talked to D about. Either or, he'll have to have a talk with at least one of them to make sure they're good, but he can't do that right now. It's movie night! 

Shifting even more comfortably Raphael is pleased with his conclusion as he enjoys the movie he asked for.

Another hour passes, and the end credits begin to roll. 

"That..." Don says as Mikey jumps up to stretch and turn the movie off. "Was not very good." 

"I told you!" Leo exclaims, wrapping an arm around Michael's shoulders as he sits down beside him on the floor. "We tried to warn you."

"It's sooo bad." Mikey sighs dramatically. 

"I still think it's good." Raph says with a shrug. 

Donnie places his left shin on top of his right knee, crossing his arms above his chest with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk. "Really? So bad, huh Mikey? Because if I remember correctly, and we both know I do, you were cooing and cheering for the main characters the entire time."

"Hey, that's not fair, I do that to every movie!" Mikey objects. 

Leo hums. "That is true, he does do that, but Donnie also got a point, Miguel." 

Mikey objects loudly and pushes Leo to the floor, they wrestle around for a bit, half-assedly fighting each other for dominance. Don picks up another piece of candy and studies it rather intensely considering it's the same kind as he has every single time they have snacks. After a few short moments Leo has Mikey in a headlock as Michael slams his hand onto the floor below them laughing out his defeat. 

"Why do you like it anyway, Raphie?" Mikey asks then after sitting up, pushing Leo's head away as the slider giving him a triumphant smirk, causing him to topple over into his back with a small giggle. 

Raph just shrugs, overly happy at the nice moment they're sharing. "I don't know." He answers honestly. "I just like it."

"Well you have to like it for a reason. Why else would you enjoy something if there's not a reason?" Donnie suddenly says, emphasising the questioning why as if anything arguing against him would be stupid. "If there's no logic behind it then it's just meaningless, and enjoyment is not meaningless."

"Well I mean, you like that candy, there's no reason for that." Mikey points out, nodding the bowl in the scientists lap. 

"I like this candy for a reason." Don argues. "It's not my favourite just because I say so, I like it for a reason. Several, in fact."

Leo chuckles crawling over onto his stomach as he props his head into his hands looking up at Donatello on the couch. "Yeah? What might those be?"

"Because they're sweet." Don says, suddenly very unamused. 

"Sweet?" Raph questions, unable to not join the conversation at that. "But they're sour."

"Yeah, but that's what makes them sweet." The scientist responds, looking between his three brothers. When he doesn't seem to get a response he wants he sighs dramatically while pinching the part between his thick brows. "It's a sour layer, a punch of flavour if you will, that you first have to fight your way through. But then, when you get past that, it's this sweet and soft candy haven gotten even sweeter because you first had that delicious sourness first."

After a few seconds, Mikey says, "I don't get it" and Don lets out a frustrated groan as Raph and Leo chuckles. Shortly after, both Don and Mikey join in as well. 

"Point is, you always have a reason. Even if others might not understand or agree." Donnie states, pointing his candy in Mikeys directing before throwing it skilfully into his mouth. 

"Don't have to have a reason though. Could just bring you joy." Leo points out, almost hesitantly before he gets up, stretching his arms above his head. "Don't need to have a deep reason to enjoy or like something." 

"You like popcorn because it's salt." Donatello says quickly. 

"That's a simple answer to the question and you're right." Leo responds. "But just because there is an answer doesn't mean there's a reason."

Dons brows furrow I'm a small frown. "You like salt, that's the reason."

Leo just shrugs. "Why do I like salt?" Don opens his mouth to answer, but when no sound comes out, Leon finishes. "I like popcorn but I have no reason to other than I just do."

The two stare at each other for a second, both seeming to hit realisations they didn't need existed before looking away. 

Raph has to try hard not to say anything as Mikey seems to either not notice or ignore it all together. Does he know something?

"I still don't get it." Mikey says with a shrug. "Another movie?" His back now to the group, humming on a tune as he scrolls through some movie suggestions online.

"No, we should go to bed." Donnie brushes off some imaginary dust after putting his half empty candy bowl to the side and standing up. "It's closing in on night time."

"Night time? No, pleeease stay up longer, it's not even 10!" Mikey walks on his knees, hands up in a prayer as he gives his best puppy-dog-eyes. "It's a Friday night, Donald!" 

Donatello folds his arms over his chest and looks at the youngest, clearly debating himself. Mikey drags Leo down beside him and puts him up in the same begging position, and with a chuckle Leo joins in too, giving Don two sets of bright eyes asking so sweetly for more fun.

Raph chuckles, and this causes the genius to shift his gaze over to him. Thick eyebrow raised at him, Raph suddenly feels worried about if Donatello isn't mad at Leo, but is actually just in a bad mood altogether and he can't tell because he doesn't know his bro anymore. 

"What do you think, Oldest Brother?" The softshell's words make the other two also shift their attention onto him, and Raphael can feel his nervous-stink slowly rising in him. "You've had a long day I bet, guessing you didn't even sleep well either the night before because of dads snoring. What are you up for?"

"They asked you, not me." Raph says, trying to sound confident but ultimately just pokes his fingers together awkwardly instead. 

"And I asked you." Don smiles, satisfied with the response as he continues. "You're the oldest."

"Im not the leader though." 

"No, you're not the leader, Raph. Leon is." Donnie shifts his attention from Raphael and over to Leo who's still sitting on the floor with Mikey. "So, Leader. What will it be?"

"Right-." Leo says, clearing his throat as he gets up. "We still have four more promised movie nights, maybe we can go easy on the cranky scientist for tonight and then maybe pick it up a notch next week?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Raph exclaims loudly as he gets up. The idea of going to bed is actually rather nice, and whatever is sparking between his blue and purple brother might settle after a good nights sleep so he won't have to meddle too much. That sounds great, he loves it when a plan works out, even if it was an unintentionally made one.

"Fiiiineee." Mikey groans out as he gets up, then steps over to Donnie and pulls him in for a hug. "Good night, D. Thank you for doing this." 

And before Don can react, Raph join in on the hug too, wrapping his arms around them both. Donnie gives out a weak objection for them to let him go, when Leonardo jumps onto the pile, forcing himself into the middle with the purple cladded turtle. After a few short seconds of louder objections, Don gives in and accepts the hug. 

And while he wouldn't say it out loud, to himself the scientist can at least admit that it was a nice end to the movie night.


	13. Three is a pattern to break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter as a Christmas gift in a way!
> 
> One or two more chapters now and things will begin to pick up in speed..

Donatello looks at his bed. The first of apparently 5 movie nights with the family is done, and the scientist is now staring at his sheets as he waits for Leonardo to arrive. Obviously the slider had to pretend to go off to his own bedroom before he could come there and join the softshell, so now Don is just waiting for that familiar sound of the portal opening up in his room.

The genius lets out a frustrated sigh as he rubs his naked face then slips in under his covers. 

The movie night had been nice, he'll have to admit, but it had also been so... filled with Leo. Just like his bed is going to be in a minute but that's somehow different. What they have here is, by no means okay nor correct, but it feels less illegal. Like they're allowed to cross into a gray area because they're both consenting adults.

Donnie lets out another frustrated sigh as he rubs his cheeks and squishes them roughly to then cover his eyes with his closed fists. 

Consenting adults? Really? That's what he's calling this now, alright then, Genius. You think Leo really is consenting to the way you're feeling about this little arrangement of yours? 

And thinking that it was somehow worse when they are up and about to be touching just proves his own point ten times over just how wrong this is in the first place. Because if it wasn't bad, he wouldn't be second guessing it so badly! 

There has to be a reason he is so sick having these incestuous feelings for his brother.

Leo's words from earlier run through his head like a raging drum. "Don't need to have a deep reason to enjoy or like something." 

He feels they should help, maybe sooth him into believing he's not actually that bad and this brotherly affection is just something he's always taken so much joy from that he now has just developed a greater attachment to it with time. It's natural and doesn't make him a bad person as long as he doesn't act on it. 

That's how he reasons he should think, that's probably something similar to whag Shelldon would suggest or say too, but... it just makes him feel so much worse.

It feels like he somehow had some control at one point, and because he's just born with this disgusting feeling in his gut he lost that beloved control somewhere along the line, and then grew into his revolting nature. It isn't for a reason he likes Leon, it's just himself being a vile, terrible, repulsive turtle mutant. 

"Just because there is an answer doesn't mean there's a reason."

He doesn't have a reasonable or deep reason. He's just disgusting. 

The palms press harder against his eye sockets as he furrows his brows tightly, as any deeper shameful thoughts gets interrupted by the woosh of the blue portal. 

The genius removes his hands from his face and quickly blinks making sure no tears are gonna come as he hears the soft putter patter of his brothers feet on his floor. He's happy for the dimmed purple light being the only thing lighting the room up, hopefully hiding his shame good enough for the leader to not be able to tell. 

He feels rather than hears Leonardo crawl up into bed from the foot end. Creeping up under the comforter on what is undeniably his side now as the slider chuckles. 

"Sneaking in here after hanging out with the others." Leo says before his head pops out by his pillow, having successfully arrived at the other side safely. "Almost makes me feel like a secret lover."

"Don't make me gag." Donatello responds, the knot in his stomach tightening slightly as he actually feels a little nauseous. 

"The secret mistress, slipping unnoticed into the great masters champers to crawl into bed. Oh, what the romantic setting!"

"Wouldn't you being my mistress suggest I am already married?" The genius bites back, finally looking properly at the slider in his bed. And the grin he's met with almost throws him off balance, and that's even considered the fact that he's laying down.

It's not snarky, or cocky as it often can be when Leo is goofing around. Nor is it triumphant and challenging as it is when he's poking fun at him. It's almost warm. 

Leonardos eyes are bright and open, staring at him as if he can spy through his eyes straight into the deepest parts of his soul. Like the entire world has nothing to offer besides the response Donatello might give away if Leo just pays close enough attention. His smile is wide yet soft, crinkling up his eyes and showing just a hint of teeth. Thin lips stretched in a way Donnie has a hard time remembering having ever seen on Leo's face. But mixed in with all that warmth, there's also a hint of what Don can only identify as uncertainty in his brothers features.

Brother. 

Donnie snaps out of the momentarily daze he was under to frown deeply. 

"Stop staring at me like that." The genius says with a wrinkle of his nose. "It's creepy."

Leo's smile falls at that, and Don feels his soul drop with it. He opens his mouth, wanting to take back his words, wanting to put that smile back on his Nardos face, needing to see that sparkle in those sharp eyes again. But as usual he's too slow as Leon puts on the trademark smirk instead.

"Creepy how? Afraid of affection?" Leo chuckles but it comes out empty, even Don can tell. "Careful or you'll turn into an actual evil scientist, hermano."

"Turn around." Donnie says suddenly. 

Catching Leon off guard once again he takes a moment to respond. "Why?"

"My bedroom, my rules." Donnie simply states. "You agreed, so turn around."

Leonardo wants to object. Not to make the other annoyed like he usually wants to, or to draw attention to himself or even humour his bored self and/or the overworked Donnie, but because the statement feels... rejecting. 

The leader lets his dismay be shown as he turns around to face the wall instead of the other ninja beside him. "Fine, but we also agreed to have-"

Leo's words cut short as he then feels Donatello's arms wrap tightly around his frame. One arm under his head and pillow acting as extra support as his hand turns to touch his plastron as the other lingers on his hips before the purple brother decides to have his arm rest over his waist as his hand rests on top of the dark sheets. 

The slider stays quiet, almost afraid to breath as he has to swallow thickly to keep himself from letting out any embarrassing responses.

Leon carefully lifts his head to try and take a peak at the other, but Donnie stops him by pressing his long snout against the back of his head. 

"Don't." He says, awfully softly considering the clear seriousness of his tone. "We're having skin on skin as promised, just don't look at me."

Confused, flustered and conflicted Leonardo just nods as he settles down again. 

Don't look at him? Why not, they were just fine last night being turned towards each other, so what happened? Leo bites his lip as he forces himself to close his eyes. Maybe they weren't good last night either, maybe Don had felt that small kiss he left on his skin and got freaked out by it. Maybe Don is highly uncomfortable right now and really doesn't want to be in the same bed as Leonardo at all. Or maybe he did something, said something perhaps earlier today? 

Taking a deep breath the leader tries to suppress the urge to crawl up into a ball as he lies as perfectly still as possible. Afraid any movement is going to make things somehow worse. 

Was it the alcohol thing perhaps? Leo shifts his head to hide better in the pillow. The purple genius had seemed awfully keen on keeping his distance to Leon the entire movie night. The slider had even sat down on the floor so he could have an excuse to lean close without it being too noticeable, but Donnie had very deliberately shifted his legs to be as far away from him as possible at all time, while seemingly having no problem with Michaelango hogging his arm and sitting close.

The blue turtle feels an uncomfortable pit in his stomach form as he crinkles his nose in a small anger before he manages to breath it away. 

Why is he so angry at that? Mikey has always been the one Don let get the closest, whether that is because he's the youngest, because he demanded the affection or because he actually is the softshelled's favourite is anyone's guess and Leo would probably say all of the above if asked, this is nothing new. Then why does it now suddenly feel like a rejection rather than a fun excuse for himself to bother the family genius too and more like... 

Jealousy. 

Leonardo opens his eyes to stare at the hand placed right by his chest and tries not to think to hard about that newfound discovery in himself. Feeling Dons breath on his neck he considers reaching out and grabbing that hand, a sudden possessive feeling burning in his chest fighting the slight hurt of rejection welling in his stomach.

Deciding against it the leader closes his eyes and lets sleep consume him. 

Uncomfortable dreams he can't remember when he wakes up is all that keeps him company the next morning. Donatello already being up and gone by the time he wakes up. And that's how it goes for the next couple of days.

Saturday night, Leo arrives to find Don in bed on his phone. The slider tries to joke around and start a conversation, but the scientist barely answers and just tells him to turn away again when he gets into bed. Next morning, he wakes up alone. Same thing Sunday night and the next morning, so come Monday Leo tries to arrive earlier than normal, hoping to perhaps catch Don off guard and converse with the otherwise secluded turtle again, but to no avail. 

Tuesday morning, it's been a week since they started and Leo is abnormally annoyed at the breakfast table. Stabbing his pancake and forcing it down his throat Raph drums his fingers anxiously on the table across from him. Luckily enough though, neither April nor Mikey notice as they're too busy watching a meme the youngest just had to show the meme queen while he still remembered. 

They finish breakfast without Donatello as usual, the softshell being just as self-isolated as per usual and Leo gets up with a sigh. All anger diminishing slowly as he feels more defeated instead. The three others are going on patrol today while he is scheduled for a meeting with the mayor together with the cause of his latest stress. 

April and Mikey head off as usual, and Leo waves a cheerful goodbye before turning away to his bedroom for a short sad-nap when Raph grabs him by the arm. 

"Leo, do you have a minute?" 

Blinking at his older bro, Leo just nods with his trademark smirk. "What's up, Big-Boy? Weather throwing you off patrol?" 

Raph shakes his head, not smiling nor reacting with mild annoyance at the leaders small jab but instead looking rather uncomfortable. Leon furrows his brows at that and turns to face the turtle in red. 

"No, it's nothing about me. It's about you." Raph begins and then rubs the back of his neck. "And Donnie I guess, but mostly you." 

"O-kay?" Leon tries to sound casual, but his heart starts racing in his chest at rapid speeds. What does Raph know, or think he knows? Is he really that obvious? He thought he was hiding fine behind this imaginary crush on some rabbit dude instead and if anyone noticed something beyond that they could've guessed it was just the disaster twins being, well, a disaster. "We kind of have things to get to, can it be fast or do you need time? We can talk about it later if it's important." 

"Thing is, I don't know how important it is." Raph admits with a shrug, and Leo feels a relived sigh fight through his body but he plays it off as slightly impatient.

"Spill the beans, Hermano mayor."

Raph nods and looks down at his feet, his thinking stink growing by the second. "Well. Donnie is always weird about closeness, but he seems... even weirder? Or rather less weird, but also more weird." Raph takes a deep breath as he tries to collect his thoughts to explain. "Like he was even sitting all leg against leg with me during the movie night, and during both drama rehearsal and sparring he had no problem being all close to me and stuff like how it was a few years off. He's doing the same with Mikey but that's isn't really too surprising."

"Yeah, they've always been close." Leon agrees, trying to keep any jealousy and hurt out of his tone at Donatello's apparent closeness to the other brothers. 

"Yeah. And April too, he even patted pops on the back on Sunday before helping him set up an Amazon account." Raph continues.

"This seems good though, what's the issue?" Leo asks, and tries to hold back the spiteful 'and what does this have to do with me?'.

"Well the thing is..." Raphs smile disappears again. "He seems to be avoiding you?" Leo folds his arms across his chest now and looks away. He tries to think of a way to respond without drawing more suspicion to them and their stained sleeping arrangements as he had promised Donnie he wouldn't tell when Raph continues. "Like pineapple on pizza, he refuses to be anywhere near you but will just randomly bring you up in conversation and make it seem like we're the ones that did it." 

"He talks about me?" The slider can hear his own voice almost crack with the sudden shift in enthusiasm, and pulls up a cocky smirk to hide it. "Only good things I hope."

"See, that's the thing.. it's-" Raph begins when he's interrupted by a loud yell from Mikey asking what's taking so long. "Coming, Michael!" Raph responds before turning back to Leo. "I don't know what's going on, but you'd let us know if there's something we needed to know, right?"

"Right." Leo answers a little too fast. "Of course. Now go on, the others are waiting for you."

With a quick nod and a unconvinced-but-content-for-now-smile Raph turns around and starts jogging to the waiting April and Mikey. They exchange a few laughs and head off behind the corner, out of view from their leader trying to collect this breathing. 

Turning away too and starting to walk slowly towards the tv-room where Leon and Donnie usually meet up before heading to the sudden meetings the mayor has asked from them. They're going to go over some points just the two of them before heading topside, but Leo can't bring himself to concentrate on getting his head in the game. 

Not only had Raphael been noticing that things have been off about himself, but he'd also notice a change in Donatello. It should relieve the slider of some stress, as he then clearly haven't been imagining things when Don have ducked out of the way whenever they've been having any sort of interacting (,beside the quiet spooning in the bedroom), but it doesn't. It fills him when even higher levels of anxiety.

What happened? Sure Leo sort of forced Donnies hand in their sleeping agreement, but the purple one had agreed to it without too much of a fight, so what exactly made the softshell suddenly so hard.

Leonardo covers his face with a hand, letting out a frustrated sigh as he feels a blush creep up his neck at the image of his brother now being hard. 

"Mother magic, please give me the skill to make a disappearing act..." The turtle in blue prays to the magician gods above. 

He knew he should've kept those scrolls, maybe then he could've altered reality to be less of a pain in the ass! Or at maybe at least have a different 'pain in the ass' in the form of a hard shaft going up there. 

That thought makes him even redder as he slams the door behind him when arriving in the tv-room, staring at the closed wooden entrance with a deep frown. As if his scowl at the inanimate object will make it grow legs and somehow fix his problems.

He lets out a deep sigh and rubs his face, forcing his shoulders to lower as he turns to face the room. 

Don isn't there yet, and looking at the time on his phone it's still half an hour till they've agreed to meet up. 

Leo rolls his eyes and stomps over to the couch, letting himself fall face first onto it. he tries to think of his dad in his old robes to remove any sort of foul thoughts of Donatello sliding his skilled hands down his shoulders and arms, shell and thighs...

Shaking his head Leonardo sits up and crosses his arms over his chest. He reckons he's going to be unable to NOT think about Donnie entirely, as that has become harder and harder to do since they started sleeping in the same bed. 

Raph had mentioned that the genius had kept bringing Leo up in conversation. Not in a good light apparently, as the oldest had compared the way Don talked of him in the same way he talked about pineapple on pizza, but had brought him up in conversation nonetheless. 

Sitting up he closes his eyes and his arms over his chest tightly. The leader furrows his brows in annoyance, regretting not having held back Raphael to ask what exactly the family genius had said about him when said turtle interrupts his thoughts. 

"You showed up early." Donatello's dry tone cuts through the air. "Not used to you being early for our pre-meeting meetings."

"Haven't pops thought you not to comment on good change?" Leo quickly shoots back, trying to relax his slowly tensing muscles.

"In fact he didn't." Donnie puts up his computer on the small table to the right of the sofa, forcing the slider to crane his neck or turn entirely to look at him. He chooses the former. "You, however, thought us to not trust something just because it seems good at first glance. Big mama ring a bell? How Raph was convinced she was great and you kept trying to get him to see how suspicious she was."

"How you immediately fell for her praise does sound familiar."

Donnie hums. "Seems like we remember it differently, you did probably consume some carbon dioxide while you were on top of the shell mobile to attract the Oozequitoes. That can mess with your head." Donatello looks up from the screen with a small smug smile. "Maybe your memory is compromised."

"This is the longest conversation we've had since Friday." The words slip out of Leo before he can even register thinking them, but since his thoughts are already out he continues. "You've been avoiding me since then too, even Raph has noticed. And talking of the Big Mama situation, we know how oblivious he can be to things."

The softshell stays quiet for a bit, looking away from Leon again to tap way at his computer again. Probably faking doing something important to avoid talking about this. In return the slider doesn't hold back the small, upset sneer forming on his face. 

Another minute passes and Leo is just about to prompt for a response when Don suddenly breaks the silence. "The others gone for the patrol, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how that's really answering my question." Leo turns to fully face his brother from the couch now, his focus being entirely on the purple turtle as he gets next to no acknowledgement in return. 

"You didn't ask a question." 

Leonardo feels the frustration from the past few days finally start to bubble up on his skin. He's used to Donatello's sass, his half-mean comments to all of them, to act as if he's above it all most of the time. And usually, the leader wouldn't have a problem with it, would probably even sometimes find it entertaining. Four lines in thick, bold, red under 'usually'. 

"Conversation is usually a give and take, you know." Leo bites out, trying and failing to keep the anger from his voice. 

Finally those dark purple irises raise to meet with blue ones. "You couldn't be asking if I've been avoiding you because you're stating that I have." Don looks away again, looking blankly at the screen, not even pretending to be reading anything as he lifts his hands to his mouth, resting his head on them. "And if you're asking why I'm avoiding you I have no answer as I haven't been avoiding you."

"Really?" Leo asks with a humourless laugh. "What have you been doing then? Just been playing the 'interact with everyone except Leo'-game? Sounds fun, bet you're having a blast."

Donnie looks dumbfounded up at Leonardo at that. Looking actually confused at the accusations. "I thought you wanted me to 'interact' more with the others. Wasn't that the whole point of this arrangement?" 

"That includes me, Smarty Pants!" Leo says, just barely managing to keep from yelling. 

"I am including you. I touch you more than any of the others." Don argues and puts his hands down. "I'm trying to balance it. Make it less weird."

"You do not touch me." Leo flails his arms up in the air. "Didn't you hear the part where even RAPH noticed you had been avoiding me??" 

"We touch-" The scientist clears his throat and looks up at the roof. Praying to who or whatever might listen as he takes a deep breath. "We have contact, skin on skin every night. You know, as per the deal you put us up to."

They stare at each other for a moment. Both determined the other one is being unreasonable, and both stubborn as a mule they just sit there waiting for the other to crack. 

Clenching his jaw Leo is the first to look away, just missing the small sad look Don gives right after the leader turned his head. 

"Guess you're right." Leo finally says, shrugging with his trademark smile as he leans his head on the back of the couch lazily. "And I'm the biggest man for admitting that." 

Donnie knows it was an attempt at a joke, and desperate for any sort of distraction he gives a small, humours exhale of his nose in response. 

"Raphie is questioning it all though, but don't worry." Leo rolls his wrist, letting his fingers dance in the air above himself. "I'll make up for your weird-nerd-antics and tenfold my charm to cover it up. You won't touch me, but I'll definitely feel you up, that should keep the others from second guessing anything."

"Oh dear banana pancake, please don't." Don responds, a slight panic in his voice he hopes will be perceived as a fear of the actual act and not the scientist's responses to it. "That would be highly inappropriate."

"Too bad, so sad." Leo responds with a cocky smirk, the handsome red stripes on his face looking almost even brighter than usual. "Prepare for a storm because Touch-nardo is coming to town." 

Donnie's mouth grows dry, and finds himself wishing for the fight to come back as Leonardo jumps up from his spot to waltz up behind the soft shell. Then proceeds to lean over him, press their cheeks together as he looks at Don's laptop. 

"Personal space." Donnie argues weakly, feeling skin light on fire as he so desperately want to pull the other in closer. 

"Nah." Leo says, wrapping his arms around Donnie's shoulders to give him a hug from behind. "Just start the pre-meeting meeting so we can get going." Don opens his mouth to object but the slider just shushes him. "Leader's orders. Chop chop."

Swallowing thickly, the genius curses himself for being so weak, forcing his eyes to the screen in front of them. Clenching his fists on the table, he hopes to convey his displeasure with the whole situation, and prays to everything holy, unholy and all in between that Leon won't notice how fast and hard his heart his beating. 

Leonardo doesn't notice. Too busy hearing the sounds of his own heart drumming in his chest against Donnies battle-shell. 

Don clears his throat. "Right. The mayor didn't give us much, but I've gathered some news and information from the past few weeks of our own performance vs the crime rate etcetera, so if we go over these points I think we should be prepared for anything she throws at us."

Leon nods, and they go through the points the purple ninja has collected. Occasionally pointing out a few points to discuss further. More than once Leo lets his head rub against Donnies, and by the end of it, the sliders head is completely nuzzled between his own arm and the genius's neck, just barely held up high enough to look at the screen without straining his eyes. 

The softshelled inventor has a hard time figuring out if maybe he died and ended up in heaven or hell, and hates the feeling of missing the contact as soon as they part to take their leave for the actual meeting. 

Touch-Nardo might end up being the death of him. Or lack there of as soon as the leader decides to back off again...


	14. Mission afoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NightNeko on Twitter made a stunning piece for the moment in chapter 5 right after the tail pull moment!  
> https://twitter.com/nekopublic/status/1342920325646860289?s=21  
> It's stunning, I suggest you give it a look!

April drums her fingers on top of Mikey's shell, leaning against Raphael's arm as she types away at her phone. Since Leo and Don had gone to the Mayor's the three others had decided that it was probably just as well that she joined back instead of going home right away after patrol. You know, incase there is actually any valuable information from the meeting at all and she can get it straight from the source rather than a boring transcript from Donnie.

"Man, they're taking forever..." she mutters and puts her phone down on top of the teenager sprawled sideways over her lap, she leans her head backwards to look at the oldest turtle. "They always this slow? Have they texted you yet?"

Raph shakes his head as he finishes typing out a text. "No, they haven't texted. But sometimes Mayer-Lady is a little chatty."

"I think she's trying to stay on our good side, but jeez..." Mikey has put his phone down too and turns around, almost falling off the huge beanbag they're all sitting in before crawling up closer to the other two again. "I don't like saying this about people, because we're all different and I'm sure she's a really lovely lady on her off time.."

April smiles, amused. "I'm sensing a but?"

"She's so boring!" Mikey exclaims. "She only talks about her boat and her dog! And nothing wrong with having interests, and who doesn't love a good puppy, but the way she talks is just so slow and-" The box turtle interrupt himself with a groan as his body goes limp, pretending to have died.

"There's a reason only Leo and Donnie goes to the meetings." Raph pipes in. "She gives us work, but she really isn't..." The turtle in Red rubs his chin, trying to find a way to be nice about what he's about to say. "I wouldn't write a book about her, that's for sure."

"Unless a really boring one is your cup of tea." Mikey snorts, then puts up a snooty voice as he continues. "Herbal tea, thank you lady who I call Beatrice even tho your name is actually Beck. No sugar, with fresh rose petals, and some warm water for our tuuur-tle frrrrieeends" 

"Oh wow." April chuckles. "She sounds awful."

"Awful is a strong word..." Raph pipes in.

The human shrugs. "If the shoe fits." 

"Worked for Cinderella." Mikey agrees. 

They laugh a bit, starting a small discussion between the difference between the old and the new tale of Cinderella and other old tales. This leads them to a weird debate on copy rights and fair use. Mikey gets really riled up about art theft, and they end up discussing that for a minute till the big guy starts to slowly grow silent. 

April notices, but uncertain whether it's her place or not to comment just shifts her gaze over to the youngest instead. Only to notice, that while he's deep into sharing and explaining just how easy giving credit on social media is, his dark, golden eyes are as if glued on the snapper in concern. She smiles, Mikey has always been observant. Guess it lies to his curious nature. 

"Raph." The teenager suddenly says, after finishing a sentence about watermark removal. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"I know that, for once that's not what I'm worried about..." Raph let's out a big sigh. "I tried talking to Leo today about... Well, about how different things have been lately, and he assured me everything's fine."

April turns around slightly or look at the Red turtle, Mikey sits up too, leaning on the back of his arms. They sit quiet for a moment before Mikey breaks the silence. "You're worried they're fighting but are both trying to brush it off?"

"I guess?" Raph rubs the back of his neck, staring at the dark screen of his phone, perhaps looking at himself in the reflection. "And I know it's none of my business if they don't want me involved." Raph further explains and Mikey nods, clearly agreeing heavily on that point. Seems to be something they've discussed before. "But I can't help but think this is big, somehow. It tingles in my shell, I can feel it." 

"You also felt in your shell that me and April where a thing." Mikey retorts with a pointed look. "Made me second guess my entire life for WEEKS."

"What?!" April exclaims looking at Raph who's looking away ashamed. "Why??"

"You were hanging out even more than before it seemed! And we're sitting on top of each other and giggling and sharing memes and-" Raph let's s out a sigh and then smiles, admitting defeat. "Guess I have a bad habit of meddling."

"Because you care." Mikey adds and leans over to rub the top of his older brothers head before laying down onto April's lap again. "And we love you for it, but please stop. We're adults, we can handle ourselves. And if we can't? Then we're mature enough to ask for help."

Still a little perplexed about the knowledge that Raph thought for a moment Micheal and her were a thing it takes a her a second before she nods in agreement. "True. We always go to big bro Raph if we need it. We know we can count on you." April then flips her hair. "Even tho I am older and therefore much wiser than you."

Raph snorts and bumps his shoulder against her, causing the three of them all to start chuckling mildly again as the familiar sound of Leo's portal opens up. 

"Oh, a welcome home party!" Leo exclaims excitedly as a far less enthusiastic Donnie tries to side step the blue turtle into their home as the portal closes behind them. "Just for us? A snuggle party too, guuuys, you shouldn't have!"

Ignoring Leonardo, Donatello wastes no time as usual. "Good thing you guys are all here actually." He then sets up his computer and dots something away on his wrist as a 3D screen shows up in front of them. April has seen his technology more times than she can ever bother to count, but it still amazes her how much cool stuff he can actually construct himself. "We got a mission, and while not all too exciting or life threatening - as far as we know at least - it's something we shouldn't take too lightly." 

A huge picture of Big Mama shows up in front of them all and Mikey lets out a small groan of displeasure. 

Leo folds his arms and smiles at the youngest with a look of agreement but tries to encourage him by shrugging. "I know, not very tempting to get involved with that lady, but Mayor Rosa deems she's the cause of some recent human disappearances recently." 

Donnie switches to another slide, showing news clippings of missing people and some stats and numbers the trio on the bean bag understands very little about. "And since Draxum isn't about and the Oozquitoes have been long taken care of, we'll have to agree with her assumptions. Big Mama is the next big lead, because even if it turns out it's not her?"

"She's the spider in the middle of the crime-web of this city." Leo finishes with his classic smirk, waltzing up to lean against Donatello, swiping at his wrist to get to another point. "We are well known to her so we can't exactly go undercover, but Big Mama wouldn't expect us to be walking in bright daylight while spying so that's exactly what we're gonna do."

"Uh, how exactly are you planning on doing that?" April finally speaks up. "Like don't get me wrong, y'all have proven to be able to do the impossible more than once, but she knows you. Really well too, she's awfully familiar with Splinter too." 

Leo wraps an arm around Donnies shoulders as he waves the other hand in a dramatic fashion. "Easy-peasy, we'll put my flawless face first and then we'll get in."

"Or rather..." Donatello says, standing up, forcing Leo to let go of his hold. "We will let her know we're there, we won't try to hide who we are nor where we are, but she'll be thinking we're there for a completely different reason than her being a suspect of the human kidnappings." The genius steps into the projection and starts flipping through it till he reaches an invite with Big Mamas name all over it. "She's hosting an event. It's about one and a half week long, with loads of boring stuff but also a type of ball slash battle nexus event at the end."

Mikey nods thoughtfully. "Mhm, exactly. I see..."

"You do?" Raph asks so only the three on the bean bag can hear it. 

"Nope, but if we pretend we do they'll get to the point faster." The youngest whispers back and the two oldest nod in agreement before they all start nodding along to Leo and Don explaining.

Don side steps as Leo tries to lean on him again as he continues. "We'll hide under the fact that we've been unable to catch her red-handed for years." 

"And the fact that she knows we're working for the human-government will keep her from trying to impersonate and force us into the fighting like she did that first time." Leo continues, smiling while he continues to dance around Don to get a hold of him. "It will be too obvious that she's the reason we're missing, and suddenly she'll have humans on her tail as well. Or rather giant-spider-ass, but I digress."

"Leon is right." Don stops moving around just as Leonardo started to predict the sidesteps, causing the leader to almost topple over as he tries to lean onto the empty air where the softshell looked to be going next. "We'll be safe to investigate and roam freely, and she will be forced to let us unless she wants to give us any reason of suspicion. We win either way, and she really doesn't like loosing."

The three on the bean bag furrow their brows at the information and the actions of the other two. Not really understanding what they're doing except spying on the criminal overlord and checking if she's behind the missing humans cases. But sticking to their silent agreement, they don't say anything till the other two are done with their report. 

"First event is Friday, an art exhibit of all things, that's when we make our first appearance too." The inventor pulls up a picture of a schedule for 'The Nexus event!', zooming in on the gallery-opening. "We'll show our interest in yōkai art, and-"

"Yōkai art exhibit??" Mikey interrupts. "Like, an actual art exhibit where we get to look at and maybe even buy stuff?" 

"It's a commercial showing, yes, Michael." Donatello confirms but then tilts his head and gives a almost sad smile. "Though there's no way you'd be able to buy anything." The scientist flips away the time schedule to bring some examples of artists and pieces that are going to be there and then gestures to some very big numbers giving April a headache. "They're way out of our price range."

"Buuut..!" Leo sings as he finally gets a hold of Donnie to lean on him again, causing the purple grump to send him a half assed glare at the forced intimacy. Though, if April didn't know better, she's guess Don was sporting a small flush under that bandana as well. But if he did it would be a frustrated one, for sure. "We already got an artist at home, and whatever he can make from the inspiration that he might get from these wannabes are gonna be just estupendo!" Leo flicks his wrists before rolling it while holding his thumb and forefinger together in a 'ok' sign as he bows humbly. 

They all encourage that idea and Michaelangelo basks in the compliments for a moment before they move on to describe the rest of the plan. 

The twins first explain how Big Mama has said this event is to showcase her hotels many sides and open up her doors to yōkai and humans alike, though yokai shall stay hidden in human disguises, while the last 5 days are going to be Yōkai-purely. With the events then taking place in her main hotel. The mix of humans first and then the exclusion is what caused the final arrow of suspicion for the Mayor to send them on this mission, and why she couldn't really send anyone else either even tho she knows of their relationship with "The Spider Queen" as she called her. 

First of are two days with the exhibit, one to mostly just walk around and view. The next is for bidding mostly, but Don underlines the importance of showing up anyway, as this might be the day other high standing criminals might show face and can piolot to further leads down the road should they need it. 

Third day is different chefs around the globe coming in to make tiny dishes for the guest to taste and enjoy while a live orchestra will be playing in the background. This is, in Big Mamas own words in the invitation, to prove her own chefs are the best among the best. Both Raph and Mikey lick their lips excitedly at this, both for their love of food but in slightly different ways.

Fourth and final day with the humans included is a huge multi magician show with (human) talents all over America, Canada and parts of Europe having a very special, one night only show in the honour of the hotel. Leo goes off about this for a minute, very excitedly talking about some of the famous names he knows of, and how there's even a few students of some of his favourites showing up as well. He's allowed to talk for a little longer than Don would normally let anyone do considering they're trying to lay out the plan for the next 10 days, but nobody thinks too much of it. Leo's enthusiasm is enough to distract most mortal men, women and inbetweeners. 

Next, the first Yōkai exclusive day is a mingle. There's going to be live music and food as before, but this time there's only the hotel staff cooking and serving. This is day is called "Mingle Jingle", and they all roll their eyes as they can hear the hotel owners voice saying it. 

Day six to eight is just mingling. The battle nexus will be open, alongside bars and restaurants. No set space for them to be, so they might have to split up into groups to cover more ground to keep their eyes out. April suggests bringing Splinter and Sunita, and Ralph suggests Casey, more eyes cover more ground. Hesitantly Don shares his concerns with going outside their normal group, but Leo waves it off and eases Donatello's mind by pointing out they all have been either trained by or are Splinter, so it can't be that bad. Agreeing to take it into consideration, they move on. 

The ninth day is a dance, where Big Mama hopes everyone now has gotten to know each other well, and will form strong friendships and business relations to each other. It will be an open bar, and Mikey gets overly excited at this. Raph reminds him sternly that they're going to be on a mission and Don agrees, also pointing out that they can't get drunk as they can't afford the hangover the next day, completely sidestepping how he has conducted a pill to avoid hangovers all together back in his lab.

Last and final day, day ten. The main event, the battle nexus with a special surprise awaiting. 

"Special surprise?" Raph questions. "That's... not very specific."

"Exactly!" Leo points to Raph, making sure to lean even harder on the purple ninja in the process. "She's being awfully non-descriptive, and probably on purpose too." 

"Which is why we need to be there. But she probably won't let us attend at all unless we show up to all the previous events too." Don explains, then pushes Leon off of him. "Or at least most of us, most of the time. We have to show interest, and while we're going to be at work and we need to remember to keep an eye out for suspicious activities, we can't forget to make it look like we want to be there." The emphasis on want gets underlined by the way Don rolls his eyes at it, shrugging dismissively as if he doesn't want anything in his life and has never heard of the concept. He ought to be careful or his pants will light up in flame. 

"The Yōkai only event though, how will I join that?" April asks. "Or Casey for that matter if she is willing to help as well."

"Easy." Donnie says with a broad smile. "I've been working on recalibrating the cloaking devices to make humans look like Yōkai, or the very least mutants who are also widely accepted among their kind as we know, and I've had great success!"

"Our genius at it again." Leo says, and the compliment throws Don off for long enough for the blue leader to snake his arms around his waist from behind, pulling him close as he rests his head on Dons shoulder. Much alike the hug they had at the computer earlier that day. Unlike earlier tho, the soft shell doesn't allow the touch to last this time. 

With quick work of his legs, Don manages to trip Leo to fall further forward, kneeling down to grab Leo's wrist over his shoulder and then shooting up to flip the slider over 360 degrees to then land on his but in front of himself. Everyone grows silent for a moment, a tension building that none of them expected. 

That is, until Mikey breaks it with a small snicker. "You know Donald doesn't like closeness, Leo." Raph joins in with a small uncertain chuckle as the youngest continues. "What did you expect? A hug back?"

Donatello lets his hands rest on his hips, forcing a scowl down at the blue turtle by his feet. "Yeah." He decides to join Mikeys description. "We're trying to work here, maybe a bit of professionalism? What do you think, Mister Leader?"

Rubbing his backside Leo pouts, clearly displeased but holds back whatever responds he wants to give. Biting back anger rather than coming with a quick and playful comeback he would've done if he wasn't upset Donnie recognises, but decides he can apologise later in the privacy of his bedroom.

"I know you're bored, Leo, I am too to be completely honest." April shrugs with a smile. "But sounds like we're almost done, so keep in there! Then we can go to bed and get back at it tomorrow."

A small relief washes over Don at April's remark. He's just bored, that makes sense. Leo hasn't had his usual way of pranking and goofing to let off steam like he usually has and is therefore feeling a bit bored. And even if he isn't, and something else is bothering him like the growing suspicion he might have for Donnie himself and what he so desperately tries to hide; his love and lust for their blue leader - it can easily be now masked as just boredom so at least nobody else suspects anything. 

Leo sighs as he gets back up on his feet. "You're right, I am kinda bored." Leo folds his arms behind his head. "Oh how hard it is to be Mister Leader, dramatic sigh, I am too beautiful for this!" 

Mikey and April snorts as Raph shakes his head, Donnie smiles almost softly before turning back to his explanation of how they're going to prepare for these next coming days. 

They decide to go over details later. But for right now they'll hear with Splinter how much he wants to be involved, April will hear with Sunita, and Raph volunteered to check with Casey. Then, they'll not bother with sleeping at big Mamas hotel during the first 4 days, but will consider their options closer when the Yōkai-exclusive part of the event comes around. Leo and Donnie both look at each other when they think the other isn't looking and quickly looks away when their eyes meet. 

Both praying their nights together won't be taken away from them while they're on this mission. Neither willing to fully admit to themselves that they're praying at all.


	15. Rotten Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year gift in a way! Early chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, thank you for sticking with me while we snail along this story

They have one day and two nights till they are going to arrive at Big Mamas grand hotel event for the first day. And the group split up with quiet yawns and a few waves and heartfelt "good nights" as they split to go to their separate rooms. April taking her leave to go home as well, assuring the rest she's a ninja too and will make sure to get home safe. 

Don walks immediately to his own room of course, and Leo has to stop himself from not going right after him. He looks over his shoulder to see his two other brothers wave April off before they walk together to get ready for the night towards their separate bedrooms, probably stopping by the bathroom on their way there. 

Leo contemplates just walking after his brother in purple, but a small ache in his backside from hitting the floor so hard suddenly makes the thought less appealing. Rubbing his wrist absentmindedly as he starts his trip towards the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and washes his face before heading for his own room. 

He grins humourlessly as he closes his bedroom door behind himself, realising he's holding on to the same wrist that Donnie had grabbed and held down while he was pushed into and held firm that first morning, soon to be one week ago now. He remembers how confused and shocked he'd been at that very moment and a fond but bitter smile forms at his face replacing the humourless one. He'd been confused because he didn't recognise the feelings he was having, and the warm feeling of now knowing what it is is undeniable, but the bitterness of how his purple brother is brushing him off and refusing his touch when he has the audacity to hold him down like that is-. 

Taking a deep breath, Leo closes his eyes and starts counting down from 10. When he reaches 0, he starts counting up. He's figured that is a fast and effective way to 'meditate' when aggression that needs to be quickly quenched arrives. He has to get to Donnies room now. Can't keep the genius waiting, he wouldn't want to be thrown across the room at his arrival or nailed to the wall or anything for upsetting him.

Rolling his eyes, Leonardo grabs his sword and opens a portal to arrive in Dons room. Not even looking around himself or at the scientist waiting for him he undresses and gets into bed, turning his back to the one currently untying his purple bandana.

Donatello watches Leon as the athletic form settles under his soft comforter. Facing away from him without a word.

The softshelled turtle lowers his hands slowly as he takes the bandana off and folds it neatly to lay on his desk. Pushing a button for his battle shell to come off as his final move for tonight he lets his feet glide over the floor, stopping just by the bedside.

Donatello opens his mouth to say something, feeling rejected and therefore even more guilty for throwing Leon over his shoulder, but closes it again as he looks to his side. Swallowing his anxiety he crawls into bed and settles close behind Leo's shell, spooning him like they've been doing for the past few nights. 

They lay in silence for a bit, and had an outsider looked in on them now it would've looked peaceful, but the roaring thoughts of self doubt and tension between them are enough to make them both tense and uncomfortable. Both afraid to move as if a single wrong touch or brush would set the other off.

"I'm sorry, Nardo." Donnie suddenly decides to whisper. Voice barely audible as he then proceeds to nuzzle his face further in the pillow and Leonardo's neck. 

"We allowed to talk now?" Leo shoots back, tone in a glum mockery, but Don knows his brother well enough to tell he's listening.

"About this we should. And I don't know when we'll be able to again except for at night." The genius explains. "I'm sorry for throwing you over my shoulder."

"It's alright, it's whatever." Leon's voice is calm but meek. And Don furrows his brows in mild concern at the so very out of character docility on something like this. Leo's pride. "I get it, I went too far. I just got idea thinking that-..." the slider shifts a bit as if he wants to turn around to face him, but stops in his tracks before getting comfortable again. "I thought that maybe, since the hug, or whatever you wanna call it, before the meeting seemed okay, that maybe this one would be too."

Donatello chews on the inside of his cheek for a second, before pushing his pride away and deciding to at least halfway admit how things are. "It was because the others were there."

"That matters?" The leader asks, sounding almost offended.

"It does to me." Don sighs. "It's not that big of a deal when nobody can... see me."

Leo stays quiet for a moment. He wants to turn around and face the genius, look at him and try to glean something from his expression to see what he might mean by those words when a few dots suddenly clicks. "That's why you want me facing away?" 

Donatello just nods against Leo's neck in response. 

The confession, while silent and non descriptive confirmation must have hit the blue turtles heart in a way, as Don can feel his brothers body relax slightly in his arms. And just as silently, the slider takes a hold of Dons hand and pulls it close to his own chest.

"Don't worry about it, D." Leon says softly. "I know this is weird, this sleeping thing is very much out of the ordinary for brothers to do as you keep reminding us off too. But it's for team building and our brotherhood." 

Don swallows thickly. "I know." He responds quietly. Because it's true, he does know that, he knows this is only Nardo's weird plan to bring them closer as brothers and teammates, and he knows it means nothing more or less than that. That's the problem. 

"Don't worry about the others knowing..." Leo continues, hesitation in his voice showing he's slightly uncertain what exactly is bothering his brother. Don smiles sadly at the realisation that Leo does in fact not know of Donnies deeply shameful feelings, and relaxes a bit too before the leader continues. "I got it covered, they won't suspect a thing. You just can't keep throwing me over you shoulder every time I try to give you a hug."

Leo gives a weak laugh, and Don joins in as soon as he catches up to it being a playful jab. The soft shell nods again, deciding he doesn't need to answer verbally. 

Lying in silence for a moment, Donatello let's the feel of Leonardo in his arms settle in over him. Letting himself at least partly enjoy it as Leo even grabbed a hold of his hand, pulling it close to the sliders chest. Opening his palm to let it rest against Leo's plastron as he pulls him in closer, feeling the smooth shell against his torso, repressing an urge to kiss the skin so close to his mouth he lets out a deep sigh instead. 

The genius is just about to shut his eyes and go to sleep when he feels a small shudder run through the body in his arms. He blinks, uncertain for a moment as he stares at the back of Leo's head. Deciding it was nothing he lets himself yawn as he closes his eyes again. But just as he exhales he feels Leo's body tremble slightly again. 

The scientist frowns in a curious concentration. 

Is the room too cold? It really shouldn't be, it's supposed a perfect temperature, and the comforters are plentiful warm. They're even sharing body heat lying so close. So there's no obvious coldness reason for Leonardo to be shaking. 

The experimental side of Donnie takes over as he lifts his head over Leo's neck, opening his mouth and blowing hot air onto the exposed neck. 

Leo buckles at that. He's still shivering as burrows his face further into the pillow. 

The reaction forces a tightening at his crotch but he forces it down. "Nardo..?" Don tries carefully, repressing the warm feeling building all over his skin. "Are you cold? Did you catch something perhaps." 

The slider doesn't respond, staying quiet as he continues to shake slightly. The genius can't tell whether the blue turtle in his bed is pretending to be asleep, or actually fell asleep that fast, but he can't help but feel a pull to continue to make those delicious shivers ripple through that-.

Just as Donatello places a hand on Leonardos hip, squeezing it slightly, he wakes up from his lust written haze. Luckily tearing himself away from it before he can fall too deep into the dark desire. 

Squaring his jaw, Donnie lays down behind his brother again. Making sure to remind himself that it is indeed his brother in his bed and not a lover nor potential lover. 

Leon might just be sleeping, and it's just an involuntary reaction that way. Or if he's awake, he's clearly avoiding Donnie and therefore it's a unintentional response he's trying to ignore because he's, probably and rightfully so, ashamed of. 

They're brothers.

Donnie suppresses a sigh, afraid to breath too hard on Leo's neck again and instead settles down properly. Holding Leo close incase he's actually cold, falling into a restless sleep. 

-

When Leo wakes up the next morning, feeling the now familiar soft sheets of Donatello's bed, he's not surprised to find the softshells warmth missing from his side. Lying with his eyes closed he snuggles up to his comforter before shifting to lie closer to Donnies side, unconsciously searching for that comforting smell and warmth. 

Slowly the memories of hot breath on his neck and a hand on his hip comes to mind. How horny he had gotten at such a short and in a way innocent thing. Would've made him blissful if it weren't for the fact that he had to pretend to be asleep to avoid explaining exactly why he was shaking like a touch starved ho getting their first lay in a year. An embarrassed but happy smile spreads across his cheeks as he lets out a quiet churr. 

What he wouldn't give to have that hand grab at him again, to force moans out of him as he feels a warm, ragged breath at his neck while he's being plummeted into-.

"Slept well?" Donnies voice jerks Leo fully awake, as he jumps into a sitting position, hiding his body with the comforter, suddenly feeling very self conscious and terrified he's gonna pop a boner. "Sorry, i didn't mean to frighten you."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine! Just a bit... startled." Leo says, wiggling his toes as he starts his blood flow, hoping it will be enough to kill the growing boner enough to be excused as a morning stiffy at worst. He looks at the blue mug Don is holding out for him. "For me?"

"Blue is your colour." Donnie responds, holding the mug out even further. Leo takes it and lifts the warm beverage to his face to smell it. "It's coffee. We need to talk."

Leonardo shoots his eyes from the cup to watch the purple turtle sit at the edge of the bed, lifting his own '#1 evil genius' mug he got for Christmas a few years back from Mikey up to his lips. "Talk?" Leo says, somewhere between hopeful and flustered they're going to talk about Leo's responses to last night. 

Don nods, and Leo forces to lift the mug to his lips and take a sip so he won't let his eyes give away any lustful thoughts. 

Leo is an excellent liar, but even he is at a disadvantage in his first waking moments with a half hard cock under his shell.

The slider stifles a moan at the idea of Donnie getting hard for him too by taking a huge gulp of the warm coffee Don prepared for him. Burning his tongue slightly, but beggars can't be choosers. 

"About the next few days. Or today especially, I have made a few suggestions for a game plan." Don explains and Leo rolls his eyes with a smile. 

"Right, hit me." Leo says and curses himself as he suddenly questions his own kinks at the idea. 

"I need to finish and try out the human to Yōkai devices, the sooner the better. So since we only have preparations for the next coming 10 days planned for today, I suggest I take April, and perhaps the Casey girl if she has responded to Raphael, and run some tests." Leo nods, holding the cup to his face as Don puts his own cup down by the bedside, already forgotten it as his mind clearly drifts to his inventions. "So you'll make sure Raph and Mikey are in check for tomorrow's plans."

"Right, of course." Leo agrees, nodding again. "And those are?"

Donatello sends him a tired look and Leo just smiles smugly over his mug. "You're the leader, you tell me."

Leonardo snorts. "Big boy, Alpha D, needs his leader to tell him the plan?" Instead of responding Donnie picks up his coffee mug and is about to get up. "Wait!" The slider exclaims then forces a small laugh. "I'm just joking, Hermano! I'll make sure our brothers are up to speed while you do the science stuff. Nada problema."

The softshell nods, lifting the mug to his lips, but decides to stay put on the bed. Leo let's out a relived breath he didn't realise he was holding and when he looks up he just barely catches the smug smirk on Donnies lips. Leo lifts his own cup to his face, hiding the growing blush on his features.

Did he imagine that smirk? What does it even mean? Does it mean anything at all? Probably just smug about Leo wanting him there, but Leo almost always wants him there... 

Speaking of things meaning stuff tho, what did the little interaction last night mean? The conversation alone was a lot to unpack, but the breathing on his neck, did Donnie mean anything by that? Leo himself sure got something out of it, but it didn't really lead anywhere for either of them, so does it really matter?

Clearing his throat, Don places the purple cup on his knee as he rolls his shoulders. "Sounds like a plan. We'll meet up all of us after dinner time? Make sure we're all on the same page and all of that." 

"Sounds like a plan." Leo parrots a little cheekily. "6pm? 7?"

"Seven. Gives me enough time to make sure it works after April will undoubtably loose interest, go bother you guys, and then come back for me to run some final tests."

"She never bothers us."

"Really?" Don lifts the mug to his lips again. "Lucky, she bothers me all the time."

Leo pushes him with his toe. "You think everyone bothers you."

"Touché." Donnie takes a sip and then gets up. "You're a perfect example."

"Oh, ha-ha." Leo says, pretending to be offended while actually feeling a short bang of hurt. "Go off then busy-turtle. I still have some time till breakfast, but I'm sure you've got plenty to do." Donnie looks back at him at that. The shift in Leonardo's voice and attitude must've been too obvious based on the stare, so Leo cocks his head with a wide grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Unless you wanna cuddle with Touch-Nardo?"

"Jesus, no." Don says, and starts to leave. "Make sure nobody sees you leave my bedroom."

"You loveee mee!" Leo shouts after the scientist as he exits for the lab with a slam of the door. Alone in the room, Leo finishes for himself quietly. "Just not the way I'd like you to..."

Grimly, Leo finishes his coffee before getting up. Leaving the mug behind he portals his way to his own bedroom and stretches. 

Right then, time to start the day.

Breakfast goes as normal, jokes and laughter. Leo gets teased that the bunny guy is probably going to show during the next 10 days, and the leader has to collect his thoughts before he understands exactly who they're talking about and why Mikey would bring it up in the first place. When he remembers the ploy that his white-furred friend is supposed to be the one he currently is crushing on, he bashfully pretends to wave the idea away.

When Shelldon comes to clean away the breakfast Leo tells April to meet Don in his lab and then turns to Raph and asks about Casey.

"Oh!" Raph responds, excitedly giving his plate away to one of the purple underlings. "She's in! I told her to show for more details as I don't wanna muddle any information by being the middle man over text, so she's coming over later."

"Tell her to come whenever she's ready, I think Don wanted to test the cloaking device as soon as possible." Leo gulps down the rest of his juice before handing it over to Shelldon and getting up from his chair. "Meanwhile the three of us are gonna go over some points about our alibi."

"Alibi, smalibi" Mikey waves dismissively. "They know who we are, we'll be us but not on her tail. Or, ass. Whatever, I'm more curious as to your relationship with Cassandra right now, Raphie!"

While Raph chuckles awkwardly, scratching his chin as he tries to come up with an explanation, he youngest proceeds to pounce on the snapper causing him to let out his infamous squeal as they both fall to the ground. Rolling his eyes with a wide smile, Leo, with a shrug, joins Mikey as they pester Raph for a bit.

Meanwhile Donnie is standing by his desk, staring down at the Yōkai altered shroud, or YAS for short. Frowning he picks it up, studying it as April finally walks through the doors. The familiar stomps of her shoes all too familiar.

"Morning, April." Donnie greets as he pulls up his goggles. "Let's get to work before the others arrive. Have you texted Sunita?"

"Yup!" She responds, popping the P. "She'll arrive whenever y'all are ready for her. Want her to come by today?" 

Don rubs his chin. "You can ask Leo at dinner, he might want her for the meeting at 7 today. For now let's test this one on you before Cassandra Jones shows up." 

"Guinea-pig-April?" 

"Glad we're on the same page." The scientist grins and throws the device into April hands. She puts it on and they begin their tests.

The day goes by more or less as Don predicted, with the only addition being Casey as he had forgotten to add to the equation when he and Leo shared a coffee break earlier that day. They split for Dinner around 5, Leo suggests April texts Sunita to check if she can come right away.

After "the delicious food, thank you Mikey!" they go back to their groups. Or rather, Casey and April go back to Don waiting in the lab, and the others wait for Sunita in the living room. 

She finally arrives and the leader in blue updates her on the plan, she agrees to join officially and that's when 7pm hits the clock. 

Leonardos stomach flips as he sees Don arrive with a laugh alongside April and Casey. And before he can let himself realise whether it's jealousy or joy that is burning in his soul, he gets up to greet them. 

"Guys! Finally, how did the testing go? Get any good grades?" The slider says, all too carefully placing himself between the girls and his bed-partner, wrapping an arm around the turtles shoulders. "Any satisfying results?"

"Very!" The scientist responds excitedly, pushing Leo's face out of the way to showcase the two humans. "Ladies, if you may demonstrate?"

"My pleasure, D!" O'Niel responds as Casey bows deeply with a small smile on her face as she faces the rest of the group with April. 

A flash of purple as the devices are activated, and two turtle ladies end up being in their stead. 

"Ta-daa!" April voice comes from the yellow stomached, black shelled turtle as the black with red turtle (who Leo then definitely knows is Casey) waves, almost a little bashful.

"Ohmigosh!" Mikey exclaims, stars in his eyes. "You look amazing, don't they look amazing, Raph?"

"Y-yeah!" The oldest brother responds, then throws a big thumbs up. "You did great, D!" 

"Oh I know I did." Donnie rubs his chin proudly. 

"Turtles." Leo remarks, feeling an overwhelming urge to get a word in, wanting the scientists attention. 

"Yes, turtles!" Donatello agrees excitedly. "April here is Blanding turtle. And Casey is a wood turtle. More specifically, a North American wood turtle. I've always wondered what it would be like to have more of our kind, or at least more looking like us, so I couldn't resist the temptation." 

The geniuses eyes run up and down April's body, admiring his own handy work but Leo feels a ugly fire really light up inside of him. 

Leo feels stupid. More so than before for the irrational jealousy he felt with Mikey. Impossible to call it anything else anymore, when it's so loud and intense as it is now. He was envious over how the youngest seemed to be allowed so many more touches and were given so many kind words in comparison to the rest of them. But April.

Leo takes a deep breath as he focuses his muscles to keep a smile up. Placing his hands on his sides, trying to hold himself in place as everyone praises Donnie and the two girls. 

April is first of all a girl, and Leo never even thought to second guess Donatello's sexuality. Being guilty of the bi-projecting he unintentionally had it in his head that the soft shell must have liked guys too. 

Second, while everyone views her as family as she is basically all of their big-sis in more ways than one, she's not connected by dna. She wasn't there the very first few years of their lives, and is therefore a more acceptable partner for Donnie than both Mikey and Leo could ever be. 

Leonardo can feel the urge in his bones to lay down and curl up rise in his bones. Having the sudden urge to vomit too he swallows thickly, making sure to be able to perk back to reality should anyone mention anything about the plan or turn their attention to their leader deep in jealousy land. 

Thirdly, how in the holy land of pizza lovers could he forget just how close April and Donnie always have been? Everyone in this little odd group have always been very close and April have been anything but an exception to that rule, but Don have always been... a special case.  
He is the one that would be the hardest to get into showcasing and partaking in any form of physical love. While he was better as younger, especially being soft to Splinter as he also wanted their father's approval and love, the only real special-case was, you guessed it, April. 

April O'Neil. The abnormal New York girl, of course the incredible mega genius would fall for someone like her. And now? Now he's even given her a way to be a turtle, perhaps the only thing Leo could've had and/or offered that she couldn't. Even a lack of dick can be helped with the thanks of a strap-on.

April places her new hand on Donnies arm, leaning in as she takes a selfie with him. Giving herself some compliments for her looks that Donnie agrees to and Leo's breath nearly leaves his body to strangle her. 

Unable to stop himself, the slider feels himself moving forward, needing to step between April and his Donnie. He needs them to be distanced and it needs to happen now. Side stepping inbetween them, he faces the blanding turtle, keeping Don safe behind himself. 

Somehow Leo manages to keep his smile up as he speaks. "I want a selfie too!" He knows he's saying it, and he can see April responding with a grin, but the blood in his ears is so loud and angry he can barely hear anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April and Casey in their turtle forms!  
> https://twitter.com/bosarecool/status/1346617450683576321?s=21


	16. Always two steps back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission I made for the previous chapter:  
> https://twitter.com/bosarecool/status/1346617450683576321?s=21  
> I'm so happy about it's beautiful hhhh

The shift had been so sudden for Donatello. 

He has in one minute been basking in the praise of having taken the magic from the original cloaking device and turned it into something scientific, something reliable and something the magic users either haven't thought of or didn't manage to do. Having thanked Raph for the parts he got with their dad only a week prior, just to keep up his humble persona alongside his brilliant intellect and shine. Taking selfies with April while Raph was busy with Casey, Mikey and Sunita jumping around the group, hyping each other up. 

And then Leo. The barely shorter, but strong slider had brushed against him, stepping in between himself and April. The sight of the blue bandana in front of his face hit him first, second the annoyance of expecting the leader to try and steal the spotlight, but then the smell hit his nostrils. 

Leo's normal scent, normally flowery, fresh and virile, suddenly had a undertone of something enigmatic and alluring. Giving Don a strong instinctual pull to place a hand on his Nardo's back to reassure him, but not quite knowing what for. 

He'd almost done so too when Leo had loudly proclaimed he wanted a selfie with April too, momentarily bringing the softshell back to reality. 

The scientist looks to April, trying to glean anything from her expression and her words to see if she noticed Leo's smell at all. She hugs him in, holding her turtle arm around the blue ninjas neck as they both poke their tongue out for the camera. Don takes a deep breath to his nose, trying to see if he can confirm he didn't imagine the aroma, and low and behold it hits his senses like a truck. 

Leo isn't even looking at him, why isn't he looking at him? It smells and looks like he just stepped in to defend his property but-. Is it April Leo is defending from Donatello and not the other way around? 

Any type of arousal and rapture that was building in the genius quickly dies away as a familiar disappointment and an deplorable itch grows under his skin. 

Of course it wasn't him, what was he thinking. 

Clenching his jaw he pulls at Leon's bandana string a little harder than initially intended, causing a loud yelp to ripple through the sliders throat. A noise that would normally freak the genius out, because he would get either turned on or afraid someone would think he got turned on, but now he's just slightly angry. Rather upset.

"Okay, enough praising of how brilliant I am. We got work to do before we all should get a early night before tomorrow." Don says before letting go of Leon's bandana.

"Stopping the 'Donatello is the best'-train? Who are you, are you sick?" April jokes as the scientist signals for the two girls to hand him the devices. 

"Only thing that stops that train is when he's eager to go to bed, wanking is my guess," Mikey begins, causing a loud horrified 'Michael!' come from Raph. "Or it's work."

"It's work." Don bites quickly, causing a small giggle to escape from Mikey, April and Sunita. "Leonardo, gameplan."

"Right." The leader responds, clearing his throat as he stands up straight beside the scientist. Don tries, and probably fails to keep the frown off of his face, but considering the poke from Mikey he expects no suspicion. 

They go over the plans, in short just saying the first four days is more of a surveillance like their normal patrols than anything else. They'll take shifts on who is the most active for looking out, and who will be allowed to let more loose as not to cause any suspicion. Only rule is to not let loose too much as they need all men on deck, but remember to be casual enough to blend in. 

"And I cannot say this enough." Donatello adds on after Leo's recap. "While these first days are just as important as the rest, we'll use them mainly to ease any suspicion against us. But that does not mean, Mikey, that we can get drunk or go off shift."

"Why would you call me out!" Mikey moans, now lying in April's and Sunitas lap on the bean bag. 

"Just making sure you got it." Don dismisses. "But the same goes to all of you, of course."

"You too, D." Leo teases, but the tone feels slightly off to the normal tease. "Eyes on the price, babes, missing people are counting on us."

The scientist is about to respond when his phone rings with their dads familiar tune. Deciding it's a good enough of a distraction he lets everyone know it's Splinter and puts him on speaker.

"Hi dad!" Mikey yells. 

"You're on speaker, Dad." Donatello clarifies before anyone else, including the rat himself, can respond. 

"Good!" Comes Splinters voice through the telephone. "I've been trying to call Blue for a good hour but he didn't pick up when his father was calling him!" 

The one at blame chuckles lightly. "Right, I left it in my room to charge, sorry Pops."

Their father responds with a displeased hum before continuing. "It's an important mission you guys are taking on, missing people is something a lot of people brush off as unimportant because there's no death involved, but you guys will be saving lives if you succeed. Either by making sure they don't die, or bringing them back to the lives they were taken from."

Donatello is a little taken aback by their fathers sudden words. He knew they were saving people, and it's not like he didn't take this seriously, but in the middle of everything else he can only guess he didn't really take the time to reflect on what they were actually doing. 

The soft shell looks up, finding the others to have a new layer of determination in their eyes, and he knows the words hit them as well. 

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can join you." The words, even over the phone sounds layered in conflicted emotions, but stern enough to leave no room for argument. He's decided, just not very pleased with the decision. "But I still expect you all to take this seriously. Do not repeat my mistakes."

The masters words could mean a lot of things, and perhaps that's what he had intended to do as well, and Donatello suddenly remembers how much respect and love he has for their old man. His anger begins to slowly diminishes.

"Thank you, dad, we'll remember that." Leo answers and as they say their heartfelt goodbyes, the slider leans over and hangs up for them. 

As he does, Don manages to sneak a glance down their leaders body, the may he leaned over with his behind in the air making it impossible not to, and notices the familiar square in Leonardo's pocket. His phone wasn't in his room, it's right there. 

Donnie's gaze quickly shoots up as Leo throws in a small speech living off of Splinters words of encouragement and underlines the grim reality of it's actually lives on the line here. He throws in a joke when the crowd have grown silent with soberness over the reality of it all, the genius knows this as he can hear them laugh, but he isn't able to catch anything as he feels his heart soar.

Leo orchestrated it so their dad would call Don, knew he'd put him on speaker and that the wise rat would give them some well judged words to put them on the right track, away from whatever foolery their group would pull them. Their leader had known he needed to remind their group of the fact that they're actually on an important mission even though it feels so laxed. He had then taken the opportunity to lay out the plans for the group and then throw a joke in to relax then all slightly again, not letting them completely forget they'll be working for the next 10 days.

Don straightens as he squares his jaw and crosses his arms over his chest.

Himself, had never forgotten they were on a mission, but it would be a complete lie to claim he hadn't even been slightly distracted. His mind completely on Leonardo, and the two of theirs sleeping arrangements had been a huge contributor as well.

But looking at Leo now, with undoubtedly so many balls in the air, and still keeping it together and being so chill about it all. It's exhilarating.

Suppressing a shiver and a deep need to call Leon over to him he grips his bicep slightly.

Breaking out of the trance he was in, Leo turns his head to look at Donatello over his shoulder. "Sounds good to you too, Donnie?" 

"What part?" The genius quickly asks. Hoping his usual demeanour is enough to cover up the fact that he wasn't paying attention, his mind somewhere far away, fighting dark urges none of them can ever learn of. 

"Meeting up for an extra early breakfast, compared to our usual, at 8am. Prepare then eat and head over so we'll be there a little before opening at 11." Leonardo smirks, but it twitches ever so slightly before settling in it's normal cocky smirk. "I'm inviting you to breakfast again."

Donnie hums, trying time hide the tiny flip his heart did. "Logical, it's a good plan." 

"Great!" Leo says and claps his hands before rubbing them together. "It's a date, everyone!"

"Please don't call it a date." Donnie objects, placing a hand over his face in fake annoyance as he hides whatever feelings are actually running through him. 

They all exchange their goodbyes as they decide to head home before it gets too late, needing to get up early for their breakfast at 8. Just as they split and Leo is about to head for his bedroom, Don grabs him by the arm.

Panicking as he didn't mean to reach out he quickly comes up with an excuse, and exclaims it a little louder than necessary. "I'd like to discuss some points with you. Come with me." 

The soft-shell proceeds to pull Leonardo along after himself. Going for the labs entrance and quickly turning on his heel as soon as he knows they're out of sight and hearing and goes for his bedroom.

Donatello's blood is rushing, he wants to do unspeakable things to his brother, but he has to control himself. Or at least control the lack of control he's experiencing right now. 

Leonardo is just surprised, being dragged along by his wrist as they walk rather fast to their shared bedroom for a week. Swallowing thickly, the blue turtle tries hard not to let his mind wander too far into wishful thinking as they go.

When they arrive, Don all but rips the door open, yanks Leonardo inside and slams him against the closed door behind them when they're finally safe inside. 

The pain in his shell from being smashed into the wooden frame is enough for a strangled moan to escape the sliders lips and the soft-shell slams his arms on either side of his head, leaning forward as their eyes meet. 

Leonardo opens his mouth, knowing he should probably come up with some clever remark or joke, or rather feeling the need to as his blood rushes and collect itself in his enclosed member. "You come here often?" 

"You lied." Donnie snarls out, leaning in slightly with narrow eyes, a dark gleam in burning behind them. "To dad."

Leo leans his head back and bites his lip, holding back whatever churrs he can feel building inside him. He knows what Donnie is referring to, but the fact that he got figured out is turning him into a mess. 

Leonardo lies, not about important stuff, nothing that would ever hurt or put anyone in danger, but he lies often. Someone might call it manipulative, others might even say it's downright unethical and fiendish, but he does it for others, never for himself. Well, almost never.

"No point in hiding it, how'd ya figure it out?" Leo says, barely above a whisper as he represses the urge to wrap his arms around Donatello, keeping them instead firmly against the door behind him.

"Saw your phone." Donatello responds, leaning away slightly as he seems to collect himself. 

Panicking, Leo quickly teases. "What, you were checking me out?" 

The soft-shell quickly leans further in again, flashing teeth as if Leonardo just insulted Shelldon's honour. "I think perhaps your ability to lie so easily to us should be what we really should be discussing." 

"Hey, I don't lie willy-nilly." Leo protests, the arousal mixing with a nasty layer of guilt. 

"But you do lie. To me too I bet." Donnies eyes flicker to Leonardos lips, making the slider suddenly very aware of how dry they are. "To all of us." 

"I don't-" Leo objects again, but stops himself. "I do, but-."

Donatello pushes himself off the wall, leaving Leo to feel suddenly very cold against the hardwood against his shell. He feels rejected, and they didn't even do anything. Don didn't even say anything other than call him out on the small lie to their dad. 

The leader can't come up with a response. For once at a lack of words, unable to convey his opinion. How can he say that the lying is for their sake without making it sound like another lie? 

The soft-shell hums, the dark and intriguing glean in his eyes are completely gone and replaced with a dull glare. 

"I smelled you." Leo blurts out, desperate to change the conversation, and judged by the surprise flashing in Donatellos features he decides quickly to go for it. "When I placed myself between you and turtle-April. You seemed jealous, don't like that I got all up on our O'Niell?"

"Leon, don't." The genius responds and turns away.

"No, it's not like you to get mad for something that supports the team, so I wanna know what this is really about." Leo presses, pushing himself of the wall and taking a step towards Don who's about to get undressed for the night. "You were up so close and intimate with April, I had to all but force myself in to be able to get to her." 

"Oh, please." The soft-shell says through gritted teeth, a true anger evidently cracking through. 

"Can't even deny it, huh?" The blue ninja snorts, the jealousy from earlier fighting its way up his body and soul again. "Giving her a turtle button, is that why you did that? Wanna fuck her tail?"

"Shut up, Leonardo." Donnie snaps and finally turns around to face him again. "I fucking smelt you too, pushing me away from April, you were reeking with slider-possession." 

The named slider gapes for a moment, trying to quickly collect his thoughts for a comeback.

There is something there. Donatello wouldn't be getting this fired up unless he was onto something. Does Donnie love.. April? And he also thinks Leon is after her too? 

A wave of sadness rushes through Leonardo at the thought. Then is replaced with a defensive anger. 

"And what of it?" Leo says, throwing his hands in the air. "Whatcha going to do about it? Hm, Mr Always-cool-and-collected? Mr pushed-and-held-me-down-in-bed. Was that also somehow about April?"

"Whatever you're going for, lay off it." Donatello pushes past him with that, going for the bed, clapping his hands as the lights dim to a near complete darkness.

Angered, Leonardo follows close behind, throwing his own clothes away, purposely not folding them like he knows the neat-freak wants. "Lay off what, Donald?"

A hand suddenly grabs at the leaders arm and he's pulled against Donatellos body before they both go tumbling into bed. The softness of the sheets surrounds Leon as the genius looks down at him. 

All type of anger disappears, replaced with a conflicted arousal. 

"What do you want me to say?" Donatello all but growls. "That I like the mutant turtle autonomy? That I wanna fuck that tight little hole till I hear moans and uncontrollable churrs call out for me and begging in a place between wanting more and needing me to slow down?" Donnie's tone shifts, eyes softening as dark purple orbs drift down the sliders body, forcing a shiver out of him despite being crestfallen knowing his genius is talking and thinking about April and not him. "Wanting to caress and love. Show just how much-."

They stay quiet for a moment, the soft-shell deep in thought as he just stares at Leonardo's frame, Leo studying his distraught face. 

As much as his jealousy burned painfully in his chest, the heavy pull like lead around his heart from seeing that look on Donatello's face is agonising. A guilty pleasure is always seeing Don convey strong emotions in anyway, but this heartbroken look is just... it doesn't belong there. 

Hesitantly, Leo reaches up and touches Don's face, cupping his cheek carefully. "How much you care?" Don looks up at him, a frown forming on his face as his eyes flicker back and forth over Leonardo's own face. After a bit, he nods carefully and Leo can't help but smile. "Donnie-."

The genius just shakes his head as he grabs Leo's hand, holding it close to his face. Closing his eyes he sighs deeply. "Let's go to bed." 

Leo holds his breath as the purple turtle shifts his head and places a gentle kiss in the inside of his palm, the darkness welcomed more than ever to hide the flush rising on his neck. "Okay.." He breaths out eventually. 

The silence stretches between them. Neither making a move to lay down properly for sleep as they just stare at each other. Leo really doesn't want to part, to turn away from Donnie now, so he does something else. Stretching his arm to settle behind the soft-shell's head, bringing the other hand up as well he begins to pull their faces closer. 

His eyelids feel heavy with love as he glances down at the geniuses ever nearing lips, his heart doing backflips when the hot breath of his brother hits his face. Closing his eyes fully he pulls Don in the final stretch for the kiss.

Disappointed, he opens his eyes when he feels Don's cheek instead. 

"Whatever you're trying to do, Nardo, just stop." Comes the soft reply, barley above a whisper. "If you're thinking of April then think of April, but I'm too drained for... whatever this is right now. We need sleep." 

And with that the purple genius pulls away, pushing Leo gently onto his side and nuzzles in behind him. 

The slider wants to respond, say anything in fact. Reassure the genius he could use Leo if he wanted to, if he wanted to think of April as turtle while they were doing, well anything really... But the words sting too much in his throat every time he tries to open his mouth, the sentiment true but too painful to actually admit. 

It's embarrassing, to get to a point where he could even think like that, to be so willing to throw himself down like that just for a dumb kiss. He's kissed plenty of people before, that was never special, why is he so willing to sacrifice his own pride and honour so easily for something so unimportant as lips-on-lips.

Donatello's arms wraps tighter around Leo, forcing them flush together before the scientist carefully takes the blue headband off and laying it somewhere out of Leo's sight. Warm hands tighten around the sliders arm before gently glide down them, settling under his head and around his waist. A small peck can then be felt on the back of his head and Leonardo's eyes shut in a pained bliss. 

That's why. Donnie is different, this is all different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of maybe opening up for a little conversation about the fic for those that want, so here's my Twitter if y'all are interested! @rottmntDonSimp  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/rottmntDonSimp
> 
> I've been rereading comments and such, and I must say y'all are so kind. I value all the comments I'm getting, thank you so so much


	17. Welcome to The Grand Nexus Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo is the most jealous because of his sense of possessiveness. However, Don is also rather jealous, wanting to prove his worth, and being scared to loose if he's not good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all on twitter are *chefs kiss*  
> I love you

Everyone shows up for breakfast, a Mikey-and-Raph-special with pancakes, bacon, eggs, scones and even some muffins and some fruit and berries. 

They hog in, Mikey teases Leo about Don probably telling him off after pulling him away last night. But with the strained laugh his brother responds with, the youngest decides not to push it.

Don is a little displeased with his coffee, being used to how Shelldon makes it extra strong with the perfect amount of sugar, he wasn't able to recreate it himself while making it alongside the others. But is otherwise in a decent mood, at least considering the swirling thoughts in his mind from last night..

But, (luckily for Don and Leo,) before they know it they're in front on the Grand Nexus Hotel. 

"Okay everyone, I know we don't have the best memories of this place and are probably really stressed going in here, but remember why we're here and stay cool." Donnie says, gesturing with his hand in a 'cool' way, letting it glide through the air.

"We're here for a family trip!" Mikey adds loudly, grabbing his purple-clothed, human-disguised, brother by the shoulders. "We know, D, now relax and let's go check out some beautifully stunning artwork!" 

Raph chuckles and runs in after grabbing Casey with loud, cheerful yells from the both of them. Shrugging, April, Sunita and Leo follows close behind. 

As planned, they're not keeping quiet, wanting to draw in attention sooner rather than later so they'll - at least hopefully - slip under the radar later for acting a little out of the typical guest fashion. And, as Leo had correctly guessed, it didn't even take 2 minutes till a couple of Big Mamas guards meet them, stopping them in their tracks just as they've registered their arrival at the front desk. 

"Turtles..." The taller of the two guards snarls out, about to reach for Mikey when Leo scoots in-between them. 

"Are very beautiful creatures indeed, good Miss." The leader in blue pats the guards hand, looking at her with a smug smile. "Us human better remember to look after them alongside all other living things in the beautiful animal kingdom, I do agree."

The guards hesitates, looking between each other before glancing at the other guests in the room. A few of which is staring oddly at them. 

"Go on.." Donnie whispers right behind Leo, causing him to almost shudder at the forced memory of them lying close in bed, feeling the soft-shell's hot air on his neck.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'd love to enjoy Big Mamas beautiful exhibit." The charmer continues wrapping an arm around April's shoulders who had placed herself beside Leo in front of Mikey as well. "Do give her our love! We've had our rocky past, but we're hoping to really patch that old wound up and show our apologises by supporting her event. Rather Nobel of us, if I do say so myself."

"Don't overdo it." Leo hears Donatello's hushed yet annoyed snarl, and then a hand on his back, pushing him to move it. 

"Let's go bros!" Raphael calls out, then, all of them are pushed along by Raph with Mikey on his shoulders in charge of the movement.

Somewhere along the way, Leonardo lets go of April's shoulders, too occupied trying to stay within touch radius of Donatello. But as soon as April is out of reach, so does the genius let go, retracting to stand behind Sunita and April. 

It looks like he's guarding them. But Leo can't help but feel like the soft-shell is using them as a shield to block the leader out, rather than the the imagine of his proud stance of protection might suggest. The slider bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to make his dismay obvious. 

The genius dots something out on his wrist, giving Raph praise for "saving them from Leo's almost-mess". 

The blue turtle wants to object. Given how his smooth way of getting around a problem and rounding enemies have been of great help in the past way more often than not, but is interrupted by a buzz of his phone in his pocket, alongside a few chimes and buzzes from the rest of the crew. 

"Alright guys." Donnie says with a big grin on his face. "I've already located 14 cameras in this building, including the two on the guards we just met, and sent them to your devices. None of em have microphones as far as I could tell, but still try to be careful." The genius points an accusatory finger at nobody in particular. "Remember to take any and all excuses to take as many pictures as possible, and if feasible, try to stay within sight of the cameras at least every 5 minutes. We want to be seen."

"Sounds good!" Raph exclaims with a big thumbs up. "Good job, Donnie!"

"Why, thank you, Raphael. I know, but it's always nice to hear someone recognise my-" Donnie begins but April grabs his mouth, zipping him. 

"Great! Let's go guys, I'm excited to see Mikey freak out over the art." She says, meeting Mikey halfway as they hug each other and grab Sunita to run off. 

"Right.." Donatello sighs, "Good thing they split up I suppose, covers more ground..."

"That was the plan." Leo responds, overly happy with his delegations of teams going over so smoothly after Splinters call last night. "Let's go, brainiac, we're partnered up." 

"We're what?" Is all the purple one can respond before being pulled into the crowd. 

Being dragged into the crowd, Leo's hand firmly around Don's wrist just like the genius as dragged the leader along so many times. The only difference beside their role reversals, is that Donatello always dragged Leo away, rather than along. This way, they haven't done since...

Well, since before Don realised his feelings for his brother.

They walk around in a painful silence for a bit, all while the fearless leader keeps up his trademark smile and cocky attitude, greeting other guests as if he knows them. If you had asked Donatello, he would not have been able to tell you if even half of them actually do know the slider or not, nor vice versa.

The genius mind wanders off to how many people Leon actually knows. Glancing at all the humans or human disguised Yōkai and mutants.

Leonardo is a striking dude, and especially as he grew into his leading role and matured, it's easy to take a liking to the blue charming young man he has become. Donatello would know, he liked this sly turtle even in his more foolish years. 

Rolling his eyes with a small smile, Don has to admit to himself that Leon never really grew out of his quote, 'foolish years'. He simply learned how to make it seem like a cute quirk rather than immaturity as it could come across as occasionally. 

Deep in thought, Don suddenly walks straight into Leo's frame who stopped right in front of him. He feels a hand on his chest and doesn't register it fast enough to remove it before the smug bastard leans in closer.

"Careful not to cause a scene, Donnie." Leo whispers, and the scientist thinks he might actually combust and die on the spot. "I spotted a camera, let's take a selfie."

Before Donatello can respond, Leo snakes an arm over his shoulder while raising the other up in the air to take a picture on his phone. Leon exclaims a loud cheese, and Don forces a big smile as he looks up at the camera to make sure the picture is at least useful. He sees Leo turn his head towards him as he plants a warm kiss on his cheek.

The slightly taller in purple quickly retreats, pushing the sliders face away with a hand as he tries to take a step away, but Leonardo is quick to follow. Grabby hands takes a hold of Don's arms as the leader guides them on through the room.

"What is wrong with you, let me go." The scientist hisses lowly, a hot blush warming his features as he feels a small panic threaten its way through his bones. 

"Touch-Nardo, remember?" Leo cheerfully responds, fighting Dons retreating arms, trying to get them to stay by his side.

"How can I forget, you keep reminding me." The soft-shell shoots back, letting his anger be more than visible in his tone and hoping that will be enough for the red-eared-devil to let go of him. "We're at work, Leon. I understand you find it incredibly difficult to leave me alone for whatever reason, but can you take work seriously at least?"

"Bet you wouldn't complain if it was April." The response is low, almost cold, and it would've halted Donatello's step if the blue leader hadn't continued to pull him along.

Leo is mad about April? By every holy banana pancake in the shy, this bastard is going to be the death of him. 

Don stops right in his tracks, grabbing a hold of Leonardo's arm forcing them both to stop. 

"Whatever fucking game you're playing, stop it." Donnie doesn't bother to hide how annoyed he is, feeling it's appropriate enough for two siblings to have a quiet quarrel every once in a while, even if it's in public. "Regardless of any feelings towards April or not, they don't matter because she wouldn't like either of us anyway."

"Right how could I forget." Leonardo crosses his arms, looking away. A small blush creeping on his neck so even the frustrated soft-shell can see it. "You just wanna show you care, don't you."

Bringing his hand up to his face, rubbing it to repress a loud groan of exasperation. 

It's you, Nardo. Is what he'd like to admit. Because it's as true as the sun is hot, always been that annoying slider. Bothering him, one upping him. But also encouraging and helping him. 

Hanging out with Leonardo has always been secretly one of Donatello's favourite things in the world. Whether it was the blue turtle quietly reading a comic or scrolling through his phone while the scientist was working, scrolling through his own phone, or it was going out and eating pizza or cause mischief and chaos somewhere. Was it with his Nardo then it was always good in Don's book. 

The more he discovered his feelings for the handsome turtle in blue though, the more guilty he felt for every moment spent alone with him. Something that in turn made him feel bad for spending time with any of them, which again made the whole group feel like a forbidden land he couldn't tread anymore. 

Donatello let's out a small and defeated sigh. He doesn't know how he'll apologise, doesn't even know what exactly he said that ended up upsetting Leon in the first place or if it's entirely the crush on April running through his head. 

But as he opens his eyes he automatically reaches for his bōstaff.

Leonardo gets lifted up into the air by two strong and pale arms, and Donnie is about to cause a bloodbath, with or without his missing weapon, when the leaders laughter booms through the air. 

"Leonardo!" The stranger says, spinning them around before gently placing him back down. "It's been too long, how have you been?"

"What the-" Donnie mutters out, confusion and anger lacing his voice, but he's being gleefully ignored by the other two. 

Leonardo and the albino stranger hug tightly, for exactly 1.4 seconds longer than the scientist could be able to let himself excuse to be a reasonable length for any friendly hug. 

Who the hell even is this guy? He's being awfully friendly considering Don has never heard of or seen him before. 

"We met just barely two weeks ago, Bunny-Boy. And!" Leo twirls his finger around the white hair before tossing it behind the taller mans shoulder. "We texted this morning." 

"And both times you never told me how you've been, nor how you're doing." The imbecile smugly replies, leaning in slightly to tower his height over the slider who is grinning back with his arms crossed. 

Donatello clears his throat loudly at that and pushes his arm in front of Leonardo to shake the strangers hand. "Donatello Von Ryan Hamato Splinterson. Mega genius, scientist, inventor, ninja, to name a few things at least. And you are?" 

"Miyamoto Usagi," The stranger responds without missing a beat as he takes a tight grip on Donatello's hand, shaking it firmly. "I suppose you could say I'm somewhat of a ninja myself." 

"Right." Donatello retracts his hand to fold his arms over his chest tightly. "And how do you two know each other, exactly?"

The soft-shell turns his attention to Leon, expecting him to answer and not hiding the fact that he's not really interested in hearing how the tall 'somewhat ninja' would explain it. 

"We work together one could say." The leader tries, looking at Usagi, before going in a hushed voice. "He's sorta been our inside man of the hotel for a while." 

"Him?" Donatello responds, pointing a thumb at the culprit. "The quote 'Bunny-Boy' unquote?"

Leo gives him a displeased look, all humour having vanished from his features as he completely turns to look at Miyamoto. "Don't mind him, he's probably just in one of his moods. Probably because his coffee was off this morning or something." 

The scientists frown falls slightly at Leo's comment. The observation of his disappointing coffee this morning catching him off guard. He almost doesn't catch Mutamoto raising a hand while shaking his head with a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about it, Leonardo. I commemorate his caution. I do work for Big Mama after all."

"As a spy." Leonardo counters. 

"I could be a double agent. Or triple." The pale man smiles softly. And Donatello is finally letting himself take in the admittedly handsome features directed directly at his Nardo. 

Angler, big eyes. A long face with a strong jawline. A warm smile with slightly larger than average front teeth, something that should be odd looking, but instead is weirdly charming. Alongside the stark white hair and almost reddish eyes, his height just an inch or two taller than the soft-shell himself, he comes across as a strong and sharp young man. 

It angers Donatello aimlessly. 

"Hence why we never share any too intimate details. Just exactly what we need to help each other work." Leonardo agrees. "I think the purple egghead just doesn't trust me."

"I trust you!" Don quickly objects. 

Leo turns to look at him over his shoulder. "Well that's new information."

"I should get back to work." Miyamoto says with a deep bow. "I've now shown Big Mama and her workers I've seen you, and I need to locate the others too. I volunteered to keep an eye on you as she thinks I'm already spying on you and am only acting to care for you." He explains, clearly for Don's benefit rather than Leo's, then stands up and gives Leo a final touch of the shoulder. "See you around."

And with a sing-song goodbye from the slider, the pale man is off in the crowd. When Leo is done waving, he frowns as he turns back to face Donnie. 

After a few moments of being started at the scientist responds. "What?" Voice tight with an dispassionate unease. 

"What the hell was that?" Leon snaps.

"What do you mean 'what the hell was that' to me?" Donatello quickly snaps back. "What the hell were you doing?" 

"Well I was, trying." Leo says, laying clear emphasis on 'trying' before going back to a hushed tone. "To do my job. But someone was being too busy having a biggest dick competition to let me." 

"Oh, so that's what you were doing." The genius responds, also trying to keep his voice hushed. Rolling his eyes with the great effort of ignoring the jab at himself, he continues. "I didn't know your job was to shamelessly flirt with some random human dude, because I thought we were here for completely different reasons."

"Jesus Christ, Donnie, give me some credit here." Leonardo gets pushed by someone trying to walk past them from behind, barely caring as he just steps slightly closer to the purple genius with an even deeper frown on his face. "And not that it matters, but he's not even human. He's Yōkai."

"You're right. It doesn't matter." The snarl is barley kept from the soft-shell's voice as he feel the burning need to mark Leo down somehow. Prove that Don is not second best. "I'm crediting you 100% for the way you twirled your finger around his hair and tossed it behind his shoulder. I'm sure that was absolutely necessary for your deep and complicated work of getting into his pants." 

"What if I was, what's it to you? Shouldn't you just be glad I'm off April's tail to give you free reign?" Leonardo shoots back, but before Donatello can even think of something to respond back Leon just lifts his hand to silence him. "Can we actually not have this conversation right now? Not fight for once? I was hoping for a nice and relaxed day, just hanging out, the two of us till we have to meet up with the others again. Can we do that?"

All fight leaves the scientist's body as he stares into the deep blue eyes. He wants to reach up and touch Leo's face, having an urge to comfort and apologise. Instead he nods curtly, forcing a unbothered smile as he puts his clenched fists behind his back.

Leonardo smiles at that, nodding his head in the direction of the next room as he says a "cmon!", grabbing Don's arm from behind him to grab his hand and pull him along.

Donatello's heart feels as if it's going to jump out of his throat. And because of it, he's only able to smile and nod as his handsome (yes even in his human form) and charming brother drags him from one art piece to the next. 

Picking up his phone and taking a few pictures of his Nardo's smiling face, who is gleefully posing for the camera, partly because Leo loves the limelight and partly, Don thinks, because he's excused to take pictures because of their mission. 

The genius has to remind himself it's not a date, the very idea of it filling his heart with both immense love and sorrow. Especially when Leo throws a kiss at the camera, does Don feel his soul nearly leave his body.

Leonardo is stunning, the soft-shell can't help but think, pushing the sliders face away when he comes to look at the pictures Don took. Everything about the leader was near perfect to him. And while perfection is a relative term, Donatello would be willing to sacrifice Sheldon's spare parts and shoot himself in his left arm to argue and prove that time and time again. Secretly, of course, out loud would ruin his bad-boy persona.

After 4 hours that doesn't even feel like one, Don turns to look at Leo again, who's staring at him with a soft smile. Forcing an eyebrow raise back, Donnie can't help but also remember their brotherhood. How they're brothers, and speaking of your brothers perfection like he wants to is inappropriate.

Suddenly, a flash of Red and Donatello is picked off the ground by strong arms throwing him onto shaking-with-a-familiar-laugh shoulders. "Raph!" Donatello loudly objects. "We're in a public, HIGH-CLASS, place! Put me down this instant." 

"No can do, Smartbro." Raph says with a shake of his head, placing his hands on his hips. "I have to protect you."

"From what?" The 'Smart-Bro' deadpans.

"From her." Raphael responds as Casey suddenly swoops in from nowhere, tackling Leonardo so he almost falls on to his face.

"Guys! They have fried shrimp!" She exclaims and the leader in blue responds with an excited gasp. 

After a few futile attempts at calming the three others down, Donatello finally gives up. Being allowed down from Raph's shoulders he quietly follows the little group and occasionally reminds them to keep the volume to a reasonable height, and they just barley comply.

An hour that feels like at least 4 later, and the group meet. They walk around together for a while, till it feels like an natural end for them to leave as the place slowly signals the end of today's entertainment. Taking a few fliers on the way out they head straight for the turtle brothers home. 

And while Don had been bored out of his mind the past couple of hours, being more than ready to go home and even being the one to make the call at the end when Leo asked if they "had enough" for the day. Obviously meaning if the genius thought they'd collected enough data, as these two first days were primarily for this, he had eagerly said yes. But now they're on their way home, and Donatello has nothing but his own mind to occupy his thoughts, he almost wishes they'd stayed to the next day.

Mind racing with last night's encounter. How the almost kiss happened and how Don himself had turned his head away at the last second. Why had he pulled away? He thought he'd agreed with himself to take whatever Leon was willing to give him. 

Taking a deep breath and holding it for a second he reminds himself of the April discussion. How Leonardo now thinks Don has the hots for their first human friend, the crazy and weird-magnet April O'Niel. 

The scientist lets out the breath he was holding to steal a quick glance and the blue leader. 

He thought Leo might've had a thing for April too, considering the little protective act he put up. Had he perhaps been correct in assuming first it was.. him?

He shakes his head and stifles a sad chuckle by stretching before hopping down into the sewers after the others. All the brothers and Sunita turn their cloaking devices off as they are hidden down below. 

If Leo were possessive of himself it would be because he was possessive over both of them. He read somewhere once that red-eared sliders are very territorial, and perhaps it was just the instinctual need to protect them from each other. A brotherly need to keep the sibling dynamics, well, sibling-y. 

But that doesn't explain why the blue brother had tried to kiss him. Argues a small voice inside Donnie's head. If Leon wants to keep things normal, why would he try to kiss you in the comforts of your currently shared bedroom?

Don picks up in speed, walking slightly ahead of the group in an effort to not have the turtle of his desires in his peripheral. 

Leonardo is always scheming something, always one step ahead somehow in his plans. At least when he bothers to make any, which is surprisingly often whenever it's comes to meaningless things. This could just be the leader deciding that to keep things as mess-free as possible, he'll give Don what he needs so he keeps his hands of April. 

The scientist closes his eyes for a second, regretting his decision of walking ahead as he has to suppress the urge to shudder in pleasure at the idea of Leo giving Don exactly what he needs. He's not even fully sure what he needs is, but just imagining the slider offering is enough to get the blood pumping.

Maybe Leo likes both April and Usagi? Rather abnormal to be attracted to more than one, but then again, Leo has done weirder things and it's not like it's unheard of. Polygamy is a thing for a reason, certainly not Donatello's thing, but it does exist. 

The soft shell takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulders as he tries to let the blood-flow rush more oxygen to his brain. Needing the brainpower for this one. 

None of these things explain why Don should have any reason to say no to a kiss from the one he wants to kiss the most. 

He resists a chuckle, rolling his eyes at himself. 

Could be the fact that the purple loner has never actually kissed anyone before. 

The soft-shell rubs a hand over his face, annoyed at reminding himself of how he once swore off kissing till he found the right one, and now he's 21 and it's all weird and somehow even more special. 

It's not even that he saved himself in the sex department, noo, that would've been too uptight. Fucking mostly women but also a few men, never been a problem, he started even before the shredder spectacle. Having them at his knees before he'd pick them up and push them against any available surface to fuck then good. To bite and lick their skin till it turned blue and purple in a almost romantic mix of stunning art on their skin as they'd moan out either his name or for their god. Take and give pleasure with roaring enthusiasm and burning lust. But kissing? An innocent peck of lips to lips or even the wrestle of tongues is too much somehow. 

Donatello rolls his eyes. How idiotic he'd been. It's not even that Leo isn't special enough, if anything he's always been the one the genius have been after, and even more so as the years went on. It wasn't entirely his lack of imagination that made sure Leon was still able to portal his way into his lab and bedroom still, it was a small want building on years of love and need for the blue turtle that wanted him there. 

No, Don had rejected the kiss because he knew Leonardo would never kiss him for the same reasons Don wanted to kiss him back. It's for some ulterior motive. At the time, he'd thought the slider were imagining April, but now with this pale new Miyamoto dude, he's not so sure. Perhaps a mixture of wanting to keep the family going and his secret lusting feelings for this not-so-stranger-stranger, or for April, or both? Either way, his blue brother wouldn't wanna kiss him for the same reasons he wanted to kiss his Nardo. 

They're brothers. And just because Leo where willing to share a kiss doesn't mean it meant anything, Don has seen him make out with a lamppost on a dare, he highly doubts it means anything to him at all, incestuous or not. Even items seems to get it from the sex maniac that is Leonardo if the motive is right, hence the lamppost. 

Whatever, let Leonardo think he has a thing for April, it's safer that way. If Leo wants to try to take his mind off of her, Donnie will let him. But just no love-less mouth on mouth unless they're doing CPR. 

Donatello barley notices how they arrived at home before he feels Leo's warm hand stop him from autopilot-ing straight into his lab. Stopping them right in the living room where the whole crew had met last night as well.

"Oh right," Don says and pulls his hand away from their leaders grasp, clearing his throat. "Everyone, I didn't see much of you today but I trust you took loads of pictures. I want them all sent to my email, or with the app I've been reminding most of you to download for months now, for the best quality for me to run through my analysis of the place."

"The app you made? The unnecessarily complicated one?" 

"Yes, April. The app I made." Don deadpans, lifting his finger to start a rant about how it's not complicated at all, and if everyone would just give it a chance it would really turn things around for the better for them all when Leonardo steps in front of him.

"Great job gang!" The leader eagerly states. "I know it wasn't the most blood pumping mission we've ever had, but hey!" He winks and points a finger at Michael. "I bet you got some inspiration, really put you in the right frame of mind. Really put perspective to draw in a crowd." 

Michael and April laughs, Raph and Casey lean on each other in sympathy pain and Sunita looks on with great confusion. Donatello audibly slaps his face and lets out a small snort. 

Classic Leonardo. That prick somehow always manages to make even the least interesting interactions somehow turn into puns and humour. 

"I hate you." Raph moans annoyed. 

"Nah~" The leader responds with another wink, swaying his hip to the side before placing his hand on it to rest. "Anywho, we're doing more or less the same thing tomorrow, as we're going further in this time we'll still need to take as many pictures as possible, and remember to keep an eye out." The blue turtle swirls his finger in the air. "Tomorrow will be slightly less important as D and I have predicted that there might be some very important bad-guy-faces showing up, so keep on the lookout."

"When does it start again?" Raph asks.

"Yeah and where and when do we meet up?" Casey adds on. 

"It starts way later." Donatello chimes in. "1pm to be exact. We can all meet for an early lunch before heading in, or if someone finds it easier, we can meet there. Send me your decision in the mail with the pictures and I'll make sure we all stay on the same page."

They all nod or make their understanding audible. And after a few more puns and jokes, Mikey begins to tease Leo about seeing 'Leonardo's white knight Usagi', and Don turns to leave. Excusing himself to go to his lab and set things up for the night, nobody makes a fuss about his departure, used to him not socialising for long anyway. 

Reaching his lab though, he just sighs. He's already sat everything up, he did so as soon as he had time after figuring out what they were doing. So he says his hi and good night to Shelldon and drags his feet to his bedroom, despite it not even being 8pm he was exhausted. 

Taking off his gear and clothes, he crawls into bed and hopes he might not have to face Leonardo at all till tomorrow morning if he manages to fall asleep before the slider can even arrive. 

His heart is too sore for much more work tonight. It deserves a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usagi, anyone?
> 
> Edit:   
> CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING SHOW YOUR LOVE EVENT THING   
> https://twitter.com/jactinglim/status/1364254741673353217?s=21  
> Jac, you're incredible, thank you


	18. Small problems, huge feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always feels the coldest when you need the warmth the most..

It was cold. Not particularly the air being any colder than usual, not Leonardo even being more chilled after walking out of the shower, slightly damp skin walking through their home. No, it was finally arriving in Donatello's room, finding the soft-shell already fast asleep, turned away from the side left open for him. 

The leader wouldn't probably let something as minor as a turned back stop him for getting what was agreed upon. To more or less take what was already his, but as he slid into bed about to reach for Don... He hesitates.

The leathery shell in his vision fills his mind with the memory of specifically being told to keep his hands off. Not to mess with it. A direct order to leave it alone. 

The three still rather distinct scars, having healed greatly with time after the Shredder confrontation, but still mildly visible even in the darkness of the room... it's impossible not to listen to the request just because of that alone. 

And with last nights rejected kiss still so fresh in his mind? He doesn't want to push Donatello any more than necessary right now anyway..

So, as a direct consequence of his choice, the slider turned in on himself, feeling cold and alone the entire night. 

Slipping in and out of consciousness, he watches through tired, half lidded eyes, when Don wakes up and silently sneaks out of bed. He hears him rummage through the room, the familiar click of the metallic shell fastening and the sound of fabric being pulled on. Even shoes hitting the floor before the door opens and closes, leaving Leonardo completely alone in the room and in the bed. Deserted.

Shifting around, Leo quickly shifts to lie where Don had previously been, almost desperately searching for that familiar warmth. Grabbing Dons pillow and pulling it to his chest, the slider is finally able to relax as he falls into a dreamless sleep.

What feels like just seconds later, he's awoken by a warm hand gently shaking his shoulder. Blinking his eyes open, he sees Donatello look down at him. But as soon as their eyes connect, the genius stands up straight.

"Food is in only 20 minutes." How Don can sound so bored and strained all at once is beyond Leo, especially now that he's sleep deprived. "You should get up."

"Wait." Leo croak out, voice thick with sleep, but is ignored as the purple one just walks off again. 

The slider looks at the door for a moment, hoping with no faith that if he wishes hard enough Don would come back with a big grin and perhaps a coffee. Obviously, he doesn't, and with a final hug of the pillow in his arms he gets up and forces himself to portal to his room, get dressed, and start the day.

Like a zombie he goes through lunch, drinking two coffees before he slowly wakes up. His slouching gives him away however and he quickly throws out an excuse and an apology about sitting up reading his comics too late again. They buy it, it not being too uncommon of an excuse anyway, and as Raph scolds him. The leader has to concentrate on not letting his eyes fall on the soft-shell deep in conversation with April and Sunita. 

Zoning out the rest of the meal, barley being able to focus on keeping himself awake and not staring holes into the back of Donatello's head, he barely even notices as they pack up and leave for today's mission. Walking on auto pilot in front of the group through the sewers, getting into the hotel with a quick jab he doesn't remember at the security guards again and going straight for the seating area where the bidding is taking place.

All very fancy with ear pieces and tablets to bid in so people can still enjoy the art works and make up their minds without the loud shouting. Very classy, Leo is sure Don is impressed.

Taking a deep sigh Leonardo puts his head in his hands, confident that his position in comparison to the rest of his family is just out of view to let himself feel down for a moment. If just a second.

Donatello is pulling back again, but every time Leo feels like they're taking one step forward, in whatever direction that might be, the genius takes two steps back again. And now he's stuck with the fond memories of the fleeting moments being tainted by the reality that it's unwanted affection. Unreciprocated desires and love.

Wonder what exactly goes on through Donatello's head, does he reflect upon Leo at all? He must do a little at least, with how fiercely he's avoiding him. Leo tried to kiss his brother for Jupiter Jim's sake, that egghead must be boiling a hard egg with that one. 

Leo rolls his eyes and sits up straight, ignoring the annoying voice in his earpiece as loud numbers ring through it's tiny speaker. 

If only he could get Don to get the correct type of hard boil, and maybe he could take advantage of that and at least get something out of all of his unreciprocated feelings. But he also, obviously, doesn't wanna take advantage of his inventive brother, at least not any more than he's already doing. At least not if it's completely unwanted.

Breaking him out of his thoughts, he feels an arm on his shoulder, right by the nape of his neck. Turning his head to see who it is, he's greeted with the familiar face of Usagi in his human disguise. 

"Keeping a close eye on me, Bunny-boy?" He says with a wink, turning his upper body to fully face the other man. "Are you worried I'll interfere with your plans, or do you really enjoy my company so much?" 

"Normally I'd joke along, saying that's classified information." The pale man responds, grabbing a chair and sitting down beside Leonardo, putting his own ear piece to also pretend interest in the biddings. 

"And why aren't you?" The slider responds, cocky grin in place, ready for whatever clever quip being thrown his way.

"You looked sad."

Leonardos face falls for a second as the warm gaze of Usagi's red eyes meet his own. Stalling, Leo shrugs and waves his hand, explaining the lack of sleep. 

Looking back up at his associate however, he can tell he isn't fooled. Caring, soft smile still in place, eyes staring holes into Leo's soul. Had they been alone, then the turtle might've kissed him again, to distract those ever pressing questions he keeps silently giving. 

That might be exactly why Usagi decided to press now, while in the public eye where a steamy makeout sess is not just inappropriate, but would have them kicked out. Ruining the mission, and while Leo might joke around a lot, he'd never jeopardise his team like that. The Yōkai sitting beside him knows this all too well, it's a trait they both share. 

"You only have sleeping problems when you're sad." Usagi finally whispers, careful so nobody can hear them. "Or rather, sleeping problems to the extent of you cracking enough to show you're not doing too well."

Leonardo folds his arms over his chest. Uncomfortable with being called out, and nervous anyone, especially Donnie might overhear them, he lets his eyes wonder over the crowd. Not seeing anyone he knows he looks down at the tablet in his lap. 

He sees Usagi's hand reach out and touch his thigh, and Leo tightens the grip on his bicep. 

"Leonardo-San..." The pale man speaks softly, either to still stay quiet or to not scare Leonardo away. Leo guesses a mix of the two. "I know we're strictly working together, despite our occasional... intimacy innocently shared." 

"Don't make it weird." Leo says, forcing a smile. "We never sexed it up, dont talk as if we've done something truly naughty."

Miyamoto gives gives him a slightly annoyed look. "Depends what you mean with 'sexing it up', but that's not my point right now."

"What else but the fact that I'm but a blushing maiden could possibly be the point?" Leonardo blinks rapidly, pouting his mouth and cups his hands under his face. 

"I care about you." Usagi says, tightening his grip on Leo's thigh. "In another universe, another time perhaps, we could've been closer. I could've gotten to know the real you, but as it stands right now, I can tell you don't want me in. However..." He lets go and retracts his body to lean back against his own chair again. Bidding away on his tablet. "I know you well enough to see you're lonely."

The blue ninja stares at his associate. Then swallowing quickly he smiles and leans back casually. "Not everyone needs to be with someone, you know." 

"That's not what I stated either, I simply said you looked lonely." Usagi explains, smiling for himself as if he has solved something. "You need something. You're covetous for it, longing and your very soul screams for it. I don't know if you know what or maybe who it is, but I can tell you long for something or someone specific."

"Maybe I'll get a sex toy." Leo responds. "You think any of these overpriced things might do the trick?" Scrolling quickly through his tablet.

The pale rabbit chuckles. "Always so forward. But no, I don't think so, you're better off solving whatever you're going through." Getting up from his chair, Usagi gives a deep bow. "Unfortunately, I'll have to leave. Till I see you again, please take care."

"You too, amigo." 

And once again, the slider is alone. 

He does his job, forcing himself to pay attention by pretending to loose interest and pick up his phone. Taking selfies and stealthy pictures. Stretching, going to the bathroom, and going back to his seat. Makes some jokes at the workers offering him something to drink, deciding with how tired he is alcohol in any amount isn't a good idea, and before he knows it it's time to meet up with the crew and go home. 

On the way home Mikey complains about the day feeling useless, how April agrees and says she's restless to bash some head and rescue some people. Leonardo chuckles, ready to remind them all of how lucky they are to have this opportunity to really scope out Big Mamas hotel without being worried about getting captured, when Don interrupts.

"At least you two were working, unlike certain people flirting and wasting time, NOT doing their job." Leo looks over to see Don's fuming face, walking a lot closer than the soft-shell would usually claim to be necessary.

"I don't know what you mean." Says Raph quickly. "We've just been uh, we just were talking about..."

"Not you, Raphael." Don bites out. "Though Mikey is right in saying you two should definitely figure your stuff out, I was talking about our oh so responsible leader."

"Me??" Leonardo quickly responds. "I've been doing nothing but my job all day!"

"Oh really?" Donatello barks back.

"Not again..." Mikey mutters weakly, leaning on April as she pats his shell comfortingly. 

Leo takes a deep sigh and tries to keep himself from shouting back. Putting on a smile he shrugs and twirls on his foot to walk backwards to look at the rest of the squad. 

The action is not taken kindly however as Donnie lets out a loud frustrated sound. Mumbling about unprofessionalism as he stomps on. "Right, of course, Leo can just chummy up to Usagi or whatever his name was and it's all-" 

"Wait, Usagi?" Raph interrupts as April and Mikey throw themselves at Leonardo.

"You were flirting??" April all but shouts.

Mikey quickly adding, "with your crush!" 

"Crush?!" Donatello turns and looks back at them all, his eyes blazing as they meet Leonardo's own. Quickly the soft-shell looks away. "You all knew about this and I didn't?"

"You didn't know?" Casey voices in. "Even I knew, and I never show up for their breakfasts." 

"Hey, wait a minute-" Leo tries with a weak chuckle, feeling a need to defuse the situation before Don actually explodes. Something nobody else seems to notice as they continue. 

"Yeah." Sunita says. "I was just coming by to join cards against humanity with April and Mikey, and when Leo walked by it was all they talked about."

"You make us sound creepy." Mikey says, but laughs either way. 

"Same here when I joined Raph for an extra sparring session." Casey adds. "April and Leonardo came by too, and when Mikey joined in as well it was non-stop! I barely even got to break a sweat before we were sitting down and chatting!"

"Mikey mentions it the most often, he's really getting into this love doctor persona." Raph adds. "First Dad and now Leo. Trying to splice everyone."

The orange turtle points a finger back at Raph. "You and Casey would be next, but then I heard talks about 'being just friends', and that isn't really Dr Love's department." 

"This is ridiculous!" Donnie exclaims, throwing his hands in the air, turning to march on ahead. 

The group, used to the genius occasionally getting in a hissy fit when people show unprofessionalism or when it's clear the group doesn't meet up to his intellectual standards in general, they brush it off and continue to joke around with each other. Trying to poke fun at Leo and ask questions about how the "date with the handsome Japanese dream" went, but the slider is only half listening. 

The stomp of Dons feet feels heavier than the normal 'you're being dum-dumbs!', the tone was louder than the normal 'you guys do not understand the IMPORTANCE of this work!', and the gaze... The look in those eyes didn't hold a smidge of the normal annoyance, and Leo has seen that annoyed look enough times to be able to categorise them easily from 'pretending to be upset' to 'one more pun and you're dead'. This one was not like any of those, this one...

"You look sad." Rings Usagi's words through Leo's head. "I know you well enough to see you're lonely."

Blinking and trying not to sprint after Donatello, he walks with the group till they reach home. He gives em a regrettably rushed 'good job'-speech, reminds everyone to send their pics to Don and asks them all to meet up for a quick snack tomorrow at 11 before quickly heading over for the chef's show-off day. 

Leonardo then excuses himself, saying he's tired and will just check up on some stuff before going for hitting the showers. Turns and portals his way into Donnie's lab, completely missing the question about this weekend's movie night from Mikey. 

The leader looks around the lab, searching for Donnie. Seeing no sign of him, he doesn't even bother to walk to his room as he just portals straight in. 

As soon as he steps out of the portal, he sees Don roll his shoulders, the battle shell off as he stands in front of his closet, looking through clothes. Shelldon is there too, but as soon as Leo arrives, he drifts off without a word, as if that was a command Don had already given.

"What do you want, Leon?" The voice is lack of any previous emotion. Not even looking at Leo as he holds the hoodie in his hands. "I'm getting ready for that movie night, as promised, as per the deal, as I actually bother to stay faithful-" he clears his throat. "Faithful to deals and to being professional." 

"I'm not here to argue." The blue turtle responds, taking a few uncertain steps towards Don.

"Good. Then you can leave me alone."

"Donnie.. I wanna just talk about something."

Donatello puts the hoodie on, examining himself in the mirror. "I'll see you in the tv-room."

"Listen-"

"Don't you have something to take care of? Bother someone else perhaps?"

"Don, I w-"

Letting out a mocking laugh, the soft-shell continues. "Maybe flirt with someone and forget about what you're supposed to be doing. That sounds like it will fit today's bill just fine."

Leonardo clenches his fists. Trying hard to keep any aggression from his expression, just incase Don turns around to look at him. 

Why the hell is Donnie so mad? What did Leo do exactly that would justify this type of a response? He was working, making sure to take extra with pictures, even a few of the people there, just in case Don would be able to caught hold of anything useful there. He went to the restroom, ONCE, and he made sure to be quick about it and even took pictures in there too. 

And why exactly is he being blamed for not working? For talking to Usagi? Please, that was work too. Trying to avoid letting the bunny know of Leonardo's dumb feelings for the cold jerk in front of him, while simoatainisly making sure their spy wanted to stay in touch, while also being super tired from lack of sleep. If anything, Leo was working his ass off and deserves some praise. He did not deserve this accusatory finger in his direction. 

He's balancing their family, making sure the Mayor still likes them (despite how "unprofessional" Donnie yells at him for supposedly being,) plans their day to day schedule to make sure they stay in shape should anything happen. He solves conflict before they even arise and he makes sure his own issues, problems and bad-vibes never inflict the others. 

Yet somehow, all too often - and especially lately, Donatello himself is the one he fights with the most. The "professionalist" himself, making the slider almost loose his shell at how idiotic these conversations are getting. Never talking about them, never addresses them in a healthy way, closest Leo gets? A quiet conversation in the dark, hidden away and rarely leading to much other than Leo either sad and cold or warm but conflicted. 

When Donatello turns to face him, faking surprise as he holds his hands up with a deadpanned face, saying "Oh." letting his hands fall to rest on his hips. "You're still here." Before turning around again. Leo looses his last stray of patience.

Storming across the room, Leo grabs Don by the shoulder, forcing him to face him as he pushes them both against Dons closet. A strained yelp escapes the soft-shell, but as soon as Leo sees he's not flinching too hard he presses up harder, letting his hand grip the purple cladded shoulder as his arm presses against the covered collarbone. 

Leonardo is mad, he's tired, he's sick of this round-the-block dance, but most of all he's sad. And he's lonely, and he has a feeling Donatello is too. 

"Stop avoiding me." Leonardo hisses out, fighting the familiar lump in his stomach. "Stop pushing me away, stop only talking to me in the dark - or at the very least let's finish our conversations if you do instead of leaving it abruptly, and for the love of pizza!" The slider presses in closer, forcing Don to stretch his head up slightly to avoid their snouts pressing together. "Don't pretend. Admit you're lonely..."

Don looks at Leo. Really looks at him as he tries to keep his breath steady in his chest. They're standing close, way too close and it's freaking Donatello out. And then, on top of it all, the slider has the nerve to call him out like this.

Not only is Leo pointing out how Don handles Leonardo, but also to the undeniable loneliness the scientist is feeling. 

Regardless of how hard he works, how many upgrades he gives Shelldon, how often he reasons with himself why he has to stay away from the others; especially his brothers, and especially especially Leonardo himself - it's all in the name of their all's best interest. He's still lonely. 

Longing might actually be a more correct way of putting it. And the longing has forced him to be lonely.

Don snarls his lip, the urge to defend himself ripping through as he tries to suppress the urge to pull Leo in for a hug. "Where did that come from?" He says instead.

Don grabs Leo's arm, and forcefully pulls it from his chest and neck. Leo takes an uncertain step back, a look of sadness and pity in his beautiful blue eyes. "It's just a genuine observation..."

Don barks a laugh, unable to stop himself. "Stop, don't make laugh, it's ruining my stoic persona." Pushing past Leo he picks up a pair of gray slacks he'd thrown away earlier. 

"You're doing it again!" Leo exclaims, following close behind, reaching up and touching Don's arm. 

"Don't you touch me." The genius snarls out, but doesn't pull away, can't pull away. "I'm not doing anything."

"You are, you're deflecting. Pulling away." The leader explains, quite unnecessarily if you'd ask Don. 

"I'm literally standing still, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk to me." Leo lets his hand rise to touch Donatello's back instead, and in response the purple brother quickly turns around and stands up straight to tower over Leo with his two small inches. 

"What exactly do you call this then? Words escaping the mouth? We're talking right now, Leader." Don mocks, the fight to keep his emotions in check only bringing anger up to the surface in its stead. "We've been doing nothing except what you've wanted for the past week and a half, and let me tell you!" Giving a loud, humourless laugh, Don throws his hands in the air. "It's not been fun, and I can't say it has brought me anything good! It's just one constant, confusing rollercoaster, following your plan that you claim is for this family and my own's best interest. A deal you keep reminding me I said yes to, something I've been dutifully following to the last point; even giving you that touch i promised every night. Even during this night you came in and turned in on yourself."

Leo frowns, looking confused. He opens his mouth to speak but Don lifts a hand silencing him. 

"You wanted me to fucking talk, so let me." Don takes another step forward, causing the slider to hesitantly take half a step back. The soft-shell, not even knowing he was this upset about his confusion, and angry for not understanding something and feeling like he's loosing an imaginary fight, presses on voicing the emotions he didn't knew he had so he can further avoid the feelings he has kept away under lock and key. 

Surprisingly, the smart mouth stays quiet, so Don doesn't hesitate to follow through with his half boiled idea to avoid saying something idiotic by spewing something less detrimental but arguably more stupid. 

"And while you claim you didn't sleep, because you were up reading comics, another lie you easily told our family, you did sleep. Poorly, for whatever reasons I doubt you'll honestly tell me, probably make up some lie I'm not interested I'm hearing so don't even bother, but you did sleep. And while you did? I made sure I followed through with our deal, I snuggled-" Don rubs his face, putting on an exasperated grin. "I held you. If not for long, at least for a bit, and then I left the bed early and you slept like a baby after that." 

After a moment of silence, the genius then gestures to his outfit. "And now this, I'm getting ready for tonight's movie night. Yet another thing you wanted me to do, another thing I'm doing because you asked me to do it. Because I can't say no to you!" Don swallows, clenching his jaw as he stares dumbly at Leo. 

He knows he's staring as if Leonardo himself was the one saying something dumb. As if it was Leo that came so close to admitting some terrible feelings he shouldn't be having. But the slider looks back at him with a inexplicable gleam in his eye. 

The leader reaches forward again, and without moving a single step, Don still flinches away. 

He can't accept a touch now, he's so close to breaking down, admitting everything he's been bottling up for years. The urges to touch, and caress. This is the second time in less than two weeks he's been too close to letting it all spill out. All those despicable things he's disgustingly wanting. 

"I don't really understand what you're telling me, what it means." Leo speaks up, voice quiet, almost in a whisper. "But I also don't understand why this outburst is coming out right now."

"Does it matter?" Don presses, searching his brain for another detour. "It's not even that big of a deal, you're our leader and I am just the brilliant mind, caged in, having to dote along like everyone else."

Leonardo frowns at that. "No one is just doting along whatever I s-"

"Usagi sure seemed to." The scientist crosses his arms, holding them in place to subdue any need to reach out. "Awfully handsy you're letting a coworker be. Unless he's more than that?"

"Is that actually what this is about?" The slider finally snaps back. Good, if he'd stayed calm for much longer, Don wouldn't have been able to stay cold. "Are you actually mad I have someone that cares for me?"

"Yes!" Don admits loudly, before quickly rowing back to a more safe approach. "You both said you're not trusting each other with too intimate information, as you don't really trust each other with that, yet you're getting all touchy with each other? Seems like a brilliant thought process right there, good job." 

"Wow, thank you." Leonardo deadpans.

"Oh you're not welcome, I was being very sarcastic." Don bites.

"So was I, brainiac!" The leader bites back, throwing his hands up in a small jazz-hands wave before letting them fall to a tight cross over his chest. "And he wasn't asking for any information he was.."

"Was what? Holding your thigh for warmth? Trying find point by point plan in your eyes to unravel Big Mamas secrets?" Don scoffs, making sure the roll of his eyes are impossible to ignore. "Or perhaps trying to get in your pants, I'm sure you'd LOVE for him to visit you there." Don talks to gritted teeth as he continues. "Had plenty of visitors perhaps, seeing how you treat this random guy you supposedly just work with."

"We've never fucked. " Comes Leo's response, quickly, defensively. If Don where less intellectual he'd probably guess it was a desperate need for his brother to have him know he's still a virgin or something. And because of his cursed need to be with Leo, the information is oddly soothing to him. "He told me I looked sad." The admission sounded almost broken, like it was hard to say, and it catches Don of guard. 

He watches Leo for a moment, searching his face and eyes for any sign of lying. Of joking maybe, trying to lie his way out of whatever Don is accusing him of at the moment; if the genius is honest, he doesn't even know what he's pointing at Leo for. Not doing his job or being irresponsible with his safety, probably.

He must've stared for a while as Leo suddenly looks away, breaking the eye contact as he rubs his arm with a small blush creeping on his face. 

A blush? He's embarrassed. He said Usagi called him out for being sad, and his reaction to admitting that is being bashful. Was there perhaps something more to that statement?

Donatello swallows again, throat getting dry as he searches for words to somehow assist his normally unfaced leader. 

Was he accused of more than could possibly make him ashamed, or is Leon really.. that sad. Why is he sad?

As if his Nardo could read minds, he continues. "He told me I looked lonely." The slider pouts his bottom lip for a second, then looks back at Donnie. "That I wanted something that I didn't seem to have, how he hoped I found that. Or at least I think he hoped I'll figure something out." The slider puts on the characteristic smirk again, lifting his own chin with his hand shaped in a sideways L. "Lucky am I for always figuring things out, right?"

The scientist's mouths draws to a thin line. Just as he thought Leonardo was being serious, just as it seemed the slider was opening up a deeper conversation that was about something more than the groups best, he jokes it away again. 

Folding his arms over his chest, Don rolls his eyes and looks away.

"Oh cmon!" Leo bursts out, a small laugh lined in an unidentifiable emotion following shortly after. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Most of the time." 

"Right." Donatello tsks. "So you're lonely now, that's what we're going for? Is that perhaps why you want to sleep in my bed?"

Leonardo furrows his brows, his jaw tightening before gently loosing up again. "No, it's for team building. It was either that or-."

"Or all four of us, yeah, I remember." Don brushes off and decides to go up to his closet to clean up after himself, picking up a few hoodies and neatly tucking them back in it's place. "Can you leave now? Or is your excuse for wanting April, Usagi and now being lonely going to make you try to kiss me again?"

Donatello expects a snarky response, a clever joke or a loud laugh. He expects a loud response in the direction of humorous, more specifically mocking in the soft-shell's expense. Perhaps even a shove, or a loud denial of the whole thing. But after several seconds of silence, Don grows uncertain and anxious. 

He turns his head to look over his shoulder, and the slumped figure of his otherwise proud leader almost makes him swallow his tongue in regret. 

He sees a shine of what looks like a tear and quickly spins around to rush over. "Nardo-"

"Nah." Leonardo responds with a smile as he rubs a hand quickly over his eyes, drying away whatever evidence that might've been there previously. "You're right, I'm sorry. Guess I'm just horny or something, that's probably what Usagi notices and was probably trying to hint at."

"Nardo, you-." Donatello begins, but stops himself as he's uncertain where to go from there. 

Should he apologise too? Was he too harsh? What did he say that went too far? Was it bringing up the almost kiss at all? That could be it, Don had planned on never bringing it up ever, assuming it was just a 'in the moment' thing that would just flow out of existence with time. Something Leo had done because he was thinking of someone else.

Maybe Leo is just horny.

"Don't worry about it, Hermano!" Leo throws a finger gun as he picks up his sword and opens up a portal. "I'll find lips to kiss, no big deal. Thanks for the talk, very insightful, see you in the tv room!"

And with that, Leo is once again gone. 

Donatello, once again alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful wonderful human being said they would read my story even if it ended up being 40 chapters long...  
> Oh boi, it might, so buckle up kids, we're here for the SLOWburn


	19. Second Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking things out is a superpower in its own right. 
> 
> Donatello receives new determination and courage to take a new approach.

Forcing himself out of a spiral of overthinking, dragging himself away from the want to isolate himself into the early hours of the morning in his lab. Doing any time of tinkering, to get away and avoid the rest of the group. Donatello instead pushes himself up and to the tv-room for the agreed upon second movie night.

It went... okay. 

Tense muscles, avoiding any sort of contact with Leo throughout the movie. Not that that was hard, as the brother in blue made no attempt at any touch either. Touch-Nardo seemingly forgotten for the evening.

It was some old film Mikey wanted to watch, claiming they had to see it as it had a malicious tiny bunny and some scenes that really hits the funny bone. Something about a "flesh wound" was talked about for a bit, Mikey and Raph laughing their asses off, so Don knows it's supposed to be funny. He just can't pay attention.

Cursing himself, Don wishes he'd suggested a Jupiter Jim or a Lou Jitsu movie, that way he could at least pretend to have paid attention if asked. 

The movie ends, and they agree to call this night short, as it's back to work tomorrow anyway. Something you'd expect Mikey especially would be sour about, cutting the night short, but then he shares his excitement for the foods tomorrow and they all get up to leave. 

Mikey initiates a group hug like last time, and as Don feels Raph join in, he feels a conflicted hope to have Leonardo join in. It could be a safe way of knowing the slider isn't actually mad at him. That he's okay. But when he sees Leo just pat Angelo's head, giving Raph's arm a hug more so than the group, a pat to Mikey's head, before excusing himself with a yawn. Donnie knows this is going to take time. 

Their leader never makes a big fuss when he's upset, it's something everyone knows, but nobody seem to talk about. Don guesses it's because nothing really bothers Leon for long. And if it does, bugging him about it rarely gets him talking anyway. 

This was a observation Don and Mikey had actually talked about a couple years back, when both had been surprised to find Leonardo crying in the shower by accident. They'd told Raph, uncertain what to do, but the big red beefcake had immediately ran over to their blue leaders room, and all hell broke loose. Raph had been yelling, Leo had been claiming to not have cried, the snapper got more concerned, Leon had started joking... Mikey has suggested that "maybe Leo just needed some space?", but Raphael has been determined. 

They two fought for a bit, talking about healthy sharing and brotherhood vs "I'm fine, Raph!". But a few days later when Raphie finally backed off, Leonardo had come to Don's lab. 

He'd sat down beside Don while he was working, leaned his head against his shoulder and quietly explained he was just a little overwhelmed. 

Donatello remembers using one of his robot arms to get a blanket and wrap it around Leonardo, letting him stay while he continued to quietly work. Leo had smiled, and after a few hours thanked him. 

Don had told him not to worry about it for now, he'll probably ask some huge favour later though. Leo had first laughed and then closed his eyes, silently vibrating beside him. A slider trait, the scientist had later found out. 

It had felt... special. 

And now? Now Don had fucked up, assumed and gotten used to it, thinking there was probably nothing wrong with their fearless leader and therefore had perhaps pushed him away right as he was opening up. Just because he's afraid of his sinful feelings coming out, he pushed his Nardo away when he might've needed to talk. When he was maybe wanted to talk to Donatello. 

Who is he kidding? When he definitely needed to talk. Leon almost kissed him, his own brother, he definitely needed to get something off his chest. 

It feels terrible. Donatello feels awful. 

"Hey, Donnie?" Raph voice wakes him from his slow spiral into the void that is his mind. "Can we- uh. Could you help me with something? Broke uh, a thing. In my room. So you should probably join me to my room."

"Awfully specific." Don deadpans. "But I guess I'll have to. But if you've broken your bed again I do not want to know, and you can fix it yourself."

Raph laughs as he waves a hand in front of himself, a tiny embarrassed blush on his cheeks from the remark. "Nono, nothing like that, I swear!"

"Lead the way." Donatello says with a know-it-all grin. 

As per his own word, Donatello follows his oldest brother to his room. Stopping in the middle of the surprisingly tidy floor to cross his arms over his chest, one brow raised smugly. Always cocky when he can help with something nobody else can seem to do. 

Waiting for a moment, he assumes Raph will get right to making up some excuse about why something is broken, and then thank Don for taking the time to fix it. He has a tendency to do so before the genius has even started to help out, something he not so secretively likes so he assumes that's why the big softie does it. 

It doesn't break out any weird tingles under his skin, nor does it make his heart soar, but it's a nice break. A break he now undeniably needs. 

Instead of spewing out excuses and praise however, Raphael instead walks over to his... dumbbell. Why does he have that in his room again? They have a gym. Two actually. Three if you count the new fighting-. 

Off track, back on, Raph broke something. 

"So?" Donatello urges. "What did you break?"

"Nothing." Raph says with a guilty smile, poking the tips of his forefingers together. 

The inventor blinks. "Then.. why am I here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but I thought maybe alone would be a good idea." The big snapper admits, shrugging slightly. "It's about you and Leo."

"Ah." Donatello responds with a nod. Then turns on his heel and starts to walking out. 

"Hey, wait!" Raphael quickly says, and Don can hear him scramble to his feet so he decides to stop and turn around before the big man tumbles over himself and sends them both crashing to the floor somehow. "Leo has been pushing me away whenever I try to talk about it, and Mikey is telling me to leave you two alone as usual but..."

Donatello stares at his older brother.

For such a big, and in theory intimidating fellow, he shouldn't be able to make such big pleading puppy-dog-eyes. Yet somehow, Don finds himself caving to make sure the big softie doesn't start crying. 

Then, taking a deep breath, rubbing his temples, he sighs deeply. "Alright, Raphela. What exactly is it you wanna talk about?"

Raph lights up, and offers Don to sit. Instead of waiting however, he all but pushes him down by the shoulder to sit on his bed while Raph places himself back on his dumbbell. 

Donatello really hopes he won't regret this...

"Alright so." Raph starts excitedly, then seems to sober as he looks up, thinking how to phrase himself. "Just, uh. Don't take this the wrong way, because I'm really stoked you're hanging out with us more again, I really am. It's been great, and movie nights are awesome! Mikey even talked about baking for next Friday. If we find time, of course."

Don folds his arms over his chest, already slightly uncomfortable with the whole conversation. "But?"

"But, well. Leo seems to..." Raph rubs the back of his neck, frowning slightly, and Don feels even more guilty than he already did. "He seems to be struggling with something, and as-. And I'm definitely not saying you're doing anything on purpose! You're a great guy, I know this, everyone knows this, hehe, but..."

"For the love of science, Raph." Don says, showing his clear impatience. "We're not kids anymore, just spit it out."

"I think you're partly to blame." 

Donatello's tense shoulders drop in shock for a second, staring into Raph's studying gaze. He blinks, letting the words sink in, before his shoulders raise even stiffer than before. 

Raphael, obviously catching on to the change, quickly scoots closer to Don as he leans forward. 

"I don't know what's going on, and we both know I can't really get anything out of Leo, no matter how hard I try to prove I'm there for him." The red brother furrows his brows, looking down at his feet before looking back up. "But I know he occasionally talks to you and Mikey. April thinks even more so you."

Donatello blinks, swallowing as he tries to remember that he needs oxygen to live. "Me?"

Raphael nods with a warm smile. "Surprised me too, but that's not the point right now." The snapper leans back again. "I don't know what he did this time, why you're angry or if you're even angry at all. But whatever it is Leo did for this weird vibe between you two to start, is not looking like it's going to solve it self anytime soon."

"You guys know what happened, he is enforcing more family bonding." Don says, hoping to end this conversation soon. But Raph just stares at him with a doubtful look. "What?" The genius barks, a little louder than intended.

"If I'm going honest here, D." Raph rubs the back of his neck. "I can't say I really believe that's all there is to it, ya know?"

"What else could it possibly be?" The soft-shell grips his own arms, then forces them to relax as he hopes to not give himself away. 

"That's the thing, I have no idea." Raph admits with a shrug. "But I want you to know that Leo seems sorry for whatever he did, he seems to really miss you. Like we all do, but right now it's more evident with him."

Don forces a snort, trying to keep in the tears that the knot in his stomach is trying to force out. "Been a whole since I've heard you use the word 'evident'. You must be exceedingly serious about this."

It's been too much strong emotions lately. In all different directions. And seeing the hint of tears in Leon's eyes, someone he hasn't seen cry since that one time with Mikey? He's at his own breaking point.

"I am. You're my brothers, and I love you guys. Like a turtles love pizza, it's just a fact of nature." Don wants to object that pizza and turtles isn't really a connatural thing, but finds his throat tightening at the oddly comforting words. "And while Leo might not talk to me, and maybe you won't either, I still want you to know I'm there for you. Even if it's just to have a bro you can-"

Donatello can't tell what part got him, but the tears start flowing out of his eyes before he can really register the tear-wet-hiccup escaping his throat. Don quickly covers his face as the first ragged breath comes, and Raphaels form wraps a blanket around him. 

The gesture, so similar to when the soft-shell was young and Raph would be there to comfort him in the quiet of the night, fills him with another sense of guilt. 

"I'm s- fuck, I'm sorry." Don manages to get out with a ragged breath. 

"Don't be." Raphael whispers, bringing a pillow for the purple turtle to grab and hold on to. Instinctively, Donatello grabs it and pulls it to cover his face. "I can tell this one has been a long time coming."

Silently crying for a bit, embarrassed small sobs slowly fading into shaky breaths, Donatello feels himself lighten slightly. It's odd how Raphael was always able to calm them down growing up, but perhaps even more bizarre is how Don always seems to forget this fact.

Granted, Donnie haven't been a victim to Raphael's superpower in years. Have not even been crying properly either, except for a few silent tears alone either in his room or in his lab. Only venting he gave himself being those salty tears and the almost rehearsed conversations with Shelldon. 

Conversations about his guilt, his unwanted feelings, the urges, the foul needs. The want to let his fingers run down Leon's stripes, get to know every crock and cranny as they talk about life, get to know each other every day as they all did when they were younger. 

He misses hanging out with all of them. Joining their odd antics, the no-plan-fun. The innocent wrestling over the last pizza slice, and the encouraging of each other before a stupidly immature and dangerous skater move. He misses breakfasts, lunch and dinners together, the excuse of the mission breakfasts and the first one earlier in this sleeping agreement really reminded him of that one. 

It's not that he doesn't see his family anymore, he does see them around. He passes them in the hallway, he helps them when something is broken, and he joins every training session. But it's not the same. 

Leonardo is undeniably right, in more ways than one. Don is lonely. 

"Feeling better?" Raph says, sitting beside him on the bed with a warm smile. Don smiles weakly back and nods into the pillow before sitting up straight. His pride not letting him curl in on himself any longer. "Not to call you out, man, but that sounded like it was a deeply rooted one."

Don rubs his eye with a soft chuckle. "Yeah, guess it was..."

"Want to talk about it?" Raph tries, lifting his knee under his chin. 

The soft-shell just shakes his head. "No, I-. Well..." He looks to his oldest brother, then stares at the wall in front of him instead. Gripping the sheets he licks his lips nervously. "I can't tell you everything."

"You can tell me everything you want to tell me." The snapper leans back, holding himself up with the grip around his leg. "I won't judge."

"Oh I doubt that.." Don says rubbing his neck, fully looking away now. "Listen, it's not that I think you're a judgemental guy. In fact, whatever you tried to do here clearly worked or at the very least helped me somewhat, but..."

They sit in silence for a moment. None of them speaking, both waiting for the other to crack. 

Raphael can be awfully patient when it comes to his brothers well being, Donatello will have to give him that. 

What is he supposed to even say? That he's madly in love with Leonardo, and have been for years? That he wants to destroy their leader in bed and then pepper him in kisses to make it all better? How he sometimes dreams of tasting that skin on his tongue, or is curious what his cum tastes like?

He can't tell Raph any of that. The genius doesn't even wanna begin to imagine if Raphael knew any of.. that.

Donatello sighs, then turns his head to look back at the snapper. "I'll try to... get some of it out. But I can't tell you everything."

"Works for me." 

Donnie nods, soft smile on his face as he lets his gaze fall to his feet. The blanket still around his shoulders as he fiddles with the hem of the pillow now in his lap. 

Alright, he just needs to open up enough to satisfy Raphael. Just enough so that he won't be accidentally spilling anything to any of the others - the big brother never doing it on purpose, but his worry tends to spill everywhere if not satisfied. But not so much so that his inner dark thoughts slip through the cracks.

"I'm lonely." Don admits, deciding to start at Leo's point. "And Leon has been... I say forcing me, but that feels too strong, he's been kindly coercing and persuading me into not being so much alone. Spending more time with..." Don lift his hand, pointing to Raph and the door. "You all."

"So far I'm with you." The big turtle nods. "And that is somehow causing issues between you and Leo?"

Donatello hesitates, but then nods slowly as well. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Why?" Raphael asks, point blank.

"Because-" Don takes a deep breath, reminding himself to thread carefully, then sighs. "Because you know Leonardo. He gets under your skin. He's confusing and always planning something, and I don't know how to respond to half the things he does."

"How about with the same coin?" Raphael suggests. "He usually knows what he's doing, so I'd either just follow what he says or give him back some of the things he's throwing at you." 

Remembering his own half baked idea of taking whatever Nardo is willing to give him Donatello slowly looks up. "That.. could work."

Raphael begins saying how he's glad to maybe have been of some help, but Donatello is not listening anymore. Brain going a thousand miles per hour instead.

Leonardo is throwing touch-Nardo at him, and after this conversation with Raph nobody would be too suspicious if Don threw some touch-donnie back at him. 

He wrinkles his nose at the name he gave himself. 

Alright, so maybe not so directly similar as that, even the name sounds dumb. Not nearly as clever as what Leon came up with, so it's probably a sign. However!

Donatello licks his lips, straightening his back even further as his eyes scan the empty air in front of him. 

Occasionally allowing the touch Leo is giving him, sometimes maybe even initiating, when they're out and about might actually calm the hands-on-storm that is touch-Nardo. Or, almost just as good with this new discovery with Raphael, Leo will continue but it will be acceptable because it's just the new norm.

And behind closed doors? When the slider crawls into bed with him? He can give the same back as Leo gives first. 

He even has their big brothers blessing of sorts to hide behind if questioned.

Donatello quickly stands up, pillow in his lap and blanket on his shoulders forgotten as they fall off of him. He quickly lifts his wrists to his face to look at the time on his SWDD (Smart-Wrist-Donatello-Device, a name still in progress, and not to be confused with Sold-Waste-Disposal-District).

10:12pm, perfect.

"Thank you, Raphael, you're a saint!" Donatello says, all but sprinting out the door, only barley hearing the uncertain but happy 'You're welcome!' back from the oldest turtle. 

He jogs down the hallway, grabbing a corner as he all but flings himself around it. He jumps over a skateboard in the hall, and for the first time ever silently curses himself for making their home so much bigger than it once was. 

But then finally he reaches his room. 

He throws the door open and shuts the door shut behind him with a loud slam, immediately searching the room for Leo who's currently staring oddly at him from the bed. 

"Where have you been?" Leo asks, genuinely confused. 

"Talking to Raph." Comes the soft-shell's response as he drags the hoodie quickly over his shoulders, throwing it at the dirty laundry basket that lifts up in the air to catch the flying fabric before settling down again in its spot, closing the lid after itself. "Insightful conversation." Pressing his shoulder, the battle shell goes off as well and scurries over to its charging station. 

Leonardo snorts, wanting you retort with a rather annoyed comment about how at least the genius is talking to somebody even if it isn't the slider himself, but his throat goes dry when the genius starts to move on his hands and knees across the bed. Crawling over Leon's form under the sheets, looming over him. So instead the leader swallows dryly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Comes the breath filled response, and Leo can feel his heart jump out of his chest as Don's face lean in closer over him. 

Leonardo forces out a "Cool." before licking his lips as his gaze briefly shifts down to the soft-shell's lips before darting back up to his eyes. "What did you talk about? Math?"

Donatello simply shakes his head with a small smile, clearly amused but not too impressed at the joke. When the scientist leans his head further down, the leader wants to close his eyes, feeling the tension in the room radiate as he awaits what feels like a kiss. The hot breath of Don gracing his face only amplifies this, but still worried of another rejection like last time Leo doesn't close the gap between them. Instead, he falls for the temptation to close his eyes, gripping the sheets below him as he tries to not freak out. 

Because he's well on his way to freak out.

The slider feels Dons snout brush against the side of his face, gently pushing it to the side. "We talked about you, how I should deal with you."

Leo quickly shoots his eyes open. "What do you mean, I thought you-"

"No, I didn't tell him you're sleeping here. Just that you're confusing, and doing things that.." Lips press themselves against Leo's chin. "Get under my skin I believe I called it." 

Leonardo sees stars, his knuckles probably turning white with how hard he's gripping the sheets below him. 

Don is calling him confusing, what the hell would he call this? Only a few hours earlier they were arguing about how Leo wasn't taking things seriously, how he was pushing Donnie in unwanted directions. He'd even brought up the...

The leader licks his lips and tilts his head away, ultimately showing off his neck to the turtle above him who seems to take it as an invitation as he dives down to nuzzle at the sensitive skin. In response, Leo bites his lip, stifling any sounds that might escape him. The uncertainty of what's going on making him feel as if he can't give anything away, just in case.

When he feels a press of lips against his neck as well, Leo finally lets go of the sheets to grab at Don's arms that are positioned on either side of his head. "Wait-" He breathes out, swallowing a soft churr. "And Raph told you to do this?"

"Not word for word..." Don admits lifting himself off of Leo to straddle him instead. He claps his hands, turning the lights off, then crawls under the sheets, pulling the slider to his chest. "He told me to pay back with the same coin, and slash or follow your lead. So that's what I'm doing."

"I led you to kiss my neck?" Leo asks, carefully placing a hand on Don's waist as he's afraid the other is gonna run away from him.

The genius grows quiet, probably contemplating his answer Leo is quick to reason with himself, but still feels a rise of anxiety in his stomach. 

Trying to calm himself down, Leo takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes then opening them again as he stares at Donatello's collarbone in front of him. Biting his lip, he also notices he's holding his breath, and forces himself to count while taking quiet gulps of air. In and out. In and out.

What's taking Donnie so long to answer? Did Raph challenge Don into something? Is this just a scheme to see how Leonardo would react? Why kiss him on the neck, Leo had just tried to kiss his mouth and was even rejected, isnt the neck more intimate?? And aren't they supposed to spoon, Donatello was very inflexible on that.

The geniuses arms wrap around Leon's back, pressing them closer just before Leo manages to slip into a deeper panic than what he'd be able to keep hidden.

"Yes, you could say that." Don finally answers. "We can't kiss as you tried to do, that's too intimate."

"But the neck is somehow on the table?" 

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that." Leo quickly says, before hesitantly placing his free hand on Dons chest. "Just good to know..."

Donatello hums. It sounds forced, but considering he's not yet pushing Leo to turn around, the slider takes it as a good sign. 

So Don will follow his lead? No kisses on the mouth apparently, but neck kisses is on the table. 

Wetting his lips, the leader wonders where else he'd be allowed to place his mouth. And if the genius will return the favour, and to what extend Don means he'll follow and repay 'with the same coin'.

Same coin...

So Don just wants to pay back with the same coin? Maybe some scientific experiment? Leo could do that. Absolutely he could do that, he'll even give the genius a run for his coins. 

Licking his lips again Leo raises his head and presses a soft kiss directly on Donatello's Adams-apple. Don responds with taking Leo's head and bringing it to lie flush against his neck, cheek first. Stopping any further mouth on skin contact, but quite literally the opposite of pushing him away. 

"Just... Really good to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we've closed the first act and are entering the second one. Officially beginning to slowly pick up in pace now!
> 
> @rottmntDonSimp on twitter if you wanna follow my random tweets about this story alongside my silly ideas and sudden fanarts!


	20. Ready? Set. Game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet, some bitter, some small snacks and a tasty promise.

With the amount of nerves and adrenaline that had been shooting through Donatello's body the previous night, he had feared he'd never be able to fall asleep. He'd been afraid he'd stay up all night, fidgeting with eager anticipation to see what he could get away with doing, as he predicts Leo is going to take this whole thing as a challenge before slowly backing off; turned off by the fact that Don isn't faced anymore. But instead, he'd slept like a baby.

It was as if all worry had left his body, and his exhausted turtle-limbs from the past week's spectacle had finally had time to regain their strength. He feels like a new man.

When he fully comes to his senses, he notices how he's now lying on his stomach, face pressed into Leo's neck. Same position he usually wakes up with. Same position he'd usually quietly sneak away from with a huge knot in his stomach before the leader could wake up. But with a big but tenuous grin on his face, he snuggles up closer, making sure the slider isn't moving anywhere.

There's still that small ball of guilt brewing somewhere in his gut, feeling as if he's taking advantage of his unknowing brother. But it's significantly quenched by the accidental encouragement from Raph and his knowledge of Leo's competitive and teasing nature. 

The soft-shell has convinced himself this is fine, and he'll damn well enjoy it for as long as it lasts. 

Suddenly, he can feel Leo begin to stir under him. While years of his self-defence-instincts scream at the genius to quote 'GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE AS FAST AS YOUR NINJA LEGS CAN TAKE YOU', he stays put. Feeling Leo stretch under him, limbs long and relaxed, before tensing up slightly.

All confidence leaves Donatello's body. Instead he's filled with a dreadful, almost sucking feeling of doubt and regret. 

Why is Leon tensing up? Is he uncomfortable? Perhaps Leo was uncomfortable from the start, only doing anything to get a reaction out of the 'emotionless-passion genius', and didn't actually enjoy even a second of this so called 'brotherly team building'. 

Dear mother-loving-science did he miscalculate? 

A hand touches the back of Don head, his face still securely hidden in the sliders neck. 

"Dee?" Whispers Leo, voice soft and comforting, licking warm air against the side of his face. "Are you asleep?"

The genius hesitates more a moment. 

He could pretend to be still asleep, avoid all of this effectively. 

Taking a deep breath, he presses his face further into the soft neck.

"No..." Donatello admits, feeling himself relax slightly when he senses no disgust coming from the man under him. "Why?" He asks anyway. 

The leader chuckles, short and sweet. "I'm just used to you leaving as soon as you get the chance. Usually I don't see you in the morning at all. Or at least, that's not been the norm lately." 

Don exhales a small laugh before feeling himself relax even more. 

This is going good. Great in fact, Don would be over the moon if laying here wasn't so damn comfortable.

"You really were serious, huh..." Leo taps his fingers on Donnies skull. A gesture that the genius would've thought to be uncomfortable, or at the very least annoying, but is instead quite soothing. 

"I have to be serious. Gotta make sure to balance your frivolous energy." The genius says, forcing himself up and out of Leo's arms as he sits by the bed. Stretching his arms above his head before getting up. 

"I feel as if you've tried to insult me, but jokes on you I don't know what that word means..!~" Leo sings from the bed. Don just rolls his eyes, a fond smiling creeping up on his face despite himself. "Plus, if you being serious means I can snuggle, I think I've won."

Keeping his back to his blue brother, Don feels as if he's able to successfully hide the small blush creeping up his face. 

Focus Donatello. Even though he is enjoying this, and are letting himself bask in this for as long as it lasts, it doesn't mean it's something he can fool himself into thinking is a permanent thing. Nor anything more than a game. The cocky slider even talked about winning just two seconds ago for crying out loud. 

"Right." Don deadpans, putting on his gear mechanically, giving a small chuckle and a shake of his head. "Because you think I'll fall for that."

"Fall for what? My devilish charm?" Leon purrs from the bed, and Don bites his tongue to remind himself, once again, this is a game. One he's willing to play, but still nothing more than a round of cunning chess, with very odd rules, a brilliantly sly opponent and a incredibly dangerous 'maybe' to erotic encounters. 

He swallows thickly, trying not to think to hard about the obscene possibilities.

"Not exactly what I meant, but we can go with that one." He replies, finally dotting away on his SWDD (still needs to find a better name for that one, he notes to himself) and checks the time. "...Say, when where we supposed to meet up for a snack before heading over to the Grand Spider castle?"

"11, why?" 

"Get your clothes, we have 10 minutes."

Out of breath, and for all the wrong reasons if you'd ask Leo, the twins make it to the kitchen with 2 bare minutes to spare. Leo only seconds before the scientists, since he portaled his way to his room first, per Don's request. 

Not that anyone would care if they were a couple of minutes late, nor does he think anyone would bat an eye over them coming in together. But regardless for once, Leo did as he was told without a fuss. Don might be more touchy-feely in their bedroom, but he still seemed very clear on nobody knowing about their arrangement. 

Or forced deal as Don called it only minutes prior, Leonardo reminds himself, suppressing the urge to cross his arms in a mild frustration.

The meal is rather uneventful, which makes sense as Leo already knew they were all going to just have a small snack before leaving, but still. The leader decides to cause some mischief, spice things up a bit. They have more than enough time for that.

It will boost morale! Or at the very least, he can test some of Don's limits to their updated arrangements. And get the geniuses attention away from April and back to himself, but that's honestly just a bonus.

"Hey, Mikey?" Leo says, leaning in to his younger brother who was currently chatting with Sunita, Casey and Raph. "I bet you 10 bucks if I run into Donnie's arms he'll catch me."

The box-turtles gaze follows Leo's own to see Donatello sipping coffee, shaking his head with a smile at something April is talking about. "Make it 20." 

"Deal." Leo responds, and they grin at each other, ignoring the silent objections from Raph beside them. "Dee!"

"Yes, Leonardo?" Donnie sighs, completely unamused till he turns his head to see the slider sprint towards him.

"Catch me!" Leo shouts,

"Leon, wait I have coffee!" Don tries to object, but it's already too late.

Leonardo throws himself into the air, arms forwards expecting the other male to catch him. 

He doesn't. Instead, the genius side steps Leonardo's flying form and he goes crashing to the ground. 

Groaning on the ground, Leo can hear Mikey laughing loudly on the other side of the room, April folding over beside him with a loud snort, and the others joining in as soon as he gives the "I'm okay!"

He smiles, joining the laughing group with a small pained chuckle of his own. 

Well, at least it gave some boost to moral.

"Leon, what in the ever living universe was that??" Don yells at him, but the humour in the soft-shell's voice can be heard through. "You could've hurt yourself - did you not see I was holding coffee?"

Rubbing his head to make sure he didn't harm it, Leo sits up with a big grin on his face. "I thought you'd drop it for me."

Don stares at him for a moment, making the slider grin wider as he feels his cheek warm slightly, before the genius drags a hand over his face, annoyed. "Well you were clearly mistaken." Donnie says, then finally lets out a chuckle. 

"I can't believe you value coffee more than me." Leo poses dramatically, leaning into Don as he helps him off the ground. "I'm going to cry myself to sleep over this!"

"Oh get off it." The genius quips. He doesn't push Leo off either, the leader notices with a grin. 

They bicker a bit back and forth, arguing what type of danger Leo would have to be in for Don to drop his morning coffee. In defence, Donatello twists it around, asking what would make Leo drop his Jupiter Jim coffee mug for Don. 

April is quick to add that Leo wouldn't drop that mug to save the universe, and the slider nods seriously, pretending to agree wholeheartedly. 

They go off to talk about their favourite mugs and teasing each other about what what they would and wouldn't do to save each other versus the mugs. Raph makes a point about how he would smash every mug in the house to save them all, and Sunita says they probably shouldn't trust the big guy with their cups. 

They're laughing, it's light and playful. 

Leonardo is only halfway paying attention to the banter though, too preoccupied with the touches he's both allowed to give and even receive from Donatello. Hand on arm, lean on shoulder, arm around each other in a half hug. Leo is even almost allowed to take a swig of Donnie's coffee, that indirect kiss almost accepted. 

The butterflies inside the sliders stomach is going haywire, spasming and buzzing through his very soul. It must be evident on him through, because while everyone is laughing loudly at something Casey unintentionally but hilariously said, Don leans in towards Leo's head.

"You're vibrating." The genius whispers, the familiar, hot breath hitting the skin of his neck. Deliciously reminding him of the brief kisses on it he received last night, alongside the firm grip on his waist as he was pulled in, lingering longer than just to deliver the message. 

"I am?" Leo breaths back, hoping it comes out as a hushed whisper. 

Donatello nods, raising an eyebrow with a teasing smile, any usual mockery or annoyance gone. A rare sight that makes Leo suddenly even more thankful he's leaning on the genius's side, the support suddenly needed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're enjoying yourself."

"Maybe you should know even better, because I am." Leo winks, bumping his hip against Don before forcing himself to disengage as he claps his hands to get everyone's attention. He needs to break off before he claims both Don and himself are sick and have to skip today's mission. "Everyone done with their coffees? Their juices and snacks?"

He hears a couple of agreeing noises alongside some final tilts of their cups and glasses. Leo grins and places his hands on his hips, standing proudly. 

"Great!" He continues, trying to fight both the warmth in his cheeks and the urge to turn and face and/or touch Donatello again. "We should get going then, we wouldn't wanna miss anything. It's already almost 12:30."

"Wouldn't wanna miss Usagi." April adds in and Mikey and Sunita starts whistling. 

"Yeah yeah, sure, whatever." Leo dismisses, rolling his eyes with an amused smile, still trying to calm the blush from earlier. "Now let's go. Vámonos!"

And with that they're on the move. 

Walking through the tunnels, Leo can feel his step being lighter than normal. Walking ahead of the pack with great stride as he whistles a tune for himself. 

Who would've thought he'd be this happy over something as trivial as Don letting him get closer? Certainly not the slider himself just a few weeks prior. If you'd asked him barely two weeks ago he'd probably scoff and say he's happy with any interaction with any of his brothers. He'd even laugh at the idea of Don letting him lean against him for any longer than a quick message. Being welcomed and held while they joke around, and even a kiss on the neck the previous night? Oh boy, times are changing and he's not complaining.

He stops his whistling in favour of humming when he hears Raph whisper something to Don, sneakily trying to spy on their conversation. 

"So, seems like its working!" Raph excitedly whispers, and Don quickly shushes him. 

Despite the rest of the group being deep in their own conversations, Don is always careful. Not that Leo can blame him, he's listing in right now. 

As a leader should of course, just to make sure they're okay, not at all to check if they're talking about himself. Nono, of course not. It's not even spying really, it's just trying to do his job well. Or something like that. Ninja leader and all that. 

"Maybe." Don whispers back, seemingly hesitant, almost sad. It halts Leo's good mood for a moment, but he manages to continue humming to not give himself away. "But it feels... Whatever, it's not a big deal."

"Sounds like something is still bothering you...." Raph responds, and Leo couldn't be happier for the oldest's prying than he is now. "Nobody is listening, and you know I won't judge. What feels like what?"

Leo can hear Donatello's sigh, guessing the scientist is rolling his shoulders as he tends to do when uncomfortable but trying to, pun absolutely intended, shoulder it off. "It's an odd game to play with your brother is all."

Leonardo halts in his step, but quickly does a dancing move as he hums louder, trying to cover up how his heart almost left his body. 

A game?

A knot begins to build in his stomach. The light feeling gone as it's replaced with a heavy wave of uneasy apprehension. 

This was a game? Allowing Leo in, it was something Raph and Donnie just constructed? 

Licking his lips Leo notices how he is having trouble breathing normally, his ears ringing as he is unable to overhear - or hear at all - the rest of the world around him. 

The way he was held last night, the soft press of lips on his skin. It's a game. 

He needs to get some air.

"Last one out has a rotten shell!" He shouts, as he begins to sprint towards the designated exit.

The leader thinks he hears Mikey shout "you're on!" after him, but he can't tell, already sprinting as if his life depended on it.

He sort of knew it was too good to be true, he even reasoned with himself how it was probably a scientific experiment. 

He knew it was something, it had to be, it was too hard of a shift. To big of a turn. 

Leo feels a sting in his side from running so fast on a stomach filled with juice, but just picks up in speed. He needs to get to the surface, but he can't rise suspicion. 

He needs air, to breath and collect himself before anyone sees his face and may even notice the slight red in his eyes. The sting is there, so he knows they must be red. 

Gulping down air, he reaches the exist. Throwing a quick look behind him he can tell he has at least a few seconds to collect himself.

Turning on the clocking device, he climbs up the latter and places himself to lean on the nearest wall. Posing with his hands over his chest, and a foot leaning on the brick behind him. When the others comes up, he needs to look as if he really wanted a competition. 

A game. It's a game.

He takes a few heavy breaths, forcing himself to keep an eye on the manhole. 

Alright, so it's a game, and it's something the genius feels is odd to play with Leo because of their brotherhood. So what? It's not a big deal. If Donatello wants to play, Leo will gladly play along. 

He scoffs humourlessly for himself.

Hell, Leonardo will even make Donnie wish they were more than brothers. The slider can butter it up, it's not like he doesn't know how to flirt, he got this. 

"Holy crap you're fast!" Comes Casey's voice as she emerges. 

"Long legs." Leo responds, showing off his leg by lifting it off the wall and holding it straight up into the air, arms still folded over his chest. 

The others come shortly after, helping and letting each other escape one by one. Mikey being the only one that seems worried about being the last one to emerge as he jumps up on Raph's shoulders before leaping out. 

"Not last, baby, oh yeah!" The youngest grins, throwing some pretend-gang signs before crossing his arms dramatically, copying Leo against the wall who is slowly lowers his leg. 

Donatello is the last to emerge, guiding April up before himself and Leonardo feels his mouth grow dry with jealousy.

If it's a game, then let's fucking ball.

"Lastly in, Donatello!" Leo shouts. "Your shell is rotten, how unfortunate. Maybe you'd need help cleaning it?" The slider leans forward, offering a hand to the turtle who has barley stuck his head out to the open. Lowering his voice he decides to purr the last part. "I'd gladly lend you a hand, Guapo."

Hesitating only for a moment, staring in shock back at Leonardo, Donnie accepts the outstretched hand. The slider makes sure to pull Don closer to him than necessary, smirking triumphantly up at his - now out loud, admittedly handsome brother. 

Don takes a quick glance over Leo's shoulder before looking back. A small flush on his cheeks, so the leader calls it a win. "Sounds good. Make it after work though, I'll gladly meet you in the shower."

Mikey snorts behind him, but the blue leader feels his face flush deeply. This seems to satisfy Donatello though, as he crosses his arms, a smug smile plastered on his face. 

Oh this is a game. 

"It's a date!" Leo exclaims, putting a finger in the air before twirling around as he walks ahead. April, Mikey and Sunita giggling along as they join him.

Faintly behind him, he hears Raph whisper to Donnie. "You weren't kidding, he is teasing you weirdly..."

And Leonaordo's triumphant glee is only toppled by the sad void building in his soul. Trying not to let it get to him, the leader quickly enters the hotel. 

The aroma of delicious food hits their nostrils, and while you'd think it would be overwhelming with so many different smells, it's surprisingly heavenly. 

Donatello at least certainly thinks so, and by the looks of the oldest beside him, he thinks so too. Delicious food, and a sympathetic and surprisingly helping big bro at his side. 

It's a nice distraction, gets the scent of Leonardo out of his system too. Which right now, couldn't be more welcome. 

"Okay, see ya, I'm off, bye!" Mikey shouts and runs off to the first food vendor, Raph and Casey right behind. 

Which only leaves Donatello with Sunita, April... And Leonardo. 

"Alright!" Donnie says, clapping his hands together, trying hard not to let his nerves catch up to him. "That leaves the four of us!"

"Sorry, Dee." April says, hooking her arm with Sunita. "Me and Sunni are going to the ladies room to sniff around."

"Gross." Sunita comments with a snort.

"Oh shush." April giggles before continuing. "Have some bathroom selfies, get the girls-locker room gossip to check for any juicy information. Yadda-yadda, the whole shebang, you know the drill." She waves a hand over her shoulder as they walk off. "Catch you later!"

"Wait!-" The scientist quickly begins but they're already off. Which leaves him alone with the slider.

"Just you and me, Guapo~" Leo says, placing an elbow on Donnie's shoulder as he leans in. The sliders chin resting on his own arm, neck stretched to come as close as possible. 

Gulping, Donnie licks his lips. "Why the new nickname?" He dumbly asks, trying hard to not get affected by the suggestive tone it's delivered with. 

"Means I find you handsome, you don't like getting compliments anymore?" Leo asks, raising a eyebrow at him. "Perhaps words aren't your love language... you do seem to respond well to touch~"

The slider slips his elbow off Don's shoulder and slowly drags his hand down the scientist's arm instead. The soft-shell feels his pulse quicken, and on auto pilot makes the decision to pull away. 

Snatching his arm back, he barks out lowly. "Of course I like compliments, everyone likes compliments. I was just asking about a nickname."

"Oof, hostile." Leo smirks, raising his hands in surrender. "I thought we where doing the whole, follow my lead thing. Pay back with the same coin and all that." 

... Right, that's why he was so nervous, now he remember. 

Well, that's why he's so nervous besides the fact that his brother is clearly flirting with him. Calling him Spanish nicknames of all things!

Dear atom of the world, this was a lot harder without Raph's encouraging thumbs up or the safety of a darkened room. How Leon could even do anything, play so dirty as to bring this into a public space where everyone can see is-...

Wait, does Leonardo have a public kink? They where talking, or arguing rather, yesterday, and that conversation accumulated to Leon admitting, rather sadly hit still, to being horny. Is this a sex thing, is that where-.

Back to reality Donatello. Leonardo is just being flirty to see how far they'll go. What it takes to break the scientist. The leader probably thinks it will be easy, but the genius has been on more than one rodeo, he'll show that smug bastard what he got. 

Even if the pain of the reality will kill him. Even if this little dance ends up breaking Donatello, he realises this might be the closest he'll ever be to anything real with his brother. And damn it all if he aren't going to make the best of it. 

"I guess so." Don finally responds, placing his arms on his hips, trying to play it cool. Seem unbothered as he feels a nervous sweat build in the back of his neck. 

"Indeed so." Leo grins, taking a step closer to stand right in Donnie's inner-personal circle. "The way I understood it, anything but kissing was on the table."

"Yeah.." Donatello agrees, almost dreamlike before quickly continuing. "Wait no." He shakes his head, desperately trying to shake the warmth in is cheeks away as he takes Leo's face in his hands roughly. "No. Not anything."

"Anything but kissing." Leon grins through his squished cheeks.

Realising he's actually holding the sliders face, grabbing it rather roughly even and bringing it closer to his own face, makes the scientist freeze for a moment. Simply staring back into the leaders playful eyes. 

This will be the death of the soft-shell. He's certain of it.

"Don't make me set up rules." Don pushes the slider away as he starts walking in the opposite direction of the others. 

Actually getting to work might do them some good. Or at the very least save the scientist from whatever ploy Leo is trying to do. 

Quickly sneaking up behind him though, he feels one of Leon's well toned arms wrap around his waist. Pulling Don close so their sides are brushing as they walk on. 

"Papi Chulo being strict? Careful or you might just turn me on." Leo purrs again, and it sends a shiver down Dons spine. Trying to hide it though, the purple one sends the darkest glare he can muster at the moment to the man at his side. Causing Leonardo to snicker slightly. "Relaaax~. I'm just playing along in our little game. I'm planning to win you see."

The slider then breaks free to lean over to a vendor serving fancy, tiny sandwiches. Picking up two pieces on each their own tiny stick, Leo turns his slender frame back to Donatello with a grin. 

The scientist is lucky they're in their human forms now, because if he would have to deal with Leon's true from and this teasing in public he'd probably combust. It's hard enough as it is, the only thing keeping him grounded being the slider finally admitting to it all being a game. 

But if his Nardo is going to play, then Don will take Raphael's advice and play right along. He's already started, and Donatello is not one to leave things half way through. 

He might die, turn into a puddle of horny and despair, but honestly? He's been suffering like that for most of his life anyway, might as well try to make the best of it. 

So with a newfound inspiration, instead of accepting the outstretched square, taking it and feeding himself like he'd normally do, he instead grabs Leon's arm. Holding it still, he leans forward with an open mouth. Tongue first, he makes sure to keep eye contact with the leader till he has successfully lifted the fare off the stick and into his mouth before leaning back up to stand straight. 

"Most games have rules. But knowing you, you'd probably slip around them if I make them now." Donatello states as calmly as he can despite his heart trying to jump out through his ribs. He looks away, pretending to look for something as he licks his lips. "So I might as well play it your way till we have time. But don't think you're in control here, we're still..."

Donnie takes a deep breath through his nose, a final attempt to somehow calm his nerves and continue to look out for suspicious activity and any possible cameras they might've missed. However, it doesn't help as he feels the familiar scent of Leo somehow pierce through the air. It's sweet, a little musky and with a dash of... 

The scientist snaps his head back to look at Leonardo, who's staring back at him with something that can't be mistaken for anything but hunger in his eyes. 

Horny.

"Brothers?" Leo tilts his head. "Mm, yeah, doesn't mean I still won't beat you."

Don licks his lips, feeling his pants grow tight as he curses his human form. 

Why the soft-shell has to suffer with the lack of control over a half chub because of the human disguise, yet Leo's pheromones still somehow seep through, is beyond him. Why Leo is even looking so enticed at all is a whole other question on its own.

Before Don can even register it, Leonardo is right in front of him, leaning up into his face to whisper. "At least I might get something out of this after all..." The leaders gaze flicks down to Don's lips and then back up to his eyes. "Im looking forward to our shower date later, but we should probably get back to work."

"I was working." The taller twin weakly argues, swallowing spit as it quickly pools in his mouth. "And it's not a date."

Leon hums, clearly not believing him. "Not very professional to work with a hard-on." The leader then breaks off, takes out his phone and flashes a peace sign as he takes a selfie. "Our date is going to be so steamy, Papi."

And with that, the slider walks off, swaying his hips as he hums a tune. Placing his hands behind his head as he gazes on his surroundings. The genius can't bring up any thought nor willpower to do anything but follow.

He knows this will break him, he can already feel it, can't seem to stress it enough to himself either. He knows he'll grow addicted to Leon's flirting and teasing, fake as it may be. He can only imagine what else that sly leader has in store for him. But Don is a terrible liar, and it would be a lie to say he wasn't excited to find out just how far they'll go with this. 

Hours later, nothing as flirtatious as before happens. 

Just a brush of hands there, sending electrical shocks up the geniuses arm. A couple of teasing words about swallowing a hotdog whole, though not put into action as the actual hotdogs are tiny for serving purposes. And a slap on Don's ass as he's told to hurry up, making the genius both embarrassed and eager to pay back. 

Other than that though, quite uneventful. No exciting, strange guest, nor any cameras they've seemed to miss.

But as Big Mama is announced to hold a speech, Leo and Don silently agree it's bingo and goes to check it out. 

They don't catch exactly the first parts, but reach just in time for one of the workers to finish on stage. "..-And with no further ado, Big Mama!"

The spiders familiar human shape walks up on stage. And bows slightly to her worker before waving at the crowd. 

Feeling the nudge of Leo's shoulder brushing against his own, Donnie leans in to hear whatever the slider has to say with glee. 

"That's odd..." Leo whispers, and Don furrows his brows in confusion. He was expecting a funny joke or a clever pun. Maybe even to continue their slowly addicting teasing of one another. 

"What do you mean?" Don whispers back, and Leo just nods at Big Mama. Not seeing the problem, he looks back at the leader. "What about her?"

"You don't see it?" Leon asks, and the genius shakes his head cluelessly. "She's all off. Her stance is all weird and her posture is slightly stiff, don't you think?"

Donatello looks back at the hotel owner. Furrowing his brows further as he really tries to see what it is Leonardo means. 

Shrugging he looks back to Leo.

The leader sighs with a smile. "Guess my mind is just distracted, probably looking too much into it."

"Welcome everyone!" Big Mamas voice rings through the speakers. "It's been wonderful too see how many people showed up for this event. Both over the last two days, today and how especially excited I am for everyone's excitement for tomorrow's show!"

"Nope, something is definitely off." Leo decides, and Donnie blinks in confusion. 

"I'm absolutely pleased to see everyone here enjoying themselves." The spider lady continues, clapping her hands together. "And I promise tomorrow is going to be a real razzledazzle! Have a wonderful evening!"

She turns, walking of stage as everyone gives their polite yet excited applause. 

Donatello wrinkles nose before turning to Leo. "Okay you're right, something is off."

"Right??" The handsome brother exclaims, barely able to hold his voice quiet. "She wouldn't say razzledazzle, she'd say something like... fizzletastic show, or hizzlepop, at the very least do a little." Leo raises his hand, letting his fingers wave by his face as he strikes a pose reminding Don of a overconfident cougar. "Toodaloo!"

Donatello crosses his arms with a hum, frown deepening as he looks back to the stage Big mama disappeared from. "Guess you're right..." 

"Good you guys noticed too." Comes suddenly Usagi's voice, nearly scaring the scientist out of his shell. Or, would've if he was still in his real form. 

"Shit-!" He exclaims, arms going up in front of his face. Only to quickly straighten himself as he clears his throat. Leo giggles at him, which only deepens Donatello's frustration. "Did nobody ever teach you not to sneak up on people?" He says through gritted teeth at the pale man. 

"My apologies, I just overheard your conversation and had to add my input. For the partnership, this type of information we should share." Miyamoto explains, bowing slightly. 

Leo holds a hand over his mouth, trying to casually pretend he's not laughing. This wouldn't bother Don anymore than it normally would, if it weren't for the fact that stupid bunny steals a glance in his Nardo's direction, sporting a soft smile of endearment. 

Leonardo can claim whatever he wants in front of his family, brush off whatever he has with Usagi to the ends of the earth. But that smile the pale one is secretly holding for their leader means more than just 'partnership'. 

Don clenches his jaw, then forces a polite smile. "Well then. Spit it out." 

The genius doesn't care if the other can tell his smile is fake, if anything he'd probably prefer if this fool knew. Maybe he'd take the hint and leave his hands and eyes off his Leon so the slider would have more time for Don. 

Swallowing thickly, Don tries to remind himself that Leo isn't his. But his possessive nature mixed with his fear of loosing the things that means the most to him power through. 

Leo belongs to their family, everyone that truly cares for him, the people that are actually there for him! The people that deal with him on down days, the people listening to his puns on their own down days. The real ones, Donatello who's there for practice, for missions, for... 

The soft-shell's forced smile grows even more tense as he has to now fight off a new wave of guilt. 

The reason all of this with Leo and himself is even happing right now is because the leader probably got desperate trying to get Don back into the family. Because for the past few years he haven't been there. 

Studying Usagi who's explaining something to Leonardo, probably explaining what it was Don just had asked about and is now currently not paying attention, the scientist feels a lump build in his throat. 

Maybe Usagi has been there more for Leon than he himself has. Maybe his Nardo really have been lonely, and when the slider needed him the most, he had secluded himself away in his lab. 

The genius had thought he had hid off, pushed everyone away for their good. Perhaps he had been wrong in doing so. Selfishly worrying about his own needs and how they might affect the others, make things awkward. Feeling sorry for himself for being alone even. He forgot how the others might've needed him there...

"That doesn't sound like her.." Leo mumbles, putting hand up on his chin, folding his other hand to rest in a half cross across his chest. The bottom lip pouted out like he normally does when thinking, and the move just makes Dons heart break even further with the strangled flood of love. "But I have no idea what it could mean, just that something is happening."

"Precisely." Usagi agrees before turning to look at Donatello. "Any thoughts?"

Don straightens his back, trying to hide how uncomfortable he is. "Leo is the people-genius out of the two of us. If he doesn't know, I certainly will not." 

It stings to admit to such flat out defeat, especially in front of competition. But a sting to his pride it's a good distraction from his bleeding heart. Besides, it's better to admit that than to say he wasn't paying attention at all, too busy being guilty for being a terrible brother and wanting to fuck the slider beside him. 

Lesser of two evils, it's like chess. Loosing a knight sucks, but if it means taking out the others queen it's all worth it. Data points, easy. 

Usagi nods, approvingly. Don rolls his eyes, not caring one bit what this 'white knight' thinks at all. But then he sees Leon's face. Blue eyes shine warmly at him, the force of them making Don smile back till he sees the smug smirk plastered underneath them. 

Oh boy, here we go.

"You said I'm better at you in something." The leader says, smirk turning into a grin as he slides in closer.

"You say you're better than us in everything, all the time." Donatello deadpans.

"Well yeah, but that's just me being my quirky, charming self and flaunting it. This was YOU admitting it." Leon's arms wrap around Donatello's neck, making kissy faces towards the genius. "You must really care for me after all!"

Don fights the urge to push him off and start yelling and instead just pinched the bridge of his nose with a dramatic sigh. "You're a pain."

Leonardo hums, and Donatello can somehow feel the smirk on the sound. 

"I'll have to get back to work." Usagi finally speaks. "Leonardo-San, I'll text you if I figure anything else out. Till next time my friend."

"See you around." Leo responds, letting go of Don to give a wave and a nod as the pale spy is off. 

Donatello watches his Nardo as he waves, looking away from the scientist. A clench around the geniuses heart strangles him as those beautiful blue eyes keep looking after the admittedly handsome man, staring for longer than necessary for just a goodbye. 

Leonardo doesn't notice the eyes on him, too deep in his own thoughts. 

He's trying to think about the Big Mama situation, what her slightly off behaviour might possibly mean. How the fact that she wants few to no pedicure and pampering anymore, compared to her usual several times a week, to the missing people case. 

But he's getting distracted. His mind buzzing with ideas and thoughts surrounding the man currently right beside him, and the man who just walked away. 

Donatello had accused him of just being horny, blaming the fact that he's lonely for any move he was making in the geniuses direction. And perhaps that talk with Usagi had meant more or less the same, the bunny had just chosen words that somehow had stung less. Or, it just meant more coming from Don. 

He decides he doesn't have time to properly think this over right now. Not that thinking about it probably would do Leo any good anyway. 

Repressing a sad sigh, Leo turns back around to face Donatello, who's looking straight at him.

The slider tilts his head with a smirk, about to tease his brother for staring, maybe offer to take a picture when Don instead says. "I think he likes you."

Leonardo blinks. "Who, Usagi?"

The purple one nods. "I might not be the best in the world at seeing people and their feelings, but I recognise that look he had in his eye when looking at you." 

Leo laugh weakly, expecting some type of joke. When Don doesn't say anything else, the leader frowns slightly. 

What is Donnie playing at? Setting up this game and then pointing out Usagi's feelings, a man who the genius had only the day before exclaimed quite loudly his distaste for? What good would that do? Nothing, unless...

Donatello is trying to win this dumb game by having Leo call it quits! 

The leader starts chuckling and then presses himself against the scientists arm. Smug smirk on his face to burrow the small sting he feels in his stomach form the indirect rejection.

"Come on Guapo, I saw some pizza puffs around the corner from where we were. Let's check if they're half as good as the poisoned ones way back when."

With that they're off. They barley get to eat a few surprisingly good puffs (tho not as good as that sweaty pig's, unfortunately) when Donnie's phone rings. Lifting it up to see who it is, Leo manages to catch its Raph before the scientist takes it.

"Speaking." Don answers, staying quiet as he listens to Raph. Leo can barley hear Raph ask if Don is still with Leo, in which Don smiles as he takes up a couple of wireless earpieces. Handing one over to Leo he sticks the other one in his own ear. "Still here. What's on your mind big guy?"

"Just wondering how the thing is going. Had any luck? Is it wo-" Raph begins but Donatello coughs loudly to interrupt him. 

"It's going good, Raphael. You're on the phone with Leon too right now." The genius straightens his back, knuckles almost turning white around the grip of the phone. "As in he can also hear you."

Leo feels bad. That's the best way he can describe it, honestly. He feels left out, he feels as if he's being used somehow, he even feels discarded. He knows it's a ridicules thing to feel, because he's playing just as much as Donnie is, but the feelings are still there.

Leonardo has come to the conclusion he loves Don. Truly loves him, in every way imaginable. And it hurts being put away as nothing but an experiment for the brilliant scientist to busy his time with. And even share with Raphael for some reason. 

He hides the feelings well though, smirking triumphantly as he sees his handsome twin squirm with embarrassment for being almost caught. As if their leader didn't already know of this game. 

If Dontron really feels comfortable sharing this with Raphael, their meddlesome older brother, then Leo will sure make them both have a run for their money. He'll win. That's his thing after all, being the face man and the one that wins. 

"Oh!" Raph says, then chuckles awkwardly. "Well, uh. That's good, hi Leo!"

Pretending to assume Don only has a microphone on his own ear piece, Leo leans in close to speak into it. Placing his hands on Dons chest as he stretches his neck to speak right into it. "Hello, big bro! How's Mikey and Casey? They still with you?"

"Yeah!" Raph excitedly shares, while Don fidgets under Leonardo's touch. The leader is not letting him go though as he spreads his now five fingers over the geniuses broad chest, pushing on with every small step he takes back. "We found some neat things not even Mikey had heard of! They're really delicious and we're actually getting the recipe right now. Casey and Mikey convinced them somehow, and now the chefs are shaking with excitement to share!"

Leo snorts, wrapping an arm around Donnie's shoulders as the scientist tries to weakly push him off. "Sounds great big man. I wish I had something that could make me shake with excitement too."

"I could ask them to try it on you too?" Raph suggests innocently.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I know who might help me out instead.." Leo purrs the last part onto Dons face, leaning in way closer than necessary, and the scientist finally shifts his eyes to look back at him. 

Leonardo licks his lips, and Dons eyes shoot up even more as a bright flush tints his cheeks. And the slider scores again. 

"Though..." The leader continues. "I guess I'll have to wait till we come home again today."

"Alright.." Raph responds, a little hesitation evident in his voice. Completely clueless as his associate looks close to combustion under the sliders touch. "Speaking of, I head Big Mama had a speech, tho we didn't catch it. But guests are starting to leave. Should we too?"

"Wonderful idea, Raphie. Contact April for us and tell them to meet us by the entrance, yeah? Thank you!" Leo then touches Donatello's earpiece to hang up the phone.

"You didn't have to speak into my earpiece, there's a microphone in the one I gave you too, Leon.." The scientist once again tries to weakly peel Leo off as he looks distressed from side to side at the rest of the room. 

It being so crowded Leonardo assumes nobody is paying them much mind. Not that it matters anyway, they're not really doing anything too much out of the ordinary for family.

"Oh really? I would've never guessed." Taking out his the device from his ear, he reaches around Donnie to sneak it in the scientist's back pocket before patting the butt. "Let's go, I've promised to rinse your shell but we gotta get home and inform the others of our findings first."

The slider breaks off, and while making sure to sway his hips with a little extra swing than normal. Making sure not to glance over his shoulder till he's taken a few steps. 

Then, with the best bedroom eyes he can muster up over the knot in his stomach, he glances back at Donatello who's still standing where he left him. 

Their eyes meet, and Leo can see something shine over those dark purple eyes. Something that makes the knot in the leaders belly completely disappear with a sudden explosion of lust instead. But as soon as it was there, it's gone. Replaced with an annoyed stare as the genius follows suit with his hands balled up in fists.

Whatever that means, Leo muses for himself, it also means he's winning. 

The group meets up, and they quickly retreat home, the leader all but ushering them out the doors. 

Michaelangelo seems to be eager for a rematch however, so as they reach the sewers and 'disrobe' their disguises, he exclaims for a rematch to see who gets home first. He even offers Leo back his 20$ if he can beat him. 

The slider really didn't need an excuse to join, wanting to get back as quickly as possible anyway, so with a few objections from Raph about them just having eaten, they sprint off. 

Before they know it, they reach back home, Leo only a second before his youngest brother who comes crashing in after him. They tumble onto the floor laughing, and the others come shortly behind one after the other. 

Donatello, once again dead last.

"Last again, Donnie?" Leo says as he helps Mikey up. "One could almost assume you're trying to loose." 

"I wasn't trying to win." The genius responds dryly. Leo's smug smile widens at the thought of wetting that dry tone with some hot and heavy vibes.

They collect themselves in the living room. Leo shares his findings, Usagi gets teased again but he quickly brushed it away as he continues. 

He doesn't have time for Usagi right now, he's trying to get into Donatello's pants. 

After telling them all to send whatever more pictures they took, same procedure as the past couple of days, he dismisses the lot. 

It's already 8:45pm, so the group is satisfied with today's work. Especially since they now know something is up with Big Mama. 

Everyone spreads out, and Leo quickly follows Donatello who's headed for his lab. 

Stopping the inventor right outside the door by sliding in in front of it, Leo lets out a loud hum. 

Donatello's jaw tightens, hand outstretched for the code to open his door retracting. "Can I help you?" The words are harsh, dismissive and very familiar. But the tone is weak, almost wistful.

"More so how I can help you." Leonardo purrs, pushing himself off the door and wrapping his arms around Dons waist. "I promised to wash you shell."

For a genius, he looks quite confused and puzzled by this repeated statement. "You meant that?"

"Of course I did. Would I lie?" Leo asks, then quickly adds on. "Don't answer that. Instead tell me what bathroom you wanna use. I'm guessing the common room is off, as I nearly never see you in there."

"Seeing my brothers, or the girls, shower, isn't really my favourite past time." Donatello defends. 

"Could've fooled me." The slider shrugs, licking his lips. "Your bathroom?"


	21. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shell washing time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First half is Leonardo Pov, second half is Donatello PoV with the same interaction.
> 
> You can read both or choose one!

"Your bathroom?" Leo had asked, his question hanging in the air far longer than the leader deemed quite necessary.

If Don wants to back out now, why can't he just be straight up about it? It's not like Leonardo said 'hey fuck me right here on the floor', he has simply offered to wash his brothers shell! 

Leonardo fights the urge to retract his arms from around the genius's waist. 

Alright, so Leo will admit that it was his intention to layer the offer with quite the amount of subtle hints at wanting for something steamy, pun intended, to happen. But that doesn't mean it has to happen! 

Why Don would care anyway, he's the one that started this game in retaliation to Leo's initiative to bond closer. 

Fighting hesitation, Leo presses his face closer to the soft-shell. "Well?" Giving his best smirk. "What's it gonna be, Alpha?"

Donatello's expression shifts from thoughtful to annoyed. "Fine." He growls lowly, sending a surprised shiver down the sliders back before his arms are lifted from around Don's waist and up to wrap around that strong neck instead. He sees and feels the kiss on the inside of his arm, that hot mouth setting his skin on fire with promise before he feels Don speak against the side of his head. "My bathroom will do."

The leader doesn't even register the door behind him opening, eyes glued on Don as he glances back briefly.

If Leonardo had still been uncertain what these feelings for his brother where before, it would be completely impossible to deny now. His heart racing, his dick warming, his cheeks are flushing and it feels as if he's about to lift off the ground while simultaneously fall to the ground at the share weight of his arousal. 

Before the slider can even register his own thought, he's picked off the ground. His legs wrapped around Don's waist where his arms had been only moments prior, strong arms supporting his behind with firm fingers over his clothed ass, Leo is quick to hide his face in Donatello's neck. 

Arms wrapped tight around the dreamboat carrying him, Leonardo can feel his breath deepen in excitement.

That was a beautiful turn, how did it happen though? What button did he push to have Donatello hold and carry him like this, and how can he make sure to be able to push it again? And again. And then a million more agains. 

His grip tight, the sound of Don walking on the metal flooring and the occasional projectTM of Don's in the background being the only sounds, the slider feels himself start to worry though.

Donatello is probably counting on Leo backing out before anything actually fun or interesting can happen. The scientist will probably go straight to a cabinet or something, pretending to look for something important while he waits for Leonardo to break and chicken out. And if he doesn't, Don is going to find it weird, and then HE will chicken out. 

The layer games champion will have won even here, but Leonardo will have lost. He is so damn close to getting something, anything, he needs to play his cards right. 

What always makes Don go with something? Besides a drive to prove people wrong, he also has a passion for being best at things. 

Leonardo's eyes shoot open, grinning for himself. 

Donatello might overthink and find this whole ordeal weird because they're brothers, but if Leonardo just pushes on the need Don has to win over Leo he's bound to get somewhere. And eventually, Don will see how much pleasure Leon can actually give. And..-!

A door opens, and after they walk in Leo is placed on the floor as Donatello goes straight for the sink cabinet. 

Leonardo would normally grin triumphantly at guessing right on his brothers behaviour. But an ugly thought starts irking, overshadowing both his excitement and his gleeful pride.

Donatello sees him purely as a brother. Even if Leo somehow manages to convince the genius that sex or sexual activities is on the table, knowing the scientist he's still going to find it gross and wrong. Maybe take part in it for the kinks and the fetishising opportunities, but he's never going to want Leo for Leo. 

Don's the type to find this gross. 

As one probably should, he'll regretfully admit...

Not the time, Leonardo. Now is the time for seduction, or at the very least make sure the soft-shell gets his back washed. He needs to open for further intimacy, and this is the perfect opportunity. 

There's nothing to loose! Either he gets something, or he can blame the game Don started. No loose, only bitter win. 

The leader quickly undresses, making sure his clothes are well out of the way. Then, he hurries to the shower to turn it on. Going out of the shower again, he allows himself a quick glance at Donnie before lining himself up to look as good as he can while holding his hand out to touch the running water.

He needs to sell this.

Leonardo lets his hand stand outstretched for a couple of seconds, hoping Donatello is really taking him in before leaning back into the shower to pretend to adjust the heat. While doing so, he sneaks a quick look to see Donatello turn from the mirror to properly look at him. That same dark shine in his eyes as he's caught now a couple of times. 

Fish and hook.. now he just needs to rile it in without loosing the bait. 

He stands back again, striking the same pose as before. 

When Don has been quietly looking for long enough for it to easily be called staring, Leo shifts his head to give the most sensual look he can. Voice as low and suggestive he can muster without breaking into a whisper or moan. "You coming?"

The move seems to set something in Don on fire, the sponge in his hand being tightly gripped as a flush burn at his neck and cheeks. The reaction alone is enough for Leonardo to wish he could drop down his dick, or more vulgar, turn around and present his ass. 

Careful not to scare the other man away however, Leo keeps still. 

Don takes a deep breath, clearly trying to regain some control, and Leo almost pouts at the small shift. "So you're really gonna do this? Wash my shell?"

"For a genius, I sure have to repeat myself a lot to you." He rolls his eyes with the classic Leo smirk. He's so close, so close to be allowed to touch freely. He just needs to really sell it, taunt the soft-shell into it. "Yes, you egghead, now get your clothes off. Unless you're chickening out?"

Don throws him a classic 'you're a pain only rivalled with the mayor' look and Leo bites his lip to hold back a snicker. The bite becomes a horny chew though, when the genius turns and starts to undress.

It's not a slow and sensual strip by any means, it's curt and filled with irritation, but if it isn't doing things to the slider. 

Leaning against the shower entrance, he feels the spray of water behind him as he licks his lips and swallows the pooling drool inside his mouth. All while Donnie bends and twists to take off his clothes in the most methodical way possible. Something that should make it less sexy, but is somehow just making it better.

Leonardo's brother has always been very reserved despite his dramatic personality and big pride. Almost as reserved as he's been good looking. 

Especially with the later years as Don has retreated more and more to himself, and all of them started wearing more clothes and adapt slightly more to the topside rules. The mayor, a pain as she can be sometimes, did give them a whole new world to explore, and consequently new 'rules' to abide by. 

Clothes and not being too touchy feely seems to be the two things Donatello adapted the strongest. Something that wasn't too surprising, as even when their topside influences had been strictly from the internet, April and the occasional spying from afar, the soft-shell had still been hesitant to join in on too much physical affections. 

But that makes this even sweeter of a treat, Leo muses for himself, licks his lips again as the scientist stands there naked. Well, all except for that battleshell still on his back. 

Don finally turns his head to look at him, and Leo forces himself to lift his gaze from the strong frame to those shining purple eyes. 

"What?" Donatello barks.

"Nothing." Leo quickly responds, making sure to keep his smirk playful and taunting. "Waiting for you to take of that battleshell too and join me."

The genius's face falls from annoyed to suddenly skeptic, and Leo suddenly feels extremely worried he might've pushed in the wrong direction. 

The slider knows how sensitive Don is about his shell. Not only how sensitive he has stated his shell to be, admitting it in a quiet moment when Leo had pushed him on taking it off to give his back some rest from the heavy thing, but also how emotionally sensitive he is about it. It's a sore subject, something that grew even more raw and delicate after the Shredder fight Leonardo wasn't even a part of, having arrived later with the collar. 

Mikey had gone to Leo concerned about Don a few days after they defeated the armour and put their family's ancient pain to rest. Had said how Don had snapped at Mikey to leave him alone after walking in on him, back exposed as Shelldon was examining it. 

Leo had walked in, a few hours later. Joked for a bit before convincing his brother to go to Draxum for help. Leo had joined, "for emotional support!" he had said, but it was honestly for his own sanity. Wanting to make sure his brother was okay. 

The way Don had reached out and grabbed his hand while his shell was poked and examined is something Leonardo will never forget. 

Hesitating himself, Leo pushes himself off the opening to stand in the middle of it. 

Should he call it quits? He wouldn't want to push Donatello on this just because Leo is horny and wants to touch and caress his uninterested brother. 

Just as Leo is about to open his mouth to crack a joke, save them from this mess they'd gotten themselves into, Don looks up with a burning determination in his eyes. It catches the leader off guard, his breath hitching in his throat as all doubt leaves his body once again. 

Leonardo watches as Don reaches up to his shoulder, realising the battleshell to fall off and scurry off somewhere out of sight. The slider feels his breath slowly speed up as Don unconsciously rolls his strong shoulders, still staring hard right at Leon.

And when that strong body picks up the sponge, throwing it in the leaders hands so suddenly he nearly forgets to catch it, Leonardo is out of breath. 

Don comes at him, pushing them both under the warm spray of the wide shower head above them. 

Leonardo holds the yellow swab tightly against his chest, feeling it well up with water as he blinks through the droplets falling on his own face. 

Shrinking in on himself in shock, the leader finds himself taking a small step back as he stares up with wide eyes at the handsome genius in front of himself. The determination behind those clever eyes making the slider almost forget his own name. 

It's Nardo or something, right? 

Donatello then turns around, the warm spray hitting the leathery shell, and Leonardo has to remind himself to stop gaping as he stares. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Donatello says through gritted teeth, bringing the blue turtle back from his blankly horny state. 

"For you to chicken out I suppose." Leo admits, having honestly thought he wouldn't get an opportunity like this ever in his life. 

Don snorts, shoulders lowering slightly. "As if. I can't just let you win that easily."

Leo hums, giving himself time to think of a response as he reaches a hand out to touch one of the slightly protruding parts over the spine. The tiniest of shivers it draws from the scientist does not go unnoticed, nor does the way Don's fists tighten at his sides. "Wouldn't be fun winning without a little fight." 

Donatello scowls over his shoulder at that, cheeks flushed either from the challenge or the steamy air before turning away again. He grumbles for a moment for himself, making the leader chuckle slightly in response. 

Not wasting time for Donnie to berate him for not getting on with it again, Leonardo lifts the sponge and firmly placed it against Don's shell. The genius sways forward slightly before changing his foot standing to be slightly wider and more robust. The leader smirks at this, taking a note of it as he sees his brothers tail hang defencelessly over that well trained butt. 

"You know..." Leonardo purrs, carefully beginning to scrub the top of Don's shell. "I've always wondered why you've always been so defensive of your shell. Outside battle I mean, even with your brothers." He adds a hand to the soft-shell's side, letting his thumb slowly caress the side where the shell ends and the skin begins. He knows sort of why, but talking about it seems like a good idea.

"Softshell turtles lack the hard shell or carapace, which is characteristic of most turtle species." Leonardo takes the sponge of Don's back, reaching for the soap bottle. And while Don continues to explain, pours a generous amount into his hand. "Meaning my shell is more like leather than hard and bony as the rest of you. It lacks the large scales known as scutes that make up the hard carapace you have. Making it more-" And right before he lets his brother finish, he lets his slippery hands run over the smooth surface. "S-sensitive!"

"Very fascinating." Leo says, letting his tone seem as if he's making fun of Don to hide his growing addicted with the way Don slightly shivers and almost buckles under his touch. 

Don lets out a small groan, placing his hands on the wall in front of him, leaning his head forward as well. 

He groaned. Donnie groaned.

The slider feels himself grow tight, his dick begging to be dropped between his legs. An urge to press up against that soapy back, kiss the back of Don's neck. Maybe even leave a mark there, matching the rest of his square spots.

"Tell me more?" Leo asks, voice almost a whisper, not trusting himself to talk to loudly as he's afraid to give himself away. 

"Ah- uh.." The scientist begins, seemingly trying to collect himself before continuing. "What do you wanna know?"

"How to make you feel good." Slips out of Leo before he can even think about it. But deciding the way he could smell some arousal for even a second despite the downpour of water drowning most of it out, he decides to continue. Putting both his hands firmly against the shell, he leans in, standing on his toes to whisper against Don's neck. "I want to make you feel good."

Adrenaline is pumping through the leaders veins, and he's so horny he can barley even think properly. But he remembers vividly wanting to make the soft-shell open up for sexual pleasure with him, and he will get it. 

Donatello doesn't respond however, just standing deadstill, not moving a muscle. As if pretending to be a statue will solve anything. 

Leon frowns, feeling rejected for a moment. 

It was going so well, they've been dancing back and forth all day. It's all been leading up to this. Leo just needs to find the right words to convince the genius to take it further. Don can be as disgusted as he wants, he clearly is seeing something he likes in Leo. 

The slider also will not forget how the genius had even admitted finding the mutant-turtle body to be attractive when they fought about April.

Leo feels his jaw clench at the thought of the girl almost definitely swirling around Donatello's mind right now, but quickly unclenches it. Instead he places a soft kiss on the soft-shell's neck, letting out a small and encouraging churr.

Then in a last ditch effort, continues. "We're playing a game, Papi, play with me."

Don turns around, and Leonardo is barley able to catch himself from slipping on the wet floor. He watches his feet as he steps back, and when he looks back his heart does a triple summersault. 

"Wanna play?" Dark, darker than normal, purple eyes pierce into Leonardos soul as the challenging voice draws out. "Do your worst." 

Leonardo doesn't even hesitate, that being all the confirmation he needs as he leaps back onto his brother. Arms quick to slide around the soft-shell's waist to twirl up and wrap around that leathery back to dig his fingers into it. Leo hears a surprised gasp through gritted teeth, and it only fuels his urges more as he lets one hand gently dig nails into it as the other slide down towards the butt. 

"Fuck, Leon-!" Don gasps, and the urge to kiss the genius only grows in the slider. 

"Shh, I won't bite you." Leo assures, leaving lengthy and wet stripe of his tongue up that long neck. Before nibbling slightly at the skin, earning a breathy moan from the scientist. "Not much at least..."

If Donatello wants him to do his worst, he sure as hell is gonna give him some pleasures he can actually feel conflicted about. 

Reaching all the way, Leo finally gets a hold of the tail he was reaching for. And the response is immediate.

Another loud gasp, head tilting forward into the sliders neck, as strong hands grab his hips. "Lord have mercy.." Comes the growling prayer from the atheist scientist, and Leo chuckles.

"Don't think I will..." Leo purrs out, almost gleeful with how shaky he's managed to make Donatello. 

"Then neither shall I." The scientist suddenly growls out, grabbing the sliders tail firmly. Leo gasps as he arches further into Donatello's frame.

Holy shit, that feels good. That hand on his tail feels huge, and with the help of the hot water it glides effortlessly up and down his smooth skin oh so tantalisingly slow and tight. 

"And since it's a game, how about the first one to drop looses?" Don finishes right into his ear. 

Leonardo can't help but let out a small moan, churring at the very idea of making Don release his hard cock into the open. Seeing and smelling it. Maybe he can even convince the genius to let him taste it?

The scientist's hand still holding onto his hip tightens as the slider continues to make noises he's never heard himself make before, grasping at the leathery shell as if his life depended on it. 

Maybe it even does, right now Leonardo is unable to tell. It feels as if he can't survive without whatever Don can give him. But there's a small, nagging voice inside his head reminding him of their situation, both as brothers and how non-touch-like the soft-shell can be.

But to hell with that, Donnie is letting him touch now. The genius can be as weirded out he wants over this, but that's future Leon's problem. Right now, the slider wants anything in the sex direction. Anything the incredible genius is willing to give. 

"Making all these noises is not very fair, Leon." Don says, voice sounding strained. 

Leonardo can't get himself to answer with anything other than a drawn out hum. Trying to focus on what to do to make the genius drop, so he himself can drop down to his knees and take a good whiff of his brothers hidden manhood. 

Dragging his hands up Don's back, Leo feels his eyes flutter shut as the genius responds with a small shudder and a low churr. 

Gently pressing his lips on that deep green neck, Leo whispers. "Then drop and you can gag me with your cock." 

The words have barley left the sliders mouth when he gets roughly pushed backwards. His head grabbed before his back collides with the marble wall. 

Teeth clamp into the nape of Leonardo's shoulder, and he releases a loud moan at the impact. Shooting his hips forward, grinding against the leg placed between his legs, and slamming his head back against the hand shielding him from the hard surface. 

Leonardo tried to form some coherent thoughts to put into a clever sentence, but cuts himself off when he feels his dick hitting the top of Donatello's thigh. 

They both freeze. Only sounds and movement around them being their still ragged breath and the water splashing against them and onto the floor and drain. 

Leonardo lost. 

Still panting, the slider prays that Donatello will continue. Will maybe drop down himself, so they can rub together to climax, their scents rubbing off each other despite the shower pouring down on them. 

His heart drops as Don let's go of him. Slowly but efficiently removing himself from Leo's grasp on him, turning away as he exits the shower. 

Leo can't even watch. He fucked up, he dropped early and now Don is following true to his word and backing off as soon as one of them lost. 

Is this it? Is this all Leo got and all he will get? Is it all over now? 

"Here's your towel." Don says, and Leo hears the tap of the soft fabric before he opens his eyes to look. "Finish up, and we'll meet when it's bed time."

Looking up at the genius, finding himself even more heart-sore as he sees that Don doesn't even wanna look at him. 

He must be so disgusted, Leonardo has to find a way to fix it. Mend it so he can crawl back in, refusing to let his brother go like this. How though? A pun, that will normalise this. 

"You still want me to come?" Leo wants to say, witty and teasingly. Making the come sound like cum, bound to make the genius send him a 'ha-ha. Very funny' glare that will hopefully be accompanied by a fond smile. But his tone is nothing like he intended. Instead of fun it's sad, and instead of smug it's weak. 

The shiver that runs down Don spine does not go unnoticed, and Leonardo shrinks in on himself at the sign picked up as the scientist being highly uncomfortable with the imagery. The soft-shell clenches his fists, and the leader smiles weakly as he wants to be swallowed whole.

"Of course, Leon. We have a deal." Comes the dry reply. And without even properly drying himself off, the genius picks up his things and leave. 

Leaving Leo alone in the previously shared steam. 

Taking a big sigh, the slider scrubs himself clean, only touching his dick to try to rub a quick one off with the still vivid feel of Donnie close to him. He climaxes but it feels very unsatisfactory, the mood gone and his spirits low, he finishes cleaning himself and turns off the shower. 

He stares at his hand holding the shower knob. Head buzzing with too many thoughts, making it feel like a loud buzz of nothing. 

It feels as if a beloved pet died, or he lost a distant friend. Which is ridiculous, because none of the sort happened. He wasn't even fully rejected as he was invited to rejoin Donnies bed again when he was ready. 

He lets go of the shower-handle. Seeing his knuckles turning white he's suddenly afraid of breaking something. 

Perhaps breaking something more... Because even if Don pretends to be okay with this game, he was clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing. 

Picking up the towel given to him, the slider begins to dry himself off, careful not to slip on the slightly damp flooring. 

They've already crossed a border Leonardo is sure the genius thinks no brother should cross though, so maybe it will be easier to cross more lines from here? Hardest part is often beginning or something like that the slider is pretty sure some wise dude once said. 

Whatever happens, whatever that have happened, worrying won't do the slider any good. He can feel as lonely and distressed as he wants, he just can't afford to let it show. 

Nodding for himself, the slider picks up his things and opens a portal and into his room. Discarding his used clothes in the general direction dirty clothes hamper, he goes to his closet looking for clothes for the night. 

Staring at his pyjamas he hasn't used in almost two weeks, he considers putting it on. But decides against it. 

There's no point in making it obvious he's feeling awkward about his cock-slip. 

Leonardo lets out a short laugh, hanging his head in defeat with a self-ironic smile on his face. 

Cock-slip. That's a new one. 

He's not wrong calling it that, his cock did slip just like a nip does out of a shirt. So naming it that wouldn't be too far off. Though he just wishes it was intentional, or that Donatello would for some magical reason continue, even if it is just a game. 

Slowly, the slider places his head to rest on a shelf inside his closet, hands still firmly holding the sliding door. He strokes the handle, feeling it's rough surface against his palm. 

How soft that shell had been under his fingers. And the sweet noises and the arousing deep growls and churrs Don has let out as well. 

Leo closes his eyes, letting himself remember the look in those eyes and the feel of their bodies smacking together. Even the clanking of their plastrons against each other didn't feel jarring, it all felt just so right. He didn't have time to revel in it while it was happening, but thinking about it now?

A shudder runs through the leaders body, making his tail slightly twitch. 

What time is it even?

Looking over he reaches for his phone he had on autopilot thrown on his bed when he entered. Picking it up, he sees the time is currently almost half past 9. 

It's okay to come in early for bed, right? Worst case scenario, the genius is at work with something and will join him later. 

Holding his phone tightly, the slider tries very hard to convince himself that's the worst case scenario. Ignoring the nagging thoughts of his brother finding his presence uncomfortable and unwanted, wishing he wouldn't show till he absolutely had to at the agreed sleeping time. 

Leo shakes his head, clamping his phone in the charger, he goes to brush his teeth. 

It's all going to be good. No reason to think, not right now, just do. Act normal.

Finishing up, he portals his way into Donatello's room.

Seemingly empty, Leo lets his eyes fall on the bed. It's not as well kept as usual, the linings not neatly tucked for the slider to mess up as he usually does, but he doesn't think too much of it. 

No reason to overthink anything after all.

He walks over to the bed, and lifts up the comforter to crawl in from the foot-end as he has a tendency to do now. But as he does, he briefly touches a familiar leg. 

"Took your time." Comes the familiar dry tone, and Leo feels himself almost cry with relief at the normality of it. 

"Sorry, had to admire myself in the mirror." He jokes back, then deciding to test the waters adds. "Remind myself that just because a battle was lost, doesn't mean I can't win the war."

A sigh then a small, careful push from Donnies foot against his side is the immediate response, quickly followed by a small teasing bark of laughter. 

"You're just setting yourself up for defeat." The genius proclaims as the leader finally settles in to lie down beside his brother. 

"You won the first match, doesn't make you the master of this." Leo responds pointedly, smirking. "Maybe I should start another game right now, prove you I'm right."

Scoffing, the soft shell dryly answers. "Take your defeats one at a time, Nardo."

Donatello then lifts his arm, holding his blanket up as he offers the slider to scoot into his arms. Leon just stares back at him. 

He's allowed the same cuddles as last night. The shower thing was fine? He supposes their playful bickering right now should've been hint enough of this, but the actual open invitation feels good on his tender heart. 

Chuckling, rolling his eyes at himself, he curls up against Donatello's welcoming chest.

"Okay, Papi Chulo, as you wish." Leo teases.

Don flicks at the back of Leo's shoulder. "Don't call me daddy in Spanish." 

"First of all, ow." Leo chuckles, fighting down giggles as he knows he's probably sporting a small flush on his cheeks. Then, feeling brave, kisses Donnie's neck carefully. "Second, while you're not wrong it's not directly daddy either. Though.."

"Hm?" Donatello hums, signalling for the slider to continue. Biting his lip, he does. 

"I could start using English. Call you, just straight up.." Leonardo says softly, lifting his head to let his lips grace against the sharp jawline of the one he wants the most in this world. "Daddy.."

The silence is deafening as he waits from the response from the genius. 

While being called daddy is anything but an unheard of kink, Leo knows full well not everyone likes it. Especially not in actual sexual context, playful or otherwise... 

Biting his lip, Leonardo hopes he haven't accidentally overstepped just as they were starting. 

A grunt comes from Donatello. "Sleep, Leon." He mutters lowly. "Enough for tonight." 

Leo doesn't know what to take from that, so he quietly agrees. Soundlessly trying to fall asleep.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

The arms around Donatello's waist, the half lidded clever eyes staring softly at his face. Leonardo in his true turtle form being so close and leaning in closer. 

"Your bathroom?" The slider asks, heavy eyelids and a slow lick of the lips, and Don never in his life could've predicted that he'd ever hear anything that simple sound and feel like the sexiest proposition in his life. 

Shower sex was never the soft-shell's thing, he found it clonky, unnecessary and highly overrated. But the thought of Leonardo's dripping body from the water, pressed against him all hot and bothered. Maybe have the slider pressed against the wall, hot steam surrounding them as Don can easily slide his hands across that wet, warm skin...

Suddenly it shower sex sounded awfully compelling. 

Don doesn't even know what this means, what exactly this scheming turtle holding him is actually suggesting. If it even means sex at all, or if Leo is just planning to tease him. But he knows that whatever that tone is, it's sending mayor shivers up his spine and an electric twitch in his junk. 

He realises he has yet to answer when Leon's face presses closer to his own, hesitation in his eyes masked well behind a cocky smirk Don would've never caught on to unless they were indeed this close. "Well? What's it gonna be, Alpha?"

Don furrows his brow at the nickname before remembering the conversation that started this whole mess in the first place. He smiles back. Trying to convey with the best of his ability that he's taking up on the challenge, and will not go down without a fight. 

"Fine." The genius responds, taking Leon's arms from around his waist and guides them over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. Giving the arm a kiss in the process for good measure as he leans in to type at the coded door. "My bathroom will do."

When the door opens, the genius does a quick glance over his shoulder before picking Leo up from the floor when he's convinced nobody is watching. He walks in, holding Leo up with either of those long, athletic legs on each their side of his waist, and an arm supporting the dreamlike supple ass as he elbows the lock button behind him. Effectively closing and locking the door behind him. 

He starts walking for the back to get to his bathroom, as he tries to keep his nerves down. 

Not very effectively though, as the genius feels like his knees are about to give in underneath him. Not from Leo's weight, while heavy from muscle, Donatello is used to carry heavy stuff around his lab on the daily, but rather from the way the slider wraps his arms tighter around his neck. Breathing heavy at the sensitive skin as he seems to bury himself as close and tight against Don as humanly possible.

Whether it is to hide or not let Donnie change his mind? The soft-shell guesses it's probably to hide either a mocking giggle or a shocked face Don is actually doing this. 

The slider is probably laughing at him AND is shocked at the same time. 

Donatello rolls his eyes, nerves flowing out the window by every second, his heartbeat slowly slowing into a somber pace rather than the horny excitement he had only moments prior. 

Leonardo isn't interested, he's playing a game. He mentioned so several times this this very day, how could Donatello have forgotten? Of course Leon had pretended to actually offer to wash his shell, he knows how sensitive it is. 

Or at the very least, Nardo knows how sensitive Don is about his shell. 

The scientist walks methodology through his lab, reaching the bathroom door in the back. He opens the door and puts Leo down on the floor, going in to fetch two towels and his cleaning sponge. He stops in front of the mirror, pretending to examine the sponge as he waits for Leon to back off. To chicken out.

It's only a matter of time now. Donatello even carried him in here, his hand being on the supple asscheeks the entire time there. 

Don bites his lip as he squeezes the sponge. 

Science Teresa, how he wishes this was actually-

The shower behind the genius turns on, and Don looks up in the mirror to see the slider reach a hand out to test the temperature. 

Lord have mercy on his humble soul, how he wishes he hadn't wished for this to actually happen.

Donatello lets his eyes wonder over Leo's frame through the reflection. Not that being naked meant all too much for them since they're mutant turtles, but it's still oddly erotic to see those long legs, strong shoulders and beautiful triangle shaped torso in broad daylight. Or undimmed bathroom lights he supposes. 

The soft-shell's breath deepens as he slowly turns around to get a better look at his brother, now currently adjusting the warmth before holding his arm out again. 

How easy it would be now for Donnie to just take those short steps over to that ravaging slider, take a good grip on the back of his neck and slam their mouths together. Push them under the spraying water, glide his hands effortlessly down Leon's sides and grip till he leaves bruises on that delicate lime-green skin. Bite down on that sharp jawline. Prove to everyone, even that Usagi bastard, but especially Leonardo just how good Don can make him feel. 

Donatello doesn't realise he's staring, breath almost going ragged and doesn't notice how tight his hidden dick is getting till those beautiful blue eyes turn to look at him. Gripping the sponge in his hand even tighter, he prays to gods he doesn't even believe in that the warm flush growing on his cheeks either will go unnoticed or can be excused by the growing steam in the room. 

"You coming?" Leonardo asks, barely above a whisper, and it takes every fibre of the purple mutant's power to not just break down on his knees and beg Leo to let Don fuck him. 

Instead he takes a deep breath and asks. "So you're really gonna do this? Wash my shell?"

"For a genius, I sure have to repeat myself a lot to you." Let rolls his eyes with the classic smirk irking the soft-shell so. "Yes, you egghead, now get your clothes off. Unless you're chickening out?"

The familiar nickname and the even more known taunt is enough to bring Don slightly back to reality. He gives his best unimpressed TM look before rolling his eyes as he starts undressing. 

He lets out an exasperated "fine." as he shoulders off his shirt. Letting his back face the slider to hide his slowly growing flushed face as he undresses. 

Again, he knows clothes doesn't mean much to them, most of the time they don't even bother to wear much clothing anyway. More so with the years as they it feels necessary when they use their cloaking devices, as the first few times they used them it had felt weird having clothes on in one minute and then none the next. But that's entirely besides the point, the point is that stripping feels awfully arousing, especially as they've gotten used to clothes and wearing them.

Don closes his eyes, frowning as he suppressed the urge to slap himself. He's nervous for no damn reason, and that is causing him to think about the technicalities of why clothes and taking them off are erotic. 

He rolls his eyes, subconsciously making a clicking noise with his tongue. 

He's not even thinking about technicality he's just overanalysing fabric and then lack there of. 

Donatello turns around to see Leo watching him from the open class door into the running shower. The water barley hitting the sliders foot as he is leaning against the marble wall inside the now little steam-room. 

Afraid Leon is going to catch on to Don freaking out, he quickly barks. "What?"

"Nothing." Leo shrugs back, teasing smile on his lips. "Waiting for you to take off the battle shell too and join me." 

Don hesitates for a moment. Suddenly realising what 'washing his shell' actually means. 

He's going to have his exposed shell not only facing someone with himself having next to no power over the situation, but he's also going to have to stand still and let the slider wash it. Meaning rubbing it with the sponge, warm water rushing over it, delicate yet strong hands running over it... And he can't give away any sort of response or he'll give it all away. 

The soft-shell turtle swallows thickly. 

He could back off now, call it quits and admit chicken. But that means two things.  
One, it means he'll admit defeat, admit he's not up to par and is in fact not so high and mighty with the rest of them like he'd like to believe. And two, it means going back to the cold shoulder. 

Back to fights, to odd roundabout ways of ending conversations barely started. Straining tension instead of the playful one. 

Donatello haven't even had this wonderful and terrifying thrill for even a full 24 hours. He have to keep it up.

Tightening his jaw, he squares his shoulders before reaching up and unhooking the battle shell. Letting it fall from it's protective hold and to catch itself on the floor, scurrying off to it's own washing spot just around the corner of the shower. 

Then, picking up the sponge on his way, he takes a few determinant steps to the leader in the shower opening. He hands the sponge over, Leo barley catching it in his hands before Don pushes him in with his arm and chest. The push gets them both under the warm shower, the waterfall solution covering them both as they stand in the middle. 

Leonardo holds the yellow swab tightly against his chest. The sponge welling up with water before he takes a hesitant step back, staring up at Donatello with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. 

That's right, Nardo, the genius is not backing out now. 

Turning around, Donatello folds his arms across his chest. Fully exposing his leathery shell to his brother as the warm water runs down it. It's pleasant, but luckily only in that comforting way a shower is. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Don grits out, nerves on top despite the nice warmth in his back. 

"For you to chicken out I suppose." He hears from Leo behind him.

He snorts, a tension in his shoulders he didn't even notice was there lowering slightly. "As if. I can't just let you win that easily." 

Leo hums in response. Then he feels a hand gently stroke the top of his shell, just alongside his spine, and a small shiver runs through him before he can stop it. 

Don can do this. He's beaten Yōkai triple his size in battle, discovered cures for diseases barley even known, and he's managed to sleep in the same bed as the alluring Leonardo for good over a week. He can handle a little washing of his shell. 

Clenching his fists at his side, the scientist tried to keep his body under control. 

"Wouldn't be fun without a little fight." Leo purrs out.

Don scowls over his shoulder at the cocky bastard behind him. How dare he? 

Looking back to the wall in front of him, the genius hears Leo chuckle behind him. 

That cocky asshole, Don will show him. He won't back down, he'll prove he has self control. Maybe even one up the slider, make him admit defeat. 

Don smiles proudly for himself till he feels the sponge back on his shell, pushing him slightly off balance. He steadies his feet and tries to concentrate on the task at hand; not fall over and not fall for the temptations. 

He can do that, this isn't too bad.

"You know..." Leonardo purrs, carefully beginning to scrub the top of Don's shell. "I've always wondered why you've always been so defensive of your shell. Outside battle I mean, even with your brothers." The handsome slider adds a hand to the soft-shell's side, letting his thumb slowly caress the part where the leathery-shell meets the slightly softer skin. 

Don closes his eyes, biting his tongue - forcing himself to keep quiet. 

Scratch his previous statement, he cannot do this and this IS bad. But if it's so bad, why does it feel so good? Oh right, because he's horny for his brother, wow how could he forget.

Science, explain it scientifically. If he makes it sound boring, maybe Leo will let it go. "Softshell turtles lack the hard shell or carapace, which is characteristic of most turtle species." The sponge disappear from his back, the warm shower being the only thing hitting it for a moment, and Don lets out a relived sigh before continuing. "Meaning my shell is more like leather than hard and bony as the rest of you. It lacks the large scales known as scutes that make up the hard carapace you have. Making it more-" Leo's warm hands starts rubbing at his shell, causing the genius to let out a surprised gasp as they slip and slide over the surface. "S-sensitive!"

"Very fascinating." Leon says, either with real sarcasm or jokingly to get a rise out of Donnie.

Either way, the soft-shell doesn't care, instead bracing himself by leaning his hands on the wall in front of him. Trying hard not to gasp for air he lets his head rest against his outstretched arms. 

Leo must've taken the soap, gliding it over his leathery shell. Soft and strong fingers massaging around his spine, sending tingles from his neck and straight into his contained cock. He can feel the soap bubbling on his skin, but some parts also can be felt gliding down alongside the water, the generous amount making it self well known. 

"Tell me more?" Leo asks, voice barely loud enough to be heard through the water and Don's buzzing mind. 

"Ah- uh.." The scientist gauchely begins, swallowing thickly as he reminds himself to breath. "What do you wanna know?"

"How to make you feel good." Comes the immediate reply. And if the words weren't enough to leave Don speechless, the tone definitely did the trick. 

Did he hear that right? Leo can't possibly be meaning it like he seems to be implying, right? The leader is just trying to get a reaction out of him, he always does that, now is not any different.

Donatello then feels Leo's hands pressing against his back, fingers spread wide as to cover as much of the leathery shell as possible. Then he feels a press, his own hands on the shower wall suddenly even more useful as the slider leans his weight against his back. Breath, made only warmer and wetter by the steam around them can be felt against his neck.

"I want to make you feel good." Leo softly says, sounding almost like a plea. 

The genius freezes up completely. Scared if he makes even a single movement, he's gonna wake up from whatever dream this is.

Closing his eyes, forcing himself to breath so he won't pass out. Trying to focus on a response, anything at all he can say that will be acceptable right now. Anything to not give away just how well he's responding to feeling Leo's plastron pressed against his highly sensitive carapace. 

Don tries to pretend it's someone else behind him, to calm himself down, but it only makes him even more aware just how deeply he wants Leonardo. 

A soft press of lips grace the back of his neck, and a soft churr can be heard making the genius snap his eyes back open. 

"We're playing a game, Papi, play with me." Comes the soft purr from Leonardo and Don thinks he must be in a very cruel type of hell. Tempting him so sweetly with pleasures, but also reminding him how this is all in the name of 'who will break first?' rather than any mutual pleasure. 

Take what one can get, that's better than regretting having nothing at all. 

With a heavy but exited heart, Donatello straightens his back. Forcing Leo to take half a step back, as the soft-shell turns to face his self proclaimed twin. "Wanna play? Do your worst."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Leo pounces on him. Arms quick to slide around the soft-shell's waist to twirl up and wrap around that leathery back to dig his fingers into it. Despite himself Don let's put a gasp at this, one that seems to encourage his brother more as he feels nails dig into his shell, and another hand gently run down his spine. 

"Fuck, Leon-!" Don gasps, the sensations almost overwhelming. 

Nobody ever touches his shell. Closest he gets was that one time Baron Draxum helped him with the aftermath of the Shredder slash across his back. Not even any sexual partners where allowed to have their hands on his back, he even designed a special protective shell for those type of activities. 

But goodness gracious pancake tower, if the slight dig of those nails and the gentle stroke along his spine downwards doesn't feel mind-blowingly good. Like mentos and sprite, explosive and sweet. 

"Shh, I won't bite you." Leo assures, licking a long stripe up Don's neck, before nibbling slightly at the skin. The scientist can tell he responds with a noise, but he's too far gone to really comprehend what's going on. "Not much at least..."

Donatello is already close to drooling. The close proximity between their bodies, Leon's hands on his highly responsive shell. Nails and fingers digging, other hand sliding, every single movement oh so deliciously soft and noticeable. 

It's just getting more and more difficult to keep himself from dropping, and Donatello can't even remember why he shouldn't anymore. Only wanting to let loose and shove himself into Leonardo as those hands continue to grasp at his back. 

It feels so intimate, arousing in the most blissful ways. 

Then he feels the grasp on his tail. He gasps, shooting his hands forward to finally grab back at the man in front of him, the man giving him these pleasures, as he hides his head into that stunning lime-green neck. "Lord have mercy.."

"Don't think I will." Comes the teasing response. How clear that tone sounds, bringing Donatello slightly back to reality. 

The slider can't be enjoying himself at all. Well, perhaps he is taking enjoyment from knowing he has something to hold over the soft-shell's head for the rest of his life, turning to a panting, incoherent mess from just having his shell stroked. But that's not good enough, nor is it safe.

He needs to bring it back to a equal playing field, or it's not a game anymore and Donnie will give himself away. He just has to think of a good move to turn this back in his favour...

Since Leon went for his tail, Donatello guesses that's a good a spot as any to get Leo to the same shaking mess he is. 

"Then neither shall I." The scientist grumbles out lowly, grabbing the sliders tail firmly. Don feels Leo's quick inhale of breath as he arches his back, almost falling further into the soft-shell's chest. "And since it's a game, how about the first one to drop looses?"

His Nardo nearly buckles against him. Arms wrapping back up to be entirely around the soft-shell's back as he churrs and moans out incomprehensible pleas. Fingers once again digging into his back, the soft, hot and now ragged breath of Leon on the side of his neck. 

"Making all these noises is not very fair, Leon." Don admits, closing his eyes and almost subconsciously nuzzling closer into the sliders neck. Instinctively or just greedily hoping to get a whiff off his Nardo's scent. 

Leo responds with a long hum, dragging his hands up Don's sensitive back. It causes him to shudder and let out a low, involuntary churr. 

The genius can't decide whether his sensitive shell is a blessing or a curse as those sinful hands draws holy feelings out of him. Sinful feelings he weren't even sure were possible. 

Leonardo's lips press against his neck. "Then drop and you can gag me with your cock." 

As soon as the words leave Leon's mouth, Don grabs the back of the sliders head and pushes him roughy against the marble shower wall. Placing his leg in between the leaders own to make sure he doesn't fall out of his grasp. 

And without thinking, the genius bites down into the crock between Leon's neck and shoulder. As a reward, Don gets a tighter grip around his back, and a buckle of hips grinding against his thigh. 

Barley able to comprehend he has even reacted the way he did, Donatello freezes when he suddenly feels the familiar shape of a dick on his leg, alongside the husky smell of Leon's scent. 

It takes a moment, breathing ragged and hard, water rushing down his back, face buried right by the freshly bit skin.

Leonardo lost. 

It feels like both an hour and barely a second as Donatello realises it's over. The game is won, and he has to pull away now. 

Problem is he doesn't want to. But the problem with that again is that he has to. He can't even pretend to not have noticed, they've both frozen up.

Games over, he has no excuse to continue.

Donatello swallows thickly, and without looking at Leonardo pulls away and walks out of the shower. 

Grabbing the towels, Don throws one of em to hang over his shoulder, placing the other one closer to the shower and Leon behind him, without looking at the slider. 

It takes every fibre of his being to not steal a glance at the source of that amplified, delicious scent of his Nardo. But knowing all too well he won't be able to resist if he takes it in, he just barley manages to keep cool and not look nor sniff the air too hard.

"Here's your towel." He pats the towel to make sure the slider sees. "Finish up, and we'll meet when it's bed time."

"You still want me to come?" Leon asks, and Don halts in his step at the question.

First he thinks about Leonardo cumming, the thought sending a delightful shiver down his spine and straight to his, somehow, still contained cock. 

Then he thinks about what Leo must've actually meant, regardless if it was a pun intended or not. 

Is Nardo actually uncertain if he's allowed? Of course Don would want him there still, even without the leader knowing his true feelings they still have a deal. Why would he be doubtful? 

Maybe he's disgusted by this whole thing. 

Don feels his jaw clench uncomfortably, and forces it to open as his fists close instead. "Of course, Leon. We have a deal."

Making sure he has everything, Donatello rushes out of the bathroom. He marches straight for his room and he all but throws his dirty clothes at Shelldon.

"Sorry." He says, half heartedly, too busy with his own mind to really register what he's doing. 

Shelldon hums knowingly and takes the clothes with him, leaving the scientist alone for the night. 

Donatello quickly puts on some sweats, feeling the need to cover his lower regions, just in case. And then stomps back out to the lab he barely registered on his way from the bathroom. 

He needs to busy his mind. 

Looking around the lab, he considers tinkering on the shell tank, but shakes his head. He just showered, he can't get greasy this late. 

He looks to his desk. 

Of course! He can look through his scannings of the pictures from their current mission.

Rushing over he boots up the screens, quickly tapping on some buttons to get the overview he's programmed to show the outline of the hotel. So far he's picked up the possibility of several hidden hallways inside the walls, an average of 46 cameras per open floor (,meaning the floors not designated for rooms), and... putting in his lengthy, tripple security code, voice and face recognition and finger scan, he get access to his smart-wrist (current name candidate) and downloads the recording of Big Mama's speech. 

Deciding to put it against other recordings he's kept from her speech patterns, he runs a diagnosis to check if something is up besides the choice of words and Leo's gut feeling. 

And Usagi's too...

Donatello watches the screens, tightening the grip on his crossed arms as the lights flash unnoticed across eyes eyes. All a familiar, muted blur against the fighting feelings welling up in his chest. 

Miyamoto Usagi. Have he ever heard Leo's gasps like that? The soft murmured churrs and the loud gasp as he has gotten a taste of that flawless lime-green skin? 

The genius rubs his forehead, feeling a deep frown settle over his features. 

Asking himself questions like this is not going to help, he doesn't know the answers and the lack of knowledge is just stirring him crazy with the terrible possibilities. 

Don looks down to his crotch, the soft fabric covering his skin as he ponders instead.. what if he had dropped with Leon? 

They could've rubbed together, started a new competition. Whoever came first looses. 

The soft-shell lets out a frustrated groan, rubbing his face again as he leans his head backwards in his chair. The computer continues to silently run in front of him, meaninglessly showing every new tiny update as it runs as smoothly as Don programmed it to. 

There's really no point for Donatello to be sitting there. He could've grabbed his SW (Smart-Wrist) and loaded the info from there, as the program would've run smoothly without him checking it. 

Looking up to the screen, he sees the Big Mama voice scan is long done analysing. Considering it for a moment, he decides it doesn't matter checking it now, he'll do so in the morning. They already know something is up, and the computer confirming it won't really help him nor the mission anything more. At least not right now.

He turns off the screens again, stretches, then heads for his room. 

Stripping off his sweats, folding them neatly and placing them on the counter for Shelldon to take care of in the morning, Donatello turns to his bed. Flipping up the comforter and laying down, flat on his back, covering himself up to the nose with the heavy comforter. 

He stares up into the ceiling. Taking notice to how incredibly uneventful it is, but finding it almost soothing in its lacking entertainment value. 

Shifting around, he claps his hands, shimmies down to so the blanket is almost covering his nose, then continues to stare up at the roof. Waiting. 

He worries Leo won't come. But stubborn as he knows the leader to be, he knows he will. 

Leon might've lost, but that wouldn't stop him from continuing to take what Donatello promised him. They're not even halfway through the month yet, the slider is sure to make the most of it. 

Don even smiles briefly, letting himself imagine that maybe the annoying guy even enjoys sharing a bed with him. If at all, it's probably for entirely different reasons than Donatello himself. But the genius lets himself, if only for a moment, dream about the possibility. 

The alternative universe where they're not brothers, they're lovers. Or even if they are brothers, they lived in a world where they could be allowed this. Any reality where this was okay and happening. Where Donatello is allowed this. 

A life where Leo and Don belongs together...

The familiar sound of the portal breaks through the turtles train of thought, and he lifts the comforter all the way over his head. Not really ready to face the responsibility of taking any form of action yet. 

After a few moments, Leo acts first. Lifting the comforters at the foot of the bed, Don can feel the familiar shift of the slider sliding up the bed before he brushes against his leg. 

"Took your time." Don says, trying to keep his tone characteristically unbothered. 

"Sorry, had to admire myself in the mirror." Leon jokes back, and Don smiles at the familiar tone. "Remind myself that just because a battle was lost, doesn't mean I can't win the war."

The sigh of relief that escapes him is almost instantaneous. Trying to hide it however, he kicks Leonardo gently in the side as the slider crawls up beside him, letting out a barking quip of cheeky laughter, mocking his brother. 

"You're just setting yourself up for defeat." The genius smirks. Looking at Leo as he lies down beside him.

"You won the first match, doesn't make you the master of this." Leo says pointedly, smirking back. "Maybe I should start another game right now, prove you I'm right."

The purple turtle feels his shell almost tingle at the possibility, but scoffs instead. "Take your defeats one at a time, Nardo."

Donatello then lifts his arm, holding his blanket up as he offers the slider to scoot into his arms. Leon just stares at him for what feels like an eternity, eyes rounded with surprise as if Don had just taken his shell off. 

The uncomfortable pounding in his chest eases as soon as it started to rise when Leonardo chuckles with a roll of his eyes and curls in against his chest. 

"Okay, Papi Chulo, as you wish." Leo teases.

Don flushes slightly flicking the back of the blue turtles shoulder. "Don't call me daddy in Spanish." 

"First of all, ow." Leo chuckles, then kisses Donnie's neck carefully, making his eyes flutter shut. "Second, while you're not wrong it's not directly daddy either. Though.."

"Hm?" Donatello hums despite himself, knowing full well he should shut the sly devil down, but his euphoria of his Nardo not running away yet clouds his better judgment. 

"I could start using English. Call you, just straight up.." Leonardo says softly, his tone getting lower and lower till he speaks against Donatello's jawline. "Daddy."

The soft-shell swallows thickly. It's not as if the nickname is entirely foreign to him. He's heard it plenty of times, and have even had a sexual partner or two try to use it, but it never was something he enjoyed, and would usually shut down right away. He's even heard it from Leonardo himself for crying out loud.

But now? 

He has to physically fight down the urge to churr and virtually purr out his approval of it. As an alternative, he just grunts. 

"Sleep, Leon." He mutters lowly. "Enough for tonight." 

And with no further ado, they both go quiet. Soundlessly trying to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the beautiful artwork of the boys in the shower!:  
> https://twitter.com/ssminos/status/1356727972787490818?s=21


	22. Magic tricks

Stunning art piece by wonderful anonymous artist.

When Leonardo woke up that following morning, he finds himself sprawled out under the big comforters.

He opens his eyes, only to close them again as he finds the now familiarity of their shared bed even more comfortable now than when they first started this new trend.

The smile on his face grows, and his cheeks feel warm as he thinks about it.

Sharing a bed with Donatello, while it has had it's fair share of turbulence, it does feel like they are getting somewhere. Even if that somewhere is not necessarily the sliders dream destination, it's closer than what he would've gotten if he hadn't had the idea to share a bed with his brother.

He would've probably never had ended up in the shower with Don either, which is an even better argument.

Leonardo bites his lip at the memory. Arching his spine slightly as he reaches for the spot he was bitten, hoping to feel it once again. As if the acting alone would be enough to spark the whole thing back into action.

He should be embarrassed over how good it felt, considering how it stopped right after he dropped so soon and suddenly. But more than anything he's just disappointed it didn't go further.

He blames it on not being used to holding his erection in. He has no experience in holding back like that.

But who cares? Donnie let him back into the bed without any hint of regret, even letting the slider into his arms to fall asleep there once more. It's a game they play, and painful as the lack of emotion from the scientist's side is. He was let back in, that's good enough to hold back any complaint.

At least for now, he's too happy with how well things are going.

He stretches, a big smile on his face as he reaches over towards where Donatello's familiar warmth should be located. But as his hand brushes up and down the sheets, he finds nothing.

Sitting up quickly, he scans the sheets with both hands and eyes. Lifting the comforter as if it will make the soft-shell magically appear.

But of course, there's nothing.

A now all too familiar lump forms in his throat, as a uncomfortable tightening of disappointment around his heart grips firmly.

Don left the bed again, before the slider had the chance to wake up and enjoy the morning with him. He left as soon as he had the chance again, and he had to once again wake up alone. Confused, unaware of what the time is, and alone.

Why though? He thought they were fine now. That Donatello had a change of heart and that he would now let Leo have the mornings with him too. They even cuddled, held each other as they fell asleep!

Leonardo forces his jaw to unclench, rotating it slightly before clamping it tighter than before.

Perhaps the genius had another change of mind when Leo once again pushed his own agenda and had them shower together. That would make sense, his brother keeps reminding Leo that they're brothers, he probably got cold feet or something. Became uncomfortable and maybe even disgusted with the whole deal, blaming the slider for being a bad influence.

Frowning, the leader isn't quite satisfied with that either.

Donnie is the one that started the game, and the scientist may be a lot of things, but he's not one to leave things halfway done if he has decided to actually do something. All or nothing, that's his Donatello.

"If you press you bottom lip out any further it might fall off." The purple banded turtle's familiar voice runs through the room.

"Dee!" Leo snaps his head in the others direction.

The slider didn't even notice the door opening. Donatello smiles back at him, a classic raised brow on his face.

"You don't have to be so surprised. This is my room." The genius says, amused. "You're just allowed to intrude."

Leonardo stares wide eyed, a soft and surprised smile on his face at his brother as he walks towards the bed. Gobsmacked, as he assumed he had been abandoned again.

But instead he's here. Don is here, and he brought...

The leader finally let's his eyes fall from the others face as he steps into the bed, walking towards his spot beside the slider, a tray in his hands, items supported by the metallic grabbers from his smartshell.

"You brought food?" Leo asks, he can hear his voice sounding accusatory but he supposes that's better than sounding as weak as he feels right now.

"Yeah, I know." Don huffs, finally sitting down as he hands the tray over to Leo, grabbing his coffee mug off it as he settles down. "Not very hygienic, and we would risk crumbs in bed. But the sheets are supposed to be changed today, so I figured we could afford it."

Leonardo watches as Don takes a sip of his coffee, eyes closed before he lets the mug rest in his lap, cradling it in his hands. He watches as the genius's thumb strokes the cup handle slowly, and if he weren't so confused he'd probably be jealous of the inanimate object.

They can afford it, Donatello had said, but why would he bother at all?

Leo looks down to his own lap where the tray is now resting. He blinks, even more confused as he takes the items in.

Eggs, bacon, two slices of toast with butter still melting on top, his favourite Jupiter Jim cup filled with what looks like tea.

Leaning down slightly, Leonardo takes a sniff to check if it's actually tea or not.

"Oh for the love of-. I didn't poison it!" Don says, sounding awfully offended at the accusation not even thrown his way.

Deciding it's a good as any direction to start the conversation of why he was brought breakfast in bed anyway, the slider decides to go with it. "Why else would you willingly bring me food?"

"I can't do anything nice for my brothers?" Don crosses his arms, his mug resting on top of his strong forearm and the leader has to force himself not too ogle.

"You absolutely can, but you don't really do that for me." Leo argues back.

"I can absolutely take it back if that's the case-"

"Nope. It's mine now, no take-backsies!" Leo says, picking up a bacon strip and dramatically taking a bite out of it. "I just want to know why you'd show this kindness, mostly so I can do whatever it is I did again so this can be repeated. I do so love being treated like the princess I am."

Taking a bite of his toast, the slider looks back up at Don, who is currently staring at him. The deep, clever eyes stare into his own, and Leo suddenly relates to the melted butter he's consuming.

Just as Leonardo feels like he's loosing himself to those purple eyes however, the genius looks away as he takes a long sip of his coffee.

Resting the cup by his lips, the purple banded brother mumbles. "Maybe I'm appreciative of you not making things... awkward."

"Why would I make anything awkward?" Leo smiles, confused but still happy for the appreciation. Any validity is good in his book.

"I don't know." Don shrugs. "It's a rather peculiar thing we've started. Something I'm hoping I won't regret.."

Peculiar thing they've started. They; them together, have started a 'thing'.

Leonardo's heart flutters, his smile growing more genuine as he grabs Don's arm, scooting closer.

Alright, Leonardo, it sounds very promising. Especially considering it's Donatello, but he can't afford to get ahead of himself. The leader had predicted at least another week, if not the rest of the month to get Don properly into the idea of a relationship, so just one steamy night seems almost too good to be true.

Don also said he hoped not to regret it, so he can't let the genius get even close to the idea of anything of the sort.

"I'll make sure you'll enjoy yourself.." Leo purrs out against Donnie's jaw.

The leader can see the genius swallow tightly, as if the coffee is suddenly almost too thick to get down, before licking his lips and clearing his throat. As soon as the embarrassed flush tints Don's cheeks, the slider breaks into a wide grin.

However, his cocky attitude is short lived as Donatello uses his free hand to tilt and lift Leon's face to the side before placing a wet and firm kiss on the sensitive skin around yesterday's bite.

The slider gasp, a shiver running through him as he nearly tilts the contents of the tray in his lap, only barely able to still it with his quick hand on one side. He quietly notes how Don grabbed the other side, assisting the save. Robot arms are useful even in the bedroom, huh.

Oh he should definitely remember that.

"The feeling is mutual..." Don says, voice deep and thick with promise. The leader feels his eyelids grow heavy, his breath shaking slightly as he smiles. He thought he might be dreaming till the soft-shell continues. "You're not the only one playing to win."

Playing. Win. Right, the game.

How Leonardo could fool himself like this, of course Don is being sweet, it's part of the game. He's a genius after all, he might even already have a suspicion Leo has a thing for him and is only trying to play his cards to make him confess.

Fear of being found out suddenly overwhelms his previous decision to follow his heart as far as it will lead him, as he reevaluates his strategy.

Should he pretend to be disgusted? Ha, no absolutely not, it will be too obvious and would definitely ruin any chance of later convincing or furthering of this game/relationship.

Biting his lip, he considers just admitting to the crime of his heart and get it over with, but the knowledge of how overwhelmed Don can get at surprises like that pushes him off that idea.

He's got to somehow further and open for more things without pushing the scientist too hard. Preferably make him believe it's all his decisions and planning, and not a carefully guided tour.

Leo hums suggestively, figuring he has to respond sooner rather than later, but still gives himself a second more to think.

So his best option is to go with what he sort of had already decided. Flirt and play this little game till he's got the other man hooked and then reel him in, nice and gentle.

He just has to act natural. Or as natural as he can considering their change in dynamic. Not seem too interested, but also make sure the idiotic genius knows he's open for playing a more serious game.

"Is that why you're bringing me food? Too woo me further so I'll butter your toast in return?" Leo purrs again, now pressing his snout against Donatello's head still close to his neck. "Need a hand, or a mouth, to help you out with any big and stiff problems, perhaps?"

The soft-shell gives a low groan, but since the slider can't tell if it's because of the heavily implied suggestion or annoyance over the puns, he doesn't claim any victories quite yet.

"Eat your food." Don says, voice seeming slightly more forced than before as he sits back to take another big gulp of his coffee. "I let you sleep through breakfast because today's mission is in the evening, as you know, and you seemed tucked out. Perhaps because of last night, I wouldn't know as I didn't drop."

The way the crude tease left Donatello's lips, gave the leader a mixed response of pleasant surprise and bummed horniness.

Pleasant surprise, because while Donatello isn't really a stick in the mud, nor someone too easily embarrassed by the mention of sexual deviancy, he's rarely the one to say the vulgar things. Might even be the one to roll his eyes as Mikey and himself tease each other about made up sex positions.

And bummed horniness because just as the thought of Donnie thinking about him dropping gets him all hot and bothered, he's also making it painfully clear, once again, how this is purely for the games sake.

"We could do another game right now?" Leo suggests, letting his tongue stick out as he places a bacon slide on it suggestively before chomping it down. "Considering you gave us extra time by bringing me food so I don't have to show for breakfast."

"I didn't give us extra time for anything, you overslept." The genius twirls his mug in his hands, staring as the coffee spins slowly around. "We had breakfast without you."

The leader nods, feeling the need to nod out of politeness rather then understanding. "You could've woken me up."

"I thought you might appreciate breakfast in bed." Don further explains, finally looking up to Leonardo again. "I was..."

Leonardo stays quiet, watching his brother as those clever eyes gaze back into his own.

The scientist is struggling to find the right words, to express whatever it is he wants to say.

As the groups leader of 6 years, and observant friend their entire lives, Leo knows that Donatello only struggles to find the right words under two very specific circumstances. Either because he's uncertain, or he's having a deeply emotional moment.

Or, of course and more common than the softshell would probably ever admit, a healthy combination of the two.

The slider nods softly, a small smile on his lips in encouragement.

Instead of continuing however, Donatello sneers uncomfortably. "Forget it." He says, taking one big gulp of his coffee, finishing it off before getting out of bed.

"Hey!" Leo calls out, reaching after Don, but grabs at thin air as he managed to get just out of reach. Donatello, sends a robotic arm to just save the tray that the slider had completely forgotten about. Turning half a eye to look at Leon, and the 'face man' takes that as good enough of a sign to continue. "What did you wanna say?"

The genius hesitates for a moment. The two of them staring at each other before Don takes a deep breath. "I was.." He rolls his eyes, but they don't seem annoyed with Leonardo, softening as they look back. "Worried. I was pusillanimous perhaps, that after yesterday's... activity, that things would be awkward, or that you'd..." The scientist lets out a humourless laugh. "I don't even know. It's dumb. I just had a theory I needed to disprove, and doing a nice thing seemed to be the best way to do so. So forget it, I figured it out and it's good now."

Leonardo doesn't answer, just smiles as he feels his heart well with even more love than he thought possible.

There's nothing romantic about this, there's no love confession nor is there even any poetic words or brilliant phrasing. But even if Donatello feels nothing of the same things Leonardo feels for him, Don is making it clear he still cares for his brother.

"Because we are good, right?" Donnie adds on, his uneasiness from not having a verbal confirmation loud in his worried frown.

Leo nods eagerly. "Of course." And because he's in a good mood, and feels as if he should really make sure Don feels good about this too, he painfully adds. "Its just a game, Hermano."

Four hours later, and Donatello is sitting between Leo and Raphael. Arms folded over his chest as he tries very hard to not let slip of how uncomfortable he is.

When they had entered the hotel, and gone to get their seats, the inventor had tried to sit with Raphael and April. The snapper because of their recent talk had made the soft-shell feel as if the gentle brute was the closest he'll get to a confidant in all of this, and April as she's usually his number two. Well, his number two when he can't pick Leon.

But, fate would have it be that the slider absolutely HAD to sit next to Donatello, preferably between the inventor and the New Yorker girl. He has said something about the view from that seat and sharing his snacks with April and Sunita who's sitting in the seat then even further over.

Donatello tightens his jaw, staring at the curtained stage before them. Too impatient for it all to begin to be impressed with the huge theatre hall.

Can't the damn thing just start?

Leonardo laughs at something, throwing his head back as he briefly brushes against Don's shoulder before leaning back in to giggle with April and Sunita. A small smile finds it's way up the genius's face before the uncomfortable jealousy and worry of being caught creeps back up again.

He's already too much on edge, and they're in way too public of a place for him to get even more grumpy just because Leonardo is having fun with April. Just because Usagi seemed like the biggest threat, doesn't remove April from the equation entirely.

Leon hadn't said anything in particular about her, nothing at least that would result in anyone assuming they got a confession out of the leader and his love for their oldest human friend. But then again, that slippery reptile is an excellent lier, even more skilled in the art of strategic deception and generally getting his way.

For all the genius knows, Leonardo could be running a long scheme to get several things. Make fun of Donatello, win some stupid bet with Mikey, get the girl, save the universe probably somehow, and then rub it all into Don's fragile heart.

Donatello's grip on his arm tightens slightly again.

Show is going to start soon, he needs to focus on something that isn't happing right in front of him.

His interactions with Leonardo that morning, (or rather that afternoon if he's going to be specific,) is bothering him more than it should. Especially considering how successful it had gone.

The scientist had been worried that despite how effortlessly their conversations before bed had gone, that the leader's mind and mood would sour over the night. Especially considering Leon's love of winning being a direct contradiction to having lost and then being okay with it.

So, naturally, Don had made Leonardo breakfast.

Donatello scans the lightly dimmed room, triple checking all the emergency exits before letting his eyes fall on his little group. To his right, there's Raph with Casey and Mikey, and to his left is the painfully obvious Leonardo with April and Sunita.

After a quick glance to his right, the three seem to be doing good, Casey even continues to follow the plan as she takes up her phone, handing it to Raph for a quick selfie. Don smiles at that, lowering his shoulders at the reminder of what they're doing here, before glancing to his left.

Leonardo is leaning over, hand cupped over his mouth as he whispers something to the girls. When he's done he's biting his lip with a huge grin, wiggling his eyebrows as April flushes up with a laugh and Sunita giggles. A slight flush on her own cheeks as she joins Leo in teasing April about whatever they were whispering about.

Feeling the same ugly boil under his skin, Don decides to keep his focus on the stage as he waits.

Mikey had asked why the genius was making a breakfast tray after they've eaten, even offering to do it himself if it was for Leo. Luckily Raph had overheard and actually been very helpful. Distracting Mikey and pulling him to the side, saying something just outside the soft-shell's hearing. But whatever it was it worked, and the inventor was not about to fix something that works.

Don had then exclaimed that the slider was not in his room, but somewhere else for the scientist to overlook their leaders vitals. He could that way make sure he wasn't sick.

Donatello is still pleased with himself at that one. He didn't have to lie, something he's terrible at, but he'd shared just enough of the truth to get away with it.

He was checking Leonardo's vital indirectly, as part of their deal was to look at the sliders sleeping patterns. There's plenty of hands free equipment doing so every time any of them spend any time in that bed. Even being keen on who's whom, and when they fall asleep, wake up, have irregular breathing patterns and so on and so forth.

He truly is a genius.

The lights start to dim and he hears an excited gasp beside him before a hand touches his thigh.

Heart racing at just that, he glances over to see Leo with stars in his eyes as he stares at the stage. Completely captivated.

Curtains open with a flash of colour and light, fireworks and glitter exploding out in a beautiful array. Fire and mist following close behind as magicians jump out of thin air one by one onto the stage. It's so flawless that even Don finds himself narrowing his eyes, unable to see the trapdoor allowing such entries.

"Puta que hermoso.." Leo mumbles, hand on Donnies thigh tightening for a split second as his eyes grow wider and wider in awe.

Donatello doesn't speak much Spanish, barely anything in fact, but he does recognise the foul way his Nardo expresses his awe.

The soft-shell leans in to Leo's ear. "Bitch, how beautiful?" He quotes back, voice laced with humour despite the hushed tone.

Leo just shushes, but still grins widely back, giving Don a quick glance before his gaze falls back on the stage. Numerous introductions happening in rather explosive ways, captivating the entire room. With the exception of Donatello, who's far more charmed by the slider at his side.

In the darkness of the room, with everyone so impressed and preoccupied with the show on stage, the purple turtle decides he can allow himself some freedom. If he's noticed, he can always blame it on the game, both Leo and Raph would back him up on that one.

Perhaps Leon sitting down beside him instead of April wasn't so bad after all.

Gently, carefully, Don reaches out and covers Leo's hand with his own, keeping it securely on his his thigh. He watches as the leader looks down at their meeting point, and makes sure he's watching the stage before those deep ocean eyes raise to meet his own.

After a few loud heartbeats, Donnie feels Leon's hand squeeze his thigh, and he shifts his head to meet that strong gaze.

Their eyes lock and the loud show around them seem to quiet down. Slow down as if it's waiting for the two turtles to catch up.

Donatello feels himself leaning in, eyelids heavy as he lets his thumb gently stroke the hand currently lightly massaging his leg.

The dark makes it hard to tell, but the genius thinks he might even see a tint on Leonardo's cheeks, and he finds himself smiling in response, his own face warming slightly.

The delicate moment is broken however, as the all too familiar smirk creeps up Leon's face. Don stops himself from leaning in further, clenching his jaw as he raises an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Papi." Leo whispers. "We'll continue the game after."

Don nods curtly and sits up to stare back at the show. The warm flutters of his heart over holding his brother's hand, killed and replaced with a all too familiar rancour, filling his heart with a settled cold.

Perhaps he should be thanking the slider for reminding him, or be might've fallen right into a trap he would've had a hard time to climb back up from. Feelings aside, this is a game.

He can't let Leonardo win, nor can he let anything show. Leonardo might've started this, but he himself let it happen. Just like with his idiotic and improper feelings, he has no one to blame but himself in this.

The show goes on, and after a while of not being able to pay attention, Don finally let's himself enjoy the flashy performances. While he knows it's all tricks, that none of it is real, he does have to commend them for how well they're executing the whole thing, making it almost SEEM real.

Also a fun take with all the animal masks they're wearing. Probably Big Mama's suggestion, as there are tons of Yōkai in the audience pretending to be human, so having humans wear a physical mask is kind of poetic. Dramatic, perhaps a little on the nose, but still admittedly poetic in its dramatic form.

And Don is not one to cast a sneer eye on some tasteful dramatics.

The genius looks over at Leonardo again, but instead of the awed expression he's expecting to see, the infamous bottom lip pout is out instead.

Another explosion from the stage causes the audience to throw another loud round of applause, leaving it nearly impossible for the soft-shell to ask the leader what's wrong.

He doesn't forget though, and as the show inevitably ends, and they all collect themselves and leave the theatre, Don's concerns grows deeper when the leader speaks. "I know it's late, and we were all supposed to go straight home and to bed after this, but I would like a quick meeting first. If there's a problem, I can portal everyone home afterwards. Sounds good?"

Instead of any complaints, the group nods seriously. Everyone trusts Leo not to waste their time, following his word with little to no question, a favour he's earned over the years of leading them.

They all head for the sewers, but takes a back gate as the leader signals for them all to make sure they're not being followed.

Arriving in the sewers Leo is the first to take his disguise off, bringing out his sword as he opens a portal. "C'mon."

The group is quick to follow as instructed, and Don makes sure everyone's in before giving Leonardo a look, silently asking if things are good. The slider just smiles and nods towards the portal in response. Smiling back, the genius does as told too and enter with Leon close behind him.

"Alright, I don't mean to alarm anyone." The leader begins, closing the portal and rubbing his hands uncomfortably together.

"A little too late for that." April comments and Leo lets out a small chuckle.

"Sorry about that." Leo says, standing up more straight as he rolls his wrist casually before standing in a tea-pot-position. "It may be nothing, but I noticed how the magicians where acting a little funny. I know some of these artists like the back of my hand, and some of the things they did where outlandishly difficult things to do. Things way out of their usual numbers and difficulty levels."

"Could it be a skill spike?" Casandra offers. "Sometimes when one battle alongside excellent fighters, you gain massive aptitude from watching them smash heads!" She punches her own palm dramatically. "Could it be the same for the art of trickery?"

Don sees Leonardo hesitate for a moment. "Could be." He says, convincingly enough folding his arms behind his head nonchalantly. "But there's also the masks."

"I did notice that." Donatello decides to say too. "I thought perhaps it was big Mama's doing. A fun little play into how half the audience are disguised Yōkai and mutants."

"Could also well be..." Leonardo nods.

"Why don't you just tell us what's nagging you." April smiles, walking up to the leader, touching his forearm in what Don guesses is in encouragement.

The genius tries not to let his jealousy bubble up again.

"At this point it's just a hunch based on something Usagi let slip to me." Leonardo admits, and the bitter green-eyed monster starts trashing louder inside Donatello. "He mentioned, very briefly, the last time we hung out before this mission about some fox."

"Sure he didn't just call you foxy?" Mikey teases.

"Very sure." Leo is quick to add, not even seeming faced by the poke. "It was a mission he's working on, he asked if I had heard anything. At the time I hadn't."

"I thought you two didn't share mission information with each other." Donatello quips, but even he notices how cold it comes out of his mouth. "Something about confidentiality? Not trusting each other with intimate details?"

"We usually don't." Leo agrees calmly, but he seems more than a little displeased as he meets Donnie's gaze. "But we had been discussing some stuff about the glove thief incident over a few beers and-."

"Beers?" Donatello parrots. "You'd been drinking with him?"

Leon shrugs. "We drink occasionally."

Mikey silently celebrates as Sunita hands him a 5 dollar bill. This only fuels Don's distress more.

"How often is occasionally?" Donatello folds his arms over his chest, having to really work for the unbothered front as he tries not to grit his teeth.

"I don't know D, just occasionally." The leader says, his own hands folding over his chest. "We hang out. Watch movies, eat popcorn, discuss work, train. It's not like I share anything, it's he that slips up information. He doesn't even know why we're at the hotel, but I'm pretty sure I know why he's there. At least I have a hunch now."

Mikey's celebrations fade off as April walks up to Mikey and takes the five dollar bill. Donatello fears he might burst, and he doesn't even know quite why.

It's been a great day, but then just one gesture from April and the mere mention of the bunny and Don is ready to throw a table.

"Oh you do now, do you?" Donatello says through gritted teeth, trying to smile as to not seem as bothered as he is.

"And if you'll let me get to it, you'll know too." Leonardo quickly retorts.

The genius wants to continue. Ask questions about this bunny everyone seems to just trust without any reason. Voice his frustration with their leader and this double spy seemingly being so close, tell Leo off for being so snarky with him now when they'd been so good all day, but it all dies off as he sees Raphael in his peripheral.

The oldest looks at him with concern. Shoulders raised slightly as he's poking his fingers together uncomfortably. Looking directly at him, clearly trying to get his attention to remind him to calm down.

Quickly trying to save himself before any more feelings can let themselves be known, Donatello just rolls his eyes, looks away and waves his hand. "Yes, yes. Go on."

"Gee, thanks." Leonardo responds flatly, and Don's brow twitches slightly.

No, he needs to calm down. He's the emotionless passion genius, he can't let his feelings get the better of him, especially not in front of everyone. Especially not over this.

Why is he even mad? What even is 'this'?

"As I was saying." Leonardo continues. "Usagi had briefly mentioned a fox lady, he wouldn't elaborate much on it, despite my..." the leader pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. Collecting himself, Donatello decides, the slider must've gotten upset too. "Efforts, he wouldn't tell me anything besides a dangerous fox lady being a thing."

Donatello feels his shoulders slowly lowering. He's being unreasonable, causing their leader extra stress when they're trying to save people.

"So now there's the spider AND a fox." Mikey says, whistling. "Scary ladies, poggers."

"What makes you think the fox is involved with Big Mama?" April quizzes further.

"Well, the magic show." Leonardo answers, throwing his hands in the air with a smile as if it's obvious. When nobody seems to get it, he continues with a less enthused grin. "All the numbers had the fox character as the centrepiece. All the numbers ended up putting the fox on top, even when the original numbers would have outcomes that were supposed to have that magician leave the stage, disappear, poof!"

The group discuss this a little back and forth, but ultimately comes to the conclusion that something is up with Big Mama. Most likely something to do with this fox lady Usagi is also after, but they don't have enough information yet to really do much with any of this information.

Donatello makes a quick remark about running the spiders voice through a scan, confirming definitely that she's not only speaking weirdly (and by weirdly he means too normal), but is also having a slightly different pitch.

Nobody knows what that can mean either, other than once again confirming things are amiss.

Leonardo puts up another small speech, a pep talk, firing up the team with the encouragement of them at least knowing they're on the right track being there. And while the police continue their normal search, maybe they'll save the people, or at the very least figure out what else shady business Big Mama is up to.

Donatello only halfway pays attention as he decides to apologise as soon as he's alone with Leon.

They all go their separate ways, Mikey heads for his room, Sunita and April catches a portal from Leo, and Raph decides to walk Casey home as she lives not too far away.

Donatello waits in the living room. Waiting for Leonardo and the familiar sound of the portal to come back. He wants to apologise sooner rather than later.

Tapping his fingers against his arm for a minutes that feels like hours, the genius finally lifts his arm to look at the time.

A big sigh escapes him as he sees it's already past 11.

Perhaps Leonardo went straight for his room, is maybe even been waiting for him there like he himself have been waiting for Leon here.

Don starts walking back to his room, feet dragged behind himself as he feels more drained than he deems he has any right to be. He quickly shakes it off though, and goes straight for his bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing off for the night.

He tries not to dwell over what he did here just the night before, but can't help the tiniest of rush towards his equipment, giving him a tighter feel over his crotch.

Ignoring it, he goes to his bedroom.

He arrives, and while holding the door in his hand, he looks over at the bed on instinct, but finds it empty. Eyes scanning over the rest of the room, he sees nobody.

Another sigh escapes him as he enters, closing the door with his heel, only to be crowded against it by two strong arms pushed up his chest.

Blue eyes shining with the purple lights of the room almost blind the genius as he stares into them, his own eyes wide in surprise.

"Leon!" Don manages, clearing his throat as he remembers he's supposed to apologise, but is cut short as Leo leans in and licks a long wet stripe up his neck before gently biting down over the pulse point.

"I don't know what your deal is with Usagi." Leonardo explains, hands roaming up and down Donatello's front, making the scientist almost shiver with excitement. "But you seem to either always assume I don't know what I'm doing with him."

The genius opens his mouth to object, never having intended to make it seem as if he doubted Leon, but it comes out as a strangled groan instead as the slider grinds against his leg. The reminder of the shower last night being even more vivid now than before.

Leonardo seems pleased with the sound, as he continues the motion, gently sliding his finger down the centre of Don's plastron.

"Or try to flaunt and prove you're better than him." The blue banded turtle continues, and Donatello feels a need to say he is, but luckily he's able to bite his cheek and hold it down. "So start a countdown."

"A countdown?" Don parrots, finally allowing himself to place his hands on Leon's hips.

"Usagi always lasts at least 3 minutes when I'm sucking him off." His Nardo explains, and Don can feel his eyes darkening, grip tightening. "Start the timer, and I'm sure I can make you drop and cum under 3 minutes flat, using only my mouth and hands."

Desperate to have Leo, an instinctual need to let loose, mixed with his own desire to prove he's not worse than some random fool, Donatello raises his hand to start the timer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been updating every mondey more or less for a while now, is this a good updating day or do you guys prefer another day?


	23. Hard 2 swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should talk to each other. They really should open up about their feelings. They've tried a couple of times, and maybe all they need is one real go at a talk and they'd figure this out. But the idea of a reaction is too hard to swallow. So they swallow an erection instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter a few hours early! Would you believe me if I said it's because of my cat? That he forced me to do it? Great! Let's go with that.

Chapter 23 - Hard to swallow

The beep from Donatello's Smart-Wrist had barley even made itself known before Leonardo palms clothed crotch. The soft-shell lets out a shocked gasp, his covered back pressing further against the door as Leon presses a wet kiss to his neck, pulling at the pant-buckle.

"Get on the bed." Leonardo orders against the side of the scientist's face, and the genius is quick to obey. 

All but pushing Leo in front of him as he gets on the soft mattress. Too horny and eager for pleasure after almost 2 weeks of barley anything to even begin to consider getting the courage to question or object the sudden advance. 

So instead of objecting, he asks, "How long have you been waiting?"

Leonardo sits down on the floor in front of him, kneeling on the floor. Don lifts his hips as Leo grabs and drags his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion.

The genius is barely able to comprehend what's happening, his breath out of control in nervous excitement. He knows his eyes must be dilated as he stares down at the slider between his legs. Barely able to register it all, or even remember to breath properly. But he does take notice to how Leon ignores the question, instead being hyper focused on the task at hand.

"How long did you wait here?" Donatello repeats. "I was waiting for you in the living room."

"Oh. Not too long." The leader responds as he finally leans in to blow hot air over Donatello's contained cock. The scientist shivers in response. "A couple of minutes maybe. Didn't pay attention."

A wet tongue darts out and licks at the swollen pouch still containing Donatello's dick. Flat and long as it drags over, drawing a groan out from the soft-shell which only deepens when that clever tongue pokes in through the slit at the hidden member. 

The thrill of it all makes it hard (pun absolutely not intended) for the inventor to really focus on how Leon is talking weird. Besides, the slider is trying to occupy his mouth with other activities, he's probably just focused on other things. 

Nothing the genius has the brainpower to overthink right now. At least not without risking to ruin the mood. 

"Your turn to drop." Leonardo purrs against him, leaning his cheek on Don's half exposed thigh. 

With a involuntary churr, the purple banded turtle releases his cock to the open, gripping the sheets by his side in an effort to not reach out to Leon.

He watches as his dick stands up proud by the leaders face. The feel of the cold room on the sensitive skin already being arousing enough, the sight of Leo's big eyes and and the additional feel of that hot breath hitting its side just adding another 9000 levels to it. 

Don had dreamed of this, on numerous occasions with countless different layers of whys and hows. Never once where he this perplexed about it. 

It's all happening so fast, just last night he'd been so damn awkward over what felt like the furthest they'd ever get. And here they are now, Leon on the floor, on his knees for Donatello. All so similar to that day before all of this went down, yet back then he'd never imagine any of this could possibly actually happen beyond a daydream. 

Is he dreaming?

The genius lets his eyes refocus on the slider in front of him, who is currently staring at the painfully hard cock in front of his face. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, and the soft-shell has to bite the inside of his cheek to remind himself he is, in fact, still awake.

This is real, and while conflicted with a small guilty nag at his heart, he's riding high on the adrenaline it's giving him. 

"Not bad..." Whispers Leon, gently taking a grip at Donatello's base as he licks his lips. 

A shiver runs through him at the sort-of compliment, followed by a ragged inhale as those clever hands starts to gently stroke him. "Don't mock me." He manages to force out.

Leonardo looks up at him, a cocky (pun now intended, curse the sliders terrible influence) grin on his face as he leans in, placing the head on his tongue. Lapping it firmly before sucking it into his mouth, twirling that skilled tongue around. Dragging sounds out of Donatello he didn't even knew he was capable of making, before releasing the head with a loud and wet pop.

The scientist curses out, unable to really do much else but pant and stare at the scene before him. 

"I'm not." Leon says earnestly, picking up in speed on his strokes, tightening his grip slightly on every upstroke and slacking slightly on the way down to to base. Milking Don's pre to the now glistening head. "I'm actually uncertain if I can take it all, might hurt my jaw."

"Turtles are naturally gifted." Donatello grins, feeling a flush of pride washing over him mixed in with the hunger already bubbling under his skin. "Based on your reaction I guess I could claim I'm even more so than you expected?"

Leonardo smirks back, eyes hooded and filled with a dark lust. Licking his lips before slipping his tongue out. Dripping with copious amounts of spit, that can only mean it's on purpose, dripping to hit and mix with the milky white pre already present. 

It nearly takes the genius off guard, that's how intense the look is, but is quickly grounded as his Nardo swallows his length down, almost down to the base. 

Leonardo's face frowns in clear concentration, hand covering the part his lips can't quite reach. A churr runs through the sliders throat, vibrating around Don's stiff member, and a wave of pheromones hits his nose.

Unable to stop himself, the scientist quickly reaches forward, grabbing the sliders head in his hands as he tries hard not to pummel into that wet, warm and welcoming mouth. 

The mixed scent of Leonardo and sex fills the room and attacks his senses, making both the visual and the feel of the rapid but skilled pulls extraordinarily real. 

He wants to pick that stunning slider into his arms and give back some of that gorgeous pleasure he himself is receiving. Grab and caress, maybe slow the pace down, try to convey how much he wants this. But, he supposes luckily enough, the timer on his wrist now within view, reminds him of the game. 

He needs to hold back from climaxing, though that is getting exceedingly more difficult as the wet sounds of the best blow job of his lives fills his ears. The tender pull and twist of those stunning hands, and the swirl of that sly tongue. 

Ironically, conveniently or funnily enough, whatever pick strikes your fancy, the only thing holding Don back from climaxing right then and there is the image of Leo doing this for Usagi too. 

A second hand joins in, double pumping for a second before shifting the grip all together for the new hand. Tongue circling the head, adding more spit and pre to the mix, making it all the more slippery. Wet, hot and deliciously filthy. 

Not that Donatello is usually are easy to tilt to completion, quite the contrary. Over the years of having several lovers, one night stands mostly with the exception of a couple reoccurring deals of pleasure, he's developed quite the stamina. But this is different.

He's dreamed of this, under quite different circumstances sure, but still with Leonardo. With less of a time limit and a competition hanging over his head, but still Leon. More a give and take filled with sweet and slow build instead of the taunting image of Usagi getting it first, but this is still his Nardo. 

Leonardo's head dives back down, head happily going up and down on Donatello's length. Drawing long churrs from the scientist, in which the slider takes as a challenge to suck even harder. 

His sweet, caring, incredible sexy Nardo, now bobbing his head up and down his shaft like his life depended on it. Coming up for air a second, letting the mix of pre and spit dangle from his tongue from the hard shaft. Hands still working their magic in clean flicks of the wrist motion Don has never experienced being executed so flawlessly before, just to dive back in like a starving man. 

"Fuck, Nardo-." Donatello curses out, lifting his hand slightly to have his thumb against the sliders cheek, letting himself admire the view. 

With a firm suck, Leon cracks open one eye to look up at him, eyes glossy from the strain. Pupils dilated and filled with lust. That clever mouth stretched beautifully around his shaft.

The build up is undeniable. 

"You need to stop, I'm gonna-" The genius tries to gently push Leo off his cock so he can release, but the leader ignores in favour of pushing in further. Probably hanging on to win, that stubborn slider. "No, listen Na-ah-. Nardo, I'm gonna cum, you need to get off so I don't-"

The leader let's out another churr, this one louder than any of the others before with his lips wrapped tightly around the sensitive head, and the vibrations of it makes Don fold over. Grabbing Leon's shoulder and gripping the back of the lime-green head.

And he cums.

Shuddering, cursing out, he ejects his load into that greedy mouth. Swallowing him down as if it was a delicacy. 

The slider continues to pump him for a second, milking every last second of his pleasure out of him and into his open mouth. Swallowing and softly moaning around it as he does so. 

"Jesus banana pancake..." Don whispers trying to collect himself, staring at Leo's face who's currently licking the access that had fallen out over his lip. "Fuck."

"Flavourful language." Leo teases taking a thumb to wipe a droplet off his cheek. "Almost as flavourful as you." He purrs licking the the digit clean just as the alarm goes off. "Looks like I won."

Donatello can only gape at his brother. 

The casual attitude of the entire thing from Leonardo is almost admirable. If it weren't also making the soft-shell slightly uncomfortable.

Why does he not seem to care about this? Does he not care that they're brothers, despite even being the one that has always reminded people that they're the twins? Is this some elaborate trick? Is there going to pop up a camera crew for some very sick and twisted reality show about tricking your brothers with a blowjob of a lifetime? 

The genius furrows his eyebrows in deep confusion. Picking apart and putting together arguments in his head like he's done countless times before, but this time with another layer even more confusing than before because Leon is actually giving him something. 

The handsome sliders face comes closer, hands resting on each of Donnie's thighs as he comes right up so their snouts are almost touching. 

"Cum here often?." The sultry whisper comes out, letting Don smell the faint scent of his own jizz on the others, admittedly, incredibly skilled tongue. 

A smell that should put him off as it has done every single other time he has sniffed that olfaction on every single other person that has had his cum in their mouths. But he finds himself oddly drawn to it. 

The gorgeous lips Leon has, that pleased smirk mixed with those lustful eyes and knowledge of what that mouth had just been doing... It's almost enough to reawaken his member. 

He has always wanted to kiss Leonardo, damn it all. But right now, he's reminded of exactly how painfully but dearly he wants to. 

Staring at those inviting lips, Donatello knows he needs to stop it. 

Leonardo on the other hand, can hear his heartbeat pick up in speed as he seems to be allowed to come closer and closer to kiss the genius. It feels like a reward for winning, for a job well done, a prize for his efforts and aching jaw. 

Kissing wouldn't have been a big deal two weeks ago, at least not from anyone else. But he supposes that's sort of the key difference between then and now; Donatello. 

And having those otherwise occupied eyes on him, shifted down to his freshly used mouth. Skilled hands holding his neck still, the other having shifted down to his hip as Leo had slowly rises up to come ever closer to connect their lips...

He closes his eyes, tilting his head, the grip from Donatello tightening around him slightly, and suddenly he's flipped around. Landing on his back on the bed.

The slider shoots his eyes open to find the genius now looming over him. Breath picking up in speed again he bites his lip in anticipation.

"I better get cleaned up." Don says, disengaging and turning away. 

Leonardo lays on the bed. Mouth agape as he stares up at the roof. 

Cleaned up? Cleaned up, is he serious??

The leader bolts up to a sitting position, glaring at the back of Donatello's head as he pokes at some buttons by his desk. 

The blue banded turtle feels his cheeks flush in anger and embarrassment at the cold reaction he's getting. 

Donnie needs to get cleaned up? After Leo gave him a blowjob among the best he's ever given and then licked every drop clean of him, he doesn't even have the curtsy to pay back with as much as a peck on the lips?

"I don't understand you." Slips out of the slider before he can even think it over. "I suck you off, on record time. Swallowing down every drop, and not leaving even a smidge of mess in your precious heaven where you're king, and what do I get?"

Leonardo waits for an answer, knowing full well he presented it as a rhetorical, but actually wondering what the smart ass would respond. 

Of course, Donnie stays quiet. Though at least he had the braincell to turn and face Leonardo from the other side of the room. Looking back at him with a puzzled face.

"Nothing then?" Leo deadpans. 

"I was gonna give you a wipe for your face." Donatello responds, holding up a handkerchief. "What did you want? A parade?"

Leo scowls back, folding his arms over his chest before looking away with a pout. "A thank you would be nice."

"A thank you for winning?" The respond is dry, quipped with this hurt anger Leonardo thinks is rather uncalled for. 

The leader let's out a frustrated noise, closing his eyes firmly. 

Yeah sure it was for a game, but it's a game this so called genius had started in the first place! If he's so smart, he would know what game they're playing here, how much it is affecting the slider. 

Leonardo opens his mouth to say something, but Donatello is suddenly in his face with the hanky. Placing a finger gently under his chin before dabbing his neck clean.

The blue turtle stays quiet. The shift from a fight almost rising up to this gentle handling taking him off guard. 

"I know you're probably on edge from the mission." Donatello says softly, finishing his gentle cleaning job to instead rub his thumb against Leo's jaw. "People are missing, time is flying us by, and we have a lot of clues but no answers as to what's happening. You must be stressed out, frustrated, and..." The soft-shell clears his throat, looking ashamed for a moment as he tries to collect the right words. "And I'm definitely not helping by questioning you. Your leadership and your personal choices on whom you hang out with is none of my business, and I should know that."

Leonardo's eyes flicker over Don's features, searching for the catch to that statement. 

When he can't find any, he licks his lips, putting on his characteristic smirk. "Guess I'm a little stiff." Leo then motions for his own groin, making the statement clear as to what he meant. 

While concealed behind both a layer of clothes, and still being contained, the swelling is still visible as he lifts his hips slightly. Only twitching more as the scientist's eyes fall down to study it briefly.

Donatello looks back up at him, with a sly look in his eye. "Really the right time to make puns when you're clearly in need of.." the scientist nods downward to Leo's crotch. "A hand?"

Leonardo barks out a small laugh immediately, and Donnie smiles coyly in response. 

"You-." The leader says, in awe at the whole situation. "Who are you?"

"The handsome twin." Don responds.

Leo snorts, before they both begin chuckling together. Giggling only fading when Donatello stands up straight. 

The slider bites his lip, suddenly feeling guilty for nearly blowing a fuse over the lack of a kiss. 

His brother is admittedly right. While he tries hard to ignore the fact that it's bothering him that they're not getting anywhere with this case, it's stupid to claim he isn't affected at all. Even today, he weren't properly able to enjoy the magic show. All too obsessed with the fox thing that might not even mean anything just to grasp at straws to get some sort of hint or conclusion. Any form of clue to further the mission and to save lives.

Then coming home, having Don shift from the warm kindness of the morning and their hand holding during the show, to then be jealous over April coming over and showing her normal support. To the point of dragging Usagi into it as if it's Leon's fault April touched his arm instead of her caressing Donatello's own. 

As if the genius's jealousy isn't unnecessary enough, it just hurts more knowing Don is more into April than himself. Despite her not even being a turtle that the scientist has even admitted to preferring. 

The leader suppresses a sigh, licking his lips instead. 

Guess the pain of Donnie, despite having this agreement and game with Leonardo, shows such clear jealousy over April's and himself's friendship, didn't go well on top of the case going nowhere.

The leader watches as Don takes off his clothes, folding them and putting them neatly on his desk. He decides to follow suit, but instead of folding anything, he takes the clothes off and opens a portal, throwing them in into his room. When the portal closes, Leo sees Don's head having snapped in his direction, giving a relived sigh. 

"What?" Leo asks with a chuckle. "That relived to get my clothes out of your space?" 

"Yeah." The genius responds, then furrows his brows to quickly add. "No. No, I thought you left." 

"Oh- hoho!" Leo laughs, leaning back into bed and stretching his limbs across the sheets as Don takes his battle shell off. "What, you would've missed me?" 

Donatello rolls his eyes, walking towards the bed. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"I didn't hear a no~" 

"Besides." The soft-shell claps his hands together, the lights turning off before leaning over the flustered leader in bed. Did he just feel a tingle in his groin at a clap of hands? No time to think over, Don is being sexy- he means Don is talking. "If you left, I wouldn't be able to take back my lead."

Leonardo is unable to even fully comprehend what was being said to him as the incredibly hot scientist leans down all the way to place a hot kiss against Leo's neck. 

The slider responds with a heavy exhale as he wraps his arms tightly around Donnies neck. Unable to deliver a clever remark he settled for an encouraging hum. 

The slider arches his back to the best of his ability, the previously oh so slowly softening dick coming back in rocket time as hands gently run down his side to pick him up and lift him closer to the centre of the bed. A hand squeezes his upper thigh, so deliciously close to his incased member that it's close to torturous. 

"New game?" Donatello whispers, breath ragged and deep, causing Leo to only get even more turned on. 

"Yes." He gasps out. 

"Any suggestions?" The genius nips and gently kisses Leo's neck.

"Just get on with it." Leonardo breaths out, gripping Don's exposed back, earning a choked moan in response.

"Initiate timer. 3 minutes, start now." The inventor demands, and a beep very akin to the one earlier rings out in the room as Don roughly places his palm against Leonardo's manhood. 

The sliders head shoots back into the pillows and a loud moan escapes him. A thumb rubs down his slit, coaxing his member to be released from it's hiding place. 

Rubbing till his cock comes out, Donatello continues to leave kisses and small bites down Leon's neck. Sucking and nibbling at his collarbone before trailing back up to leave soft kisses against his jawline. 

What a cruel bliss, Leonardo thinks as he bites his lip to keep another loud moan in when Don's hand grips around the base of his dick. It's not held back for long though, as the gentle upstroke draws instead an embarrassingly loud churr from him. 

"God, you're hot." The genius grunts, shifting slightly before continuing his slow stroking. 

Leo feels a shiver run over him as Don grabs his head, pressing a almost desperate but still gentle kiss against his cheek. 

"Pot, meet kettle." The blue turtle moans back, only to be rewarded by the firm but soft kiss to be replaced by a almost hungry bite. Not hard enough to hurt, but more than hard enough to let itself be known. The slider chuckles through his shuddering moans. "You seem awfully oral fixated for someone that won't kiss me, nor suck my cock." 

Donatello grumbles in response, before sliding down Leo's body. Kissing as many crooks and crannies as he can, his free hand gliding down alongside till he finally reaches the goldmine. 

"Tik-tok, Chulo~" Leo purrs out, trying to lavish in the attention. He senses Don stop slightly, only to let out a low and small churr before licking right up his rigged cock. "Ooh, that feels good..!" 

Just as he lets the admission out, Don gives another low sound, drawing the head of Leo's dick into his mouth. 

The slider bites his lip, letting out a low hum as he gently takes the long, brilliant head (pun absolutely intended) into his hands. Holding it as it slowly brings out salty pearls of pre to come leaking out and onto the sassy tongue.

Biting his lip, Leonardo braces himself as he spares a glance down at Donatello, who's bright eyes are shining through the darkness as they look up at him. Mouth more than a little occupied as it steadily starts to bob up and down, having absolutely no trouble swallowing his length way down into his throat. 

Even with this slow pace, the leader can't deny the absolute massively addictive and burning build he feels, itching closer and closer to a climax and consequently a win for the softshell. 

"You really know wh- Ah, what you're doing, huh?" Leo murmurs through soft moans and steadily louder churrs. 

Donatello responds with a deep bodied hum followed by a churr of his own, sending vibrations through the sliders dick as he picks up in speed. 

It feels so good. The leaders usual quick wit and easy flow cut the a halt as the pleasures and an odd feeling of being taken care of runs through his system instead. But, Leo is still Leo, and he does take notice to a small thing he wants to explore..

"Donnie..." he gasps out, feeling excitement rush through him. "Papi, you're being so good to me."

Donatello responds with another low sound, closing his eyes as he picks up further in speed around Leo's shaft. Leonardo in turn let's his head fall back into the pillows again, grinning widely as he moans out at the slightly rougher pace. 

The genius got a thing for praise? Even in the bedroom? Oh-hoho, this just gets better and better!

Wrapping his legs further around the soft-shell, pressing him closer to his groin the slider purrs out his praise with a ragged breath. "This is heaven, Chulo. Having that handsome face between my legs like this, aH- fuuuck. I though sucking your amazing cock was treat enough, but then I'm getting this too?"

Leonardo feels Don shift, mouth never leaving his cock. Then, settling in, both of Don's arms wrap and hold tightly around each of Leo's thighs. Pressing his legs apart as he dives in, gripping and holding them close to his head as if he's using them as a neck support. 

A thumb digs into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, tongue licking the underside of his dick as loud slurps ring through the room alongside their shared churrs and Leo's ever growing loud praises and moans.

"Oh just like that!" The leader gasps. "You're so good at this. Brilliant as ever, Donnie-baby. Oh fuck, Papi, you're gonna make me- Ah!"

And Leonardo cums, and he cums hard.

Breathing heavily, the slider shudders and gasps as Don licks and softly sucks the softening, overly sensitive penis. No sticky cum having escaped that mouth by the feel of it. 

Raising his eyes to meet the head between his legs, Leo sees Donatello's hungry eyes look back up at him. Eyelids heavy and breath still ragged, and feels himself melt under the gaze. 

"Holy shit." Leonardo says with a chuckle, and just then the alarm goes off, and Leo laughs even louder. "That couldn't possibly have been only three minutes."

"Sure was." Donatello wipes his face, looking at the little cum that spilled over his mouth and is now currently on his thumb and hand. 

Leonardo stays quiet, trying to catch his breath while he observes his brother slowly go from the incredibly hot and expressive passion to an equally sexy but slightly colder emotionless passion. Though the slider feels his heart drop when Don's face contorts into a regretful one, completely avoiding eye contact as he gets up from the bed again.

The blue turtle bites his lip as he looks away. Pretending to be spent and content as the dread of reality kicks back into gear.

Donatello is still disgusted by all of this. Only amusing Leo because of the game, probably to win at something again, or to prove some point the slider isn't aware of yet. 

There's not real want there, it can't be, but...

Leonardo shifts his gaze back up when he feels the soft-shell rejoin him on the bed. Shifting the comforters around before laying down, facing the leader.

Silently, they lay there. Not really looking at each other, nor speaking. Their mixed breathes being the only sounds in the room as they shift a little closer together.

Finally, when their breathing have calmed, their eyes meet again in the darkness. 

Leo feels his cheeks warm as the urge to lean on and connect their lips rise inside his chest. He licks his lips, wetting them in an attempt to control himself, and the action draws Don's eyes down to the action, only causing a greater clench on his heart.

"Guess you're in the lead again." Leonardo whispers, hoping to lighten the mood, but not really feeling confident enough to say it any louder. Terrified to somehow scare the other completely off.

"Yeah." Comes the soft reply, eyes shifting back up to meet the sliders gaze.

Another long pause stretches between them. 

This is awkward, and that's bad. Leonardo knows he has to fix this, he just doesn't know how to. 

Because if he doesn't fix this, and does so soon, it might be the end of their little game. And the end of the game means bad news for the leaders pursuit after the inventor.

Deciding to play it off, going with the flow, forcing himself to think of the 'its only awkward if you let it be'-mentality, the slider slides into Don's arms. Propping his head under the others chin, lifting his arm to scoot in between them, and twirling their legs as if he's not self conscious of his newly retreated member. 

"Ready for bed? I sure am, I'm tuckered out." Leo tries, as casually as he can muster, holding his breath as he awaits Donatello's response.

"Right!" Comes the immediate reply, either ignoring the pun, or completely missing it. "No probbles, sleep sounds good. Great even."

The slider lets out a small relived chuckle. "Alright, alright you weirdo. Just because I sucked your dick doesn't mean you have to suck mine." Leonardo then leans up to place a soft kiss on Don's neck, feeling the softshell relax by his side. "Oh wait, you already did."

The genius laughs softly as well, pulling Leon closer so they now lie flush together. Don tells the leader to shush so he can get some well deserved beauty sleep for being in the lead of their game, something that gets a snort in response.

And as the small giggles die down they silently tries to go to sleep.

But despite the light tone between them. The laughs, the smiles, and the flutters of their heart and slightly flushed cheeks, despite all of it... They both fall asleep with a slight unease. Conflicted, as they wished this was more than a weird game between brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was as spicy for you as it was in my head, despite the mixed bag of feeling in there as well... Anywizzle!
> 
> I would also just like to mention that the Spotify playlist exists, so take a listen if you so please;  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6bm9eJd0IXjjBPtpAkG1K2?si=YNGzF19fRViwyVpYYwLemw
> 
> And I'm still on twitter for any type of interaction you wanna share! Have a couple friends/moots now that have really fired me up and inspired me.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/rottmntDonSimp


	24. Desire VS Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two smart people creating a whole idiot when in love is what the definition of these two should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to V (@vurok_art twitter) for tolerating my annoying ass with some Spanish questions, and my irl friend Steve for being epic and helping a bit as well.

Donatello is deep in thought. Standing in the middle of the big room, music playing from the live stage further in the room. Considering whether he wants to have a beer, a drink or just some water. 

It's not really about what he wants, if anything he's considering what he should pick. What he is going to pick.

Considering the circumstances, water is the best choice, no logical doubt about it. Not only are they on a mission and he should stay sharp on the off chance that something happens, it's also the healthiest option. However, a beer might levitate any suspicion the working staff might have on them as it's a clear sign he's just there to have fun, go with the flow so to speak. But then again, a drink sounds tempting to the point of almost being mouthwatering.

Alluring with great promises of fresh and sweetened tastes, stunning presentation, and a great time as it's sure to take him from nervous to intoxicated within just a few servings. But, then again, if he gets drunk enough, he'll make a fool of himself and won't be able to work properly. 

He clenches his jaw, staring at the tiny menu the waitress had given him to help him decide. 

As if having the options clear in front of him would make it any easier to decide. If anything, it's making it harder. Because he knows what he should do, and he knows what he could get away with, but now he also have to look at what he's missing. Because he's too much of a coward to take the risk and too big of an idiot to let the idea go. 

Taking a leap of faith into the irresponsible, the wrong. Having alcohol is wrong enough as it is, and now he's considering trying something stronger?

But then again, the blueberry delight sounds almost too good to miss out on...

"Jesus Christ, Dee." April groans beside him. "We'll take two beers, please. Thank you."

Before the soft-shell can even think of objecting, the waitress bows deeply. Smiling up with her bright eyes at the two friends, eyes lingering on Don for a moment before swinging her tail around to get their order. 

"You, my friend, need to stop stressing over whatever it is you're stressing out about." April says just before Don is about to say his peace about the option of choosing a drink be taken from him. "That poor girl was clearly flirting with you, eyeing up and down like you're the last piece of tuna on the market, and what did you do? Stared at the menu she handed to you as if you were trying to decide wheter the Big Bang theory or Hubble's law are the most important!" 

"Pitting those two thing against each other makes no sense as-" Donatello begins to defend, but a very directed look from April and he decides to argue against another point instead. "She was not flirting with me. She's was polite, unlike how you're being right now." Don crosses his arms over his chest. "You didn't know what I wanted."

"Clearly you didn't want feline booty, that's for sure. No laws of 'relativity' there." April tsks, smirking as she folds her own turtle arms over her chest, mocking Don's own pose. 

Donatello smiles back, a tight and unamused stretch of lips before looking away. 

This seems to give her the motivation to soften her tone as she continues. "You okay, dude? You seemed to really be bugged by something."

Donatello considers the question. 

He's not bothered by different thoughts. 

Is it really that obvious he's preoccupied with different thoughts? And did he also try to fool himself into thinking he wasn't currently trying to think of other things than Leonardo and last night's... activities. 

Don clears his throat, shifting from one leg to another before closing his eyes as he gestures to April offhandedly to not worry about it. "Just a lot to think about. This case is rather a tough one." He explains, careful to construct his sentence as so not to lie, knowing full well he'd be discovered right away if he did so.

And being discovered for a lie about his well being would lead to questions. Questions he really can't answer truthfully unless he is to be exposed for either this new and shameful deal with Leon, or let slip of his deepest and darkest secret of being in love with said brother. Neither of which are even remotely an option for anyone to know. 

April doesn't look convinced, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment before smiling warmly. 

"You big dummy." She says, throwing a surprisingly strong arm around his shoulders and fist pumping his chest. "You don't have to tell me anything, but know that I'm here if you do need to. No judgement from this gal, I'll tell you that."

The genius smiles at the sentiment, but a sad frown does stay with his brows as he doubts she'd say that so wholeheartedly if she knew. 

Before the silence can stretch to an uncomfortable one, the waitress from before reappears. Two beer on a silver platter handed out to them as she apologises profusely for the wait. April tries to assure it's all good, they barely even noticed the wait, but she insists.

"No, my sincerest apology, truly." The feline says, bowing deeply with the tray under her arm as soon as the beers are taken off it. "Not only do this hotel pride itself in the upmost best costumer service, but it's also on a personal level."

"Girl, don't sweat it." April assures again, as Don just stands there a little dumbfounded by the whole thing. Only feeling amusement as he sees his friends holding back a small laugh. 

"It's all good, we'll give you a great review if asked." Don adds, deciding he hasn't really said anything to her except ask for the menu and definitely should do better than be rude with an accidental silent treatment. 

The stranger blushes, holding the tray now up to her face. Her tail curling around her leg as she smiles bashfully. 

The genius gives April a side glance, seeing her hide her laugh in her beer. 

"I was just caught off guard by how attractive you are." The waitress blurts out, and O'Niell proceeds to choke on her drink as she snorts out a laugh. "And I spent way too long gushing to do my job properly, and I apologise for that."

Donatello feels his own cheeks warm up, staring at the stranger with shock and a baffled grin. He looks at April again, who only gives him a 'what did I tell you?' stare back.

Giving out a small and surprised chuckle at the complement, Donatello then strikes a pose. "Why, thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Miss..?"

The girl perks up, taking a small step forward to answer, when a strong, sort of familiar scent hits Donatello's nostrils. He turns to see where it's coming from, only to have Leonardo drape an arm around both himself and April's waist. 

"Oh are you kitten me? You got beers? I'd love some more drinks!" Leo greets so eloquently, looking at their beers. "Hey, cutie, how are you? Feline good? Purrfect! Hey, could I get a drink too? Preferably something sweet and not too strong with a straw. Otherwise you're free to surprise me!"

The waitress bows deeply again and scurries off with a deep red flush on her cheeks.

Don is almost happy the shock from the previous complement is still running through his system, or he'd look just as embarrassed as the stranger at the proximity of the slider by his side. Especially with that alluring smell...

Who is it for? Can April notice it?

April snorts, pushing Leon off as she rolls her eyes. Don guesses she can't. 

"Really Leo?" She says, trying to sound more annoyed than she clearly is. "What was all of that?"

"Oh right!" The leader responds, snapping his fingers. "Straws, sort of distasteful with us being turtles and all, you're absolutely right."

April and Leon playfully bicker a bit back and forth. The oldest of the two, casually lecturing the leader on basic decency, in which the slider plays completely dumbfounded about. Leaning forward into her face with a wide smirk on his face, hand never leaving Donatello as he holds a tongue out back when April sends him one first. 

Oh what that tongue of his Nardo can do...

To say there's a lot of feelings inside the soft-shell would be the same as saying math is numbers. You're not wrong, but that doesn't even begin to cover it. 

First of, there's the powerful scent coming off of Leonardo in waves, demanding to be let known especially as he stands this close. Then, the only reason the slider stands this close is because he has a hand on him, seeming to not want to let go, probably trying to keep Don from O'Neill. The leader is also being playful with April, the girl that it's almost safe to say has caught the face-man's attention. Poking his tongue out at her, the same skilled muscle that had worked so hard on Donatello's cock last night. 

Repressing a shudder, the genius lifts the beer mug back up to his lips. Taking a huge gulp of the bittersweet drink, hoping to somehow get intoxicated and sated a million times faster than he normally does. 

"Point is Leo, you gotta be nice." April says sternly, but her playful smile gives away she's not even halfheartedly meaning the leader lacks in kindness usually. "You might've even cock-blocked your bro here! She was very much into our favourite genius!"

Donatello straightens his back as he feels even more so uncomfortable by this whole situation. As if he's caught having an affair. Even though that's impossible, he didn't even do anything with the girl, nor is he hitched with Nardo. Or anyone, really. 

Leonardo turns to look at him, an unreadable expression painted over his handsome features before he gives that classic smirk. "Well, bros before hoes." Then slaps Donnie's ass hard enough for the soft-shell to nearly drop his drink.

Donatello feels himself flush brighter than that poor waitress from earlier. Snapping a hard glare in Leon's direction, only to be met with a playful look as the slider bites his bottom lip with hooded eyes. The look so suggestive it's taking the genius once again off guard, stopping him from really voicing his annoyance.

The waitress reappears again, holding Leo's drink out as she avoids everyone's gaze. "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you!" Leonardo responds, finally letting go of Donatello as he reaches out for the drink. "Great service - hey I love what you've done with your whiskers, really makes your eyes pop, right daddy?"

April spits her drink as she sees that Leo is addressing Donatello. Coughing into her elbow, desperately trying not to spill her drink.

The genius absolutely cannot blame April. As Donatello too is feeling the warm feeling of shock, a small panic and annoyance mix into an ever growing guilt ridden lust. 

"Leon-." Donatello tries but the slider cuts him off by pressing a finger to his lips. 

"Shh, save it for later, Papi Chulo..." Leonardo purrs, leaning onto Don's chest, letting his fingers walk up it before settling on top of his collarbone. "Wouldn't want our favourite genius to get exhausted before his niño Lindo is satisfied?"

Leonardo bites his lip and the genius finds himself unable to respond. The slider then throws a look over his shoulder at the waitress, telling her Lindo means pretty and cute, even lovely. He then gestures to himself, as if proving his words are true before leaning back in onto Donatello. 

"One usually looses games with that attitude." Leon's voice is slow and suggestive, and a playful wink really puts the cherry on top for Donnie's ever rising arousal. 

The direct hint at their game in front of unknowing witnesses was a low blow enough in the purple banded turtle's eyes, but to press up against him and say it with such a suggestive tone as well? And basically be calling himself Donatello's pretty boy to top it all off? 

The slider is only lucky the genius has had YEARS of brushing off and hiding his arousal below a thick layer of unbothered annoyance. 

Or Don is perhaps lucky... whatever, point is that he wants to smash their mouths together and drag them off to the closest surface to just bonk it out. 

Bonk it out? Oh for the love of everything holy he needs to get some control back from this situation. He's beginning to sound like a biggest dumb dumb to have ever wanted to get his dumb dumb dick wet. 

He shakes his head, he's really not helping himself right now.

"My apologies again." The waitress says, bowing deeply, bringing the attention back to the real world. "I didn't know you were.. my apologies." She bows deeply and scurries off once more.

The trio watches as she leaves. Sees her accidentally brush against some other guests as she tries to flee the scene, tail tucked between her legs and her ears flat against her head. Muttering sorrys and letting out muted sobs as she disappears into the crowd. 

"Oh wow..." The leader says regrettably. "Whatever you two did to hurt her feelings, not cool."

"Leonardo!" Both April and Don exclaims in unison. 

"What??" He responds quickly back. 

April lets out a surprised half-laugh. "She was clearly into Donatello, and you did... whatever that whole situation was, for no reason, and now she's bummed out!" 

"Oh please, she has barley met him, she just finds him attractive. If she's this distraught she should experience what I'm going through." Leonardo mutters the last part, crossing his arms over his chest.

Donatello blinks, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

What Leonardo is experiencing?

Swallowing thickly the genius tries to collect his thought. 

Is Leon complaining about the game? He seemed quite eager last night, even cuddled up to him after they were done. This morning had been a little awkward, sure, both of them sort of rushing to get going. And when they were agreeing on jobs to do and how to spread out, Leonardo had been the one to decide that Don would go with April as Leo went with Mikey. 

Was that a peace offering of sorts? Since Leon is interested in her (maybe, the genius will have to admit the only one he's certain the slider likes is Usagi. That dumb rabbit.) as well as the leader thinking Donatello has a thing for her too. It could be some sort of backwards ploy to make him feel at ease. Just to quickly jab at him later to get ahead in their little game. 

The genius has the urge to down his beer and find a new stand to get another one. 

Wait.. "Where is Mikey?" Donatello suddenly hears himself ask out loud. 

"That's why I'm here, my Cerebro." Leonardo says with a wide smile, and Don can't be sure if he made a bro-pun or were just giving him a mocking-compliment for his intelligence with the 'brainiac' nickname. "We found some interesting stuff about how the last day, battle nexus 'special surprise' day is definitely when it all will go down. Just as we predicted." 

"Really?" April downs the rest of her beer and places it on an empty tray a waiter is carrying walking by. Probably relatively easy to finish it so quickly considering she spat nearly half of it out on the floor. "How can you be sure?"

"Followed them." Leo explains proudly. "Used our epic ninja skills and got the information we needed from some workers coming out of big mamas office to further deliver some messages. Saving you the details, they mentioned, and I quote 'the secret plan' would happen on the last day with the big Battle Nexus showdown. So Mikey and I split up to loose suspicion, and I came here to save Donnie from having to reject the cat."

Leonardo stands proudly, polishing his nails against his chest before looking at them smugly. It reminds Don of a overconfident hero in one of those villain-protagonist movies, and he hates how that makes his heart flutter even more. 

He shakes his head, hoping it will come off as annoyance, especially with the repetition of the gesture over the past few minutes, rather than trying to shake away the urge to smile fondly at the dumb leader. 

"Can't believe you'd call cock-blocking your own brother by calling him daddy saving him, but I guess we all got different definitions of the term." April shrugs. "Personally I think Dee needs a lay, but.."

"If Donnie needs a lay, I'm sure I can arrange something for him..." Leo musses, looking back at the genius with a look that proves he's thinking of entirely different things than April probably is. 

Flushing up, Don pushes Leo's face away as he comes closer. "Can we not talk about me in third person? Especially not if it's about MY sex life."

"So we can talk about your sex life in first person?" April teases, leaning in further alongside Leo.

"No!" Don exclaims loudly before lowering his voice significantly. "No, I'd very much rather we didn't. I think we instead should agree that we got what we needed for now. We've confirmed what days are essential, correct?"

The scientist lifts his gaze from glaring at April to check if his assumptions are correct by the leader, only to find him looking back with the same determination and lust as those blue eyes had last night. Right before gulping down his cock. 

The shiver that runs down his spine is deliciously sinful, and Don almost let's himself enjoy it. Even tempted to engage the slider, when he sees from his peripheral that April shift to look at Leo at well. Waiting for a response too, no doubt.

"Precisely." Leon answers before the pause can really be taken too much notice of. Then turns to look at April. "Hey, how about you go find Sunita and Casey and we'll send Raph and the new tic as well if Mikey hasn't already?"

"Will do!" April says, awfully excited as she skips off to find the other girls. "Catch you later!"

Don looks after her for a moment, making sure she's out of hearing before hissing at Leonardo. "Daddy?? Really?" Donatello let's out a small almost mocking laugh as he shakes his head. "No idea what made you think that was a good idea, but I'll have to admit the determination to win is admirable."

Leonardo smiles back, downs his drink and leans in close to whisper. "I need you..."

The genius's teasing smile and bantering mood falls to a shocked and incredibly horny one. Did he hear that right?

The slider gives his glass to another passing waiter, tilting his head to get even closer to Don, their lips hovering over each other. If the soft-shell weren't frozen in shock he would've instantly melted right then and there.

"Follow me." Leo whispers, taking his hand and dragging him through the crowd. "We're going home. We need to get out of sight first."

Heart beginning to race fast and strong in his chest, the genius downs the rest of his beer, placing it on a random countertop as they walk faster and faster.

Donatello know he should've said no thank you to alcohol at all. He knows for a fact that taking anything strong would definitely be the wrong thing to do, regardless how sweet the promise of it is. And the beer option was sort of thrown at him, an option in between he didn't even think about. But now?

The scientist watches the leader pull him through the crowd, firm grip around his hand as he occasionally throws a lustful gaze behind himself at the purple one. Will and direction clear as they manoeuvre through the crowd. 

It's not what Donatello originally wanted, nor is it what he knows he should want, but damn it if it doesn't make his heart race and mouth drool. 

The genius speeds up, following more so right behind Leon rather than be halfway dragged behind just as they reaches an elevator. They walk in, hands briefly letting go as Leo pushes in a button to a floor Don doesn't pay attention to. 

The doors close, and the scientist wastes no time, crowding Leo against the wall, hands on either side of him on the railing behind the sliders back. He let's himself let out a long and deep churr, nuzzling into Leo's neck. In turn he gets rewarded by a low churr back, hands grabbing at his shirt. 

"Where are we going?" Donatello mumbles out, holding himself back from leaving a wet trail of kisses up the sliders beautiful neck by instead pressing his snout against it and breathing it in.

"I was gonna ask you." Leo breaths back. "I just need you, Dee, I couldn't care less where or how."

Leonardo then wraps his arms around Donatello's neck, shooting his hips forward to grind against the genius. The move causes Don's hard grip on the railing to loosen, instead grabbing the sliders hips in which the leader takes full advantage of.

Flipping them around so Don is not the one against the wall he immediately goes in for the soft-shell's neck. Licking and sucking lightly at the sensitive skin. 

"Fuck, Nardo, we're-" in public, is what he was going to finish his sentence with, but a hand quickly covers his mouth. 

"I don't care what we are and aren't right now." Leon responds, tone far less soft and sounding almost bitter. "You won't care when you cum."

The genius can't even begin to understand what Leonardo is on about, when a portal sound can be heard. Don feels himself being pulled towards it by Leonardo leaning backwards into it. 

They fall on the soft bed in Donatello's room, a hand still pressed over the genius's mouth as the slider uses his free hand to pull at his shirt. Don takes the hint and begins to strip to the best of his ability. Fighting both against the weird positioning and his ever racing heart trying to break it's way out of his chest. 

What's the game, he tries to say, but it only comes out as a muffled "wats de gheme?" through the hand over his mouth. 

Leo pants hard before closing his eyes and pressing his mouth against the other side of his hand. As if kissing him through it.

Donatello's eyes widen at the odd gesture.

Seconds go by and their faces are still pressed close together, Leo's hand being the only thing separating them. And with each passing, ever rising heartbeat between them, Donatello feels a little bit more uneasy. 

This is too intimate, too close to having a sweet sweet blueberry drink. 

He wants to remove Leon's hand, and truly get a taste of those lips barley an inch from his own. He wants to press into the sliders body, have their tongues dance together as they loose themselves to the warm embrace, letting out dulcet sounds as they envelope together in harmony. 

But that isn't what this is supposed to be, that's not what this is. This is a game, and that slippery slider is trying to win by using the dirtiest tricks in the book. He's trying to play with the genius's heart.

Donatello raises his head upwards. Heart breaking as he removes Leo's hand from his face and those bright blue eyes shine up at him, expectingly. 

"What are you doing?" Don asks, as impassive as he possibly can. 

Leonardo's face slowly turns into a confused frown, before contorting to an annoyed one. "What? I'm trying to help you get your mind off absolutely everyone else in the world you'd rather share a bed with but me. What are YOU doing?"

Donatello blinks in confusion, his own brows knitting together. Unable to quite understand what Leon means he simply asks. "Who? April?"

This was not the right thing to ask, clearly, as the slider lets out a small and bitter laugh. Pushing himself up onto his elbows as he glares into the Genius's face. "You tell me who you're thinking of, I can't read minds."

Before the soft-shell can answer, Leonardo flips them over, sitting on top of Donatello's hips as he begins to rip his own shirt off his body. 

Dumbfounded, the scientist just looks on as the slider strips.

"April, the waitress I know you didn't even get the name of..." Leonardo bites out, leaning over Don's head, supporting his weight on one arm as he rips his pants off.

"I would've known if you hadn't interrupted." Donatello argues back, though his heart is not really in it as he just watches the love of his life beginning to unbuckle his pants. 

Leo grunts out a small laugh. "Yeah I know. Great show by the way, I'm surprised you didn't immediately start telling her of your incredible inventions and brilliant mind to reeeally hook her in." The leader then yanks Don's pants down to his thighs and sits down on the now naked lap. "Or how big your cock is, that would've maybe worked on me if I were a thirsty pussy."

"LeoOH-" The genius tries to weigh in his own thought, but it all slips out of his mind as the sliders cups his incased cock, rubbing his thumb alongside the swollen slit begging to let go of the throbbing member. "Holy fff-"

"She was rather small though, I don't know if she would've been able to take it." Leo continues, his voice low and sultry despite the clear distaste for who he is talking about. "Guess you're in the right for liking the turtle autonomy, we might be the only ones able to take such an impressive size.."

Donatello gasps, his cock springing out into the chill air to hit a hot rod as Leonardo grinds against him. 

They both moan out together, Leonardo grabbing their cocks to have them pressed flush together as Don grips those sculpted thighs by his side for support. It doesn't help much, as if anything it just drives him into an even deeper state of horny as the slider churrs encouragingly at the action. 

The genius inventor and scientist is confused as to why Leonardo would put so much attention on this girl. Because while all the indirect compliments to him is really rocking his chain, it's hard to ignore the part where he keeps bashing this stranger. This stranger that had nothing to do with anything, especially not their little game. But whatever it is, it's making the slider act in ways that are really firing something unholy in the soft-shell. 

Donatello licks his lips, rubbing his thumbs against the sliders inner thighs before buckling slightly against his hold on their cocks, bringing slight friction that brings small groans of pleasure from both of them. 

Perhaps the slider is just trying to use some form of dirty talk the experienced soft-shell has never heard before. Bringing in different people into the bedroom. 

While anything but hot on paper, in practice it makes Donatello feel as if the slider is trying to assure him just how good of a mate Leon is and that the genius needs no other. Which in turn makes him feel desired, which again makes him feel comfortable and thereby easier to seduce and satisfy. 

It's almost praise worthy. But Don is not going to fall so easily, he can play this game too, even if it kills him. 

"You think you can take it better?" Donatello purrs back, pulling the slider even closer by the grip on the inner thigh, further pressing their cocks together in Leon's grip. "Did Usagi Miyamoto teach you? Or did he perhaps have trouble taking you, that dumb rabbit."

Leonardo groans, a mix of pleasure and annoyance by the looks of it as he twists his wrist to begin a steady but fast stroke around them both. 

"We've just fooled around." Leonardo explains through his soft panting. 

"Fooled around." Donatello repeats not even bothering to hide his disgust before gripping Leo's hips tightly. "Bet that rabbit enjoyed that."

"I'd say so." Leo bites back. "About as much as that cat would enjoy you."

Their pearly fluids begin to mix, and Leonardo coats his hand in it before tightening his grip slightly. 

Donatello sits up, a hand joining Leonardo in the stroke as the other wraps around to pull the sliders upper body closer to him. Having a need to make sure Leon knows exactly who he's doing this with right now. Wanting to leave no doubt that it's Don, not some other mutant or Yōkai. Not any other man but Donatello himself. 

"What's the game here?" The genius hisses, half in emotional pain and half in pleasure at the ever increasing speed and pressure on their cocks. 

"If I can get your mind off that waitress and April I win." Leonardo grunts, then lets out a long churr as he changes his approach. "If you get the urge to fuck me me, one way or another, I win."

"Done." Donatello groans back, letting out a low churr. "If you feel tempted by me instead of Usagi or April." 

The genius then flips them over, making sure to hold tight on Leon's grip around their junk before rutting into it. Looking down at Leonardo as the slider pushes his head back into the bedding with a loud and choked moan. 

Donatello leans forward, chasing the source of the delicious sounds before hearing himself thrum out. "Then I win."

Leonardo groans out, wrapping his strong legs around Don, pulling him close and making sure their firm press of cocks isn't let up for even a second. 

The genius was just about to purr out in satisfaction, feeling almost content with what he's getting. Hoping to perhaps soothe the blue banded turtle below him, wordlessly thank him for doing this with the soft-shell somehow. But is cut off as Leon then squeezes their cocks uncomfortably hard.

Don hisses, letting his unpleasant surprise be known through sharp and hard swears and questions like "what the fuck, Leon??" through gritted teeth. But his complaining stops when he sees Leonardo's eyes. 

They're wet with what must be the beginning of tears, staring intensely up at Donatello that had sworn those beautiful blue eyes were not that glossy only moments prior. 

The genius gapes, opening his mouth to hope some words will form by the action. Snaps it shut and then tries again only to once again show empty handed.

Did he say something wrong? Was it the mention of April? That did cause them to have at least one other fight, so it wouldn't be impossible. 

Fuck that grip is tight. 

But then again, he did mention the rabbit bastard too, and that guy sort of indirectly ended up being the cause of their blowjob duel last night... What if Leonardo is just regretting it, wanting this to end and wishing it never started. 

The soft-shell tries to pull away, but Leo's grip on their still hard members is strong. Hissing, he stops his pull, not wanting to hurt neither of their sensitive organs with a tug o' war.

"Nardo-"

"Do you love me?" The slider asks suddenly. Donatello is so shocked he can't even respond before Leon quickly continues. "Do you care about me? Beyond this game, do you care for me?"

"Yes." Donatello quickly says, heart racing in his throat as he feels panic raise inside him, not even being able to comprehend what he's answering. Just needing Leo to be okay, and if admitting is his is the way to do that, then he'll gladly spill the beans. "Of course."

Leonardo studied him, reaching a hand up to brush a thumb over Donatello's lips. "As brothers..." the tone softer than Don thought possible, the grip around their cocks slowly easing it's grasp too. "Right?"

The genius bites the inside of his cheek, afraid to move as to upset the man below him on the bed. The still slight press of their cocks suddenly very awkward as his lust slowly dims into worry and guilt.

What should he answer? Donatello should agree, right? That's the safest option. Saying that he does love Leo, of course he does, they're brothers. Because that is partly true, he can get away with that definitely. 

Licking his lips, and accidentally then licking the thumb by his mouth too, the soft-shell clears his throat. 

"I love you." Don whispers, feeling his chest well with the admission. Something he's held on to for so long, but feels his throat tighten as he continues. "You're my brother. Of course I care for you." 

The leader closes his eyes, chuckling weakly. "Bros before hoes."

Donatello joins a small laugh despite himself. "Bros before hoes, sure."

They share a look. And as intelligent as Don gives himself credit for being, he feels lost and unable to decipher what exactly it all means. Doubt and want mixing and clouding his judgement, but he knows this is somehow important.

Wanting to prove somehow he really does care, heart racing, he leans down and places a gentle kiss against the side of Leo's mouth. Not technically a kiss, not directly mouth on mouth, but close enough for the soft-shell to linger slightly, trying to memorise the feel of it. 

When Don opens his eyes again, their faces are now much closer than before, and he finds Leon already staring back at him with hooded eyes and a soft smirk. 

How something as painful as this can feel so good the scientist will never know. 

"Alright, enough sap." The leader suddenly says, soft smirk growing to a teasing grin, making Don raise an eyebrow at the change. "We're both horny, let's say whoever shoots a load first looses."

Donatello smiles back, deciding to not look to deeply into why the slider stopped them in the first place, at least right now. Because, currently, he's got a bittersweet game to win.


	25. It takes two to tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still dancing around each other, it's sometimes hard to see what moves are going to leave you sore in the morning. Let's hope they stretch, or they might pull a muscle soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say slow burn pining, I hope y'all are ready for a  
> s l o w b u r n p i n i n g

Leonardo is doing good. If anyone was asking, or looking inside his head, he'd only have good thoughts and happiness there, he's convinced of it.

He has a loving family that cares deeply for him, and himself for them too. The mission is going quietly and smoothly, so no hick-ups there either. He learnt a new joke the other day too, so that was very neat. Really having a truly epic time if he's being honest. 

Oh and he's been getting blowjobs and hand jobs and body kisses and the whole shabang from his brother Donatello every day, several times a day, for three days straight. Four days if you count the awkward, tipsy 'do you love me?' nonsense he pulled off... 

The leader clenches his hand around his water glass as his living family continues to laugh and joke around him. Donatello standing close enough to him that he can feel the heat from his body shading his side.

They're currently at the dance, the day before the big battle nexus, where the shit is really going to hit the fan. Where they'll be able to put a stop to this whole spiel and hopefully save those people. Because as the police had told him, if they aren't here, then they're most likely dead or too far gone to be saved. 

A loud snort from Raphel rings through at something Mikey said and another round of loud giggling and heartily laughs spread among the little group. Even Donatello is not telling them to quiet down, as the whole building seem to be in a great mood.

Leonardo guesses it could be because of the open bar. Everyone's 'a little merry' as they say, and have been casually socialising for a few days. That mixed with the sentiment that tonight is going to be a great night, you have yourself a successful party. 

So yeah. In theory, Leonardo is great. 

Practically and truly speaking however, is a slightly different topic...

The leader glances over at Donatello at his side, who's shaking his head as he chuckles occasionally along the line of conversation. Sipping his beer and rolling his eyes. He looks like a billionaire's playboy son who's about to take over the company within the next couple of years. Making him the youngest multi billionaire in the world. 

Deep, royal purple suit, all elegance and handsome strong features. If it weren't for the open shirt and no necktie, he'd look like he was ready for a business meeting with the queen of England and the president of the United States of America. Instead, he looks as if he's going to convince them to give him all their land and riches.

Leonardo has to smile at the image, staring at his brother as he wonders exactly what a guy like Don would do with that much money. Probably buy uranium or other nerdy geek stuff. 

Leon quickly looks away and back at the group when he senses Don turn his head to look back at him. Taking a big sip of his water Leo remembers why he's in kind of a blue (pun intended) mood. 

Yes, they've been fooling around, never taking it to that final step quite yet, if they are going to at all, and that's all good. But they haven't really been talking much beside the playful bantering, suggestive teasing, and filthy pillow-talk. 

After the second time in Leonardo's life after drinking, hanging with Donnie and then doing and/or saying something that clearly wasn't welcomed by the genius? The leader is now terrified of overstepping yet another line because of his love for Donatello. 

They've been talking less and touching more, the genius seems happy about this, and Leo is not about to ruin his only chance at getting closer to this egghead just because he can't hold his liquor. 

Or rather, he can't hold his liquor when Donatello is around. Heart goes pumping out of his chest, and suddenly he needs to rip his pants off.

Leonardo chuckles at himself, but luckily it seemed good timing as the group enfolds into a new round of laughs.

Over the past few days, the two brothers have been doing all kinds of filthy things behind dark corners and closed doors. And not to forget, perhaps the leader's favourite, inside small rooms like the closet behind the main bathroom. 

The slider bites his lip briefly at the memory, hiding his face in his cup again.

They'd been in the livingroom, and Leonardo had decided that he needed to get back at the genius for the stunt earlier that morning. Donatello had ran a hand over his tail, claiming whoever made the most amount of embarrassing noises that day would loose, pinched his bit and then left him to explain to their confused brothers why he had just yelped out so suddenly. 

A game Leo unfortunately was loosing somehow. Which made no sense considering how squeamish Donnie can be, and how skilled the leader is at drawing odd sounds from people, especially the turtle in purple. So, he'd decided to take it one step further. 

In the middle of the livingroom, while Raph and Mikey had said they'd stick around for a bit longer at Big Mama's hotel, the blue ninja had struck his unsuspecting pray. 

Pushed onto him from behind, curling arms around Donnie's waist to cup the soft-shell's crotch while nibbling softly at the nape of his neck. The surprised Yelp had come immediately, and as Leo kept rubbing there was a choked moan quickly followed by a meek, objective grunt. 

Dee had tried to say that they couldn't do something like that so out in the open, but Leonardo had already decided to not back down. So instead he'd explained how nobody was home, and they had all the time in the world to get frisky. Unless of course the brilliant scientist wanted to give up, giving Leo this win.

Smirking at the memory of how Donatello had grumbled at that, before releasing himself from the sliders hold to turn around to fondle Leonardo right back. 

They'd messed around for a bit, ended up against the wall. Trying to out win each other with as many surprising and pleasurable moves to draw as many embarrassing noises as possible out of each other, when suddenly Mikey had yelled through the sewers, announcing their arrival. 

Leo, almost literally caught with his dick in his hand, had pounced off Don who in turn was just as panicked. 

Those brilliant eyes looking at Leonardo, not with hesitation, doubt or annoyance. But with earnesty, pupils blown out in lust, but with that 'We're in this together'-cooperation that a leader loves to see. 

But for once, the leader didn't have a plan. 

He considered going into the bathroom, dragging Don with him. But if anyone needed to use it, they'd have to somehow explain why they were locked in there together. But not going might mean they'd be caught with their pants down (quite literally). 

Normally Leo could've portaled them out, but he didn't have his sword, nor anything to use as a substitute to channel his Ninpo and get them the hell out of there. 

Mikey and Raph had yelled another hello, and the slider thought they might be doomed to be caught one way or another, when the soft-shell had suddenly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the tiny closet. 

The only light between then being the cracks at the top and bottom of the closet door, as Don had stood between Leon's legs, his strong arms on either side of the leaders flustered face. It's had been such a tight space, breathing in each other's air as their brothers had settled for a game of cards in the livingroom right outside. 

The leader looks down at Don's side as he shifts position as he comes back to reality for a second. Hand now resting by his side, thumb barley holding it steady by his suit-pants pocket. The slider licks his lips.

In that closet, they knew they couldn't make any noise. But as the odd position had started to get uncomfortable, the leader, with his slowly adjusting eyes, saw that there was no judgement coming from the genius about his lack of ability to find the solution for them this time. Leo had decided he wanted to stand as comfortably as he felt. 

He had spun around, with just a few silent objections from Don, before pressing his boxered ass against the soft-shell's bare cock. 

Gulping down some water, Leonardo has to cross his legs for safely from the memory, leaning slightly against the table behind him. Trying not to think too hard about how having that solid dick rub against his ass felt like. The genius had eventually pulled his boxers harshly down to stroke between his cheeks, occasionally hitting the sensitive root of his tail. 

Yeah he's bummed out that he can't even get a kiss, they've still not properly fucked, and it sucks that this is all a game. But at least when they're at it, it's easy to forget just how painful falling in love with your brother is. 

Deciding to go for the hand, Leo takes a sidestep so he's even closer to Donnie. Reaching behind himself to gently brush against the genius's hand. When Don notices, he just gives Leo a curious side eye. Smiling softly before letting the leader's hand hold the top of his own, guiding them to Leon's back pocket to rest together over his bum. 

The amount of prayers that go to all holy creatures imaginable from the slider as the lights start to dim is almost impossible to keep count of. Leonardo may be a flirt, but receiving any type of attention like this back from Don is probably forever going to catch him off guard. 

The low playing music through the halls gets disrupted for a second as a small static is heard. Followed by the familiar voice of Big Mama over the speakers. 

"Ladies, gentlemen, and the spiritually astute dragon souls!" 

"Dragon souls?" Leonardo mouths looking at his family. He finds them already studying the crowd for reactions, Donatello signalling he's recording it all. 

Determined, he listens on. 

"It pleases me to know everyone is enjoying themselves here tonight, and it delights me even more to see how promising the future is for us all! These relationships and contacts built over the past few days can truly be beneficial to us all." Her chipper tone rings out, but is still missing her usual pep, making Leo frown. Uncertainty over what the whole thing could mean growing inside him. "So without any further ado, I just wanted to remind everyone that there's an open bar tonight, but I still hope everyone will be ready for tomorrow nights big event! Can't wait to see you all there."

And with that, there's another static as the music starts to play up. People applauding before inviting each other in pairs and the occasional group to dance, or heading off to get themselves more to drink. 

The Hamatos however are quick to huddle, rushing together as fast they can without rising suspicion or drawing attention to themselves. 

"Definitely can't deny something is up with her voice." Mikey says, April and Casey nodding in agreement. 

"And she is not joining anyone to dance? That doesn't sound like her at all." Raph adds, only getting more agreeable noises from the small group.

"And dragon souls?" Sunita pipes in, and everyone nods, more noises of agreement as the tension in the little group grows with the rising adrenaline of knowing something is up. But being unable to do much with any of it clearly makes them antsy, to Leo's great dismay. 

"What do you think it means, Leo?" Raph asks, and all eyes turn to the leader. 

Leo's eyes shoot into attention, having halfway payed attention to the groups observations, and halfway tried to get closer to a conclusion himself. Wanting to quickly have an answer to lead in the best direction and calm the groups worries. 

The leader swallows thickly, and is about to answer when he feels Don squeeze his hand in his back pocket gently. Whether for comfort or for the genius's own worry, Leo isn't sure, but it does help him refocus and reinstall his captain pants. 

Leonardo let's go of Donatello's hand and takes a small step away from the brains and towards the rest of his team. 

"I'm not sure." Leonardo admits, and the little groups uncertainty grows slightly. "But what I do know is that we got this."

The simple statement seems to help April and Mikey, already showing their faith in their leader's simple statement of victory. But Leo is all too aware that's rarely enough for the entire group. 

"We are so prepared for this. We know this hotel inside out by now, maybe even better than some of the staff members here. Raph and Casey even found that secret elevator from the hidden Yōkai bar and casino going all the way up to the roof. So not only do we know of every emergency exit we also have that secret one if push come to show." Raph and Casey smile at each other, sharing a fist pump. "And c'mon guys, we've dealt with bigger fish than Big Mama. We're stronger than ever, and if we managed to take down something as crazy as The Shredder and reunite gramgram's spirit with her father's, then we can do this too. This is barely filler episode worthy."

"Leonardo is right." Don says, warming the sliders heart as he once again proves he got his back. "This is small fry for us."

"And the dragon spirit?" Leonardo continues, noticing the small worry Sunita is carrying. "It's probably Big Mama just being weird. Maybe she found a new religion or more likely a business opportunity or something like that. And if it is a dragon dragon?" He lets out one of his signature laughs, accompanied by the usual cocky smirk. "Having beaten a dragon is quite the bragging opportunity!"

"Yeah!" Mikey says, Casey loudly sharing his enthusiasm with a small cheer as well, throwing their fists up in the air gleefully. "Nothing can stop this family!" 

"See, that's the spirit!" Leonardo says, pointing to the two. "Some dragon soul is nothing against the Hamato spirit!" 

April snickers at the weak pun, but the rest seems to not take too much notice as they hype each other up. A small celebration between themselves as they all feel ready for the day to come.

"Let's go guys!" April says, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's have some fun before we kick ass tomorrow!" 

Another round of cheers, a little louder this time as the music shifts into a upbeat tune as people dance with growing laughter and cheers around them. 

Mikey takes Casey and Sunita by the hand, dragging them with him to the dance floor, as April does the same to Raphael, leaving the twins behind. 

Instead of turning to look at his brother, Leonardo stands there, holding his prideful pose as he waits for the other to move. 

Licking his lips in anticipation, Leonardo nearly forgets to breath. He expects a suggestive stroke over his ass, or for the soft-shell to walk in front and invite him to some other room to get their freak on, but is pleasantly surprised when he feels a warm form come up right behind him. The familiar feel of hot breath agains the back of his neck. 

Smirking, he's about to tilt his head for slightly better access when.. 

"Leonardo-San." Usagi's familiar voice whispers hurriedly. Sending another hot breath of air against Leonardo's skin. 

The slider snaps his head back, nearly stumbling over his feet for a second as he stares in shock at his pale bunny friend. 

Usagi catches his arm, saving him from a potential fall, but the grip seems tighter than usual. Almost desperate. 

"I'm sorry if you expected someone else." The rabbit says, bowing his head slightly, apologetically, but his grip doesn't loosen. 

"Nah, wasn't expecting anyone. No worries." Leonardo lies, only wincing slightly at the surprisingly tight hold. 

It reminds him briefly of being pinned down in bed by Donatello almost two weeks prior. That time it had awakened some deep and burning feelings of confused lust, that only blew up to quickly be a understood but surprising love. This, however, just felt slightly unwelcomed. 

Usagi responds with a curt nod at the reassurance before rushing to continue. "I need to talk to you." A flash of dark purple hits the sliders peripheral behind the white furred and dressed man. Usagi seems to notice this and just leans down further into Leo's face. "Leonardo-San. May I have this dance?" 

Donatello clears his throat loudly, about to interfere, when Leo sees the plea in Usagi's eyes. 

Frowning, he gives his fully divided to someone other than Donatello for once. Looking into those red, scared eyes. The grip on his arm suddenly makes sense as he understands this dance is just an excuse the rabbit really needs to talk. 

"Yeah." Leonardo says. "Alright, let's go dance. Let hip-hop, a new song is about to start!"

The relief flowing briefly over his friend's features is almost enough to make Leo not worry about Donatello's confused discontent. He gives a wave without really looking at his brother, easily following Usagi along as he's dragged to the dance floor.

"Thank you." The white rabbit whispers, a hand around his waist as his right hand is lifted up into the air. 

Leonardo chuckles, whether from nerves or pretending to be flattered, he can't tell. "Just tell me what's up. And do it before I end up stepping on your toes, I doubt a stomped bunny foot will give us any luck."

"I'm not the biggest dancer either, that's not why I asked you on the floor." Usagi gives him a weak smile. Then it fades to a almost grim look. "You need to drop this case, Leonardo-San."

Leonardo's face goes from amused, to shocked, to bemused. One, two, three steps, switching, one-two-three.

A waltz. 

Donatello just watches from afar, hand slowly strengthening its grip around a new beer he picket up after abandoning his previous one.

A beer he had abandoned on the table, because he was going to suggest another round of their game with Leonardo. Or maybe suggest going to dance if he had been able to grow the balls for it. Have some fun, maybe let himself get away with some flirting because of their deal, sprinkled in with his partly intoxicated state. 

Donatello takes a long swing of the awfully bitter drink, sending a hard stare into the back of Usagi's head as the pair twirls around on the dance floor. 

Stupid dummy Usagi. Leonardo doesn't do ballroom dances, he just does quirky meme moves and then moves his incredibly slick body around. Hips swaying, arms waving. Not this high schooler-level waltz. It's pathetic.

If it was Donatello out there, with Leonardo, it would be magical. 

The chaos duo would swoop the floor with incredible dance moves and handsome charms. Blue and purple, gliding over the room as the lights would hit them, the entire building seeing just how well they work together.

The soft-shell feels his brows knit tighter together, and rubs them slightly to try to stop the angry frown forming on his features. 

The rabbit guides Leo across the floor, the slightly upbeat waltz not being flawless on either part, but it's still good enough to inspire others to join in as well. Surrounding Usagi and his Nardo, making the pair suddenly the new centre of the dance floor. 

How good they look together is something Donatello tries very hard not to reflect too hard upon. 

How Leon's strong, slender body quickly have picket up on the dance, now effortlessly taking each step alongside Usagi who had previously not only guided the dance but nominated himself as the lead between the two. How Usagi's hand tightens around Leon, leaning further in and how his brother doesn't seem to mind, even leaning slightly in too as they seem to whisper something between each other. How his Nardo laughs, smiles that classic and stunning smirk of his before tilting his head further up against Usagi's own. 

Donatello finished his new beer in a big swing. Gives it to a passing worker who is cleaning up, having silently offered to take the empty drink off his hands and slowly but firmly begins walking towards the pair as the song comes to an end. 

After a silent bow to each other, Leonardo ends up meeting him halfway across the floor.

"Nardo-"

"Don." Leo interrupts, a smile on his face but his eyes scream business. "Usagi gave me some information about our case. He thinks we should drop it."

Donatello snorts, a chance to be petty with actual reason jumped on as fast as possible. "Oh really? How come?" 

Leonardo frowns, poking his bottom lip out again. Then the leader takes a step into Donatello's personal space, his voice barely above a whisper over his skin. "The fox is behind this. Not Big Mama, and if our favourite spider is involved, she's a mare puppet not the puppeteer for once." 

Donatello blinks, partly from surprise and partly to try and suppress the small shiver of need to draw the slider closer. "Big Mama a puppet? Now that's hard to believe." 

Leonardo nods. "If what Usagi said is true, this mystic fox is quite the sly thing. And it's who his group has been after for years, chasing and trying to stop her from executing her evil plan of destroying humanity."

"Draxum also had a plan to destroy humanity." Dontello argues. "Does Usagi think we're going to be in his way of saving everyone? Does he even know what kind of enemies we've been against in the past?"

The purple turtle laughs, but cuts himself short when he sees how unamused Leo is. 

Licking his lips, Donatello clears his throat. "What, why aren't you laughing with me?"

"Usagi was serious." Leonardo folds his arms over his chest. "He begged me to let it go, said it was potentially very dangerous."

"We've dealt with life and death situations before." The genius mumbles back, straightening his back in an attempt to not let his annoyance and uncertainty show. 

"Apparently this wasn't life and death." The leader further explains. "But Usagi was trying to make it painfully clear for me that I didn't wanna try saving those people." Leon sends a stern glare at Don before he can further object or make a sassy comment. 

The soft-shell bites his tongue at the look, questioning himself for a minute as to why that look almost turned him on a little bit. Trying hard not to overthink the want to 'fight back' and prove himself, that's a can of worms he's not ready for right now. 

Nor is it the right time, get it together, Genius.

"I obviously explained to him how we can't just let innocent people get under her paw so to speak. Especially not if she's as bad as he says." Leonardo shakes his head, lifting a hand to rub gently against his own chin. "But he said this was not like anything we've faced before, which I find odd because he knows about Hypno."

"Hypno?? The bad guy magician that ended up having a thing with Warren Stone?" Don asks, confused. 

"Who?" 

"The worm that was the previous news anchor April likes." Donatello explains then blinks in surprise at himself. "I can't believe I remember that and you don't."

"Beats me." Leo shrugs, smiling at the genius, making the soft-shell's heart flutter for a brief second before the leader continues. "I assumed if it was bad but not life or death, it was some sort of mind control none-sense. Like with his music spells and singing thing." 

The inventor's frown deepens when he sees his Nardo chew on his bottom lip before poking it out, rubbing his chin. Gears clearly running over a 100 miles per hour, trying to make some decision on what to do, and maybe even having some doubt about his previous decision on staying on the case. 

Leonardo doesn't deserve self doubt. He's been an excellent leader, and some dumb and handsome bunny won't make Leon question himself like that. Not on Donatello's watch. 

The leader hand stills from rubbing his chin, instead pinching it gently as he tries hard to make a decision on the next step to take in all of this, when Donnie leans into his line of vision. Blinking, caught of guard for a second, Leo tries to put on a confident smile as quickly as possible. 

"Instead of thinking so hard your brain will explode..." Donatello offers. "Perhaps we should.."

"What?" He asks, trying to purr it out as suggestively as possible. Because if Don is willing to take his mind off of things for a while, the slider will do anything but object.

Instead of a insinuation and offer of anything like they've been doing for the past few days, Leonardo is instead met with Don holding his hand out. Body leaned forward in a deep bow, one hand behind his back and the other hand held out for proffer. An invitation. 

"Dance?" 

The turtle in blue tilts his head slightly, offering an almost meek chuckle, expecting Don to call the bluff. But the genius doesn't move a muscle except smiling slightly. 

And if Leonardo weren't so perturbed by the mission and the new information, he might've even thought he saw some genuine warmth in those gorgeous, deep eyes. 

"Dance?" Leonardo parrots, giving another small chuckle. Then lifts his own hand to let a finger dance in the open palm, putting on his flirtiest tone as he takes a small step closer. "I don't really dance like that, so if this is a Usagi copy thing then you really don't have to. But if you wanna do that instead another go at our little deal, the others are-"

Donatello takes a hold of Leonardo's hand. Gripping it firmly and pulling the slider against his chest, knocking the blue turtles heart back into gear. 

"I want to dance with you." The soft-shell says, so softly it's barley heard over the music. "Please?"

The leader's eyes widen at the gentle request, made even sweeter with the small please at the end. 

Donatello is very polite during the right circumstances, but that's the key thing; during the right circumstances. Leonardo? He usually isn't on the receiving end of the genius's non-sarcastic pleases and thank-yous. 

And on the rare occasion he is, it's usually for something like 'please get out', or doing something none of the others were willing to help out with either. Like being a test-turtle for a new invisibility ray that quote "absolutely won't have any bothersome side effects, I think". That turned out absolutely did have bothersome side effects, by the way. In form of itching, small spasms, eyesore and exhaustion. 

To get a please to just, quite simply, do something with the brilliant inventor, just for fun, was next to impossible to comprehend. Only thing snapping the slider out of his small, heart pumping daze, is when he sees Don slowly clench his jaw uncomfortably, brows furrowing in a small regret.

"If you want to dance with me, we can." Leonardo quickly says. "I just have no idea how, and I also thought you wanted to keep things..." he hesitates, licking his lips briefly, Don's eyes following the movement causing the next part to come out almost breathless. "Hidden?"

"Brothers can dance." Donatello decides, taking Leo with him towards more the centre of the dance floor. "Just follow my lead, you can trust me in this."

The blue ninja wants to argue that he trusts Donnie in several things. Gladly with his life like the rest of their family does too, but ends up being unable to when Bootyyyshaker9000 pulls him in close. Grabbing his waist and hand just like Usagi had done only minutes prior, but this time it's embarrassingly making his cheeks warm up. 

The hand around his waist, slowly gliding up his body up to his back, certainly doesn't help calm his raising heart either. 

Leonardo can't even find the opportunity to nod in agreement, as a new song comes and Donatello presses into him, guiding him to mirror the movement by taking a step back with his right foot. He concentrates, trying to take the same steps as he had learned earlier, but it caught of guard when Donatello presses further, making the slider take another step back instead to the side. 

"We're doing a tango." Donatello explains. "Far less boring than the waltz you were doing earlier."

Leo rolls his eyes, but quickly looks down at their feet again when he almost trips while not paying attention. 

"Leon..." Donatello whispers, head now by the sliders side as he presses their chests together. He can smell the faint scent of beer over the genius's usual alluring aroma, the bitterness being the only thing keeping him from shuddering in need. "Let me guide you. Feel where my body is pressing against yours, when my leg presses against yours, you just lift and I'll do the rest."

The dancer's torso twists, and the leader is quick to let his body go, letting himself be guided with it as they turn. Donatello hums approvingly, then does the same thing again. 

The movements between their bodies only flowing more and more naturally which each step and turn. With great effort from Leo's part, and annoyingly effortlessly from Don's part. 

"Just like that." The purple turtle says. "Now for something a little more complicated.."

"Complicated??" The slider exclaims as hushed as he can. "I can barely keep up with this!" 

"And you're doing great, thanks to me." The genius 'praises', and Leonardo clenches his jaw, taking a slightly tighter grip on the soft-shell as they dance. 

A few more of the slowly growing familiar moves, and Leonardo feels like he's got the hang of it. He chuckles, a mix of accomplishment and relief as he briefly hopes the genius wasn't serious about upping the difficulty level. 

But the relief is short lived. "I'm gonna spin us around, Leon."

"Don't." The leader objects.

Donatello nods. "Yes, and I'm gonna lift you briefly off the ground."

"No."

"Yes, and two more turns after that, I'll spin you twice, then I want you to stop on your right foot, bend the knee. Then glide your left from our centre, across the floor till it ends up behind you, opposite me." The scientist explains, as if Leo have agreed to anything.

"I can't do that! I don't even know what that means." The turtle in blue hisses under his breath, nearly slipping over his feet, but Donatello quickly catches him, making the small slip up barley noticeable. 

"No, but we can." The purple dancer whispers back, a smile on his face. 

Leonardo's eyes flutter shut as Donnie's hot breath hits the side of his neck. The ideas and dreams that spur into action at the soft words sending warm tingles up the sliders spine. The inclination of a them, those two as a 'we' being all Leo ever needed to hear. And he didn't even know how much he wanted it either till it happened. 

He barely even notices they're spinning till his feet are briefly lifted off the ground. 

Suddenly very aware it's happening, the slider nearly trips over his own feet again, but Don quickly catches him, following his plan by spinning Leon once.

Quickly landing, Leonardo makes sure to bend his knee even further, before he's about to glide his left across the floor. 

"Keep it straight." Donatello mutters softly against his skin. "Like a slow back kick across the floor. Let your toes lead."

Following the command, the slider feels himself lean back onto the two arms around his back, his own arms having found their way to hold onto the inventors upper arm muscle. 

Leonardo is breathing heavily, but it's not from exhaustion. How dancing can be so thrilling he would've never guessed before, but looking up at those smug eyes and the leader can think of no place he'd rather be. Very few things he'd rather be doing. 

They stand like that for what must be barely milliseconds, but Leo wishes it would never end. 

"You're incredible." Slips out from the sliders lips as he starts to grin back up at Donatello. 

The smug look falls into a small shock, before pulling Leo back up slightly. The leader catches a small tint on the emotionless-passion king's cheeks, but bites down his teasing when he feels a very brief kiss against his jaw. 

"Let your hands drop from my shoulders. And then stand there, slowly sway with the music." Leo does as he's told. Taking the fact that the genius didn't comment on the compliment as a win. 

The purple brother removes one hand from Leo's back, letting the other glide across his chest and then his neck. Slowly walking around the slider. 

Suddenly, the realisation that there's more people there than just them sends a shock of adrenaline through the leaders veins. 

"Slowly stand up straighter." Donatello says, just as softly as before, standing beside him now. 

Despite the new realisation, or maybe because of it, Leonardo gladly does as he's told. 

The brush of the strong hand around the back of Leo's neck, arm wrapped loosely around his neck, draping over his shoulder. Encouraging Leo's movements as fingers sliding across his skin, and then over the fabric of his suit, as Donnie slowly walks up behind the swaying hips. 

Arms wrap around the leaders chest, and he's quickly pressed into Donatello's chest, who's now standing right behind him. The genius's head leaned in to the side of Leo's own. 

"We're going to walk forward. Keep your elbows raised high, but don't let your hands fall below their level." The purple turtle says right as he presses against the back of the sliders knee, pressing his leg forward. "Think sensual, alluring.. trying to walk away from me while keeping my pace."

As they take the first step forward, Donatello slides his hands from the leaders chest, gliding them to lift Leo's elbow slightly higher. 

"You're good at this." Leonardo whispers. 

"I know." The dancer proudly responds. "I've always loved to dance."

"That too, I suppose.." Leonardo purrs before Don halts their movement I abruptly. 

The slider fears for a brief moment that he somehow did something wrong, but as he hears a shift in the song and feels Don's arms caress over his body again. 

The dancer tells the blue turtle to wrap his left leg back and around Donnie's own thigh, and to let his other leg slide back when he gives the cue. Leonardo nods in confirmation, trusting the other fully at this point, as the hands continues to roam over his body. 

One hand takes a firm hold of Leo's own, while the other wraps around his waist. 

"Now.." Don whispers against his skin, and the slider leans forward into the steady grip around him, the foot still on the ground sliding back till it's finally slightly lifted off the ground as well. 

It only lasts for a second, Leonardo managing to cast a proud look over his shoulder, only to be met with lust and what could easily be misunderstood as longing. The leader can barely even register it before it's over, being pushed back onto his feet and then spun around so they're facing each other again. Going back to the first steps.

Leo knows there was no real longing there, but curses his mind regardless for tricking him like that. And since it did trick him, curses it even more for not letting it last longer. 

"Not bad." Donatello says with a smile, and Leo sends a smirk back. 

"We should do this more often." He responds, before adding an extra purr to his voice, leaning in as far as the tight grip let's him without breaking their steps. "Your hands all over me."

Don lifts his head slightly, getting away from the leaders face as if disgusted, but the playful smirk and hooded eyes gives him away. "You like hands on? Good to know, I'll keep that in mind." 

Another step Leo didn't expect, and suddenly his leg is lifted up to be pressed against Donatello's hip. Held in place by the soft-shell's strong grip on his outer thigh, the other arm pressing him close so they're chest to chest. 

Big eyed, Leonardo looks into Donatello's own smug ones. 

"I may be rather drunk." Donatello explains, as he tips the leaders body backwards. "But I think we're gonna fuck tonight."

A deep shudder runs through the sliders body, biting his lip as he feels the genius's snout gently slide up his neck. He has to withhold all the noises and pleases he wants to let out when he feels Don open his mouth to breath hot air onto the fragile skin.

The moment doesn't last long though as Don picks him back up and they start the normal steps again across the floor. 

Thank whoever is in charge of faith and good luck that Leonardo didn't drink any alcohol tonight. Holding back is hard enough as it is right now, only his good conscious keeping him in check from ripping off both his own and Donatello's clothes off to do it right there on the dance floor. Luckily he's sober enough to hold back. 

"What makes you say that?" Leonardo is finally able to say, as his voice-box seems to boot back up.

"As I stated, it might be the alcohol. But..." The genius stops their movements, lifting the slider off the ground before tipping him down, then lifting him back up so Leo's arms end up around the soft-shell's neck. "I want to fuck you so bad, and I think you'd like that too." 

The small moan that escapes Leo surprises the both of them, as they look at each other with wide eyes. As soon as Don starts to smirk, Leo feels his cheeks warm up. 

"Why do you assume you'll be the one doing the fucking?" The blue turtle decides to ask, trying to save face as quickly as he can. "You're the nerd, I'm the popular and handsome one. It's textbook that I'm the one to fuck you."

Donatello rolls his eyes, still smiling smugly. "Kick your left foot up straight after I tilt you." 

Leonardo, still following Donnie's lead, does as he's told. Kicking his leg up high in the air, bending the other as he did earlier. What's different from last time though, is that Donnie scoots in to roughly press their crotches together. 

The small grind of those dancer hips against his front makes it impossible to ignore the hard-on Don is currently sporting. 

"The difference is, Leon." Donatello purrs out, melting the slider in his arms. "This nerd knows how to fuck." 

Leonardo's mind goes blank. 

The two brothers have always teased and playfully bullied each other. Sending sassy remarks and as they grew older and more mature, the comments got higher and higher rated as well. The last week, and especially the last few days, the blue banded one had even upped to be an almost constant, sexual and flirtatious vibe to it as well. 

And it's not like Donatello just took it, never dished back, no-no, far from it. But it was never so directly sexually flirtatious as this. 

It was always Leo that took it that step further. Calling the genius nicknames like 'Daddy' or 'papi Chulo'. Rubbing against Donatello's side, letting his hand grope or smack the ass as he walks by. Whispering filthy innuendoes or outright saying how badly he wants to suck the soft-shell's dick so badly he'll change species to hard-cock. 

Not only had the genius outright said he thought they were going to have sex tonight, going all the way for the first time. But he'd even said he wanted to fuck the slider. And then, just when it was already difficult enough to keep control of his breathing, Donnie adds on by letting Leonardo know he plans to really please him as well? Because what else could 'knows how to fuck' possibly mean?

Leo doesn't even notice that the song comes to an end before the purple one slowly pulls away. Eyes never leaving Leonardo as he bows slightly. 

"Hope that gave you something else to think about." Donatello smugly says, a dark glimmer in his eyes. "Something other than that bunny."

The leader blinks through his confusion, his smitten smile slowly falling. 

Bunny? 

Leonardo then clenches his jaw.

Right, Usagi. This is about the damn distrust again. Didn't Donatello already say, assure Leonardo even if he's not entirely mistaken, that he was gonna let Leo do as he pleased with his friend? Because, well, the smartass has nothing to do with what, who he lives his life with nor how he chooses to do so.

"Sure." The slider rolls his eyes, showing how unimpressed he is, and when he looks back he sees genuine confusion in those clever eyes. It only irritates him further, truth be told. "Don't give me that look. Wanna go home and continue this little game, or are you gonna have a cockfight with someone who isn't even here instead?"

The genius doesn't know where he went wrong. Honest, he has no idea. 

One minute they were dancing, smiling and teasing each other as they are all but grinding and caressing each other to the absolute limit of what tango could possibly allow them to do. And then boom, out of nowhere, Leo is annoyed and seemingly uninterested. Just like that, like a press of a button. 

A very dumb button if you'd ask the genius.

Was it the mere mention of Usagi? Is Leo truly that smitten by the man that even bringing him up brings the leader back to planet earth away from their horny game? 

Donatello clenches his jaw, resisting the urge to chew on his tongue as he rolls his shoulders briefly. 

"Taking you home would be wonderful." Donatello hears himself say rather than feeling it. His nerves and guilt suddenly catching up to him even with the pungent alcohol in his system. 

Leonardo nods, arms crossed as he looks at someone behind the genius. "You'll have to wait, it's family time first." Donatello looks over his shoulder to see the rest of their little group wave and grin at them as they come rushing. "And then it's the movie night we 'forgot' yesterday, being too busy getting off. Gotta do that tonight instead. Promised Mikey."

Don looks back at Leo, seeing the slightly annoyed frown replaces with the signature smirk as he waves at the incoming group. 

The genius knows the conversation, the moment, the feeling that was floating between then during their dance, is over. And as he feels Mike's arms wrap around him to give an overwhelmingly broish hug form behind, laughing and asking where the hell Leo leaned to dance tango, and if the soft-shell could teach him someday too, pretty please? Don smiles. 

It's not his most happy smile, but he's content. He does love his family, despite their annoying tendencies.

He looks back at their leader again, smiling and showing off random dance moves as he's being praised. 

Despite how confusing some of them can be sometimes... the love is still there, loud and strong. 

He takes a deep breath, letting himself be washed with pride as the group, even including Leo, praises his dancing. 

This is not how he wished things were. This is not a relationship filled with romance and snuggling in front of lit fireplaces while drinking wine. Laughing, kissing and whispering sweet nothings against each other's skin till they fall into a deep and beautiful lovemaking that lasts till the last ember of the fire dies out. 

This is a game.

A game in which Donatello is already getting far more than he could've ever dreamed to ask for. So despite it not being the ideal fantasy, it's the best reality has to offer. And he'll take it for as long as it lasts.

Even when they all go home, deciding to have the movie night together at the brothers home, Donatello is comforted by these thoughts. 

For as long as it lasts, no matter how confusing or how painful he knows it must end. He's comforted for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bullhop and women's day!
> 
> Edit: next update might not come next Monday as planned. Making a one-shot as a gift, and it prob will take up some time to get it good.


End file.
